Espósame
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Michiru ha desaparecido con su bebé mientras estaba en libertad condicional. Darien, su hermano, la buscará por todos los medios porque sabe que Michiru huye de alguien peor que un monstruo. Pero condenado a cadena perpetua por asesinato, tendrá que utilizar a Serena para salir de prisión. El problema es que lleva enamorado de ella desde que se conocieron hace 12 años...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Es la adaptación de la tercera novela de Pamela Clare, que como os prometí, también he adaptado. En esta ocasión iré actualizando más despacio de lo habitual, porque tengo mucho que corregir y las enfermeras seguimos haciendo horas extra en los hospitales públicos, así que intentaré subir capítulos cada día pero no puedo decir cuantos. Como hice en Evidencia, he respetado personajes, reubicado algunos y metido nuevos. Espero que os guste la historia. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es la adaptación de la novela Espósame de Pamela Clare. Contiene lemon, empezando por el prólogo. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.  
**

Argumento

La periodista Serena Tsukino está investigando la desaparición de Michiru, madre joven y huida de la justicia que decide escapar con su bebé en pleno régimen de libertad condicional. Las pesquisas de Serena la llevan hasta el hermano de Michiru, Darien, asesino convicto y el mismo hombre con el que compartió una noche inolvidable doce años atrás.

Condenado a cadena perpetua, Darien utiliza a Serena para darse a la fuga y poder encontrar, así, a su hermana y protegerla del monstruo que la está persiguiendo. Serena sabe que es muy arriesgado acercarse a Darien, pero en su mente –y en su cuerpo– todavía se mantiene intacto el roce ardiente de su piel a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Ambos recorrerán un tortuoso camino en el que todos los agentes de la ley intentan evitar a toda costa que Darien y Serena encuentren a Michiru, pero se acabarán topando con una verdad irreprimible del pasado.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Grand Junction, Colorado

9 de junio de 1996

Serena Tsukino deambulaba por la fiesta, arrepintiéndose de no haberse quedado en casa. Los coches vibraban con el heavy metal y sus propietarios vociferaban hasta casi ensordecer sus propios pensamientos. El gentío se concentraba en torno a los álamos, fumando y bebiendo cerveza o metiéndose mano. Ella no pintaba nada allí. Cómo se había podido dejar convencer por Esmeralda para ir a esa tontería de fiesta de graduación. ¿De verdad pensaba que Dar iba a fijarse en ella?

Allí estaba él, entre los árboles, apoyado en su coche mientras hablaba con Beryl Dark y Reika Nishimura. Llevaba una camiseta negra que marcaba sus hombros anchos y téjanos de cintura baja. Su pelo, negro y grueso, estaba algo enredado, como si se acabase de levantar. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que los demás y, aunque Serena no podía verlos desde donde se encontraba, sabía que sus ojos eran de un azul zafiro intenso.

Él era, con mucho, el chico más atractivo del último curso. Se derretía al verlo. Pero Serena no era tonta. Un chico como Dar no iba a perder el tiempo con una cría plana y sin curvas cuando podía tener a mujeres de su misma edad como Beryl y Reika, que estaban a punto de entrar en la universidad. Además, seguro que le gustaban las fiesteras, no las tontainas como ella que sólo se dedicaban a estudiar.

Miró hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándolo. Serena se quedó paralizada, desvió la mirada y empezó a caminar deprisa. Su abuela ya le había advertido que Dar no era de fiar. Le contó que su madre había estado en la cárcel y que él seguramente seguiría sus pasos. Pero era un poco injusto culpabilizarle a él de lo que hubiese hecho su madre, por mucho que pareciese un chico conflictivo. Era el típico alumno al que todos los profesores señalaban con el dedo aunque no hubiese hecho nada.

Un día, durante una asamblea, alguien pulsó la alarma de incendios del instituto y culparon a Dar, por mucho que él se encontrase sentado en las gradas de la cancha en ese momento. Serena lo sabía porque lo había estado observando y se lo dijo al rector, pero este ni la escuchó. Dar se encogió de hombros y se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja cuando se lo llevaron, como diciendo: «Es lo de siempre». , Serena se había sentido muy mal por él.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de Esmeralda. Le podía pedir la furgoneta para volver a casa. O a lo mejor alguien se iba ya y la podía llevar de vuelta.

«Pero no sabes si han bebido o no.»

No lo sabía. No le quedaba más remedio que fiarse y confiar en que no condujesen borrachos; ni siquiera Esmeralda le diría la verdad. ¿Y dónde se había metido Esmeralda? Después de resignarse a esperarla, decidió caminar entre un grupo de gente, aplastando vasos de plástico, bolsas de patatas y nopales, en busca de algún rincón tranquilo donde sentarse. Oyó unas risitas de sorna al pasar delante de unas chicas.

—¡Qué pardilla! Seguro que se pasa todas las noches estudiando.

—¿Tú crees que alguna vez en su vida se ha enrollado con un tío?

—Qué va. Es pura y casta._ Las mejillas le ardían.

—Me han dicho que es huérfana._ Serena se quedó sin habla; las piernas le temblaban y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. Quería echar a correr, pero así sólo conseguiría darles más protagonismo y se sentiría aún más humillada. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por sostener la mirada y caminar con tranquilidad.

Sí, era huérfana. Sus padres habían muerto arrollados por un conductor borracho en las calles de Denver. De eso hacía casi un año. Ella y su hermano pequeño Samuel se habían enterado de la desgracia una noche y, a la mañana siguiente, se trasladaron a casa de su abuela en Grand Junction. Todo el mundo le dijo a Serena que tenía que pensar en el futuro, que tenía que demostrarles a sus padres lo adulta que era. Pero, por muy responsable y madura que quisiese ser, no podía evitar echar mucho de menos a sus padres. Vio una peña y fue a resguardarse en ella para que nadie la viese llorar. Pero ya había alguien allí.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Zorra!_ Había un corrillo de chicos que estaban metiendo unos grumos blanquecinos en una especie de pipa pequeña. Droga. Se estaban drogando. —¡Piérdete!_ Incapaz de articular palabra, Serena retrocedió un paso.

—¡P… perdón!_ Uno de ellos la agarró por la muñeca y la empujó hacia delante mientras su rostro moreno esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—No, no. Que no se vaya. Que a mí me ponen mucho estas tías._ La estupefacción pasó a convertirse en miedo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando liberarse.

—¡No!

—Mejor que no. ¿Y si lo larga todo? —advirtió uno—. Además, a esta payasa no se la puede tocar._ Una voz grave resonó justo detrás de ella.

—Suéltala, Patrick, o te pongo los huevos de corbata._ El chico la soltó con tal fuerza que la hizo tambalearse y aterrizar, por poco, en la hierba.

—Ah, perdona, Dar. No sabía que estabais aquí juntos._ Serena se dio la vuelta, perpleja, y se encontró con Dar mirando de frente al grupo de chicos, dientes apretados y labios firmes. Sus ojos se enternecieron al mirarla.

—Vámonos, Serena. Son unos pobres idiotas._ Serena arrancó a caminar de inmediato. Le siguió hasta el coche.

Dar miraba a su compañera de asiento y sentía un extraño deseo de protección hacia ella. Se había puesto el cinturón nada más sentarse y sus manos reposaban, encogidas, encima del regazo, con el bello rostro cabizbajo y casi escondido tras una cabellera rubia dorada. Siempre la había visto como una de las más guapas del instituto, con esos ojos de un azul resplandeciente, la piel blanca y tersa, los labios vivos y carnosos. Ni muy alta ni muy bajita, figura esbelta, nariz pequeña y ojos grandes que le recordaban más a una duendecilla que a una humana, pero esa misma duendecilla se empeñaba en permanecer digna pese a lo que le acababa de pasar. Tenía que respetarlo.

Había oído a esas imbéciles criticarla y había seguido sus intentos de fuga de la fiesta, al borde de las lágrimas. La había visto caminar, imprudente, hacia Patrick y sus amigos farloperos, pero no había podido llegar a tiempo para evitar esa escena. Tenía ganas de patear al subnormal de Patrick por haberla zarandeado de esa manera y haberla asustado tanto.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder ver su rostro de pleno. Ella asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias._ Dar arrancó su Chevrolet Bel Air 55, torció el volante y pisó el acelerador para oír el rugido del motor. Lo había heredado de su abuelo y, tras mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio y horas extras como jardinero, había conseguido repararlo.

—Te sentías un poco fuera de lugar, ¿verdad?_ Serena se sorbió la nariz y asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Adonde te llevo? —Enderezó el coche y pasó entre los árboles y el gentío, penetrando en la sucia carretera salpicada de barro que conducía a la ciudad.

—Bueno, a casa, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Si mi abuela me nota que he llorado, me preguntará qué ha pasado y tendré que decirle que he estado aquí. Seguramente me echará la bronca. Es bastante estricta._ La honestidad de Serena le desconcertaba. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, lo habría resuelto con una flagrante mentira.

«Sí, por eso tú eres un bala perdida y ella no, idiota.»

—Pues entonces no te llevo a casa. Es muy pronto todavía. ¿Has estado en el Monumento?_ Serena lo miró con cierta desconfianza. Pisó el freno, rebuscó por debajo del asiento y sacó una llave de tubo.

—No te voy a hacer daño, Serena. ¿Ves esto? Si no estás de acuerdo con algo, me arreas con la llave._ Esos labios de duendecilla dibujaron una sonrisa.

—No valgo para pegar.

—No me puedes decir eso. Pierde impacto y así te tendré menos miedo._ Serena se echó a reír.

—Qué te voy a dar miedo…_ Sí, le daba un poco de miedo.

Serena miraba hacia las estrellas mientras Dar la tenía cogida de los hombros y le explicaba las constelaciones en voz baja. La radio reproducía una canción romántica de Elvis.

—Mira, esa es Leo. —Señaló hacia una formación estelar al oeste del horizonte—. ¿Ves esa estrella, la que brilla tanto? Es Regulus._ Serena escudriñó la constelación y se esforzó por ver un león. Pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Cuál es tu constelación favorita?

—Orión. Pero ahora no la veo. Es fácil de identificar. Tiene un cinturón formado por tres estrellas.

—¿Por qué es tu favorita?_ Dar sonrió y la miró fijamente.

—Orión es el Cazador.

Serena no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: la noche más amarga de su vida se estaba convirtiendo en la más bonita. Habían parado para comprar unos refrescos; después, habían ido al Monumento Nacional de Colorado, donde salieron del coche para contemplar, desde el arcén, la vasta extensión de desierto y el enorme cañón que se abría delante de ellos, los acantilados y los peñascos cuyas sombras negras salían a pasear en la noche. Condujeron un poco más por una ruta turística hasta encontrar aparcamiento.

—¿Sigues necesitando la llave? —bromeó Dar mientras paraba el motor. Hablaron hasta terminar los refrescos y siguieron hablando. Se sentía segura y animada en la conversación: le habló del instituto en Denver, de lo sola que se sentía desde que había llegado a Grand Junction, de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres.

—Te gustaría que volvieran, pero no puede ser —le dijo, frotando el mentón contra su mejilla mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Ya lo sé._ Él le explicó que su madre había estado dos veces en prisión y que él había ido saltando de casa en casa, rebelándose contra los trabajadores sociales que le querían buscar unos padres adoptivos, negándose a cooperar.

—¿Por eso te has ido metiendo en tantos problemas? —le preguntó ella. Él la miró. Su rostro esplendoroso revelaba algo parecido a sorpresa.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió, tras unos segundos de silencio—. Si hubiese sido un niño bueno como tú, me habrían llevado a un hogar nuevo y me habrían separado de mi madre. Por mucho que se haya equivocado, sigue siendo mi madre. Y no se lo merece.

Hablaron del instituto, de sus profesores favoritos y de sus profesiones de futuro. Serena le dijo que quería ser periodista para viajar por todo el mundo y conocer a gente. Él le confesó que le gustaba la ciencia, sobre todo la astronomía y la geología.

—Me gustaría ser astronauta —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si hubiese dicho una tontería.

—Lo podrías intentar. Claro que sí. Las estrellas se te dan bastante bien._ Dar se rio, sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer una bomba.

—Pues eres la única que lo piensa. Me he apuntado al ejército. Mañana por la mañana salgo de misión.

—¿Te vas? —Se sintió súbitamente afligida, con un dolor en el pecho. Odiaba las despedidas. Odiaba que la gente se fuera y la dejara. Bajó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió con alegría.

—¿Me vas a echar de menos, duendecilla?_ Y, mientras él le seguía enseñando las estrellas, abriendo el cielo para ella, Serena empezaba a notar que lo iba a echar de menos. Sólo habían sido unas horas, pero parecía que lo conociese de toda la vida.

—Por encima de Leo está Virgo. ¿Lo ves? Y esa que brilla tanto es Spica. Si sigues su trayectoria hacia el sur…

—Dar… —Serena tenía miedo de decírselo, pero se marchaba al día siguiente. Si no aprovechaba el momento, no tendría más oportunidades.

—¿Mmmm?_ El corazón le latía con fuerza. Se esforzó por hablar.

—Q… quiero que me beses…_ Mudo por un momento, la miró a los ojos intentando descifrar algo en su interior. Tomó su rostro con la mano izquierda, acariciando sus labios y acercó su cara.

Serena había besado a más hombres en su vida, pero ninguno se equiparaba a ese. Restregó sus labios una y otra vez, con caricias suaves y dulces que la hicieron suspirar. Siguió besándola: en la comisura de los labios, saboreándolos otra vez. Y, cuando ella no podía resistirlo más, le agarró la boca y la sometió a un beso profundo y penetrante.

La pasión la sobrecogió; le robó la respiración; le dejó la mente en blanco. Oyó un gemido: era el suyo. Su cuerpo se había vuelto de gelatina. Se acoplaba a sus movimientos, siguiendo instintivamente su liderato, abriendo la boca para acoger las exquisitas embestidas de su lengua, tan nueva y diferente para ella. Cuando Dar se separó, ella estaba temblando.

—Dar…

—Duendecilla… —respondió casi sin aliento.

—Quiero otro._ Tras un hondo suspiro, enterró la mano en su cabello y la atrajo hacia él, invadiendo por completo su boca, labios y dientes hasta privarla de toda respiración. Pero en seguida la soltó, cabizbajo, agarrado al volante con los nudillos blancos de la tensión.

—Te llevo a casa._ Se inclinó bruscamente hacia él, sin dejar de temblar.

—¡Dar! Por favor…_ Dar bajó la vista hacia ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios húmedos.

—Si no te llevo a casa ahora, seguiremos así hasta mañana._ Serena le sujetó el rostro, notando el tacto rugoso de la barba.

—¡Pero eso es lo que yo quiero! Yo quiero…

—¿Qué?

—Estar contigo._ Serena escuchó su respiración entrecortada e intuyó una especie de lucha interna acechando en su interior. Sabía que él no la acababa de creer.

—Mira, ya pueden decir misa. No te avergüences de ser virgen. Es muy bonito. Tienes que esperar al hombre especial. Esperar…

—A ti. —Nunca había estado tan segura de lo que acababa de decir. Se volvió hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Pero yo siempre me meto en líos, ¿o no te acuerdas?

—Conmigo, no._ Dar no se podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo. ¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente como Serena Tsukino podía ver algo en él?

—Mañana me voy._ Ella asintió. Sus ojos se revelaban enormes en la oscuridad.

—Por eso tiene que ser ahora._ Dar se quedó sin argumentos. Además, si ella quería sexo no iba a ser tan tonto de negarse. Se moría de ganas de estar con ella.

—Ven.

Sacó una manta del maletero, la cogió de la mano temblorosa y se la llevó a un pequeño pinar apartado de la carretera. Extendió la manta en la tierra cálida y arenosa. Tenía a su lado a una duendecilla deliciosa. Se sentía contento. La hizo sentar encima de la manta y la besó hasta encender su boca, después de haber probado sus labios de mil maneras distintas, de dejarlos extasiados, de conseguir que ella empezase a clavar los dedos en sus hombros.

—¡Serena! ¡Eres una delicia!_ Lentamente, le desabrochó la blusa y apareció al instante un sujetador blanco de encaje que cubría dos pechos pequeños y perfectos.

—E… estoy muy plana. —Desvió la mirada.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Acarició el encaje con los labios, notando al instante un suspiro en ella—. Eres perfecta._ Incapaz de reprimir un gemido de pasión, le desabrochó el sujetador y encontró con los labios un pezón duro y rosado, que chupó.

—Ogh. —Arqueó la espalda, fundiéndose en un pequeño grito mientras enterraba los dedos en su cabello.

En seguida pasó a moverse debajo de él, ladeando la cabeza, su cabello sedoso hecho una maraña, mientras él, excitado hasta el extremo, notaba una erección tan dura como dolorosa. Sabía que tenía que ir despacio, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho más. Acercó la mano a su vientre aterciopelado, le desabrochó los pantalones y los arrastró junto con las braguitas, exponiendo los rizos delicados de su pubis y unas piernas finas y largas.

Pensaba que era una chica tímida, pero estaba comprobando que no. En lugar de ruborizarse, empezó a desnudarlo, sacándole la camiseta de debajo de los téjanos y enredándose con los botones de su bragueta.

—¡Quiero tocarte! —Su voz era un susurro ahogado.

—Sí. —Cómo le gustaba. Se sacó él la camiseta y guio a sus dedos inseguros, a punto de enseñarle su cuerpo, cuando ella abordó sus pantalones para arrastrarlos junto con los calzoncillos.

—¿Puedo mirar? —le preguntó.

—¿Cómo? —Y entonces lo entendió. Nunca había visto un miembro en su vida; al menos, no uno duro. Se puso de lado, cogió su mano y la guio hacia su pene duro. Su cuerpo entero se tensó al notar cómo sus dedos lo abrazaban. Serena no sabía que un pene erecto podía ser tan grande. Ni tan duro. Ni tan suave.

—Pensaba que sería como una salchicha._ Lanzó un resoplido de placer. Se rio.

—¿Una salchicha?

Serena empezó a acariciarle, deslizó el dedo sobre el glande húmedo y notó cómo su cuerpo se agitaba y la risa se atascaba en su garganta, convirtiéndose en gemido. Empezó a explorar su cuerpo, ansiosa, y se detuvo en su pene, en su vientre, en su pecho poblado de rizos negros.

La besó de nuevo. Sus labios trazaban un recorrido tórrido por su boca y descendieron por fin hacia el cuello y los senos, mientras los dedos buscaban entre los muslos, intentando encontrar ese rincón secreto hasta hallar un calor y una humedad abrasadores.

—Quiero probarte. —Su respiración se revelaba fría ante el calor y la humedad de sus pezones enhiestos, y sus manos seguían abordando, incansables, el interior de los muslos.

Pero a qué se refería… ¡A eso! Paralizada por la impresión, intentó detenerle.

—¡No, Dar! No, no hace falt…

—Déjame._ Su fuerte muslo la presionaba, hasta separarle las piernas. Empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, provocándole espasmos tempranos de placer.

Y entonces la besó allí mismo, con el mimo que le había dedicado a su boca; sus labios y lengua increíblemente excitados y la suave embestida de su lengua tan poderosa que a punto estuvo de arrancarle un grito. Nunca había sentido algo así. Se mordió los labios, contuvo la respiración e intentó concentrarse para no volverse loca.

—Mmmm —rugió él, mordisqueando la cara interna de sus muslos—. ¡Dios! Qué bien sabes. —La volvió a abordar con la boca, deslizando primero un dedo y luego otro dentro de ella, haciéndola abrirse, acariciándola, prendiendo su cuerpo de pasión. —¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer, duendecilla? Podemos parar aquí. No me voy a enfadar para nada.

Ella pudo comprobar que no le resultaba fácil decirlo; le parecía un gran gesto darle la oportunidad de parar. Muy pocos chicos eran capaces de eso. Y él era especial. Siempre lo había intuido. Le tapó la boca para transmitirle tranquilidad. Había tomado esa decisión desde el primer beso.

—Quiero ser tuya, Dar. Te deseo.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Eres la chica que más me gusta. —Se estiró encima de ella, le cogió una de las esbeltas piernas y se abrazó a ella—. Pero te tengo que decir una cosa._ Las manos trémulas de Serena se pararon a medio camino por su pecho.

—Q… qué.

—Nunca lo he hecho con una chica virgen. Tengo mucho miedo de hacerte daño._ Entonces se enterró poco a poco dentro de ella; el aire silbaba entre sus dientes prietos; tenía los músculos tensos y los ojos clavados en ella.

Serena suspiró repentinamente de dolor y él retrocedió al instante. ¿Tenía que parar? Lo atrajo hacia él.

—¡No pares! No me duele. Sólo un poco._ Él le dedicó una sonrisa esquiva mientras el sudor le empañaba la frente y el pecho.

—No tengo intención de parar, duendecilla. Sólo quiero que te acostumbres a mi cuerpo._ Serena notó la rigidez de sus muslos y se dejó penetrar de nuevo, notando cómo el dolor cedía mientras se entregaban a la excitación y al placer.

—¡Ogh! ¡Ogh! ¡Dar! ¡Sí!_ Dar gimió de placer. Había cerrado los ojos.

—¡Dios, Serena! ¡Cómo te siento! No voy a poder aguantar mucho más.

Entonces empezó a moverse; cada movimiento encendía el fuego de su interior, el placer crecía a cada embestida, hasta que las estrellas explotaron y se despeñaron encima de ellos, jadeantes y sudorosos en esa tranquila noche de verano.

Dar le acariciaba el cabello mientras miraba al cielo estrellado, sintiéndose pleno.

—Contigo es diferente._ Levantó la cabeza desde su pecho y lo miró con ojos aletargados.

—¿El qué?

—Todo.

Se quedaron tumbados en la manta, adormilados, hablando y riendo a ratos. Él le hizo el amor otra vez, y se abrazó a ella hasta que las paredes del cañón se pintaron de rosa. Entonces la vistió, canturreando una canción de los años cincuenta mientras paseaba los labios por su cabello.

Bajo las estrellas, te besé.

Bajo las estrellas, por fin te amé.

Pero la gran felicidad que Serena había sentido durante la noche se desvaneció al amanecer. Llegó el momento de entrar en el coche y regresar a casa de su abuela, intentando reprimir las lágrimas en medio de un denso silencio impuesto entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué le vas a decir a tu abuela?

—No sé. Que acabo de perder la virginidad con un chico que no le gusta nada. —Se echó a reír sintiendo a la vez una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ya no le importaba lo que pensase su abuela. Dar frunció el ceño.

—¿Te dijo que tuvieses cuidado conmigo?

—Sí.

—Pues no se ha equivocado, ¿no?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—No, no se ha equivocado.

Silencio.

—Me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi —le dijo él, por fin.

—¿De verdad? —le parecía increíble—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?_ Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con una chica tan preciosa e inteligente como tú.

—¡Vaya chorrada! —le increpó ella, sintiéndose molesta. Pero lo volvió a mirar y su enfado se disipó. Ese hombre hablaba desde el corazón.

—A mí también me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te voy a echar de menos, Dar.

—Te prometo que no perderemos el contacto, aunque no he escrito una carta en mi vida._ Serena bajó la vista y observó sus manos entrelazadas.

—Si hubiésemos…

—Ya. Ya lo sé. Pero es mejor así. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar con un idiota como yo. Vas a empezar la universidad; llegarás a ser una gran periodista y seguro que acabas presentando el telediario. Yo al menos podré verte por la tele y pensaré: «Mira esa preciosidad. Estuviste con ella una noche. Imposible de olvidar»._ Sus palabras aguijonearon su corazón. Serena apretó los ojos e intentó controlar su voz temblorosa.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?_ Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. A lo mejor llego a ser astronauta. A lo mejor va a ser cierto que las estrellas se me dan bien._ Serena asintió, conteniendo las lágrimas, casi incapaz de hablar.

—Y no se te ocurra acercarte a Patrick y a su pandilla. ¿Me lo prometes?_ Asintió de nuevo. —Y no hagas caso de los comentarios de la gente. Eres una mujer preciosa y algún día conocerás al hombre de tu vida. Aunque menuda gracia para mí, ¿no? —Se echó a reír tímidamente y su voz se contagió por la emoción—. Te echaré mucho de menos, mi duendecilla.

Las lágrimas acudían a su rostro mientras el Chevrolet 55 se alejaba y Serena sabía que nunca lo iba a poder olvidar.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Doce años después

Serena Tsukino conducía rápidamente por las calles de Denver, recubiertas por un espesor de nieve de quince centímetros. Llegaba veinte minutos tarde en un día muy importante para su profesión y no quería retrasarse más. Ese día Michiru Kaiou podría volver a abrazar a su niña, a la que no había visto desde su nacimiento siete meses atrás. Era el día que más había ansiado, el día que Michiru había esperado con tanta impaciencia y por el que había luchado tanto, y Serena no quería perderse ni un segundo.

Le explicó a la editora que tenía un encuentro muy importante esa mañana, pero Karmesite Ayakashi rara vez consentía cambios en la agenda de trabajo. Karmesite llevaba tres meses trabajando para el periódico y había demostrado, desde el primer momento, que le interesaba mucho más el dinero embolsado en publicidad que la ética periodística. Ese día irrumpió en la reunión del equipo de noticias para explicar que no pensaba respaldar las leyes que protegían a los informantes internos, personas que se encargaban de destapar las ilegalidades cometidas muchas veces por las empresas. Karmesite exponía unos motivos que tenían mucho más que ver con los intereses económicos y con la genuflexión ante el poder que con el periodismo.

Naturalmente, todos esos comentarios no pasaron inadvertidos ante Jedite. Jedite Metalia era una eminencia en el mundo editorial por ser uno de los editores más contestatarios e íntegros del estado —incluso los miembros de su equipo a veces tenían ganas de asesinarlo—. Pero ese día parecía incluso tierno. Había abordado a Karmesite y le había soltado un rapapolvo de más de quince minutos sobre la importancia de las leyes de protección de los informantes internos, hablando con una vehemencia desconocida hasta entonces por Serena. Karmesite había abandonado la reunión visiblemente airada y Serena había salido de la reunión aún más tarde.

Cogió la carretera federal, miró al reloj del coche y estrujó el velocímetro hasta cincuenta y cinco, sopesando, a la vez, el enorme riesgo de resbalar y volcar en el hielo. «¡Culpa de Karmesite!»

Llevaba escribiendo artículos sobre la encrucijada de Michiru desde el verano pasado, justo cuando comenzó a investigar el caso de una embarazada que había perdido a su hijo en prisión, sintiéndose finalmente atraída por el sufrimiento de las mujeres que cumplían condena. Michiru estaba de siete meses entonces y su historia había removido las entrañas a Serena. Quizá era por su carácter vulnerable: una joven atravesando los miedos y temores del embarazo y el parto en un mundo de acritud e indiferencia. Quizá era por la lucha de Michiru por superar su adicción. O quizá era por su candidez e inocencia, atributos que uno no solía encontrar en los reincidentes.

Durante meses, Serena estuvo visitando a Michiru cada semana. Había informado sobre el delito de drogas que la había llevado a prisión, embarazada de seis semanas. Había aguardado, nerviosa, en la sala de espera del hospital mientras conducían a Michiru, engrilletada de un tobillo, al paritorio y un ginecólogo impasible obviaba administrarle ningún tipo de calmante en sus largas dieciocho horas de parto. Había contemplado a Michiru mientras esta besaba y acunaba a su bebé. Se había aguantado las lágrimas cuando los servicios sociales la tuvieron que separar de su pequeña Hotaru y se le había roto el alma al presenciar la desesperación y la rabia de esa madre. Pero ese día las lágrimas se debían a un motivo distinto. Ese día, madre e hija iban a verse por fin en una visita vigilada de dos horas. Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta tan sólo al pensarlo.

Giró a la izquierda en dirección a Acoma y dio un frenazo. Cinco coches de policía apostados en la entrada del New Horizons, iluminando el asfalto. No era tan raro ver a la policía, pues New Horizons no dejaba de ser un centro de reinserción social y, de vez en cuando, algún interno volvía a las andadas (quebrantaba las normas, daba positivo en drogas, cometía hurtos…) y aterrizaba de nuevo en prisión. Pero nunca, en todos los meses que Serena llevaba visitando el lugar, había visto semejante despliegue. Algo había pasado.

Intentó sortear como pudo el atasco creado por los coches de policía y encaramó su pequeño Toyota hacia el descampado en busca de aparcamiento. Apagó el motor, agarró su libreta y su bolso y salió al encuentro de la helada mañana de febrero. El cielo era de un azul oceánico, pero los rayos de sol no calentaban en absoluto, pues un viento helado soplaba de las montañas escarpadas del oeste, recubiertas de nieve. Se abrazó a su chaqueta y se apresuró hacia la entrada con la cabeza gacha.

Neflyte Thunder, el mejor cámara de toda la redacción, la esperaba en el vestíbulo con la cámara preparada. Le sonrió al verla.

—¿Ves cómo yo he llegado primero?

—Has hecho trampa. —Serena sacó su pase de prensa y miró hacia el mostrador de recepción—. Has tenido la suerte de que toda la policía de Denver esté aquí. Te habrían parado, si no._ Neflyte la miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos, trasluciendo cierta sorna.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que te dé miedo conducir con nieve._ Serena miró hacia recepción.

—¿Has fichado?

—No. Te estaba esperando._ Serena se acercó a recepción, firmó y enseñó su pase de prensa.

—Serena Tsukino y Neflyte Thunder, El Bala, para visitar a Michiru Kaiou._ La recepcionista escudriñó el pase y después a ella con gesto extrañado.

—Esperen en esta sala._ Serena sintió un pinchazo en el estómago.

—¿Hay algún problema?_ Era inconcebible que la policía estuviese allí por ella. No podía ser.

—Esperen en esta sala._ Incapaz de sentarse por los nervios, Serena dio vueltas por el vestíbulo y se quedó de pie, apostada en la ventana, observando a los coches de policía.

—No me creo que estén aquí por ella, Neflyte._ Dejó la cámara encima de una silla y le frotó el brazo cariñosamente.

—Te has encariñado demasiado con ella, ¿a que sí?_ No tenía sentido negarlo.

—Sí.

Esperaron treinta minutos, media hora que pareció una eternidad, cuando un policía no muy alto con una coleta rubia dobló la esquina acompañado por un hombre alto, de pelo rojo corto y ojos granates vestido de traje gris marengo. Serena en seguida detectó, por el bulto de la chaqueta, que ese hombre llevaba un arma. ¿Era detective? El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Señorita Tsukino? —El policía llevaba cuadernillo y lápiz.

—Sí.

—Soy el agente Zoycite Beam. Este es el agente Rubeus Dark._ El agente Dark le tendió la mano.

—Soy el agente de la condicional de Michiru Kaiou. _Sintiendo una leve sensación de mareo, Serena le tendió la mano.

—Por favor, díganme que Hotaur y Michiru están bien._ El agente Dark sonrió con apatía.

—Eso me gustaría, pero la señora Kaiou acaba de fugarse con su hija.

* * *

—Cuando la pillen, la van a acusar de posesión de sustancias ilegales, evasión de la justicia y secuestro. —Serena se bebió de un trago su chocolatini, sacudiéndose la tristeza con ese ponche en compañía de amigos—. Han encontrado restos de heroína en su habitación.

—Lo siento, Serena. —Amy Kou, veterana del equipo de noticias, se frotaba el vientre de embarazada mientras sus ojos azules evocaban la mayor de las empatías y sus cortos mechones azules flotaban alrededor de su cara—. Ya sé que le has cogido mucho cariño a ella y a su bebé. _Serena sabía que Amy la entendía. El año pasado, Amy había presenciado el asesinato de una adolescente y había arriesgado su vida intentando desenmascarar al narco responsable de ese crimen. Serena estaba segura de que Amy seguía oyendo, día tras día, los gritos agonizantes de la joven.

—¿Cómo pueden acusarla de secuestrar a su propia hija? —Molly Osaka, redactora de la sección de cultura, se llevó una aceituna a la boca. Alta, pelirroja, cuerpo escultural, rara vez ingería calorías—. ¿Es que no tiene derecho legal a estar con su hija?

—No, si le han quitado la custodia. —Lita Furuhata, que había vivido su época dorada como redactora del equipo de noticias hacía unos años, apartaba su copa de margarita y se escondía un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja. Esposa de un senador, madre de tres hijos y reconocida ensayista, era un ejemplo a seguir para Serena: mujer, madre y periodista—. El estado se habrá hecho cargo de la niña._ Serena asintió.

—La estaba cuidando un grupo de menonitas. Muy buena gente. Seguro que estarán muy preocupados.

Serena les había entrevistado hacía un tiempo; eran un matrimonio mayor muy agradable que había criado a nueve hijos y todavía les quedaba energía para encargarse y dedicarles todo el amor a los hijos de presas. Hotaru era la sexta niña que acogían. En seguida vio que la adoraban. Amy llamó al camarero.

—Otro té asqueroso de hierbas para mí y un chocolatini para ella. Bebe todo lo que quieras, Serena: te llevo a casa.

—Es lo mejor de tener amigas embarazadas. —Serena sonrió, intentando sobreponerse a la carga que llevaba sintiendo todo el día.

—Acabas de ser elegida conductora oficial —dijeron todas al unísono, riendo al mismo tiempo.

Una hora y dos copas después, Serena ya estaba achispada, pero no más contenta.

Rei Hino, redactora de medio ambiente del equipo de noticias, se incorporó un poco después y se pidió una taza de chocolate caliente. Medio descendiente de la tribu navajo, con el cabello largo y negro y unos enigmáticos ojos negros, nunca bebía. Serena la había visto un poco distante y antipática al principio de conocerla, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que Rei era de carácter reservado. Quizá era un rasgo cultural.

Dejaron el tema de Michiru y el bebé y empezaron a hablar sobre la virginidad, animadas por la historia que Molly les había contado sobre un príncipe saudí que había conocido esquiando en Aspen y con quien se había acostado el fin de semana pasado.

—Se sorprendió de que yo no fuera virgen, pero en cambio a él le parecía normal ser virgen.

—Vamos, ¡lo más normal del mundo! —dijo Lita, sonriendo—. No sé por qué, pero me parece que no acabasteis de congeniar.

—¡Cierto! Aunque también tuvo su parte de glamour. —Molly se llevó otra aceituna a la boca—. ¿A qué edad perdisteis la virginidad? _Lita fue la primera en responder.

—A los diecinueve. Lo hicimos en su apartamento: todo lleno de velas y música de Bon Jovi de fondo. Para mí fue muy romántico, pero si lo comparamos con el sexo de ahora con Andrew, se queda en una chorrada.

—Yo iba a la universidad y lo hicimos en su residencia de estudiantes. —Amy sacudió la cabeza al recordarlo—. Pensé que era un chico especial, pero después me dijo que lo había hecho sólo porque quería probarlo con una peliazul. ¡Qué humillación! No me volví a acercar a ningún hombre hasta que conocí a Taiki.

—¿Y tú, Rei? —Molly estaba disfrutando de la conversación; el sexo era su tema favorito y su acto habitual. Rei bajó la mirada.

—Todavía no lo he hecho.

—¿En serio? —El desconcierto de Molly le provocó una risa a Serena que se esforzó por reprimir. Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Era imposible esconder ningún anticonceptivo viviendo con nueve personas en la cabaña de mi abuelo y no quería quedarme embarazada y despedirme de la universidad.

—Claro. —Molly se quedó pensativa—. ¿Y durante la universidad?

—El sexo no es lo más importante, Molly —respondió Lita. Molly no dejaba de mirar a Rei.

—Todavía no he conocido al hombre adecuado —añadió Rei.

—Yo tenía catorce años —dijo Molly con una sonrisa cómplice—. Fue con el hermano de mi mejor amiga. ¡Fue tan penoso! Lo hicimos en su habitación mientras sus padres veían la tele en el piso de abajo.

Mientras Molly se comenzaba a extender y a dar todo lujo de detalles, como siempre, los pensamientos de Serena viajaban hacia aquella noche con Dar hacía tanto tiempo. Tenía su voz grabada, sus explicaciones sobre las estrellas, las canciones antiguas de la radio, la calidez de su abrazo. No había sido ni una chorrada, ni humillante, ni penoso.

«¡Eres la chica que más me gusta!»

Así se lo dijo y ella supo que hablaba desde el corazón. Ningún hombre le había marcado tanto; ninguno le había tratado con tanta dulzura. Ni el abogado prepotente con el que había salido unos años atrás, ni el tímido y reservado amante de la escalada que conoció poco después, ni el redactor de The Post con quien había estado el año pasado.

Había pensado en retomar el contacto con Dar, pero estaba segura de que, si llamaba a su puerta, se encontraría de bruces con una esposa adorable y tres hijos. La idea había frustrado sus intenciones.

—¿Y tú, Serena? Venga, te toca._ Serena le dio un sorbo a su chocolatini y se tragó la súbita emoción que le provocaba ese recuerdo.

—Tenía dieciséis años y fue con el tío más bueno de último curso. Encima era el gamberro del instituto. Lo hicimos encima de una manta bajo las estrellas en pleno desierto. Fue inolvidable._ Cuatro pares de ojos la miraban sin pestañear.

—¿De verdad? —Molly parecía incrédula. Serena le dio el último trago al cóctel.

—Como te lo cuento.

—¿Y qué más? —preguntó Amy.

—Se alistó en el ejército y no lo he vuelto a ver más._ Tras esa respuesta, la conversación avanzó hacia otros temas. Amy siguió explicando cómo era la vida de embarazada sin cafeína, asegurando que se tomaría un café con leche y vainilla en cuanto naciera el niño.

—No hay nada peor que la agonía de no poder tomar café durante nueve meses.

Lita les aseguró que el proyecto de ley contra los informantes internos no llegaría a ninguna parte.

—Andrew dice que la comisión del gobierno lo va a desaprobar. —Lita siempre traía noticias frescas de todo lo que acontecía en el Capitolio, pues su marido, Andrew Furuhata, era presidente del Senado—. No va a llegar ni al Senado. Seguro.

—Ah, qué bien —dijo Rei—. Si se aprobara…

—Pero ¿por qué se ha dado a la fuga? —Las palabras salieron despedidas antes de que Serena pudiese detenerlas—. Michiru estaba a punto, a puntísimo de recuperar su vida y a su niña._ Todas permanecieron en silencio. Amy estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Sólo Dios sabe por qué las personas hacen lo que hacen.

—Tiene que ser muy duro para ti después de lo que le pasó a tus padres. —Lita hablaba con cautela, casi con miedo—. Tiene que ser complicado ver a una madre y una hija tan destrozadas._ La amargura que llevaba todo el día sintiendo se agudizó en ese momento.

—Sí, seguro que me afecta más por eso.

Tenía quince años cuando sus padres, que regentaban un restaurante muy conocido en el centro de Denver, fueron arrollados mortalmente por un conductor borracho. Su vida cambió a partir de aquella noche. Ella y su hermano pequeño Samuel vivían hasta entonces con unos padres excelentes en un buen barrio de Denver y tuvieron que trasladarse a casa de su abuela materna en Grand Junction, un pequeño municipio de Colorado en medio de la nada. El sentimiento de pérdida y el vacío fueron inmensos. Sus padres ya no estaban y nunca más volverían.

Sin saber cómo, ella y Samuel lo fueron superando. Samuel se fue a estudiar veterinaria a California, especializándose en reproducción equina, y ella empezó a trabajar como periodista de investigación, su sueño de toda la vida. Habían logrado sobreponerse. O casi. Serena se secó las lágrimas con la servilleta y dijo lo que había estado reteniendo todo el día:

—Ojalá hubiese llegado a tiempo a New Horizons.

—¡No empieces! —Molly la miró fijamente—. A ver si te voy a tener que llevar afuera a darte un par de meneos. Bueno, no. Que hace mucho frío. No ha sido culpa tuya._ Entonces Serena se acordó de porqué había llegado tarde.

—Es verdad. Culpa de Jedite por discutir con Karmesite sobre el proyecto de ley contra los informantes internos.

—Ahí está. —Amy asintió con aparente satisfacción—. Culpa de Jedite.

—No es por defender a Jedite —dijo Lita, que iba a defenderlo igualmente—, pero aquí la única que tiene la culpa es Michiru. Nadie la ha obligado a recaer ni a llevarse a su hija._ Molly sacó un pintalabios de capuchón plateado del bolso.

—Lo dices porque tu madre está viviendo con Jedite.

—¡Molly! —espetó Amy.

—No. —Rei se topó con la mirada de Serena—. Lo dice porque es verdad. Cuesta muchísimo superar una adicción._ Serena ya no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar.

—Amy, ¿nos vamos?_ Media hora después, Serena se hallaba en el parking de su edificio, sentada en el elegante Ford Thunderbird de Amy. La cabeza le martilleaba.

—¿Me prometes que me llamarás si Taiki se entera de algo?_ Taiki Kou, marido de Amy, había sido agente del FBI y ahora trabajaba como agente para la Unidad de Delitos contra el Orden Público adscrita al Departamento Policial de Denver. Se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en las calles de Denver.

—Ya sabes cómo es Taiki. Muchas veces no me cuenta las cosas ni a mí. Pero haré todo lo que pueda por enterarme, ¿vale? —Amy le dio un abrazo—. ¿Ahora vas a poder entrar sola en casa o te llevo a cuestas?

* * *

«Ciento veintiuno, ciento veintidós, ciento veintitrés.»

Darien Chiba contaba las flexiones; ya era su tercera tanda de la noche y su único pensamiento era seguir musculándose, ignorando la quemazón de los brazos, los hombros y el pecho. Apenas le llegaban los aullidos de la celda de arriba ni los gritos de «¡Cierra la puta boca!» que resonaban en todo el módulo ni el estruendo de los puñetazos y puntapiés contra las puertas de acero: el lenguaje de los guardias para pedir silencio y reprimir cualquier intento de insurrección. Mantenía la misma clarividencia y lucidez de pensamiento que en Afganistán, controlando siempre el blanco. Llevaba seis años comprobando que la supervivencia en la cárcel dependía de una fuerte disciplina mental y física. Se había jugado su futuro y no pensaba arriesgarse a perder la cordura.

«Ciento treinta y siete. Ciento treinta y ocho. Ciento treinta y nueve.»

Controlaba el ritmo de la respiración; el sudor le empapaba la frente y el pecho, y los músculos le empezaban a temblar. Forzó aún más la máquina llegando a las ciento cuarenta, llevando el esfuerzo hasta límites insospechados. Llegó a las últimas flexiones casi asfixiado; los brazos ya no aguantaban el peso de su cuerpo y se sentó bruscamente contra la pared gris de hormigón, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

¿Qué hora era? No tenía ni idea. No había ventanas en su celda de tres metros cuadrados; ni la más mínima grieta en esa pared gris de hormigón que permitiera el paso de la luz, que le permitiera saber si era de día o de noche. En el Complejo Penitenciario Estatal de Colorado, el día comenzaba a las cinco de la mañana, cuando se encendían los fluorescentes, y acababa a las once, cuando se apagaban.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la luna sobre la llanura; su luz pálida tiñendo de plata la blancura brillante de la nieve. Orión posicionado encima de las montañas y su resplandeciente cinturón de estrellas. Darien llevaba seis largos años sin ver la luna, sin atisbar las estrellas, sin contemplar las montañas. Una eternidad.

Era extraño. No sólo añoraba la noche estrellada, sino también los amaneceres, el arco iris, los relámpagos. La fruta y la verdura fresca, el canto de los pájaros, el color vivo de las flores, los cambios de estación. El sexo, la piel suave de una mujer, el sabor salvaje de la excitación, la ternura de una voz. El acero y el hormigón acompañaban a su vida monótona; el aire viciado y la comida enlatada, la soledad y la masturbación estéril, fría, vacía. Y todo eso se repetiría hasta el día de su muerte. No podría vivir en las montañas, ni tener mujer. Ni hijos.

«¿Y quién es el culpable de todo, imbécil?»

Él era el único responsable, por supuesto. Pensaba que sería más fácil de sobrellevar, pero se equivocó. Cada año se le hacía más insoportable, hasta que llegó a imaginarse aullando y gimoteando en su celda como una criatura salvaje desesperada por el encierro. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. No lo permitiría.

Michiru lo necesitaba. Había podido ayudarla detrás de esos barrotes, gracias a un intercambio de cigarros, favores y secretos, con el único objetivo de hacer su vida más fácil tanto dentro como fuera de prisión, usando el dinero de su fondo de pensiones para meterla en el mejor centro de reinserción social, negociando con su abogado para procurarle el mejor futuro a la pequeña Hotaru. Su vida podía ser una auténtica mierda, pero Michiru y Hotaru todavía estaban a tiempo y él lo iba a dar todo por ellas. Daba lo mismo que le hubiesen condenado a cadena perpetua.

En la celda contigua, las patadas y puñetazos eran aún más fuertes. Las luces se encenderían y los guardias se llevarían a rastras al alborotador para reducirlo por el pasillo, amarrarlo en Dirección con una violencia inconcebible para la mente humana y atiborrarlo de sedantes hasta que el ruido cesara y todo el mundo pudiese dormir.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta de seguridad del pasillo y se cerraba de golpe. Unos pasos rápidos atravesaron el suelo embaldosado. Fuertes pisadas. Un guardia. Darien se levantó de inmediato y se pegó a la pared de la derecha. Esperó. No quería que lo cogieran por sorpresa. Cumplía pena por haber matado a un policía federal y no le caía demasiado bien a los guardias. Se había ganado, también, el odio de los compañeros condenados por delitos de drogas por haber trabajado para la Brigada Antidroga, habiendo metido a muchos de ellos en prisión, y había sobrevivido a varios intentos de quitarlo de en medio. Dejaron de oírse los pasos y se abrió la ventanilla de la celda.

—¡Chiba! ¿Estás despierto? —susurró una voz—. Soy Zafiro._ Darien se relajó por fin.

—Dime, Zafiro. Qué te cuentas.

Zafiro era el único guardia que le inspiraba confianza. En los primeros días de Zafiro como guardia, unos condenados a cadena perpetua estuvieron a punto de coserle a navajazos, pero Darien se interpuso entre ellos para evitarlo. Naturalmente, Zafiro le estaba muy agradecido, hasta el punto de convertirse en uno de los informadores clave para él.

—Michiru —susurró Zafiro. Darien notó un sobresalto interior.

—Dime.

—Dicen que se ha escapado del centro de reinserción con la niña. Han registrado su habitación y han encontrado un par de agujas sin usar y quince gramos de esa mierda._ Darien se quedó sin respiración. Apoyado en la pared, se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo. No se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!»

Le había costado tanto desengancharse… La había dejado en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada y le había hecho prometer que no volvería a consumir. En las cartas que Zafiro le pasaba le explicaba que iba a ser la mejor madre para Hotaru, que se iba a buscar un hogar para su bebé y que no la iba a dar en adopción como su madre había hecho con ellos. Su última frase estaba tan llena de esperanza y determinación… ¿Cómo podía haberse rendido tan pronto? Llevaba una semana fuera. ¡Una puñetera semana! Intentó recuperar la voz.

—¿Cuándo ha sido?

—Ayer por la mañana.

Eso significaba que Michiru llevaba libre por lo menos veinticuatro horas. Era madre primeriza y no entendía mucho sobre bebés. No tenía dinero, ni lugar donde dormir, ni manera de cuidar a Hotaru (alimentarla, cambiarle el pañal, cobijarla). El periódico decía que las temperaturas habían bajado de cero durante la noche. Y Michiru en la calle con Hotaru…

La garganta le ardía de rabia y de desesperación cada vez que su hermana volvía a joder su propia vida. Y encima en las peores circunstancias. Esta vez era responsable de una niña inocente. Intentó vencer las ganas de clavar el puño en la pared e hizo todo lo posible por ocultar la amarga frustración y la intensa decepción. Tenía que pensar en algo. Y rápido.

Se acercó a su foto, enganchada en la pared al lado de la litera. Era del hospital, el día en que tuvo a la niña. Tenía a Hotaru cogida en brazos y un grillete amarraba su tobillo a la barra de la cama. Estaba demacrada; tenía el pelo recogido en una cola medio desaliñada y sus ojos reflejaban alegría y desazón. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Qué coño le había pasado?

Quizá no había podido aguantar la frustración de tener que entregar a la niña a los servicios sociales. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que era una persona frágil. O quizá había recaído y había preferido darse a la fuga sin pensar en las consecuencias. Tenía que haberse puesto hasta las cejas para haberse olvidado toda esa cantidad de caballo en su habitación. A ningún adicto se le ocurriría jamás dejar semejante cantidad a ojos de los polis…

—¿Quince gramos has dicho, Zafiro?

—Sí. Eso dice el atestado policial. Estaba mezclada con fentanilo.

«¡Dios!»

Una bomba de relojería. Quince gramos era demasiado incluso para un camello o una estrella del rock. Tenía que ser de algún trato que él desconocía, o no era suya. En cuestión de segundos, la desaparición de Michiru había alcanzado una dimensión aún más siniestra.

«Un día desapareceré y me encontraréis muerta.»

Darien sintió un pinchazo de terror en el pecho.

—¿Fue alguien a verla ayer por la mañana o la noche antes?

—Sabía que me lo preguntarías. —Zafiro parecía satisfecho consigo mismo—. Sólo acudió esa joven periodista que ha escrito sobre ella. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Serena Tsukino.

—Eso. Serena Tsukino._ Darien echó un vistazo a la pila de artículos que había arrancado del Denver Independent. Empezaba a trazar un plan.

—Creo que le voy a conceder una entrevista, Zafiro. Me voy a poner en contacto con la señorita Tsukino y le diré que tengo información que le podría conducir hasta Michiru Kaiou.

—¿Tú crees que le interesará hablar contigo?_ Darien sacó uno de los artículos y miró la firma.

—Estoy seguro.


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Serena llenaba su botellín de agua en el refrigerador mientras intentaba esgrimir algunas ideas válidas para la reunión del equipo de noticias pese a su dolor de cabeza. Estaba muy preocupada por Michiru y Hotaru y, pese a haber bebido más de la cuenta, le había costado mucho dormir esa noche. A las cinco había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama y se había arrastrado hasta la cocina a por una aspirina y un vaso de agua, notando los estragos de una fuerte resaca. El termómetro de la terraza marcaba quince bajo cero.

—¿Quién empieza? —la suave voz de Rei resonó detrás de ella. Serena cerró el botellín.

—Nada. Me he puesto en contacto con la policía esta mañana y dicen que no la han encontrado todavía. No sé qué es lo que da más miedo: que esté sola o que la cojan._ Rei le tendió el brazo.

—Confía y reza por ellas._ Serena sonrió sin ganas.

—Gracias.

Volvió a su despacho, abrió el email y escuchó sus mensajes de voz. Mensaje de un grupo de activistas que luchaba por parar las obras de otra cárcel privada. Airada perorata de una mujer que quería saber por qué en la cárcel de Colorado no se permitían las visitas conyugales y en la de California sí. Nota del agente Dark, supervisor de la condena condicional de Michiru, que elogiaba su reportaje y le proponía quedar para comer y hablar de los pormenores del sistema de supervisión de condenas.

¿Estaba notando un interés masculino en su voz? ¿Y qué problema había? Ninguno. Era un hombre atractivo: alto, pelirrojo, muy masculino. ¿Y qué importaba que fuese unos años mayor que ella? Seguro que le aportaba información sobre Michiru y arrojaba algo de luz sobre el asunto.

Estaba marcando su número cuando el teléfono vibró de repente. Estuvo tentada de esperar a que la persona en cuestión dejara un mensaje en el buzón porque tenía que salir hacia la reunión del equipo de noticias, pero igualmente perdería tiempo escuchando el mensaje. Descolgó el teléfono.

—Serena Tsukino.

—¿Necesita información sobre Michiru Kaiou?_ Serena notó un súbito ascenso de adrenalina. Pulsó el botón de grabación de llamada.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quién llama?

—Me pongo en contacto con usted para informarle de que tendría que acordar una entrevista con Darien Chiba, preso de Cañón City. Es su hermano. Le puede ayudar en ese sentido._ El desconocido le dictó rápidamente su número de preso, sacado del registro del Departamento de Asuntos Penitenciarios, y colgó antes de que Serena le pudiese preguntar nada más.

Serena se olvidó por un momento de la reunión del equipo de noticias, se conectó a internet y entró en la página web del Departamento de Asuntos Penitenciarios. Rellenó el formulario para solicitar entrevistas con la información que le había dado el desconocido. Michiru le había hablado alguna vez de su hermanastro, ¿también preso? Sí, ya lo recordaba. Su madre se había quedado con él mientras los servicios sociales se habían hecho cargo de ella en espera de una adopción. Por mucho que hubiesen crecido separados, Michiru siempre le había tenido un cariño especial.

Serena pensaba en el desconocido que la había llamado. No podía ser Darien Chiba. Los reclusos sólo podían hacer llamadas a cobro revertido y esa no era una llamada a cobro revertido. Quizá el emisor era un amigo suyo o alguien de su entorno. O un oficial de prisiones que le hacía recados a cambio de una serie de intereses. En cualquier caso, seguro que el hermano de Michiru había trazado su red ilegal de contactos.

¿Qué información le podría proporcionar? Se supone que no podía tener contacto con su hermana, pues su régimen de libertad condicional le prohibía reunirse con delincuentes. Ni siquiera podía escribirle cartas. Por supuesto, los que se sometían a este régimen casi nunca lo cumplían y, como consecuencia, volvían a ingresar en prisión. Serena acababa de solicitar el documento de antecedentes penales de Chiba a la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado cuando miró el reloj.

—¡Mierda!_ Agarró libreta y lápiz y salió disparada por el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencias, donde el equipo de noticias la esperaba sentado alrededor de la mesa.

Jedite encabezaba la mesa con una libreta y una pila de diarios, lápiz en mano y otro detrás de la oreja derecha. Más de metro ochenta y dos de hombre y una fisonomía de jugador de béisbol que dejaba con la boca abierta. Si no fuese porque Jedite era un excelente profesional, Serena habría dejado el equipo de noticias hacía tiempo. Cuando Jedite la contrató, trabajaba como editora en jefe para News, ocupando un cargo bastante aburrido, y junto a él aprendió más de periodismo en un mes que en toda su carrera. ¿Y cuando se ponía déspota y sacaba de los nervios a todo el mundo en la sala de redacción? Bueno, que lo respetara no significaba que le cayera bien. Levantó la vista y le frunció el ceño mientras los rizos rubios se le despeñaban por la frente.

—Pensaba que te teníamos que esperar aún más, Tsukino. Beam, ¿cuál es la última hora?_ Malaquite Beam, redactor de noticias locales, se sentaba a la izquierda de Jedite. Peliplateado y de ojos grises, vestía ropa sucia y llevaba cada día la misma corbata arrugada que iba combinando con diferentes camisas también arrugadas. Despegó la vista de sus notas.

—El alcalde y el ayuntamiento están otra vez igual; esta vez, con el presupuesto para el cuerpo de bomberos. El ayuntamiento quiere congelarlo, pero el alcalde está negociando con los sindicatos y quiere conseguir un importante incremento. ¿Pueden influir las elecciones municipales de otoño?_ Setsuna Meiou, directora editorial, levantó la vista de sus nuevas gafas de leer, sobre las cuales nadie quiso comentar nada, y miró a Malaquite. Alta y delgada, de pelo largo verde oscuro, no le gustaba reconocer que estaba llegando a los cuarenta tal y como atestiguaban sus canas crecientes.

—¿Cuánto te va a ocupar?_ Malaquite se encogió de hombros.

—No más de veinticinco centímetros._ Jedite asintió y miró a Neflyte.

—Estoy harto de que el alcalde se haga la foto. Saca algo novedoso de las estaciones de bomberos. ¿Aino?_ Mina Aino era nueva en el equipo de noticias y sustituía a Amy en materia de juicios y asuntos policiales.

Perteneciente a una familia de exiliados cajún francófonos, se había instalado en Denver después de que su familia lo perdiera todo en el huracán Catrina. En cuanto Jedite la identificó como la periodista que había preferido quedarse en el hospital de campaña atendiendo a los heridos que ser evacuada, no dudó en contratarla. Su valentía en medio de la tragedia la había convertido en una de las finalistas del premio Pulitzer. Tenía una cabellera rubia, ojos grandes y azules y un precioso acento de Nueva Orleans. Traía locos a todos los hombres pero, curiosamente, no se le conocían grandes amantes ni relaciones. Nunca hablaba de la tragedia del Catrina y a nadie se le ocurría preguntar.

—Con veinticinco centímetros ya tengo suficiente. Unos activistas pro animales han denunciado una agresión policial durante las manifestaciones contra el comercio de piel este fin de semana pasado. Un testigo ha grabado un vídeo bastante concluyente. Es actualidad. Hay abogados de por medio y van a pedir indemnización. El inspector Tenou ha prometido una investigación a fondo.

—Muy bien. —Jedite no parecía muy satisfecho—. Otro. Setsuna tecleaba la calculadora.

—¿Hay posibilidad de conseguir algún fotograma de la grabación?_ Mina sonrió.

—Ya se lo he comentado a producción.

—¿Qué propones, Hino?_ Rei miraba atentamente sus notas. Nunca miraba a nadie a la cara, rasgo que Serena había advertido como algo cultural.

—Me ha llegado la noticia de que se ha efectuado tráfico ilegal de órganos de águila desde el Departamento de Protección de la Fauna.

—¿Órganos de águila? —exclamó el equipo al unísono. Rei asintió.

—Cuando se mata a un águila por accidente o lo encuentran muerta, los guardias de Protección de la Fauna tienen que seguir un protocolo de distribución de plumas, garras y demás órganos del cuerpo para que los líderes espirituales indios los puedan utilizar con fines ceremoniales. Al parecer, alguien ha vendido órganos a otro tipo de destinatarios. Hoy me voy a reunir con el informante interno, pero no creo que me dé tiempo a terminar nada.

Jedite volvió otra vez a la carga, despotricando sobre las consecuencias desastrosas de ir en contra de los informantes internos, tal y como quería hacer el gobierno. Los pensamientos de Serena viajaron hasta Michiru y su bebé. ¿Habría pasado la noche en un lugar cómodo y seguro? ¿Qué sería de ella hasta que la policía la encontrase y la devolviera de nuevo a prisión?

—¡Tsukino!_ Serena aterrizó de golpe.

—Tengo que revisar mi material de ayer y ver cuántos padres en régimen de libertad condicional secuestran a sus hijos. Igualmente, era una visita vigilada. Tengo que descubrir si esto ha ocurrido más veces. A no ser que descubra algo importante, creo que tendré suficiente con quince centímetros._ Setsuna tecleaba la calculadora.

—¿Hay fotos del bebé?

—Ninguna reciente. —Serena repasaba sus notas—. Esta mañana he recibido un chivatazo de alguien que me quiere poner en contacto con el hermano de Michiru, que parece que también está en la cárcel.

—Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Es tradición familiar? —Malaquite sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tiene a algún pariente que no esté entre rejas?_ Sin saber por qué, a Serena no le sentó bien el comentario gracioso de Malaquite.

—Ya he solicitado una entrevista con el hermano y le he pedido a la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado una copia de sus antecedentes. No tengo ni idea de lo que me va a poder decir ese hombre._ Jedite se reclinó en la silla.

—Bueno, sólo hay una manera de saberlo.

* * *

Serena se reunió con el agente Dark y comieron juntos en su japonés preferido.

—Hacemos todo lo posible por evitar el ingreso de mujeres en prisión porque muchas de ellas son madres y, además, tampoco son peligrosas. Las que no salen de prisión forman un núcleo duro, muchas de ellas reincidentes.

Serena apartó su libreta para dejar espacio al miso y a la ensalada de soja. Miró al agente Dark y supo al momento que este se sentía atraído en ella. Lo veía en sus ojos, granates brillantes, y lo percibía en su suave voz. Por un momento, se imaginó a sí misma besándolo. Bueno, no era ningún adonis, pero tampoco era un hombre repulsivo.

—¿Núcleo duro? Pensaba que los hombres eran los más conflictivos.

—Sí, así es. —Cogió los palillos y removió la sopa—. Los hombres son mucho más peligrosos y violentos. La inmensa mayoría de crímenes violentos dentro y fuera de prisión son cometidos por hombres. Las mujeres, sin embargo, son más difíciles de rehabilitar.

—¿Y eso? —Hundió la cuchara en la sopa y le dio un sorbo.

—Muchas presas atienden a lo que llamamos «doble diagnóstico»: tienen problemas mentales mezclados con adicción a las drogas o el alcohol. —Hizo una pausa para masticar un trozo de tofu—. Por desgracia, no existen muchos programas de reinserción para reclusas.

—¿No siguen ningún tratamiento en prisión?

—El estado no cuenta con el presupuesto necesario para ofrecerles el tratamiento que necesitan. Además, muchas de ellas no tienen recursos. En la cárcel tienen refugio y comida; afuera la cosa cambia. No hay riesgo de que las coja un proxeneta. No tienen hijos que alimentar. No hace falta que trabajen.

—Pero eso también se aplica a los hombres, ¿no?

—Sí, pero los reclusos tienen un mejor acceso a los programas de tratamiento, posibilidad de volver al mercado laboral y siempre mejores sueldos. Los hombres suelen ser más decididos e independientes. No es muy común que un hombre críe solo a un niño. Y, aparte de eso, lo más importante: tienen otra escala de valores. Las mujeres tienden a establecer vínculos de amistad fuertes con otras reclusas y lo pasan muy mal sin ese soporte. Los hombres no encuentran tantas barreras._ Serena intentó imaginarse a sí misma sin el apoyo de sus amigos. Sí, era duro. Pero sus amigas no eran reclusas.

—¿Michiru tenía amistades fuertes en prisión?

—Lleva muchos años dentro y fuera de la justicia, desde adolescente. Supongo que sí, aunque tampoco hemos hablado de temas personales. Yo soy un hombre, ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Basándome en sus artículos, muy buenos, por cierto, estoy seguro de que con usted era mucho más abierta.

—Hablamos bastante de lo que pensaba hacer y de las ganas que tenía de educar a Hotaru._ El agente DArk sonrió con un gesto de tristeza.

—Ahora lo tendrá un poco difícil._ Serena ya lo sabía, pero le dolía oírselo a él.

—Ojalá se equivoque, agente Dark.

—Rubeus. —Un trozo de alga se asomó entre sus dientes mientras le sonreía—. Llámame Rubeus._ Definitivamente, no era un adonis.

—Vale, Rubeus. —Hacía esfuerzos para no mirarle los dientes—. ¿Qué más me puedes decir sobre Michiru?

* * *

Serena regresó al despacho y comprobó que el DAP había aprobado su entrevista con el hermano de Michiru y le daba hora para el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde. La respuesta había sido sorprendentemente rápida para lo que estaba acostumbrada. No esperaba volver a saber nada del departamento, como mínimo, hasta la semana siguiente. Estaba claro que Darien Chiba tenía contactos y sabía mover hilos.

El viernes por la tarde, Serena conducía las dos horas de rigor hasta Cañón City mientras escuchaba las noticias de la BBC. Violencia como siempre en el interior de Banda Aceh, Indonesia. Incremento del valor del euro. Orfanatos repletos de niños con sida en Sudáfrica.

De repente se acordó de un reportaje que había firmado sobre las inundaciones en la costa de Jutlandia, en Dinamarca. El tráfico era escaso para ser un viernes por la tarde y la carretera, húmeda, concentraba bloques de hielo en determinados puntos. Enfrente de ella y encarada hacia el oeste, recortaba el horizonte la montaña Pikes Peak, blanca y escarpada; la nieve cubría su cima como una bandera helada. Hacia el este, el cielo era azul cristalino, pero un banco de nubes negras acechaba detrás de las montañas.

Una fuerte nevada amenazaba con descargar esa noche sobre la región de Front Range y estaba previsto que cuajara hasta el medio metro, coincidiendo con su viaje de vuelta a Denver. Si hubiese tenido dinero en ese momento, habría reservado habitación de hotel en la ciudad de Colorado Springs y habría esperado a salir al día siguiente por la mañana. Pero estaba ahorrando para ayudar a Samuel con la matrícula y una habitación de hotel le parecía un gasto frívolo, sobre todo si ya se había gastado casi cuatrocientos dólares en unos neumáticos nuevos de nieve.

«Las cosas vienen como vienen, Tsukino.»

Empezó a repasar las preguntas que le haría al hermano de Michiru. ¿Conocía el paradero de su hermana? ¿Sabía de alguien que la estaba ayudando, que le ofrecía comida o refugio? ¿Le había consultado a él antes de darse a la fuga con Hotaru? ¿Había sabido de su hermana desde la huida? La noche anterior había estado analizando todas las anotaciones extraídas de entrevistas con Michiru, en busca de cualquier comentario que ella hubiese hecho sobre su hermano.

Comprobó, muy sorprendida, que Michiru lo nombraba constantemente, cuando él le hacía llegar un mensaje cada día desde que se enteró de que había vuelto a coquetear con la heroína, cuando le hacía traspasos de dinero de su fondo para abogados a su cuenta de peculio para que se comprara otra almohada que le permitiera dormir mejor estando ya muy embarazada, cuando se preocupaba tanto porque estuviera bien atendida en su estado.

Serena había intentado matizar la imagen idealizada que tenía Michiru de su hermano, a quien consideraba un héroe, y adecuarla a la cruda realidad que se desprendía del atestado policial que la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado le había enviado por email. Seis años atrás, ese hombre tan preocupado por su hermana heroinómana y su bebé había disparado a quemarropa a un agente de la Brigada Antidroga con una pistola de alto calibre. No una vez, sino tres. Había llevado a Hawk Death (Ojo de Halcón), padre de familia con cuatro hijos, a la tumba para intentar ocultar su mercadeo de drogas. La policía había encontrado dos kilos de cocaína distribuidos entre su casa y su coche y había concluido que el homicidio había buscado el silencio de la víctima. Un acto violento, hostil e inhumano. ¿Cómo podía albergar esas dos caras en su ser?

«Sólo Dios sabe por qué las personas hacen lo que hacen», repitió en voz alta, emulando las palabras de Amy.

Salió por la 125 y atajó por la US50, llegando diez minutos antes al Complejo Penitenciario Estatal de Colorado, un edificio robusto de ladrillo en forma de zigzag, rodeado por altos muros que culminaban en un alambre concertina. Aparcó en el parking de visitas, en un espacio reservado para la prensa. Mirándose en el espejo, se repasó los labios y se arregló el pelo. Tampoco es que importara mucho la imagen; no se iba a encontrar con ningún portento de belleza.

Volcó el bolso y lo sacó todo para meterlo en el maletín. Todo menos su grabadora digital, el pase de prensa y algún dólar para la máquina expendedora por si le entraba sed en la espera. Después de cuatro años de controles de entrada, sabía que se lo hacía mucho más fácil a los guardias, y a ella misma, si se llevaba sólo lo estrictamente necesario para la entrevista. Acortaba el tiempo de cacheo y le evitaba tener que alquilar una taquilla.

Las normas que establecía el DAP respecto a las visitas eran muy exigentes, con el fin de combatir cualquier intento de contrabando o gestos de violencia. Los sellos de las cartas podían llevar LSD. Los lápices y bolígrafos podían ser utilizados como armas y los móviles podían ser usados para comunicarse con criminales de fuera. Aparte de eso, casi todo (cigarros, armas, drogas) se podía esconder dentro del cuerpo. Una vez dentro de la cárcel, algo tan insignificante como una colilla podía ser usado para controlar, manipular, dominar.

Serena cerró la puerta del coche, se guardó las llaves en el bolso y salió con paso prudente del parking nevado. Sabía que era de tontos ir con tacones por la nieve, pero tampoco quedaba profesional llevar botas de nieve. Ningún calzado le iba a salvar, igualmente, de acabar aterrizando con el culo en la nieve. Una vez dentro, dejó de importarle el tema del calzado.

Al otro lado del alambre, un grupo de reclusos vestidos de naranja y engrilletados de manos y pies salía de un furgón. Había acabado por acostumbrarse a los silbidos y ya no se alteraba por sentirse observada. Formaba parte de lo habitual. Entró en el edificio y caminó hacia recepción. Una madre y sus dos niños esperaban sentados en el vestíbulo, probablemente con la intención de visitar al marido. Una chica con el brazo tatuado exhibía una mueca de hastío en la esquina. Un hombre vestido de traje (seguramente abogado) hablaba por el móvil sobre temas legales.

—Hombre, señorita Serena. —El oficial Green le sonrió y le pasó la tablilla para que firmase—. ¿Qué? ¿Viene a escuchar otro dramón?_ Como la mayoría de agentes de la condicional, el oficial Green no tenía reparos en airear su desprecio hacia los presos.

—Sí, a un chico que se llama Darien Chiba. —Serena cogió la tablilla, firmó y se la devolvió junto con el pase de prensa. El oficial Green soltó un bufido.

—Uff, menuda pieza. Sus lectores lo van a admirar._ Su curiosidad iba en aumento. Serena no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—¿Tienen problemas con él?_ El oficial Green le devolvió el pase y le obsequió con una mirada de experto en la materia, una mirada que encerraba mil secretos.

—Depende de lo que entienda por «problemas». No se mete en líos y no suele causar problemas hasta que alguien intenta joderle. Su primera semana aquí, llevó a cinco tíos a enfermería._ Estaba deseando preguntarle qué habían hecho esos hombres, pero sabía que el oficial Green no necesitaba excusas para hablar como una cotorra. Se guardó el pase en el bolso.

—Gracias._ Atravesó la sala, pasó por el detector de metales y observó al agente Russel mientras este le palpaba el bolso. Era un hombre recio y corpulento, con el pelo cortado al rape: un osito de peluche.

—Muy bien, señorita Tsukino. —Le devolvió el bolso y cogió el tampón de tinta. Serena le extendió la mano y observó cómo le estampaba una marca ultravioleta, visible sólo con luz ultravioleta, que tendría que volver a enseñar antes de irse. Era absurdo, pues esa era una cárcel de hombres y estaba claro que ella no era un hombre. Pero había que cumplir las normas.

—No se lo lave, ¿eh? —El agente Russell le dedicó una risita.

—Gracias por recordármelo. —Serena le rio la gracia, la misma broma de siempre antes de pasar y adentrarse por el pasillo laberíntico.

Se sabía el nombre de muchos agentes que trabajaban en el control de entrada y tenía buena relación con ellos, aunque no todos estuvieran de acuerdo con el tono de sus artículos. La llamaban a menudo para filtrarle alguna noticia, convirtiéndose en una valiosa fuente de información para ella. En la esquina, el oficial Hinkley y el oficial Kramer custodiaban una puerta de acero muy gruesa que daba acceso a la zona de visitas.

—Pues eso; los muy cabrones lo retuvieron en la ducha y sacaron un palo de escoba. El médico de guardia tardó más de hora y media en coserle… —El agente Hinkley la vio y se calló de repente. Se enderezó y le sonrió—. Hombre, nuestra Lois Lane.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo va todo? —Serena les sonrió abiertamente, aparentando que no había oído nada y guardándose, a la vez, la nota mental de investigar esos hechos en cuanto saliera.

Empezaron a oírse silbidos e, instantes después, ya estaba sentada en la sala de visitas. Miró el reloj; había llegado unos minutos antes. Los guardias casi nunca respetaban la hora acordada y tardaban en traer al preso. Podía pasar cualquier cosa. Más de una vez le habían cancelado una entrevista por cualquier circunstancia imprevista (peleas en un módulo, cacheos, traslados…). Se reclinó en la silla y esperó pacientemente.


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

—Venga, Chiba. —Zafiro aguardaba fuera de la celda. Su voz áspera borraba cualquier rastro de favoritismo—. ¡Mueve el culo!_ Darien le tendió las manos, aliviado al comprobar que Zafiro le ponía las esposas normales en lugar de los grilletes. Haciendo honor a su orgullo masculino, Darien le había dicho a Zafiro que se sentía muy humillado con grilletes delante de una mujer guapa.

—No he catado mujer en seis años, tío —le dijo—. No me quiero arrastrar como un pobre desgraciado.

—A ver lo que puedo hacer, pero estás en el nivel rojo, ya lo sabes. A ti no te pueden hacer nada que no te hayan hecho ya, pero a mí me pueden despedir. —Zafiro le apuntaba con el dedo en el pecho—. Como le hagas algo a esa chica, me voy a pique. Que tengo niños que alimentar. _Era una pena por sus hijos, pero Darien también tenía a gente que le necesitaba. Darien se sintió de repente insultado.

—Nunca le he hecho daño a una mujer. Más allá de eso, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Si necesito que me ayude a buscar a Michiru._ Zafiro le creía, como era evidente.

Las frías esposas tintinearon al emprender el paso. Resguardado entre Zafiro y otro guardia, empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo y atravesó el primer control, ignorando los gritos, amenazas y obscenidades que levantaba a su paso.

—¡Qué te crees! ¡Ahí va el gran follador!

—¡Ándate con cuidado, Chiba! ¡Te voy a rajar en cuanto pueda!

—¡Cuidadito! ¡Qué va a meterla en caliente! ¿¡Está buena la tía!

Darien tenía el pulso acelerado cuando dejaron atrás el módulo de alta seguridad. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar que esa subida de adrenalina era por la situación que debía encarar, pero sabía que había algo más. Era, también, por la perspectiva de volver a ver a Serena. ¿Qué pensaría de él en cuanto lo viese? ¿A qué conclusión llegaría? No quería ni saberlo.

Habían pasado doce años desde aquella noche en el Monumento; doce años desde que tomaron un par de refrescos y compartieron sueños; doce años desde que ella incurrió en el mayor error de su vida entregándole su virginidad. Se había preguntado muchas veces cómo se habría sentido ella después; si se habría arrepentido. Él no, desde luego. El recuerdo de aquella noche le había ayudado a mantener la cabeza alta en el campo de entrenamiento militar, a resistir el intenso frío de Afganistán y a ser capaz de volver a Colorado una vez terminado el servicio militar. No, no la había olvidado.

«Pero yo siempre me meto en líos, ¿o no te acuerdas?»

«Conmigo, no.»

Aquella noche su vida cambió en cuestión de horas. Ingresó en el ejército con una percepción distinta sobre sí mismo, empezó a ascender, llegando a tirador de élite del Cuerpo Especial y alcanzando el rango de sargento de primera clase antes de dejar el ejército, decidido a acabar con la bazofia humana que le vendía droga a su hermana y a su madre. Llegó a pensar que se había librado de su pasado, que se merecía, por fin, tener a su lado a una mujer como Serena. Pero todo se hizo añicos. Al final, acabó como todo el mundo esperaba.

«Las estrellas se te dan bastante bien.»

Sí, al final se había estrellado. La tensión crecía; notaba un nudo en la garganta mientras Zafiro le conducía por el último control antes de entrar en la zona de visitas. Estaba cayendo muy bajo al pretender meter a Serena en medio. Pero ella era su único soplo de aire fresco y Michiru y Hotaru lo necesitaban.

Por suerte, el hecho de que Serena lo conociera le permitiría romper el hielo e incluso rebajar el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, si ella reaccionaba muy mal por volver a verle o se mostraba muy afectuosa, los guardias sospecharían. Y a él le joderían bien.

—Te lo paso, Kramer. —Zafiro condujo a Darien por el último arco y se hizo a un lado.

—Muy bien. —Kramer se recolocó la Glock 21 del calibre 45 en el cinturón y miró a Darien con un odio manifiesto—. No entiendo cómo alguien puede querer hablar con este patán._ La tensión que hervía dentro de Darien volvió a incrementarse. Zafiro le caía bien y no tenía ninguna intención de darle una paliza, pero sí le apetecía moler a palos a Kramer. De hecho, estaba seguro de que se divertiría bastante. Kramer era un hijoputa desalmado que se ponía cachondo maltratando a los presos. —Venga, tira. —Kramer lo condujo hacia una de las salas de visita—. Tienes treinta minutos. Y, por si acaso se te ocurre tocar al bollycao, recuerda que estoy detrás. Observando.

¿Bollycao? Y entonces la vio a través del cristal acrílico. Se olvidó de respirar. Las piernas le temblequeaban. Tenía la mente en blanco. No se enteró de que Kramer le abría la puerta, le ordenaba que entrase. No reaccionó cuando le empujó bruscamente hacia la silla. No escuchó el ruido contundente de la puerta al cerrarse, ni sintió la amenazadora presencia de Kramer detrás de él o el peso de las esposas. Sólo sabía que Serena estaba allí.

Era aún más guapa que como la recordaba: era una mujer; no quedaba nada de la adolescente. Su pelo seguía siendo de tono dorado, largo, con un aire femenino y sofisticado a la vez. Sus curvas sinuosas se habían acentuado y suavizaban el rigor de su vestimenta profesional de americana azul marino y falda. Su rostro era aún más delicado si es que eso era posible; sus pómulos aún más resaltados; sus labios más suntuosos; sus ojos de un azul increíblemente intenso.

«Duendecilla.»

Se tragó la palabra y respiró profundamente para intentar centrarse. Craso error. Su aroma le explotó en la cara, sutil y fresco y tan femenino, encendiendo cada gota de exceso de testosterona en sangre. ¡Cuánto tiempo llevaba oliendo el sudor de hombre! Si su miembro duro era un indicador fiable, mucho. Mucho.

«¡Dios mío!»

Intentó despejarse, calmarse, pensar. Necesitaba centrarse, dominar el ímpetu viril, controlar las emociones. Si no, se jugaba seriamente el tipo. Ella lo observaba atenta, con mirada imparcial, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. No llevaba anillos, ni de casada ni de prometida. Se acercó a él y le dio la mano.

—Serena Tsukino, del Denver Independent. Gracias por aceptar la entrevista._ En ese momento sintió una sacudida interna. No lo reconocía.

«No tiene ni idea de quién eres, Chiba.»

Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago: se quedó sin aliento y le cogió totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca había pensado que no lo reconocería. Parecía imposible, pero lo estaba viendo en sus ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, sacudió su pequeña mano e intentó ocultar su aflicción.

—Un placer.

«Esto es un golpe directo a tu ego. ¡A que sí, pedazo de idiota!»

Más que eso. Significaba que ella se llevaría una enorme decepción. Miró a su precioso rostro y vio a la chica con la que una vez hizo el amor. Cómo tenía el atrevimiento de hacerle eso. Entonces pensó en Michiru, sola, huyendo de su propia vida con Hotaru en brazos. Sabía que no tenía más opción. Ya había perdido una vez a su hermana y no quería arriesgarse a volverla a perder.

Serena retiró la mano y se sintió repentinamente incómoda. Había algo en el tono de voz de ese preso, algo en la manera de mirarla… Dejó la grabadora digital sobre la mesa y se aclaró la voz.

—Como no puedo entrar con bolígrafo ni con libreta, tengo que utilizar la grabadora. Espero que no tenga inconveniente, señor Chiba._ Asintió, mirándola fijamente.

—Como usted quiera.

Darien Chiba no era como ella se había imaginado. Sabía que sería alto como su hermana, pero Michiru también era muy frágil y estaba consumida por la heroína, una vida sedentaria y los años de cárcel. Darien Chiba no era frágil ni estaba físicamente perjudicado.

Metro noventa y dos, cuerpo atlético y musculado, su traje de preso naranja le quedaba prieto en la zona del pecho, de tan ancho y robusto. Llevaba remangada la camiseta interior, dejando al descubierto unos bíceps portentosos que revelaban el águila del ejército americano tatuada en el brazo derecho y una insignia celta en el izquierdo. El cabello moreno le caía a los hombros, duros y firmes. La barba oscura le cubría la mitad del rostro, ocultando sus rasgos y agravando la profundidad de sus mejillas y pómulos, dándole, además, un aspecto desafiante que sólo los labios carnosos conseguían suavizar. Sus penetrantes ojos azules la atravesaban con la mirada. Aunque no se hubiese leído sus antecedentes, Serena sabía que era peligroso. Había un aire intimidatorio en él, acechante, agresivo.

«Es un asesino.»

Le dio al botón de grabar e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, como ya sabrá… llevo un tiempo siguiendo la trayectoria de Michiru…

—Ya he leído sus artículos —dijo, añadiendo al momento—: cómo no.

Serena no les había explicado a los funcionarios del DAP que su interés por la entrevista había arrancado de una llamada anónima de un cómplice del preso, pues estaba segura de que no se la concederían. Pero en ese momento no iba a profundizar en el tema, ni mucho menos delante del teniente Kramer. Al señor Chiba le daba lo mismo levantar sospechas, pero a ella no.

—Lo que usted no sabrá es que he estado muy atenta a todo lo que le pasaba a Michiru y a su familia y ahora no pienso en otra cosa desde que han desaparecido las dos. Me gustaría que me transmitiese sus impresiones sobre dónde puede estar Michiru o por qué se le ha ocurrido fugarse._ Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa.

—Yo pensaba que eso me lo resolvería usted._ Serena lo miró, desconcertada. ¿No había querido contactar él con ella? El hombre de la llamada le había dicho que Darien Chiba le ayudaría a encontrar a Michiru. Y ahí estaba Chiba: sentado, esperando a que ella le diese información. Era absurdo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y adoptó un gesto serio. —Michiru es una chica muy problemática, señorita Tsukino.

«Sí, ¡y tú eres un ciudadano ejemplar!»

Serena mantuvo un gesto imparcial y siguió escuchando.

—Lleva luchando contra la adicción desde adolescente, y cada vez que pienso que por fin lo ha superado, vuelve a recaer._ Eso no era ninguna exclusiva. Serena ya lo había apuntado en sus artículos.

—¿Entonces quiere usted decir que esa es la causa principal?

—Eso es lo que concluyo a partir de su artículo. —Se desperezó y estiró las piernas, rozándola por debajo de la mesa. Serena se quedó rígida y escondió los pies debajo de la silla, dudando de si el roce había sido accidental. El pobre llevaba seis años encerrado; no era el primero que intentaba frotarse un poco en una entrevista.

—Sé que Michiru hablaba bastante con usted. ¿Dijo algo que le hiciera pensar que había vuelto a la heroína?

—Llevo años sin hablar con Michiru. No tenemos permiso para comunicarnos, como ya sabrá. ¿Qué le dijo a usted?_ Su incomodidad iba en aumento ante la perspectiva de una conversación dispersa que no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero se sorprendió a sí misma contemplándolo. ¿A qué estaba jugando Darien Chiba? Levantó la vista hacia el teniente Kramer, que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio, y volvió a mirar a Chiba.

—¿Me puede explicar algo sobre Michiru, señor Chiba?_ Darien empezó a hablar, pero le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Levantó las manos esposadas para taparse la boca, musitando con voz ronca:

—¿Puedo beber… un poco de agua?_ El teniente Kramer asintió y Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien esperaba que ella le sirviera.

—Sí. —Reprimiendo una réplica encendida ante semejante actitud sexista, se levantó, caminó hacia el refrigerador de agua y llenó un vasito.

¿Por qué Chiba la había querido ahí? Si tenía que explicarle algo sobre Michiru, ¿por qué no se lo explicaba y punto? Él ya sabía que habría un guardia vigilando, que no podría hablar con total libertad. Le acercó el vasito.

Pasó todo muy rápido. El chapoteo de agua fría contra su muñeca mientras él pegaba un salto de la silla, las manos planeando, los pies levitando. El grito de Serena mientras el teniente Kramer caía, muerto o inconsciente, y su arma en manos de Chiba. El fuerte impacto de su mano agarrándola de la muñeca y tirando de ella bruscamente para resguardarla en el férreo muro de su pecho.

Sus miradas colisionaron. Sus indescriptibles ojos azul zafiro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo le temblaba, el pulso le fallaba. Lo miró asustada, intentando liberarse. Sus pensamientos astillados tomaron fuerza para pronunciar una palabra:

—¡N… no!

—¡No te resistas, Serena! —Mantenía la respiración—. No te voy a hacer daño._ Al otro lado de la sala se oyeron gritos y el resonar de una sirena. Se acababan de enterar. Los guardias lo sabían. Lo reducirían. La liberarían.

«Tranquila, Tsukino. No pasa nada. Tranquila.»

Por mucho que se repitiera esas palabras en su mente, no podía parar de revolverse; tenía la espalda clavada en sus costillas y los hombros inmovilizados por su brazo. Oyó cómo desplazaba la corredera de la pistola y notó el frío tacto del acero contra el cuello. Sabía lo que se le venía encima.

«Te va a coger de rehén, Tsukino. Te va a matar. Va a matar a todos.»

Le sobrevino un escalofrío; las piernas le temblaban. No podía ser. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Darien notaba el intenso latido de su corazón; veía la palidez de sus labios. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle eso. Entonces ella dijo algo que le hizo sentir aún peor.

—¡P… por favor, no! ¡Q… que he ayudado a tu hermana!_ No era más que una súplica por la vida, un desesperado intento por apelar a su conciencia. Pero ya no le quedaba conciencia.

—Ya lo sé. —La llevó hacia la puerta, casi levantándola del suelo—. Y ahora me estás ayudando a mí.

Chiba oyó un ruido en la cerradura y se quedó tenso, preparado para la gran irrupción. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad: una oportunidad de convencer a los guardias de que era un hombre íntegro; una oportunidad de escapar; una oportunidad de encontrar a Michiru. No podía ser tan imbécil de jugársela. Si la cagaba, si los guardias no respondían como era de esperar, su hermana pagaría las consecuencias. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y aparecieron Russell, Hinkley y Slater, pistolas en mano.

—¡Tirad las armas y atrás! ¡O le vuelo la puta cabeza! —gritó Darien, como si fuese capaz. Russell hinchó la nariz y tensó la mandíbula.

—No, no lo vas a hacer, Chiba. Vas a soltarla y a dejar…

—¡Ahora! —Su grito hizo saltar a los guardias y Serena profirió un grito de terror, escondida bajo su brazo entre temblores y angustia—. ¡Vamos!

—¡P… por favor, hacedle caso! —La voz asfixiada de Serena era apenas audible por el impetuoso ruido de la sirena—. ¡Que nadie salga herido! _Darien notó un pinchazo en la garganta. Tenía que aguantar.

—¡Hacedle caso a esta preciosidad! ¡Ya es bastante duro para ella!_ Russell miró a Serena, y Darien supo en seguida que ese hombre sentía debilidad por ella, lo cual le venía muy bien para seguir dominando la situación. Darien asistía a la dura lucha emocional en los ojos de Russell mientras este barajaba las opciones. Acabó por rendirse.

—Tú ganas, Chiba. —Russell se agachó, dejó la pistola en el suelo y empezó a retroceder, gritando por encima del hombro—: ¡Ya le habéis oído! ¡Dejad las armas! ¡Despejad el pasillo! ¡Es un secuestro!_ Los oficiales obedecieron uno por uno. Pero Darien sabía que debía ir más allá. Todavía no tenía suficiente.

—Ahora ordenas por radio a todos los francotiradores que salgan de los torreones. Espero no ver a ningún oficial ni aquí ni en la carretera. De lo contrario, me la cargo. ¡Y que alguien le dé una patada a esa puta alarma!_ Russell hizo lo propio y fue dando todas las indicaciones a través de la radio enfundada en su hombro.

—Muy bien. Nadie te va a parar. Pero como la hagas daño, te juro que…_ La alarma dejó de sonar; el silencio era sobrecogedor. Darien condujo suavemente a Serena hacia delante y atravesaron la puerta.

—Eres un buen hombre, Russell. Le acabas de salvar la vida. Ahora retrocedes, te echas boca abajo y apoyas la cabeza contra la pared. Manos en la nuca. Ya conoces la postura._ Russell caminó hacia atrás y se estiró en el suelo.

—Piénsatelo bien, Chiba. No le hagas daño. Déjala a ella. Coge a uno de nosotros.

—¿Estás de coña? No es por ofender, pero ella es mucho más agraciada. Hmmm, y qué bien huele._ Darien dio otro paso. Serena seguía sus movimientos con aire dubitativo.

—¡Pagarás las consecuencias, hijo de puta! —Hinkley le gritaba mientras se estiraba en el suelo, rojo de furia. Darien se echó a reír. Su carcajada retumbó en la sala.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Encerrarme para el resto de mi vida? Vaya novedad.

—Ya lo iremos perfilando —respondió Russell, boca abajo—. Déjala ir. Tú llevas arma; nosotros estamos desarmados.

—Cuando esté seguro de que no va a pasar nada, la dejaré ir._ Darien miró a su alrededor. No había nadie en la sala. Se agachó para recoger una Glock del suelo. —Vamos, cariño, visita terminada. Y no te olvides el bolso.

Serena luchaba por liberarse de ese brazo que la tenía amarrada mientras Chiba la iba conduciendo por la sala vacía y tranquila. El arma le frotaba la mejilla. Tenía la boca seca, cada paso era un acercamiento hacia lo irreal. No podía estar ocurriendo. No podía ser real. Pero era demasiado real. Sentía su cálido aliento contra la sien, la opresión de su abrazo que no la dejaba escapar, medio arrastrándola por el control donde treinta minutos antes había escuchado al sargento Hinkley decirle algo al teniente Kramer… no se acababa de acordar.

«Dios mío… ¿y si el teniente Kramer está muerto?»

—Aquí no hay educación ni nada. —Chiba pulsó un botón del panel de control de la puerta de seguridad con la culata y abrió la puerta—. Me parece que aquí sobramos.

—Van a ir a por ti. Tarde o temprano. —Casi no reconocía ni su propia voz.

—Bueno, más tarde que temprano. —No parecía nada preocupado—. Venga, ahora cierra esa preciosa boquita y sigue para delante.

Por un momento, el alma abandonó su cuerpo y empezó a observar, desde fuera, cómo la conducía por el control, a través del pasillo y por el arco de seguridad del teniente Russell con su detector de metales, tampón de tinta y escáner de luz ultravioleta. Sintió un impulso inútil de liberar la mano y pasarla por el escáner como siempre hacía cuando se iba.

«Estás más que aturdida, Tsukino.»

Por eso precisamente le resultaba imposible pensar con claridad, por eso daba tumbos con Chiba como una marioneta, por eso ya no intentaba escapar. Bueno, por eso y porque la había amenazado con matarla y la estaba apuntando con una pistola. Y pensar que había acudido para ayudar a su hermana. La rabia y la furia se antepusieron al pánico y al temor. Se retorció, pataleó, arañó e intentó levantar la rodilla.

—¡Déjame!

—¡Cabr…! —Su insulto se convirtió en sollozo en cuanto la rodilla impactó en su entrepierna.

De repente, Serena se vio apuntalada en la pared, bloqueada por ese enorme cuerpo; tenía los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza y la frente inmovilizada. Chiba cerraba los ojos con fuerza, resollando profundamente, y retorcía el rostro de dolor. Cogió aire, abrió los ojos y la miró, modificando su expresión de dolor por la de furia.

—¡Dios! Mira, esta te la paso porque me la merezco. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, Serena. Sólo vas a conseguir hacerte daño._ Vaciló por un instante, pero clavó la mirada en sus labios. Por un segundo le pareció que quería besarla y un nuevo miedo se instaló en su estómago.

—¡No!_ La volvió a coger y la condujo por el pasillo.

—Soy un asesino convicto, ¡no un violador! Además, ahora tampoco es el momento._ Sin apenas tiempo para sentir rabia, hizo lo que le pidió, haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, no escapar, no vomitar. Todavía les quedaba sobrepasar el vestíbulo, la entrada y el parking de visitas.

«Cuando me sienta más seguro, la dejaré escapar.»

Serena recuperó esas palabras y se agarró a ellas con fuerza, esperanzada, repitiéndolas en su mente a modo de mantra.

«La dejaré escapar. La dejaré escapar.»

Pasaron por delante de recepción, donde el sargento Green había registrado su entrada, y se precipitaron hacia un vestíbulo vacío. Ya estaban fuera. Serena ignoraba los efectos del frío viento o los pesados copos de nieve que ya estaban cayendo o la puesta de sol; sus pensamientos estaban clavados en Chiba y en lo que quería hacer a continuación. De repente la detuvo y la condujo hacia la pared de ladrillo.

—¡Trae las llaves! ¿Cuál es?

—¿El qué?

—Tu coche.

—El Toyota azul. Pero tú no pued…

—¡Venga, no tenemos tiempo! —Le tapó la boca—. Escúchame bien, Serena. En cuanto me separe lo más mínimo de esta pared, voy a tener arriba a una docena de francotiradores con sus rifles apuntando directamente a mi cabeza. Estoy seguro de que te parece fantástico, pero a mí me inquieta un poco. Y no tengo tiempo de llamar a un taxi, así que vamos en tu coche. ¿Entendido?_ Le destapó la boca. Serena asintió; su pulso alcanzó máximos históricos.

—V… vale._ ¡La estaba secuestrando!

«¡No, no! ¡Por favor, no!»

Se tragó su propio sollozo y buscó ansiosamente las llaves en el bolso. Darien era testigo de su respiración forzada, su cuerpo agitado, su congoja. Estaba llorando.

«¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!»

Reprimió el ímpetu de consolarla. No se podía permitir enredarse en los sentimientos. En ese momento no. Todavía no. Si cometía el más mínimo error, sería hombre muerto. Sacó las llaves del bolso y se las dio, acompañadas de un tintineo.

—P… por favor, llévate mi coche, pero déjame a mí.

—No puedo, cariño. —Le arrebató las llaves y miró hacia el parking, que estaba completamente iluminado por reflectores. En la recepción se habían congregado los oficiales y les lanzó un grito directo:

—¡Largo!

Serena se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto entraron en el parking. Con esos ridículos tacones, apenas podía caminar por la nieve y el hielo y mucho menos correr. Se dispuso a dar saltitos, resbalando en más de una ocasión, a punto de arrastrarlo a él también al suelo. Si se caían, los francotiradores los dispararían sin margen de error.

—¡Pero mujer! ¡Estamos en invierno!, ¿o no te habías dado cuenta?

Darien la cogió en brazos, la sostuvo con fuerza y arrancó a correr, alentado por la agilidad que le daban sus zapatillas de tenis, mientras sentía un picor en la espalda seguramente provocado por el calor de los láseres. Llevaba mucho tiempo vigilado por esos rifles y casi podía oír los pensamientos de los francotiradores.

«Camina despacio. Suelta a la chica. Levanta la barbilla, ¡desgraciado!»

El coche quedaba cerca: la primera plaza de la segunda fila. Darien se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio y resbaló contra la puerta, impactando con las rodillas en la chapa al tiempo que se oía el primer disparo. Serena gritó y, durante un segundo de pánico, Darien creyó que la habían herido. Y entonces lo notó: un dolor fuerte de quemadura en el hombro.

—¡Joder! —Metió rápidamente la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y empujó a Serena adentro, dejándose caer en el asiento del conductor justo después que ella—. ¡Vámonos de aquí!_ El fuego cruzado irrumpió súbitamente. Descarga violenta de artillería.

La ventana del conductor y el retrovisor reventaron, esparciendo trozos de vidrio por el aire mientras la artillería destrozaba la puerta donde él se había apoyado segundos antes. Agazapado, consiguió cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y arrancó el coche. Entonces, con ambas manos al volante, salió del parking haciendo eses en dirección a la carretera.

—Abróchate el cinturón, cariño, que vienen curvas.


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Atrapada en una pesadilla, Serena temblaba, recluida en el asiento de copiloto de su propio coche, incapaz de respirar mientras su secuestrador corría por la carretera 6 atravesando la oscuridad y los remolinos de nieve. El aire helado arremetía por la ventana destrozada del conductor, combatiendo el calor del calefactor e invitando a los pesados copos de nieve, que se fundían con su piel y con su ropa mientras la humedad y el frío le calaban hasta los huesos.

La carretera que dejaban atrás era un pelotón de coches patrulla, formado por policía local y sheriffs que iluminaban la tormenta de nieve con sus luces rojas y azules, emitiendo destellos contra la luna trasera. Habían cortado el ruido ensordecedor de las sirenas hacía rato y circulaban en silencio. De arriba llegó la sacudida y el estruendo de un helicóptero cuyo foco iluminaba la carretera y el interior del coche, irradiando una inmensa luz sobre los remolinos de nieve y devolviéndole claridad a esa noche surrealista.

La carretera se quedó extrañamente despejada; no había faros en dirección contraria ni luces por delante. ¿Había mandado la policía de tráfico cerrar la carretera? Seguramente. Estaban despejando el camino para evitar accidentes, para mantener la seguridad. Serena miró el velocímetro y sintió vértigo. Iban a ciento cinco kilómetros por hora. En su coche. Con ventisca. En plena noche. ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto su hermana? Si lo estaba pasando mal, no lo parecía; su rostro era inexpresivo. Ni siquiera temblaba de frío, cuando debía de estar pasando mucho más frío que ella, justo al lado de la ventana destrozada. Tenía la barba completamente mojada; el traje de preso, calado.

«No es humano, Tsukino. No tiene sangre en las venas.»

El coche derrapó y las ruedas traseras patinaron al tomar una curva hacia el norte.

—¡Dios! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró al reposabrazos. El corazón le martilleaba el pecho. Pero, justo cuando parecía que estaba perdiendo el control sobre el coche, volvió a recuperarlo.

—Tranquila, Serena. No hace falta que reces. Todavía no.

—¿Pero c… cómo que tranquila? —Abrió los ojos y lo miró con toda la furia, reprimiendo la risa histérica que empezaba a crecer en su garganta—. ¡Qué te parece si reduces un poco la velocidad!

—¿Por qué? —Miró hacia atrás y otra vez a la carretera—. ¿Me van a multar, acaso?

«Cabrón. Desgraciado. ¡Hijoputa!»

Estaba deseando reunir el coraje suficiente para lanzarle todos esos insultos. ¿De verdad pensaba que saldría indemne de todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba?

«Cadena perpetua. Eso es lo que le espera.»

Aunque hubiese cometido un asesinato, no podían hacer otra cosa que encerrarle en el módulo de alta seguridad. Ya podía robar, mutilar o violar o aprovechar el tiempo hasta que le cogieran. Cada minuto de libertad era las mejores vacaciones para él; una liberación del aburrimiento de la cárcel, un premio por haber burlado la ley. No tenía nada que perder ante la expectativa de una vida condenada a la desgracia. El pánico penetró en su estómago y lo convirtió en un inmenso bloque de hielo. La terrible noción de un inminente peligro se reveló cruelmente. Un frío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo le recorrió la columna.

Intentando sobreponerse a la amargura y la corrosión del dolor en sus hombros, Darien volvió a mirar atrás, casi cegado por la potencia de los focos. Le seguían muy de cerca, atentos a cada gesto, esperando a que perdiera el control, a que se acabara la gasolina o a que se entregara. Pero nada de eso. Había demasiado en juego como para cagarla.

—A lo mejor a ti no te importa diñarla esta noche, ¡pero a mí sí!_ La voz de Serena estaba teñida de pavor. Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Le tenía miedo? Apartó de un manotazo su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—Ah, pues no lo sabía.

—¡Digo que no quiero morir! ¡Y me importa un huevo lo que te pase a ti!_ Eso ya no lo pasó por alto. No estaba temblando de miedo. Estaba tiritando. La miró de soslayo. Temblaba descontroladamente. Pensaba que no pasaría tanto frío sentada en el asiento de copiloto con la calefacción, pero su rostro estaba salpicado por gotitas heladas y su ropa estaba tan mojada como la suya. Y no era tan corpulenta como él. No podría aguantar mucho más el frío.

—¿Hay mantas?

—Ha… ay una is… sotérmica en el mal… letero.

—Oye, así no me ayudas en nada. Ahora no te hagas la aturdida conmigo._ Los coches empezaron a reducir la marcha y a quedarse atrás.

«¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Se están rindiendo?»

—Claro, ¡cómo te va a importar lo que me pase, si has amenazado con matarme! —Lo miró fijamente. Abrió más los ojos con expresión de asombro—. ¡Es… estás sangrando! ¡Te han disparado!_ Darien se miró y vio cómo la sangre había traspasado la camisa y le empezaba a resbalar por el brazo.

—Ya sé que no te alegrará, pero no es un disparo mortal.

—Pero te puedes desangr…

—No es tanta sangre como parece. Es un rasguño un poco serio._ O eso esperaba. Tampoco había tenido tiempo de mirarse la herida.

—T… tengo un pequeño bot… tiquín también detrás. _Pero no la escuchó. Su mirada seguía fija en la carretera.

—¡Jodeer!

Una docena de coches patrulla bloqueaba la carretera, formando una barricada justo en la intersección hacia Clear Creek Canyon. Estaban intentando evitar que hiciese exactamente lo que estaba pensando: aprovechar los estrechos muros del cañón y la falta de visibilidad para perder de vista al helicóptero y escapar de los coches patrulla por las montañas. Por eso los polis habían reducido la marcha. Si no quería chocar contra ellos, tenía que empezar a frenar. Pero lo tenía muy negro si se entregaba ya. Pensó en las opciones, más bien en la ausencia de opciones, y tomó una decisión.

—Bueno. Serena, ahora sí que toca rezar._ Petrificada, se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas al salpicadero.

—¡Dios! ¡No, por favor! ¡No lo hagas!_ Darien pisó el acelerador, precipitándose hacia los coches y desafiando los destellos de los focos. A su lado, Serena suplicaba: —¡Noo!

Cien metros. Sesenta. Treinta. Giró el volante a la izquierda, dirigiendo todos sus esfuerzos a controlar el pequeño vehículo mientras daba un viraje brusco y atravesaba a toda velocidad el parKumada de turistas que delimitaba la entrada al cañón. El coche pasó en un tremendo zigzag, se agarró a la cuneta y se elevó del suelo.

Serena gritó, pero su grito se quedó corto en cuanto el coche impactó contra el suelo seguido de un estruendo ensordecedor. Sin aire en los pulmones, Darien se aferró al volante para evitar hacer un trompo. Gritos. Zumbido de hélices. Cortina de nieve cegadora.

—¡Vamos allá! —Volvió a pisar el acelerador, enderezó el volante y penetró en el oscuro resquicio del cañón. El coche patinaba; las ruedas intentaban masticar las placas de hielo en un esfuerzo conjunto por recuperar tracción. Y ya estaban fuera.

Serena estaba hecha un ovillo en la manta isotérmica que Chiba había sacado del maletero. Rezaba porque la dejara escapar, porque alguien la viera y llamase a la policía, porque se acabara de una vez la pesadilla. Podía vislumbrar, como máximo, que estaban por encima de los casinos de Central City y de Black Hawk. El coche se asomaba a la oscuridad, atravesando una calle nevada de un pueblo cualquiera de montaña, con la policía bien lejos.

El helicóptero no había podido seguirles por el cañón seguramente debido al viento, a la poca visibilidad y a las paredes altas, rocosas y estrechas que dificultaban mucho el vuelo. Pero los coches patrulla le habían querido seguir, hasta que Darien apagó las luces y dejó caer el coche violentamente por una pequeña carretera secundaria. Las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación le habían nublado la vista; sencillamente, había dejado de ver los faros refulgentes tras la curva y se había dado cuenta de que estaba sola. Con un asesino. En ese momento, supo que de ella dependía su salvación, su huida, su supervivencia. Si no tuviese tanto miedo. Frío. Cansancio.

El calor del calefactor se empezaba a notar en ese momento de conducción lenta y, gracias a la manta, estaba recuperando un poco de temperatura. Pero seguía teniendo mucho frío y su ropa mojada no podía absorber el calor. Afuera, la temperatura seguía siendo gélida, el viento aullaba y la nieve caía a ráfagas, obstaculizando la visibilidad más allá de la luz tenue de los faros.

Por algún motivo extraño, Darien parecía saber adónde se dirigía. Dobló una esquina y entró en un aparcamiento vacío, dio varias vueltas detrás de un edificio y apagó las luces. Era una tienda de material de deporte, una de esas tipo «alquila tu equipo de esquí a precio de ganga» que hacían su agosto en muchos pueblecitos de Colorado en plena época de esquí.

—Voy a comprar un par de cosas. —Frenó y quitó la marcha—. Espérame aquí._ ¿La estaba dejando sola en el coche?

—Vale. —Evitó mirarle a los ojos e intentó ocultar su extrañeza. En cuanto entrara en la tienda, llamaría de inmediato a la policía y escaparía con el coche. Acababan de pasar ante unas cuantas casas, que quedaban calle abajo. Seguro que habría alguien. Alguien la ayudaría. Allí todos iban armados. Darien apagó el motor, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y rebuscó en el asiento de detrás.

—No me gusta fastidiarte las expectativas, pero ahora no me puedo permitir que salgas corriendo._ Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, ya la había esposado al reposabrazos de la puerta.

—¡No! —Se miró las muñecas con horror; la adrenalina y la cólera habían apagado la sensación de frío—. ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Me dijiste que me dejarías escapar en cuanto pudieses fugarte!_ Se inclinó hacia ella, manteniendo suficiente distancia, con voz suave y un regocijo cruel en la mirada.

—¿Por qué te crees todo lo que dicen los asesinos convictos?_ Le requisó el móvil del bolso, salió del coche y cerró de un golpe la puerta del conductor.

Serena lo miraba mientras se alejaba entre remolinos de nieve. La desesperación y la ansiedad hervían en su interior. Lo tenía muy crudo si pensaba quedarse ahí como un animal recién cazado esperando a que volvieran para rematarla de un tiro en la cabeza, o algo peor. Se sacudió las muñecas y estiró de las esposas, intentando arrancárselas en busca de una solución de emergencia. Él se las había podido arrancar; tenía que haber alguna manera.

«¡Vamos, Tsukino! ¡Si él ha podido, tú también puedes!»

Si había una salida inmediata, no era capaz de encontrarla. El corazón le martilleaba; decidió parar, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

«¡Vamos, piensa, piensa, piensa!»

«¡El tirador!»

Si lo levantaba de un extremo o de otro, podría abrir y salir por fin. Cambió la posición y apoyó una rodilla en la puerta, tirando de las esposas con toda su fuerza. El acero se le clavaba en la piel; le hacía mucho daño, pero el tirador no se levantaba.

—¡Mierda! —Miró hacia la tormenta de nieve. Ni rastro de él. Estaba agotando las oportunidades; consiguió levantar un poco el tirador, pero se resistía.—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!_ Necesitaba más espacio para moverse; mejorar el efecto palanca. Si empujaba la puerta con el pie, con toda la fuerza posible…

Serena desbloqueó el cierre por fin, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir aparatosamente justo antes de que el fuerte viento encajara la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla. Salió agazapada de un lado por la inercia de las esposas y se hundió en la nieve espesa y polvorienta. El viento le absorbía la respiración y la nieve le mordía la piel húmeda. Se desprendió de los tacones, empujó la puerta con el pie e intentó ponerse de pie, imprimiendo tal fuerza que el pie se coló dentro, quedándose encajado mientras las rodillas impactaban contra la chapa y la cara golpeaba contra el lateral del coche en su caída.

Se quedó inmóvil en la nieve boca abajo, intentando respirar mientras las mejillas le ardían y los brazos, doloridos, quedaban tendidos en el suelo. Recuperó el aire e intentó levantarse. Pero la nieve era muy espesa y resbaladiza y no lograba controlar los pies, a pesar de que no llevara tacones. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero sólo conseguía ahogarse y sentir un frío que quemaba. Tenía las muñecas llenas de arañazos y le temblaba todo el cuerpo; tenía la falda enrollada y completamente subida.

«Vale, te has lucido, Tsukino. ¿Alguna otra idea de bombero?»

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que corría un peligro real. Si Chiba tardaba mucho en volver, ya no importaba cómo la iba a matar. Ya estaría muerta.

* * *

Darien cogió una mochila de tracking de una pila en una estantería y la empezó a llenar. La tienda no tenía alarma, así que lo había tenido chupado para entrar. Tampoco podía perder tiempo. Tenía que regresar al coche y evitar que Serena pasase frío. La podía haber llevado con él, pero habría tenido que estar pendiente de sus intentos de fuga, de sus llamadas al móvil o de que intentase atentar contra él con un esquí. Mejor coger cuanto antes todo lo necesario y volver a la carretera. Tenía una larga noche por delante.

Faros. GPS. Pilas. Reloj sumergible. Navaja. Hacha para el hielo. Cazo para hervir agua. Saco de dormir. Saco de dormir polar. Crampones.

Llevaba más de una hora pensando en decirle o no quién era. No había ninguna necesidad de que lo supiera. Podía acabarse todo sin que ella lo supiese jamás. Pero una parte de él quería hacérselo saber. Si lo sabía, no le tendría tanto miedo. No le gustaba inspirarle miedo. Además, por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, se hundía al pensar que él llevaba tantos años conservándola en la memoria como una jodida reliquia mientras ella ya lo había olvidado hacía tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces se había agarrado al recuerdo de esa noche para no hundirse del todo? ¿Cuántas veces había rememorado esa conversación, esa sonrisa, esa unión de manos justo cuando se encontraba en la más absoluta soledad y al borde de la desesperación? ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado a sí mismo enterrándose dentro de su deliciosa carne? No había mujer en el mundo que le hubiese dejado tanta huella, y ella ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

Botas de nieve. Guantes impermeables. Mallas térmicas para hombre y mujer. Gorro de nieve. Botas. Manoplas. Pantalones de esquí. Jersey de lana de merino. Téjanos.

¿Y por qué no se atrevía a decírselo? ¿Por qué no se lo había dejado caer, así, de repente? ¿Por qué no la había forzado a recordar? La respuesta era muy sencilla. No quería que supiese en lo que se había convertido.

Calientamanos. Cerillas resistentes al agua. Comida preparada. Barritas vitamínicas. Café soluble. Comprimidos de yodo. Champú y jabón corporal biodegradables. Cuchillas de afeitar. Agua. Cinta de tela plateada. Botiquín.

«¡P… por favor, no! ¡Q… que he ayudado a tu hermana!»

El sentimiento de culpa que había estado reteniendo ascendió a su garganta. Masticó la súbita emoción, apartando de un manotazo sus sentimientos. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Michiru y la pequeña Hotaru lo necesitaban, dondequiera que estuviesen. Se acercó a la caja, sacó cuarenta dólares y algo de calderilla y se lo metió en uno de los muchos bolsillos de la mochila. Arrancó el cajón de efectivo y encontró justo debajo doscientos dólares más, en billetes de veinte.

—Esto me gusta más.

Se acercó a una percha llena de parkas, cogió una y se la enfundó. Levantó la pesada mochila y se la cargó a las espaldas, notando el súbito dolor del asa contra la herida del hombro derecho. Echó un último vistazo a la tienda, cogió otra parka para Serena y caminó hacia la puerta, impaciente por salir de ahí. Le diría quién era en cuanto estuvieran de nuevo en camino. Después de lo que le había hecho, era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Salió de la tienda, aspirando el aire helado, saboreando el impacto del frío, su aroma. Fragmentos de nieve traídos por el viento salpicaban sus mejillas, su frente, su barba, purificando el hedor a cárcel que emanaba su piel. El tiempo había estado de su lado. La tormenta de nieve había entorpecido la persecución, había recubierto los coches-patrulla, para quienes fue prácticamente imposible seguir su rastro. Al día siguiente, por fin sería libre y dichoso. Por supuesto, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Dobló la esquina y detuvo el paso.

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea!

Serena estaba tendida en la nieve, al lado de la puerta del coche abierta, luchando torpemente por levantarse, con los brazos estirados hacia delante y las muñecas atadas al reposabrazos. Dio dos grandes zancadas y se acercó a ella. Dejó la mochila en la nieve y se arrodilló a su lado, sintiendo un tremendo pavor.

—¿Pero qué has hecho para acabar así?

En su rostro pálido tan sólo destacaba un morado en la mejilla. Sufría fuertes sacudidas y el polvo de nieve le cubría hasta las pestañas; tenía las muñecas amoratadas y los dedos entumecidos. Pero en cuanto lo vio, su rostro estalló en ira:

—¡D… déjame, hijo de puta!_ Al menos, no había perdido el conocimiento y lo seguía insultando.

—Deja los piropos para después, cariño. —La cubrió con la parka que había robado para ella, le puso el gorro para hacerle entrar en calor y revolvió dentro de la mochila en busca de la navaja de bolsillo, consciente de que tenía que procurarle el mayor calor posible si quería salvarle la vida. —Venga, arriba. Qué jodida te veo._ Abrió la navaja de bolsillo e introdujo la fina hoja entre los dientes de las esposas, forzando la cerradura y liberando primero la muñeca derecha y después la izquierda. La agarró de los hombros y la sentó. Furioso con ella e incluso consigo mismo, hizo un esfuerzo por no gritar. —¡Joder! ¿No te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de hacer? ¡Por favor, Serena! ¿Es que quieres matarte?_ Ella intentó empujarlo, un gesto que demostraba debilidad y aturdimiento.

—No, hombre, para eso ya te tengo a ti.

—¡Sí, no me tientes! —Le metió los brazos dentro de las mangas de la parka y rebuscó el calientamanos dentro de la mochila—. ¿Te ves capaz de levantarte?

—S… sí. —Pero no se movió.

—¡Joder! —La levantó del suelo, la metió en el asiento de copiloto, encendió el calientamanos y se lo introdujo en la parka—. Venga, tienes que estar despierta, ¿me oyes? No te quiero ver morir.


	7. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todas! Este fin de semana tengo algo más de tiempo, así que aquí os dejo cuatro capítulos más. El 8 contiene lemon. Espero que os guste la historia. Besos y abrazos a todas, mil gracias por leerme.**

Capítulo 5

—Tranquila, Serena. No voy a hacerte daño._ Serena oía una voz masculina; unas manos trabajaban su cuerpo, le desabrochaban el sujetador, le quitaban la falda, le bajaban las medias. El pánico le aguijoneaba el estómago, surcando, también, su cerebro. Intentaba apartarle las manos, pero no podía moverse.

—N… noo…

—Muy bien, preciosa. Así, enfadada. Me harías el hombre más feliz si te levantases y me quisieses pegar._ Pero no podía pegarle. No podía ni abrir los ojos.

Unos férreos brazos la rodeaban y un calor divino la envolvía, la reconfortaba, apagaba sus espasmos. Y se dejó llevar. Un rato después, era incapaz de precisar cuánto, unos cálidos dedos le palparon el pulso del cuello, le apartaron el pelo de la cara, le limpiaron la cara justo donde le dolía. Entonces noto cómo le levantaban la cabeza. El borde de una taza le rozaba los labios.

—Vamos, cariño. Bebe un poco. Así, muy bien. —Era una voz masculina profunda, suave, extrañamente familiar.

«Café.»

El calor mojaba su garganta y se deslizaba hasta el estómago, repartiéndose por el vientre y las extremidades, apaciguándola, desterrando el terrible frío, devolviéndole poco a poco la conciencia. Crepitar de fuego. Leña quemada. Suave roce de piel contra piel. Un brazo en su cintura. El latido firme de un corazón.

Abrió los ojos y notó un torso desnudo contra su rostro. Un torso masculino. Su pulso iba en aumento mientras intentaba recordar y un extraño embotamiento inundaba su mente. ¿Había conocido a alguien? ¿Se había acostado con él? ¿Tanto había bebido como para no acordarse de nada? Eso nunca le había pasado; era, más bien, materia de Molly. Pero ahí estaba ella. Y ahí estaba él.

Descansaban cuerpo contra cuerpo, en una unión que sólo podía completar el sexo; su cabeza descansaba en su musculoso bíceps y tenía una pierna enredada entre las suyas y los senos encajados en su tórax. Estaban tan pegados que apenas podía distinguir el rostro de ese hombre. Pero sí podía sentirlo, el áspero vello de sus muslos impetuosos; el grosor voluptuoso de sus testículos y su pene; la firme tonicidad de su pecho y su abdomen. Estaba en la cama con un dios y no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Retiró la cabeza para observarle mejor. La lumbre revelaba una especie de tatuaje en el brazo derecho, tapado probablemente por su propia cintura. Intentaba discernir qué era, ¿un águila?, pero estaba semicubierto por una cinta de tela plateada y también había…

«Sangre seca.»

Los recuerdos empezaron a asediarle, materializándose en un intenso pánico repentino. Era él. Darien Chiba. El mismo que la había apuntado con una pistola en la cabeza. El mismo que la había secuestrado. El mismo que…. ¡Dios bendito! ¿La había violado también?

—¡No! —Se revolvió, pataleando a la vez que intentaba empujarlo.

—¡Serena, tranquil…! —Tras un gruñido y un gemido, la enrolló contra su cuerpo desnudo y la inmovilizó, subiéndole los brazos a la cabeza—. ¡Ahgg, Dios!_ Su lamento sonaba a profundo dolor, pero igualmente ella estaba demasiado asustada, alarmada y cabreada como para que eso le importara.

—¡Déjam…!

—¡No hasta que me prometas que no vas a volver a acercar tu rodilla a mis huevos! — Gimió de dolor—. ¡Dios mío, no te cortas a la hora de pegar patadas!_ Tardó unos segundos más en recobrar la respiración. Entonces levantó la cabeza y explotó de furia: —¡Escúchame de una vez, duendecilla! Ya sé que la escena es rarísima, pero no es lo que te piensas. Aquí no ha habido agresiones ni violaciones. Has sufrido una hipotermia y me he pasado mucho rato intentando salvarte la vida. Ahora estamos en un saco de dormir para preservar la temperatura corporal._ Pero Serena no le escuchaba. Sólo una persona en toda su vida la había llamado así. Lo miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Cuanto más se negaba a reconocerlo, más real se volvía ante sus ojos; era una revelación agridulce. Tomó aire y dijo, con voz temblorosa:

—¿Dar?_ La tensión se rebajó en su frente arrugada.

—Así que eres incapaz de reconocerme si no me tienes desnudo a tu lado. Me lo tomaré como un halago. _Intentó poner orden en su caos interno.

—Es que me has llamado «duendecilla»._ Sus cejas negras se alzaron al unísono.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. —Su respuesta se convirtió en susurro.

Siguieron acostados un rato más en silencio, piel contra piel. Serena sentía la contundencia de su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y sus miradas se encontraron. Justo cuando la emoción estaba llegando a su punto álgido, ella se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado (incluso del arma contra su cabeza) y su mente tan sólo se concentró en detalles.

El latido enérgico de su corazón. El roce de su vello. Los músculos de su abdomen contra su vientre. La calidez de su piel. El ardor de su abrazo. Sus largas pestañas negras. Sus ojos teñidos de emoción. Lentamente, la soltó de la cintura y sus manos recorrieron un tímido camino hasta quedar entrelazadas con las de ella, palma con palma, sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces suspiró y la besó. Fue un beso largo, profundo. Los labios se aferraban con fuerza; su lengua probaba todos los recovecos de su boca y procedía a sabias embestidas, y su cuerpo se empezaba a mover en una lenta marcha, como si la estuviese besando con todo su ser.

Una intensa ola de calor penetró en ella sin previo aviso, produciéndole un escalofrío inmediato. Incapaz de razonar, se enredó en su cuerpo, hundiendo la lengua en su boca mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por un instinto voraz. Por un momento, se perdió totalmente, por su sabor a hombre, por la intensidad de su beso, por la estupenda presión de su erección contra su cadera.

Entonces aterrizó en la realidad: olor a sangre. Su sangre. El peso de la realidad cayó como una losa.

«¡Tirad las armas y atrás! ¡O le vuelo la puta cabeza!»

Estaba besando a un asesino sanguinario; al hombre que la había apuntado con una pistola, al hombre que estuvo a punto de matarla. La excitación que hervía dentro de ella se convirtió de inmediato en furia. Apartó bruscamente la cabeza e intentó darse la vuelta:

—¡No! ¡Déjame!

—¡Por Dios, Serena! —resollaba Darien, con voz tensa—. ¡Ogh, Dios!

—No me toqu…_ Le tapó la boca y la miró fijamente.

—Mira, me da igual que no te lo creas, pero a mí también me duele todo lo que ha pasado. Y ahora voy a abrir el saco y no te vas a acercar a mis pelotas. ¿Vale?

Abrazada al saco, temblaba sin parar, intentando comprender todo lo que había pasado, y miraba a Dar, que, desnudo cual estatua griega, arrojaba al fuego, una por una, las prendas de su uniforme de preso. Darien Chiba era Dar. Qué raro pensar que nunca había sabido su verdadero nombre. Siempre había pensado que se llamaba Dar; todo el mundo lo llamaba Dar, profesores incluidos. Tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana pequeña; demasiada información para un encuentro íntimo de adolescentes.

Le tendría que haber reconocido en la prisión. Sí, se había dejado barba y le había crecido el pelo y era más alto y fuerte, nada que ver con esa complexión alta y delgada de antaño. Pero esos ojos azules, esos labios, esos alegres pómulos eran los mismos. Una vez escudriñado, parecía tan evidente. ¿Acaso no había tenido una sensación extraña en cuanto lo vio? ¡Dios, qué tonta se sentía!

Jamás habría pensado que acabaría en la cárcel. Siempre se lo había imaginado sirviendo a la patria, yendo a la universidad y viviendo una vida plena con mujer e hijos. Lo único cierto era que se pudría en la cárcel. El adolescente que una vez quiso ser astronauta; el chico con quien había perdido la virginidad, con quien había pasado la noche más romántica de su vida… se había convertido en un asesino sin escrúpulos. La cruda realidad le partió en dos; su angustia iba en aumento al saber que él la había reconocido desde el principio, y la había apuntado en la cabeza con un arma.

«¡Tirad las armas y atrás! ¡O le vuelo la puta cabeza!»

Tragó saliva, intentó engullir la mezcla de emociones instaladas en su garganta, decidida a disimular el tremendo daño que le había hecho. Pero también le había salvado la vida, ¿no? Había pasado mucho rato inconsciente, pero recordaba suficientes fragmentos: unas manos despojándola de la ropa húmeda; una voz ordenándole que no se durmiera. Recordaba, también, haberse despertado y beber algo; recordaba unos brazos fuertes que la cogían, un calor que la envolvía.

«Tranquila, Serena. No voy a hacerte daño.»

¿Podía nacer un acto de compasión de tanta crueldad? No tenía ni idea. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se apretó los labios con los dedos temblorosos. ¿Por qué le había dejado besarla? ¿Por qué le había devuelto el beso? ¿Y por qué le había removido tantas cosas?

«Ha sido el aturdimiento, Tsukino.»

O la nostalgia. O la debilidad. O la adrenalina. Intentó formular una larga lista de justificaciones, pero ninguna se adecuaba a su conciencia. Lo único que tenía claro es que jamás había sentido una emoción como la que acababa de sentir en el mismo instante en que supo quien era él… alivio y euforia y rabia y furia tan entrelazado que había sido incapaz de distinguirlos. Al menos ya sabía que no la violaría ni la asesinaría.

De pie, Darien miraba hacia el fuego. La melena le caía a la altura de los omoplatos; los músculos de la espalda se iban suavizando al acercarse a la cintura; sus nalgas firmes y prietas. No entendía cómo había podido mantener esa figura durante seis años en una celda de tres metros cuadrados. Pero estaba claro que había conseguido establecer un buen círculo de influencias: desprendía una fuerte aura de dominación, y su pose transmitía un mensaje inequívoco: «A mí no me vas a pisar».

Pero era evidente que alguien lo había intentado. Una ancha cicatriz de al menos quince centímetros recorría el extremo izquierdo de su espalda. No hacía falta ser médico para saber que se la habían hecho con un objeto sádico y siniestro y que casi le había costado la vida. Se agachó para echar mano de la mochila, dejándole ver esa parte de su cuerpo contra la que acababa de atentar, volviéndola a sumir en la confusión.

Serena apartó la mirada rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una pequeña cabaña. Paredes de madera. Mesa de pino y sillas a juego con la cama. Una cómoda. Unos cuernos encima de la chimenea. Contraventanas. Una puerta con la cerradura rota y el respaldo de una silla atrancada a modo de tope. Seguro que había abierto la puerta de una patada. ¿La había llevado en brazos hasta dentro? Seguro. Pero no se acordaba de haber entrado allí.

—Si estás pensando en escapar, mejor que te lo pienses dos veces. —Su frase interrumpió de pronto el silencio. Ladeó el torso hacia ella, todavía desnudo, y sacó lo que parecía un paquete de ropa interior de invierno. —Estamos en medio de la nada y hay un espesor de nieve de casi dos metros. Morirás exhausta antes de llegar a la carretera.

Se esforzó en mirarle; no a su pecho musculoso, ni a la cicatriz gris al lado del contorno oscuro de su pezón derecho ni a la amalgama de tatuajes de su bíceps ni a sus potentes abdominales ni al vello negro que conducía hasta… La boca se le secó. Y eso que no estaba dura. Una súbita agitación invadió su vientre al pensar que eso había estado dentro de ella. Desvió la mirada hacia su cara, rezando porque no se hubiera dado cuenta, y encontró alivio al ver que Darien estaba observando sus mallas antes de ponérselas. Tragó saliva. Mucha saliva.

—Quiero mi ropa.

—Ni lo sueñes. Está empapada. —Dio varios saltitos y se las puso. En lugar de atenuarlo, la fibra elástica remarcaba aún más su pene. Volvió a rebuscar dentro de la mochila y sacó algo más—. Cuando acabes de mirármela, te puedes poner esto._ Las mejillas le ardían. De repente, unas mallas aterrizaron en su cara. Mallas rosas. —Espero que te guste el color. —Se dio la vuelta, recogió un trozo de leña y lo echó al fuego—. Una ganga, oye._ Serena metió la prenda dentro del saco y se la puso. No paraba de hacerse preguntas, como siempre.

—¿Es tuya la cabaña?_ Lanzó un resoplido.

—Pero qué dices. La policía me lo intervino absolutamente todo. Antes incluso de condenarme. Mi casa, mi Chevrolet antiguo, mi ordenador. Esta es la típica cabaña de alquiler para vacaciones. Yo venía por aquí bastante con mis colegas durante la época del alce.

—Así que también te dedicas a matar animales.

—Está muy bueno el alce. Tiene muchas proteínas. Además, después de cargarse con un arco a un animal de más de ciento ochenta kilos, uno coge práctica.

—Ohh, qué viril. —Intentó enmascarar su asombro con algo de sarcasmo—. ¿Y uno también coge práctica al asesinar a alguien a quemarropa?

Hizo como si no la hubiese oído, se arrancó la cinta de tela y aguantó la respiración, resollando de dolor mientras la sangre fresca brotaba de la herida profunda y descendía por el brazo. Profundamente molesta por haber sentido cierta empatía hacia él, Serena dijo lo que estaba pensando.

—Qué tontería has hecho. ¿No tendrías que haberte puesto una venda?

—No he tenido tiempo. —Hizo una maraña con la cinta, la cogió y la lanzó a una esquina. La miró fijamente, con sus ojos azules implacables—. Me la tuve que tapar rápidamente para poder atenderte a ti.

Darien sabía que Serena lo estaba observando mientras se examinaba la herida sangrante del hombro. Estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Se la había envuelto rápidamente con la cinta de tela sin apenas tiempo para evaluarla; le preocupaban más otras cosas. Pero Serena ya estaba recuperada y él tenía que ocuparse de su herida. Más que un arañazo, era un surco preocupante. La bala había cavado un agujero de un centímetro y medio y había atravesado el músculo.

«Joder.»

Se ayudó con la botella de agua y el botiquín que había robado, se sentó frente a la mesa y se limpió con cuidado la sangre que seguía saliendo de la herida a la luz de la lumbre. Necesitaba puntos, pero no podía irse a Urgencias; se trataba claramente de una herida de bala, imposible de pasar inadvertida ante cualquier médico, y al día siguiente su foto policial sería la portada de muchos telediarios. Además, no tenía tiempo de hacer el primo. Tenía que ponerse en marcha. Ya había perdido tres horas de su preciado tiempo estabilizando la temperatura corporal de Serena.

«Eres bazofia, Chiba.»

Sí, era cierto. Lo vio en sus ojos, cuando lo reconoció por fin. Había dejado de resistirse, liberando súbitamente la tensión de su cuerpo, lo había mirado con esos enormes ojos azules y su precioso rostro había adoptado una dulce expresión de tremendo asombro. El corazón de Darien había respondido saltando en mil pedazos; el pulso había machacado sus oídos y un intenso zumbido se había instalado en su cerebro. De repente, olvidó que él era un asesino convicto y ella, su rehén; olvidó que la policía seguía su rastro; olvidó que su vida era una absoluta mierda. Por un momento, habían estado tranquilos y solos. Él y Serena. Y la había besado.

Probarla y perder el rumbo. Después de seis años de soledad, de alimentarse de recuerdos, de aprender a vivir sin contacto humano, sentirla tan cerca, dulce y femenina había sido demasiado para él. Y cuando le había devuelto el beso… Doce años de sueños eróticos resueltos en un instante.

No entendía cómo se había podido controlar. Él había notado su tensión, pero el rechazo de Serena se había congelado al percibir su fuerte excitación. Había hecho un esfuerzo titánico por contenerse, por apartar sus manos de ella y salir de ese saco. Si ella no se hubiese opuesto, la habría follado con delirio, sin reparar en peligros ni precauciones ni nada de nada. El corazón le seguía latiendo con fuerza, su miembro duro e impaciente, su cuerpo entero aquejado de una necesidad imperiosa. Seguía relamiéndose; continuaba notando sus pechos contra sus costillas; olisqueando su aroma, su cabello, el perfume que perduraba en su piel. Y ese suave gemido…

«Al menos tendrás algo nuevo para recordar en cuanto te vuelvan a meter en la cárcel, Chiba.»

O a lo mejor le explotaban antes los huevos. Acabó de limpiarse la herida, se echó Betadine y sintió la ebullición de una retahíla de tacos que pudo, con esfuerzo, detener. Se apretaba la herida con la gasa cuando oyó unos chirridos de cama y unos forcejeos y vio a Serena caminando débilmente hacia él, con el pelo revuelto y una expresión de agotamiento y resignación en su cara amoratada.

—Déjame a mí._ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Vas a coger frío. Sigues con la temperatura muy baja. Métete en el saco.

—Ya estoy harta de ser tu prisionera obediente…

—¿Obediente? —respondió, a punto de echarse a reír.

—… y deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Serena rebuscó en el botiquín, sacó unos guantes de látex y se los puso. Le apartó la mano y le levantó la gasa. Cada roce levantaba chispas en su piel. ¿Cuánto hacía que alguien lo había tocado con buenas intenciones? Los enfermeros de la cárcel habían pagado por la poca compasión que le habían demostrado.

Serena no mostraba asco ni reservas; le examinaba la herida como si se dedicara a curar boquetes de bala entre artículo y artículo. Él siempre supo que ella era una mujer muy fuerte.

—Bueno, al menos la bala no se te ha quedado metida en el brazo. Tienes que dar gracias por eso._ Sí, se sentía afortunado.

—Lo mejor de todo es que a ti no te han disparado._ Serena frunció el ceño con un delicado movimiento de cejas y él percibió su enfado.

—Hay que ponerte puntos.

—Bueno. Me he dejado el costurero en la celda. Lástima.

Le era muy difícil pensar teniéndola tan cerca. Las mallas se ajustaban a su figura como si estuviesen pintadas; cada curva sensual de su cuerpo quedaba realzada: sus delicados senos, el nacimiento de sus caderas, sus nalgas redondas, su vientre suave. Se fijó en la pequeña hendidura de su ombligo, un rincón que le habría gustado explorar con la lengua. Sus pezones enhiestos, rodeados de unas areolas arrugadas, resaltaban por debajo de la ropa, tentándolo a besarlos, probarlos, saborearlos. Podía verle incluso la abertura de los labios.

—Tendré que coserla de alguna manera. Pero antes hay que parar la hemorragia._ Cogió una gasa limpia y le apretó con fuerza. Él contuvo la respiración, dejando que el dolor le despejara la mente. —Bueno. Por qué no me explicas de una vez de qué va todo esto.


	8. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Darien se pensó la respuesta. Serena se merecía una explicación. Se merecía saber a qué venía todo eso, por qué había acabado convertida en su rehén, por qué la había sometido a las horas más traumáticas de su vida. Pero era periodista. Todo lo que le dijese lo sabría de inmediato la policía… y la prensa. Cuanto menos supiesen todos, mejor les iría a Michiru y a Hotaru.

—De momento, deduzco que todo esto tiene que ver con Michiru. Al menos, eso espero. —Apartó la gasa para inspeccionar la hemorragia y volvió a apretar con fuerza—. Espero no acabar enterándome de que ha sido una aventurilla; de que estabas harto y no se te ha ocurrido otra cosa mejor que hacer._ Darien la miró, advirtiendo los cercos morados debajo de sus ojos, los moratones, los efectos del agotamiento y de la tensión emocional. Él era el causante.

—¿Te crees que lo hago por pura diversión?

—¿Y por qué, si no? Ah, ya sé: si me lo dices, tendrás que matarme después, ¿no?_ Darien vaciló por un instante.

—Michiru ha huido, Serena.

—Sí, de los servicios sociales y de la policía.

—No, me refiero a que está huyendo para salvar su vida. Tengo que ayudarla.

—Sujeta. —Serena le guió la mano hacia el trozo de gasa, cogió unas tijeras pequeñas del botiquín y cortó trocitos de cinta plateada—. ¿Pero quién quiere hacerle daño?

—Si lo supiese, ya me lo habría cargado._ Era la verdad, y ni la expresión horrorizada de Serena podía detenerlo.

—Esto de matar ya te lo tomas como algo normal, ¿no?_ Serena iba enganchando los trocitos de cinta en el borde de la mesa mientras los cortaba. —Disparaste tres veces a quemarropa en el pecho a Hawk Death. Un poco excesivo, ¿no te parece?_ Darien pasó por alto su sarcasmo.

—Violó a Michiru._ Serena lo miró estupefacta, tijeras en mano.

—¿Qué?

—Prométeme que no vas a publicar esto.

—Vale. Esto se queda entre nosotros.

—La violó repetidamente cuando estaba en el Correccional de Menores de Denver. Era un guardia. Ella tenía quince años. Por lo que he podido saber, está huyendo del hombre que ayudaba a ese guardia. De su cómplice._ Serena lo observó un momento en silencio; sus ojos le diseccionaban. Apartó las tijeras.

—Levanta la gasa._ Darien hizo lo propio y vio que la sangre había parado. —Esto te va a doler. —Juntó los bordes de la herida y los unió con los trozos de cinta para sellarlos. Le dolía, pero tenerla cerca era el mejor sedante.

—No duele tanto.

—No es muy higiénico, que digamos, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa. Si lo mantienes limpio y lo desinfectas cada día… —Su cara transmitía un verdadero gesto de preocupación. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por él después de todo lo que le había hecho?

—Estoy bien._ En un momento acabó de sellar la herida con los improvisados puntos de sutura hechos con cuadraditos de cinta y cubiertos con la gasa.

—Te tendría que aguantar bastante._ Darien dobló el brazo y meneó el hombro. El vendaje aguantaba.

—Gracias.

—Si la vida de Michiru corre peligro, ¿por qué no has informado al DAP para que avisen a la policía? —Se quitó los guantes y los tiró al suelo. Darien resopló.

—Pero bueno, Serena. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Por mucho que lo sepan mis colegas del DAP, ¿tú te crees que denunciarán al cuerpo policial, que forma parte de lo mismo? Además, no tengo ni idea de quién es ese tío. Además, si ese miserable ha sido oficial de prisiones, seguro que ahora trabajará para cualquier departamento policial. Lo último que deseo es que se sepa lo que yo he averiguado o guiarlo, sin querer, hacia mi hermana.

—¿Sabes dónde está Michiru?

—No.

—Ahhay. —Dio un paso, tambaleándose un poco. Darien la cogió de la cintura al ver que sus rodillas flojeaban.

—Te tendrías que haber quedado en el saco. Estás temblando otra vez._ Intentó apartarlo.

—Déjame.

—¿Qué quieres, que te deje caer? No. —La condujo hasta la cama y la ayudó a meterse en el saco, molesto consigo mismo por haber aceptado su ayuda. ¿Tan harto estaba del ser humano como para dejarla empeorar? No quería saber la respuesta. —No te duermas. Voy a hacer más café.

Serena contemplaba a Darien mientras este llenaba de agua una pequeña cafetera de aluminio, le añadía el café molido y la ponía al fuego. Sus pensamientos zozobraban; intentaba darle coherencia a todo lo que acababa de oír.

«Eres periodista, Tsukino. ¡Piensa un poco!»

Respiró profundamente e intentó interpretar sus palabras como si lo acabase de entrevistar. Darien reconocía haber matado a Hawk Death y alegaba que Death había violado repetidas veces a Michiru con la ayuda de un cómplice cuando esta se hallaba internada en el Correccional de Menores. Argumentaba que Michiru había escapado tras recibir algún tipo de amenaza de ese desconocido cómplice. Confesaba que se había escapado de la cárcel para ayudar a su hermana. ¿Y si algo de lo que había dicho era verdad?

Había asesinado a Death. Eso sí era cierto. Y Michiru había estado internada en el Correccional de Menores de Denver, si bien nunca había confesado ninguna violación cuando ella la entrevistó. También era cierto que una violación no se aireaba tan fácilmente a la prensa, ni mucho menos por parte de la víctima, teniendo en cuenta, además, que Michiru era mucho más débil que cualquier otra mujer. Y, aunque para Serena era inconcebible que un oficial viviera tan tranquilo después de repetidos actos de violación, sabía que los abusos existían. La historia de Dar podía no ser verídica, pero sí que era posible. Y entonces lo supo.

—Tu intención no era la de concertar una entrevista, ¿verdad?

—No. —Dejó de contemplar el fuego y se dio la vuelta. Sacó unos téjanos de la mochila y les arrancó la etiqueta con la boca. Se los calzó encima de las mallas—. Habías entrevistado varias veces a Michiru y parecía que te preocupabas por ella. Sabía que aceptarías la entrevista.

—Así que la entrevista ha sido un pretexto para cogerme como cebo, alejarte del módulo de máxima seguridad y entrar en esa zona menos vigilada. Sólo era una manera de conseguir un rehén, sin malicia._ La miró fijamente mientras se subía la bragueta.

—Eso, sin malicia._ Serena no sabía si sentirse aliviada, cabreada u ofendida.

—Y yo me lo he tragado todo. Qué idiota soy.

—No eres idiota. —Se puso un jersey de cuello alto y se lo metió por debajo de los téjanos.

—Nunca había recibido una contestación tan rápida del DAP. Tenía que haber sospechado. Ya veo que tienes tus contactos. Pues a ver si los utilizas para conseguirme una entrevista con alguien que sí que quiera hablar… Después de que te cojan y te vuelvan a encerrar, claro.

—Si algún día me cogen, será para meterme dentro de una caja de pino._ Su certeza impasible sobre su propia muerte a manos de la policía le provocó una intensa furia.

—¡Pero cómo te lo puedes tomar a guasa!

—No estoy de broma. Ahora mismo estaría muerto si hubiesen tenido un poco más de puntería._ Serena recordó el chasquido del rifle y la fuerte explosión. En aquel momento había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que lo hubieran abatido a tiros. ¿Todo seguía igual? Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Te importa decirme una cosa?

—Depende._ Serena se topó con su mirada tras cierto titubeo.

—¿Habrías apretado el gatillo si los planes se hubiesen torcido? ¿Me habrías matado?_ Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nunca._ Serena suspiró de alivio.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

—Recogeré los bártulos y me iré bien lejos. Una vez fuera, llamaré a la policía y les diré dónde estás. Regresarás a Denver antes de que salga el sol.

Ella se subió el saco hasta la barbilla mientras observaba cómo se acababa de vestir y organizaba los trastos. Con ropa normal, ya no parecía un preso peligroso, sino un hombre peligrosamente seductor. Un hombre hecho para escalar montañas, esquiar por pendientes pronunciadas, navegar por los rápidos de un río. Se alejó de la chimenea, llenó un pequeño vaso metálico de café y se lo llevó.

—Bebe. Con cuidado. El vaso es de aluminio; estará muy caliente._ Le dio un sorbo y advirtió lo insólito de la situación en cuanto le vio sacar las pistolas para examinarlas. Las sujetaba apuntando hacia la chimenea con sus enormes manos. Manos asesinas.

—Si vuelves a matar, te aplicarán la pena de muerte._ No se molestó en mirarla.

—No tengo pensado matar a nadie sin necesidad._ Acabó y se guardó las pistolas en la pretina de los tejanos. Cogió una especie de GPS de la mesa. Serena entendió que estaba fijando su localización. En cuanto obtuvo la lectura, dejó el GPS, sacó un par de barritas vitamínicas y se las dejó en la mesita de la cama, junto con una botella de agua.

—Voy a salir a buscar ayuda; intentaré no tardar mucho. —Sacó las esposas.

—¡No, por favor! —Estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirse. No podía malgastar energías. Le cogió el café que sostenía en la mano derecha y se lo dejó en la izquierda. Lentamente, le ató la muñeca derecha al cabecero y le dejó la otra libre.

—No quiero que la policía intuya nada raro y te acuse de ser mi cómplice.

—Ah. —No lo había pensado. Agachó la cabeza y le rozó los labios. Una intensa emoción, parecida al arrepentimiento, cubría sus ojos zafiro.

—Cuídate mucho, duendecilla._ Serena sentía un nudo en la garganta. No quería mirarlo. Tenía tanto que decirle, tantas cosas que le quedaban por saber. Por fin encontró la voz.

—Si encuentras a Michiru, dile que siento mucho que no lo haya conseguido._ Se puso la parka, se cargó la mochila y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo, algo vacilante, y volvió a mirarla.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. Nunca he querido hacerte daño._ Salió de la cabaña para enfrentarse al frío de las Montañas Rocosas.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe tras un fuerte estruendo, impactando contra la pared y arrancando un grito en Serena.

—¡Policía! ¡Todos quietos!

Llegaron mucho más pronto de lo que había pensado, asaltando la cabaña tras un impacto de aire gélido acompañado de un despliegue de armas demasiado familiar para ella. De repente, sintió un tremendo alivio y una súbita alegría.

—¡Taiki!_ Vestido con el equipo del SWAT, de negro riguroso con chaleco y siglas amarillas, Taiki Kou escrutó el interior de la cabaña, dedicándole a ella un rápido vistazo mientras se ponía en posición con el resto del equipo. —Prometo no resistirme. —Serena le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y se secó las lágrimas con su mano libre.

—Un médico ya. —Taiki enfundó la pistola, dio dos pasos y se sentó a su lado. Sacó algo del bolsillo. Una llave plateada. Le quitó la esposa, le examinó la muñeca y le palpó la piel, con expresión seria al verle los morados—. No te preocupes, Serena. Todo va a salir bien. Están llegando los sanitarios._ Serena se derrumbó en su abrazo. Se deshizo en lágrimas.

No sabía el motivo de su desconsuelo. Tenía tal mezcla de emociones que le resultaba imposible diferenciarlas. Aturdimiento. Adrenalina y desconcierto. Agotamiento. Sobresalto. Rabia. Dolor. Apoyó el rostro en su hombro, incapaz de contener la congoja, sintiendo el peso de todo lo que acababa de vivir.

—Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. —La apretaba con fuerza; su chaleco duro como el hierro, su voz reconfortante—. Me quedo contigo hasta que te lleven al hospital. No te vas a quedar sola._ Serena se dejó hundir en el calor de su abrazo; notó cómo Taiki la envolvía con fuerza, saco incluido, y escuchó las órdenes que iba repartiendo, con voz queda como si tuviese miedo de acobardarla o asustarla.

—Taylor, despeja el espacio para que puedan entrar los de asistencias. Y cierra la puerta, que entra frío. Wu, estás pisando posibles pruebas. Fisher (Ojo de Pez), te quedas al cargo. A partir de ahora te delego mi cargo cuando son las… tres y veinte._ De repente, se sintió estúpida. Se apartó hacia atrás, sorbiéndose la nariz.

—P… perdona.

—No me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, Serena. No tienes la culpa de nada. —Le acarició el moratón de la mejilla con el pulgar y apretó los dientes—. Mira, no sé lo que ha pasado ni lo que te ha hecho, pero apoyo no te va a faltar._ Y entonces vio la escena claramente: los sollozos, las esposas, los moratones, la ropa amontonada en el suelo, húmeda y rajada.

—No me ha hecho daño, Taiki. Estoy bien, de verdad._ Frunció el ceño.

—Estás bien jodida, dirás.

—Los morados me los he hecho yo. Intenté escapar y…_ Por la expresión de su rostro, supo que no la creía.

—¿Cuánto hace que se ha ido?

—Unas dos horas, me parece._ Taiki dio instrucciones a sus hombres, sacó el móvil y escribió un mensaje.

—Le dije a Amy que la avisaría en cuanto te encontrásemos. Está esperando a saber algo junto con los demás en casa de Andrew y Lita._ La imagen de sus amigos reunidos y preocupados por ella le provocó una nueva congoja. De repente se dio cuenta de que ese no era el trabajo de Taiki, él era agente de la Unidad de Delitos contra el Orden Público, no del SWAT, de que estaba ahí porque era el marido de Amy y porque no quería que le pasase nada malo. Ahogó un sollozo.

—Gracias, Taiki._ Taiki hizo un aspaviento.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Es muy fuerte decirlo, pero, si no nos hubiese llamado para decir tu localización exacta, todavía estarías aquí maniatada…_ La puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos hombres, uno con una camilla plegada y el otro con una gran caja azul.

—Por fin. —Taiki se levantó y dejó espacio al equipo de sanitarios, frotándole el hombro con cariño. El que llevaba la caja se arrodilló delante de ella.

—Bueno, vaya día que llevas, ¿no? Te vamos a cuidar muy bien. No te preocupes.

—Estoy mejor, de verdad._ Pero era la única que se lo creía.

Le tomaron las constantes y le dijeron que estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Le abrieron una vía y le introdujeron líquidos templados. Le hicieron mucho más daño de lo que pensaba. La subieron a la camilla y la taparon con mantas previamente calentadas y, con la ayuda de Taiki y de otro policía, la condujeron por la nieve y la elevaron a la ambulancia, muy a pesar de sus protestas y exigencias de caminar por sí misma.

—Tranquila, Serena. —Taiki la miraba con expresión seria—. Ahora tienes que empezar a no resistirte y a dejar que los demás te cuiden._ Tras unos movimientos cautelosos, estaba ya metida en la ambulancia con la máscara de oxígeno, estirada encima de una manta eléctrica de su mismo tamaño, tapada con una pila de mantas y rodeada de luces blancas. Se sentía como si la hubiesen sedado. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Por qué… tengo… tanto sueño?

—Tu cuerpo lleva muchas horas luchando contra el frío —le dijo uno de los auxiliares—. Si a eso le sumamos todo lo que te ha pasado hoy, lo que tienes es agotamiento._ Serena casi no podía oírle; los ojos se le cerraban, los pensamientos viajaban hacia la imagen de Dar. Estaba perdido por cualquier sitio. En medio del frío. ¿Y si le habían disparado? ¿Y si había muerto congelado? Se esforzó por abrir los ojos y buscó la cara de Taiki.

—Está perdido por cualquier sitio._ Pero Taiki no entendió sus palabras. Se acercó y le cogió la mano.

—No te volverá a hacer daño, Serena. Vamos a encontrarlo. Palabra._ Antes de que pudiese explicarse, el sueño la venció.

Resguardada por el calor, Serena se quedó medio dormida mientras la ambulancia se precipitaba por las curvas del cañón. Cada cierto tiempo le llegaba un fragmento de conversación: Taiki hablaba en susurros con los auxiliares. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella, pero era incapaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para abrir los ojos o responder.

… parece que la golpeó con una palanca en la cara… … ¿crees que la violó?

… hombre, después de seis años en la cárcel… … una mujer tan guapa y sola e indefensa es muy tentador…

… encerrarle cien años, es lo que yo haría… … antes le pegaría un tiro…_ La sirena la despertó, arrancándola súbitamente del sueño.

—Tranquila, Serena. —Taiki le seguía sosteniendo la mano—. Estamos adelantando a tus colegas y vamos directos al parking del hospital._ ¿A sus colegas?

—¿Tú crees que mostrarán un poco más de respeto por uno de su profesión? —dijo el conductor—. La CNN. La Fox. ¡Ostras!

—Eres noticia, Tsukino. ¿Cómo te sientes estando en el otro lado?_ Se sentía hecha un gazapo.

—Ahora veremos si la molestan o no. —Taiki sacó el radioteléfono—. Ocho dos cinco. Una voz crepitante respondió.

—Ocho dos cinco a la escucha.

—Sí, ocho dos cinco. Necesito una unidad a cada lado de la ambulancia para crear una barricada y bloquear la visión de las ventanas._ Serena escuchaba, esforzándose por salir del estado somnoliento, mientras Taiki hablaba en código policial, aprovechando su autoridad para protegerla. Conmovida por su sensibilidad, le apretó la mano.

—Gracias.

—Es que no creo que te apetezca mucho hablar ahora con nadie.

La ambulancia dio un giro y paró. Se abrió la puerta a sus pies y el aire entró con fuerza. Ya estaban en movimiento. La camilla se deslizaba poco a poco y salía de la ambulancia. Cogió aire y se agarró a la barra. Tenía una sensación más que extraña mientras los auxiliares acababan de bajar la camilla y las ruedas aterrizaban en el suelo con un contundente ruido metálico.

—Tranquila, Serena. —Taiki se asomó a la camilla y puso las manos a cada lado de su cara, impidiendo que la vieran—. Ya casi estamos._ Qué irreal parecía todo. El resplandor de los fluorescentes en la zona de ambulancias. El flash cegador de las cámaras. El griterío de los reporteros.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Tsukino?

—¿Es cierto que el secuestrador les ha dado su localización?

—¿Han detenido a Darien Chiba?_ Entonces se dio cuenta de que sólo era una pregunta. No quería decir nada. El reportero sólo iba en busca de información.

—¿Le preocupa el estado del señor Chiba, señorita Tsukino?_ Sí, le preocupaba. Muy a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, le preocupaba.

«Que no te pase nada, Dar.»

Y, mientras esas palabras se materializaban en su mente, se dejó vencer de nuevo por el sueño.


	9. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Darien le dio un sorbo al café —el primer café de verdad en siete años— y reprimió un suspiro. Era un café solo. Con cuerpo. Perfecto. Le dio otro sorbo mientras la boca se le hacía agua por el agradable aroma a desayuno que provenía de la pequeña cafetería. Pidió un desayuno especial (huevos fritos, patatas, panceta y tostadas) y estaba ansioso por comérselo: era la única manera de apaciguar un poco el cansancio extremo. Necesitaba un buen desayuno cocinado por manos expertas y diestras con el cuchillo, un cuchillo de cocina, no de defensa.

—¿Más café? —La camarera, una mujer de mediana edad vestida con téjanos y una camiseta con una hoja de maría dibujada, aguardaba y le sonreía con una cafetera de cristal en la mano. Le acercó la taza y le intentó corresponder con los modales.

—Gracias._ Se sentía muy raro delante de alguien que le preguntaba qué quería, que le sonreía, que tomaba interés en él. Ya casi se había olvidado de que la gente podía ser amable sin recibir dinero a cambio o sin ningún interés añadido. Le llenó la taza, con una brizna de coqueteo en la mirada.

—No me suena tu cara.

—He venido alguna vez por aquí de caza. Alces, sobre todo. Más hacia el sur.

—¿Te alojas en el Sundance? ¿Necesitas que te enseñen un poco la zona? _Le hubiese encantado aceptar su propuesta. Sólo Dios sabía lo necesitado que estaba. Y, aunque le sacase veinte años como mínimo, esa mujer estaba en la flor de la vida. Pero no podía perder el tiempo. Aparte de eso, la impronta de Serena estaba muy presente en sus sentidos. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ya me voy._ La camarera ocultó su decepción con una nueva sonrisa, le llenó la taza hasta arriba y caminó hacia la barra, donde se puso a buscar una emisora en la radio.

Había caminado más de diecisiete kilómetros para llegar a Nederland. Después de llamar diciendo la localización de Serena, encontró la carretera 119 y la siguió hacia el norte, refugiándose entre los árboles, sucumbiendo a la poca visibilidad, intentando mantener el paso firme mientras se hundía de vez en cuando a pesar de llevar botas de nieve. Pese a lo duro que había sido, había disfrutado de cada minuto: el sudor, la tensión, el sofoco en los pulmones.

Sentía que estaba volviendo a la vida, después de seis años de letargo, de privación de oxígeno. Había vuelto a oler la nieve y el pino, a contemplar el espacio natural, a percibir el silencio de las montañas. Entonces tuvo que replantearse su situación inmediata, olvidando por un momento su fiasco de vida, el sufrimiento de Michiru… y todo lo que le había hecho a Serena.

Se sacó las botas de nieve al llegar al pueblo y las tiró a un contenedor. Se metió en el supermercado Kwik y entró sigilosamente en el baño, aprovechando que la cajera estaba distraída con una máquina soplanieves defectuosa. Se afeitó toda la barba y se recogió el pelo en una cola. Un rato después estaba llegando a la casa rural Pioneer como cualquier otro hippy montañero.

Había escogido Nederland por ese motivo. Tenía que ser muy duro vivir en un pueblo donde el acontecimiento más importante del año era un festival llamado Frozen Dead Guy Days, una celebración que homenajeaba a un hombre que decidió conservar a su padre en hielo dentro de su casita de madera.

—Aquí tienes. —La camarera le sirvió el desayuno—. ¿Kétchup o salsa picante para las patatas?_ Necesitaba darse un atracón.

—Salsa picante. Gracias._ La camarera volvió con dos frascos que había cogido de una mesa.

—Que aproveche. Luego te pongo más café._ Miró a ambos frascos e, incapaz de tomar una decisión, se echó ambas, la Frank picante y la Cholula, en las patatas y los huevos. Agarró el cuchillo y se lanzó al plato. Entonces sí que se relamió. —¿Está bueno? —La camarera le sonreía desde la otra mesa. Asintió, intentando no parecer excesivamente hambriento. Había engullido la mitad del plato cuando la radio captó su atención.

—… a primera hora de la mañana han encontrado viva al norte de Black Hawk a la periodista secuestrada en el día de ayer por la tarde. Posteriormente ha sido evacuada en ambulancia al Hospital Universitario. La periodista del Denver Independent, Serena Tsukino, estaba entrevistando a Darien Chiba, que se hallaba cumpliendo condena por asesinato, cuando este se volvió violento, asaltó a un guardia, le quitó el arma y cogió a la joven como rehén para darse a la fuga._ La comida no le bajaba de la garganta. El locutor seguía con su sonsonete: —Según fuentes policiales, Chiba llamó al teléfono de urgencias para dar la localización de Tsukino antes de dejarla y desaparecer por las montañas. Todavía no ha trascendido el estado de Tsukino, pero se cree que ingresó en buen estado de salud._ Al menos estaba bien.

«Pero no gracias a ti, tonto del culo.»

—Los montañistas ya han sido alertados de su presencia y se les insta a que comuniquen cualquier presencia extraña. Chiba mide metro noventa, lleva melena y barba y tiene ojos azules. Está armado y es peligroso.

«Joder.»

Intentó disimular y seguir comiendo, tomándoselo con más calma, mirando el plato y a la camarera y a los clientes de reojo.

—¡A ver si cogen a ese desgraciado! —gritó alguien desde la cocina—. Ayer salió su foto en la tele. Seguro que es un monstruo. Pobre chica, ¡qué le habrá hecho ella!_ Qué le había hecho ella.

«¡Por favor, no! He ayudado a tu hermana.»

Las súplicas de Serena resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía el estómago muy pesado. No podía cambiar los hechos, ni olvidarlos: su bello rostro desencajado. Ahora que ya había pasado todo, le parecía imposible que la hubiese tratado de esa manera. Pero así era.

¡Y qué valiente había sido ella! Se había resistido en la sala de visitas, capturada por un hombre armado que pesaba cuarenta kilos más que ella, pateándole la hombría. Había luchado desesperadamente por escapar, arriesgando su vida por salvarse. Y en todo ese proceso había hablado con una contundencia admirable.

«Así que también te dedicas a matar animales.»

Había sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba darle la espalda y dejarla sola, magullada, al borde de la hipotermia. Por una parte, quería confesarle todo, caer rendido a sus pies y pedirle perdón, pero sabía que no podía cambiar lo que había hecho. Cuando vio que estaba a salvo y segura, saboreó los últimos minutos con ella y caminó hacia la puerta sin querer ver la angustia en sus ojos, aguantando la pena, sabiendo que nunca más la volvería a ver después de traspasar esa puerta.

Masticó otro bocado, tragándose sus remordimientos aderezados con salsa picante. No podía permitirse seguir sintiéndose mal. Era una pérdida de tiempo y energías, no ayudaría en absoluto a salvar a Michiru y a Hotaru y no mejoraría su relación con Serena. La situación era la que era. Y no podía cambiarla. ¿Habría dado su vida por cambiarlo todo?

Sin dudarlo un instante. Lo habría dado todo por ser un hombre normal, vivir una vida normal, pagar impuestos, regar sus plantas y reparar sus grifos. Lo habría dado todo por ser un buen hermano para Michiru, un buen tío para Hotaru, un buen marido y padre. Lo habría dado todo por compartir el futuro con Serena.

«En tu próxima vida, quizás. Aunque lo más seguro es que te reencarnes en una cucaracha.»

Lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar a Michiru y a Hotaru y huir a México. En eso tenía que ocupar sus pensamientos en lugar de obsesionarse con una mujer que no dejaba de ser un lío de una noche de hacía muchos años.

«¡Te has convertido en una rata inmunda!»

Era así de cierto. Seis años de cárcel lo corroboraban. Seis años de desconfianza, de tratos vejatorios, de noches de insomnio, de violencia, de degradación. O quizá eso era circunstancial y él siempre había sido así.

Se acabó el desayuno, le dio el último trago al café y dejó diez dólares en la mesa. Tenía que volver a Denver e ir en busca de Michiru. No era el único que le seguía el rastro, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el primero en encontrarla.

* * *

—¿No dejó escapar ningún indicio sobre dónde iba? Al mirar un mapa, preguntarle por itinerarios de autobús, direcciones…_ El oficial, sargento Fisher, levantó la vista de su bloc de notas, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—No. Nada. —Serena levantó la manta y se volvió a tapar, aliviada por el calor y la entrañable presencia de sus amigos.

Ahí estaban todos, apiñados en la pequeña habitación de hospital, en torno a la cama. Amy estaba sentada en la única silla, frotándose el vientre, con expresión ausente. Lita, a su lado, acompañada de su marido Andrew, que la cogía de la cintura. Molly y Rei, en la esquina, debajo del televisor y al lado de Malaquite, que estaba un poco más meditabundo de lo normal y lucía una mancha de café en la camisa azul. Taiki seguía a los pies de la cama, vestido todavía con el uniforme del SWAT.

Todos los rostros revelaban un intenso cansancio. Serena se sintió conmovida al saber que habían estado toda la noche delante de la CNN, pendientes de las noticias. Todos menos Mina, a quien le tocaba trabajar y cubrir la noticia, y Taiki, que había excedido sus funciones y se había puesto al mando del equipo de rescate. El sargento Fisher seguía repasando sus notas.

—Sencillamente se marchó y la dejó esposada a la cama…

—Sí. —Era consciente de que el sargento Fisher se limitaba a hacer su trabajo, pero empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Quería que el interrogatorio acabase de una vez y poder dormir, por fin. Ya le había dicho todo. O casi todo.

Había obviado el dato de que ya conocía a Dar, que había perdido la virginidad con él; que siempre lo había tenido presente. Eso no era relevante para la investigación. Además, no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta mucho después del secuestro. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse cada vez más culpable. De algún modo, reservarse una parte de la historia le parecía igual que mentir y le dolía especialmente por Taiki. Había arriesgado su vida por ella cuando ni siquiera era su trabajo. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era contarle la verdad. ¿Y si es una verdad que no le importa a nadie?

«Tampoco les has explicado que te besó.»

No les había explicado nada sobre Michiru. Aunque se podía saltar el beso, ¿qué diferencia había?, los datos sobre Michiru sí eran relevantes. La investigación había concluido que Dar se había dado a la fuga para poder reencontrarse con su hermana, pero desconocían totalmente los motivos. Había mucho interés en conocer el fundamento de las acusaciones que Michiru había vertido sobre Hawk y ese misterioso cómplice.

Todo lo que le había contado sobre Michiru era confidencial. Se lo había prometido y no podía cargarse esa promesa junto con los principios de su profesión. Además, ¿y si había dicho la verdad y el hombre que perseguía a Michiru seguía ocupando algún cargo policial?

«Lo último que deseo es que se sepa lo que yo he averiguado o guiarlo, sin querer, hacia mi hermana.»

Miró hacia Taiki, que la estaba observando con ojos escrutadores. ¿Estaría sospechando algo? El sargento Fisher giró la página del bloc.

—¿Se acuerda de cómo iba vestido cuando se marchó?_ Por supuesto que lo recordaba; ella vio cómo se vestía. ¿Por qué vacilaba en su respuesta?

«Lo siento mucho, Serena. Nunca he querido hacerte daño.»

—No te sientas en deuda con él, Serena —le dijo Lita, leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Eso. No le debes nada. Bueno, sí. Otra patada en los huevos —recalcó Amy. Andrew se unió.

—Ya sé que le estás agradecida por no haberte dejado morir y haber llamado a la policía, pero no lo ha hecho por tu bien. _Taiki asintió.

—Lo ha hecho para evitarse la pena de muerte. _Por encima de Molly y Rei, una foto policial de Dar llenaba la pantalla bajo las letras:

«Persecución en Colorado».

Serena tragó saliva.

—Iba vestido con ropa de montaña: mochila, parka, téjanos y pantalones de esquí, gorro de lana, guantes y botas de nieve. Yo no entré en la tienda con él, así que no sé qué más cogió. Iba armado. Llevaba dos pistolas, creo._ Y así pasó de sentirse culpable a sentirse una traidora.

«Si algún día me cogen, será para meterme dentro de una caja de pino.»

¿Y si lo abatían a tiros? Después de todo lo que había hecho, no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto. Era un asesino que la había secuestrado y la había apuntado con una pistola. ¡Qué tremenda confusión! Sus emociones trazaban un recorrido incierto. Necesitaba descansar. El sargento Fisher seguía tomando notas, asintiendo a la vez.

—Hemos encontrado gasas manchadas de sangre, guantes de látex y cinta plateada en un rincón, aparte de manchas de sangre en el saco de dormir. ¿Cómo era su herida?_ También se había olvidado de explicar eso.

—Tenía un agujero de bala bastante grande en el hombro derecho. Se lo tapó con la cinta para parar la hemorragia mientras se ocupaba de que yo estuviese bien. Yo… se lo vendé antes de que se fuera._ Notó la mano de Amy acercándose a ella, en un gesto de apoyo. El sargento Fisher levantó la vista de sus notas, con expresión seria.

—Me han informado de que no se ha querido someter a un examen forense, ¿cierto?_ Un examen forense era el eufemismo de revisión ginecológica en caso de violación.

—Ya le he dicho que no me ha hecho daño. Los moratones y todo eso me lo he hecho yo. La hipotermia ha sido culpa mía. Si no me hubiese caído al suelo…_ Andrew y Taiki fruncieron el ceño. El sargento Fishera continuó como si no hubiese oído nada.

—Entiendo que se desnudó y la desnudó a usted y la introdujo en el saco con él, ambos desnud…

—¡Me estaba socorriendo!

—… mientras usted permanecía inconsciente. En ese caso yo recomendaría hacer igualmente el examen por si hubiese pasado algo que usted no recuerda._ Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Malaquite intervino, algo nervioso:

—Mejor te dejamos sola un rato._ Molly le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—Mejor te vas TÚ._ Taiki dio un paso al frente.

—Serena, ya sé que esto es muy duro para ti. Que estás cansadísima y desbordada. Pero estoy con el sargento Fisher. Darien Chiba es un desalmado que lleva siete años encerrado. Ha estado contigo, desnudo, piel con piel, y tú estabas inconsciente. Esto ya se considera un acto sexual no consentido. ¿Cómo sabes que no ha habido algo más mientras estabas inconsciente?

«Porque él se portaba muy bien con las chicas. Porque me respetó y me propuso parar para que yo siguiese siendo virgen. Porque me da lo mismo lo que haya hecho: Dar no es un violador.»

Taiki la miraba.

—Porque estoy segura de que no._ La miró fijamente, con un escrutinio casi molesto.

—Todo el mundo fuera._ Malaquite salió disparado de la habitación. Pero ninguno más se movió. Si no hubiese estado tan cansada y aburrida, Serena se habría partido de risa.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. Puedes hablar sin problema delante de ellos. Lo acabarán sabiendo igualmente. Los secretos no existen en las salas de redacción. _Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Periodistas…_ Taiki fruncía el ceño. Estiró el brazo y apoyó la mano en el bulto de su rodilla. Cogió aire.

—Mira. No sé decirlo de una manera fina, así que te lo voy a decir y ya está. Aunque le hayas dejado que te toque, aunque le hayas dicho «sí», aunque hayas consentido todo lo que él haya querido hacer contigo, se seguirá considerando un delito sexual porque está enmarcado en un secuestro. He visto las grabaciones. Te ha apuntado con una cuarenta y cinco y ha amenazado con matarte. Estabas asustadísima. Nadie te va a culpar de nada, Serena. _Serena se ruborizó poco a poco y lo miró boquiabierta.

—O sea que crees que…

—Lo que creo es que has pasado por un infierno y que tienes la suerte de estar viva. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a analizarlo con un poco de coherencia, y te estoy diciendo que no pasa nada. Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, tú no tienes ninguna culpa._ Las mejillas le ardían. Serena le buscó con la mirada, vacilante.

—Me besó. Y ya está. Sólo fue eso. Le dije que parase y paró. Se disculpó, incluso._ Taiki la examinaba, un poco más tranquilo.

—Muy bien. Si crees que tienes que decirme algo más, ya…

—Que no. Que no me hizo daño._ Por un momento se interpuso el silencio. El sargento Fisher asintió mirando a Taiki y se marchó.

—Ya sé que ahora es un poco pronto para comentarlo, pero estoy intentando conseguir un informe de investigación del Departamento de Asuntos Penitenciarios —dijo Andrew—. Me voy a enterar de cómo ha podido pasar esto y me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir._ Serena lo miró rápidamente. Se esforzó por sonreír.

—Si es que no me extraña que te vote siempre._ Alguien llamó a la puerta y se asomó una cabeza rubia.

—Hermanita…

—¡Samuel! ¿Cómo…? —Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos; la garganta se le secó. Su hermano estaba allí, a su lado, abrazándola. Ya no pudo hablar más.

* * *

—El pago del alquiler se tiene que hacer cada lunes máximo hasta el mediodía. En efectivo o giro postal. No se aceptan cheques ni tarjetas de crédito. —El dueño del hostal, medio calvo y con una barriga cervecera que explotaba por debajo de una camiseta blanca, sacudía el pulgar señalando una lista de normas pegada en la pared con celo amarillento—. Si no pagas, patada en el culo. Esto no es ninguna casa de la caridad.

—Entendido. —Darien contó tres billetes de cincuenta y se guardó el DNI falso en la cartera, contemplando la claridad radiante que emanaba de la explanada del parking mientras oía la tele de fondo.

Intentó tranquilizarse pensando que, sencillamente, se sentía sensorialmente cargado: una respuesta natural de su cuerpo al toparse con el caos del mundo después de vivir seis años bajo las normas e imposiciones de un centro. Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado en esa celda. De repente, se vio suelto en la inmensidad de las calles, entre el ruido del tráfico, la tensión de los transeúntes, el despliegue de luces, de sonidos, de aromas. Tenía que estar eufórico, pero, en lugar de eso, se sentía desnudo, desprotegido, tenso, desconfiado, suspicaz, temeroso. Oyó su nombre y el de Serena y supo que estaban dando el avance informativo de la CNN.

—Número diecisiete. Sales y todo recto. —El hombre dejó caer una llave en el mostrador—. ¿Crees que cogerán a ese miserable?_ Cuidando su expresión para parecer lo más neutral posible, Darien levantó la vista y se miró a sí mismo en la pantalla. La única diferencia entre ese hombre y él era la barba y el gorro de esquí que le cubría la cola.

—¿A usted qué le parece?

—Estoy seguro de que ya ha pasado la frontera y ahora está corriendo por México.

—Seguramente. Gracias. —Darien recogió la llave y salió para encontrarse con el frío, caminando a paso lento y dificultoso por el parking nevado y manteniendo la cabeza gacha hasta llegar al número diecisiete.

Esa mañana había cogido el bus que le llevaba de Nederland a Boulder para dirigirse al apartahotel. La última vez que había estado allí había sido poco después de su detención. Aunque en aquel momento se hallase en libertad bajo fianza, sabía que las cosas se iban a torcer. La fiscalía había filtrado a la prensa acusaciones muy graves contra él, agente corrupto sorprendido con droga dispara como respuesta a un agente bueno, y su intuición le había empujado a coger a Michiru y encaminarse hacia la frontera. Empleó una tarde lluviosa en reunir todo lo necesario que todavía no le habían confiscado, ropa, dinero en metálico, carnet de conducir falso hecho por encargo, etc., y guardarlo en un trastero por si algún día tenía que huir precipitadamente hacia el sur. Había pagado diez años de alquiler del trastero a tocateja y lo había puesto a nombre de su madre.

Sabía que, en el momento en que pisara México, sería considerado culpable. Sabía, además, que si él y Michiru eran sorprendidos cruzando la frontera, ella también se vería arrastrada hacia la misma pesadilla. Así que, en lugar de obedecer al instinto y emprender la huida, había decidido quedarse en Denver esperando que el jurado lo absolviese. Qué cateto de mierda había sido.

Al menos había tenido la prudencia de guardar sus cosas en ese trastero. Y estaba seguro de que le iría muy bien tenerlo a mano. Después de dormir unas cuantas horas en el suelo de cemento del trastero, cogió el autobús hacia la ciudad y luego caminó hasta la periferia, donde le esperaba un pequeño apartahotel viejo y mugriento que no se distinguía precisamente por su lujo interior, pero sí le ofrecía, en cambio, todo lo que él necesitaba: colchón, ducha, espacio donde aparcar sus bultos y vecinos que no se interesaban por su vida, aparte de un ínfimo alquiler semanal.

Metió la llave en la cerradura justo cuando su vecina de al lado, una joven de pelo oxigenado, salía de su apartamento. Llevaba un abrigo de piel de conejo, téjanos ajustados y botas de piel a la altura de las rodillas. No era necesario preguntarle a qué se dedicaba. Lo miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió con unos labios rojos chillones mientras emprendía el paso.

—Cariño, madre mía, cómo estás. Es que lo haría contigo de gratis, mira lo que te digo.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa, contempló sus andares y se dejó embelesar por ese culo generoso. Un par de días antes, habría aceptado la propuesta sin titubeos. Qué narices. Habría pagado con mucho gusto; todo eso y más con tal de volver a estar con una mujer. Pero, por mucho que la sangre estuviese latiendo y despertando a su miembro, supo que no estaba hecho para eso, ni gratis ni pagando. Él deseaba a Serena.

«No la vas a volver a ver nunca más, idiota. Aprovecha ahora y moja antes de que vuelvas al trullo y te arrepientas de por vida.»

Pero no estaba pensando con la cabeza que tocaba. Abrió la puerta bruscamente, entró, encendió la luz y cerró con llave. Olía a tabaco y a moho. Del techo repleto de humedades colgaba una bombilla. La cama descansaba contra la pared, vestida con una colcha de flores naranjas. En la otra pared, una vieja televisión. Al lado de la cama, la puerta entreabierta del baño. Al fondo, una encimera con armario, fregadero y calientaplatos, custodiada por una ventana de persiana descolgada y amarillenta que ofrecía una visión directa y pintoresca del callejón trasero.

«Hogar, dulce hogar.»

Comparado con su celda, ese pequeño apartamento era una habitación del Hilton. Dejó la mochila en la cama. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre la fulana que acababa de conocer y las noticias de la CNN. Desconocía el interés que había suscitado su fuga en la prensa y todo eso no hacía más que complicar y arriesgar más la situación. En cualquier momento lo podían reconocer, con o sin barba. Eso significaba, como mínimo, que tenía que cortarse el pelo. Teñírselo, tal vez.

Encendió la televisión, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era la mejor manera de seguir los movimientos de la policía. Pero eso no serviría de nada. Quería saber cómo estaba Serena. Tenía que verla. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Un orondo policía mascullaba delante de un micrófono, aportando los últimos datos sobre lo que parecía el rapto más importante en toda la historia de Colorado.

«Oh, me halaga.»

El policía seguía farfullando sobre la cantidad de investigaciones llevadas a cabo y las numerosas agencias implicadas. El FBI no era el único. La policía federal de momento no había metido la zarpa para publicitarse; en caso contrario, hubiese acaparado toda la atención desde el principio.

—De momento, no descartamos ninguna posibilidad y está cobrando cada vez más veracidad la hipótesis de que el fugitivo haya cruzado la frontera o haya muerto congelado en las montañas._ ¿Congelado?

«Pues es una buena idea, desgraciado.»

Al menos tenía la seguridad de que la policía lo estaba buscando por los sitios erróneos. Pero no dijeron nada de Serena.

Deteniendo el ímpetu de cambiar de canal para encontrar la mínima mención a Serena, apagó la televisión y abrió la mochila, decidido a centrarse en lo importante: en Michiru y en Hotaru y en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Había dejado casi todo su equipaje robado en el trastero y se había llevado lo estrictamente necesario: seis mil dólares en metálico, ropa, zapatos, botiquín, comida y, por supuesto, las pistolas que el DAP le había cedido tan amablemente. Necesitaba conseguir un portátil y lanzarse a la calle a abordar a los transeúntes, hablar con los vecinos, conocer los lugares que Michiru había frecuentado, intentar averiguar hacia dónde había podido huir y de quién escapaba. Seguro que alguien podía saber algo.

Si pudiese oírlo de ella… Sólo sabía que Hawk la había violado, con ese delito se había ido a la tumba, y que no era el único implicado. Michiru estaba demasiado alterada como para explicárselo bien. Con el cuerpo inerte de un hombre en su casa y sufriendo por la estabilidad mental de su hermana, Darien no había querido presionarla aunque sabía que se equivocaba. Así, no tardó en dar con sus huesos en la cárcel, sin poder comunicarse con ella, sin poder verla más que cediendo a la burocracia presidiaría de los guardias, de quienes no se fiaba en absoluto, ni mucho menos para confiarles detalles del estado mental o físico de su hermana. Ahora tenía que hacerlo todo solo.

Pero primero tenía que acabar de sacar los trastos y pegarse una ducha. Guardó el apretado fajo de billetes debajo de una baldosa, amontonó la ropa sucia y polvorienta para la colada y se llevó el botiquín, champú, gel y cuchillas al lavabo. Se desnudó, encendió el agua caliente y entró en la ducha.

En seguida sintió el pinchazo nervioso en el estómago. Acostumbrado a la rutina de la cárcel, se duchó rápido, restregándose el champú y frotándose el cuerpo con premura mientras se enjuagaba la herida a la vez. Sólo cuando se agachó para cerrar el grifo se dio cuenta de que ya no hacía falta ducharse tan rápido. Ya no había guardias gritándole que se habían acabado sus cuatro minutos. Ya no había proposiciones escabrosas, ni abucheos, ni miradas lascivas, ni cerdos depravados mojados esperando que bajase la guardia para retenerlo y abordarle por detrás.

«¡Vamos a ver cómo gimes, Chiba!»

Por fin lo supo. Ya no estaba en la cárcel. Estaba solo. En un apartahotel. En Denver. Era libre.

El cuerpo le empezó a temblar, la respiración entrecortada, el pulso retumbando en sus oídos. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mano contra las baldosas verdes; arqueó la espalda y dejó que el agua caliente le rociara todo el cuerpo.


	10. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Serena movió el peón. Le parecía un movimiento inofensivo. Nunca había acabado de entender el ajedrez por mucho que su padre o su hermano se lo hubiesen intentado explicar. Samuel avanzó una casilla con su peón, con un gesto de tímido regodeo. Sin saber cuál era el siguiente movimiento y sin prestar demasiada atención al juego, Serena movió otro peón. Un caballo. Y una torre, que acabó engullida por uno de sus alfiles.

—Pero ¿cómo lo haces? ¡Si mi torre estaba muy lejos!_ Samuel puso los ojos en blanco; unos ojos azules que fingían enfado mientras una sonrisa incipiente se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios.

—El alfil se mueve en diagonal y tiene mucho recorrido, hasta que se come a otra figura o llega al borde del tablero.

—Me parece que te estás inventando estas reglas. —Serena vio su oportunidad. Con un movimiento de peón, le comió el alfil—. ¡Ja!_ Samuel arqueó una ceja, levantó su rey y lo movió hacia su torre.

—Si quieres, te ayudo.

—No necesito que me ayudes. —Siguió avanzando y le comió un peón. Samuel sacudió la cabeza e hizo avanzar a su reina hasta la mitad del tablero. —La odio. —Serena miró hacia la pieza negra de plástico y movió otro peón. Samuel avanzó de nuevo con su reina. Una casilla.

—Jaque mate.

—¿Ya? —Serena miraba, incrédula—. ¿Pero cómo puedes hacer jaque mate tan pronto?_ De la cocina llegó la alarma del horno y el delicioso olor a galletas de chocolate.

—Nunca he entendido cómo eres tan inteligente y, a la vez, una patata total para los juegos de estrategia. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

—A ti te parece fácil porque tienes una mente calculadora como papá —le replicó Serena mientras su hermano desaparecía detrás de la pared.

Samuel regresaba a California en avión al día siguiente por la mañana. Serena no quería que se fuese; disfrutaba mucho con él, por muy adversas que fueran las circunstancias. Él era su única familia, la última persona en el mundo con quien compartía recuerdos sobre las mañanas de Navidad, los picnics en primavera y las tardes perezosas de verano en el patio de casa.

Había tenido la suerte de pasar toda la semana con Samuel. Él había sido su apoyo; le había hecho la compra, le había cocinado y limpiado. Le había insistido en que descansase; había hablado con la aseguradora para que se hicieran cargo del pobre coche destartalado y había ido a recoger la indemnización. La había escuchado constantemente; la había consolado y la había entretenido mucho. Le había regalado, incluso, una rosa roja con tarjeta y bombones en el día de San Valentín. Su hermanito ya era un hombre y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Se acordaba del día en que nació: a ojos de una niña de cuatro años, parecía más una pasa arrugada que un hermanito. Años después, no le hacía ningún caso, sobre todo cuando este se paseaba por casa repicando con unas enormes botas de cowboy varias tallas más grandes y un trozo de plástico en la cabeza a modo de casco. Siguió ignorándole cuando entró en su época Power Ranger, aunque también hubiese preferido darle un sonoro tortazo.

A esas alturas, era un hombre bastante más alto que ella, guapo a reventar, estudiante de veterinaria equina, y ya no quedaban rastros de la estupidez de hermano pequeño. No podía evitar emocionarse al pensar que su hermano había sido capaz de dejarlo todo y coger el primer vuelo a Colorado en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido.

«Papá y mamá estarían orgullosos de él.»

Tragó saliva y se reclinó contra los cojines, envolviéndose con la manta. La calefacción del piso estaba a veinticuatro grados, pero ella seguía teniendo frío. El médico le había dicho que el cuerpo solía tardar mucho en recuperar su temperatura normal después de una hipotermia.

La manta suave de felpilla era un regalo de Amy. Igual que Samuel, sus amigos habían estado muy preocupados por ella; la habían llamado mucho y la habían ido a ver a casa, llevándole también muchos detalles. Andrew estaba preparando una comisión de investigación de la que tenía que salir un informe destinado al DAP. Taiki había ordenado la presencia de coches patrulla cerca de su casa y estaba coordinando con las administraciones del estado un plan de busca y captura nunca visto en Colorado. La redacción al completo y el equipo de noticias le habían enviado flores.

«Te has pasado de plazo, Tsukino —decía la tarjeta—. Sal de la cama y a trabajar.»

Se sentía muy querida y apoyada. Y terriblemente culpable, también. Su hermano y sus amigos la estaban ayudando de corazón y querían animarla, y ella no había contado toda la verdad.

No les había contado su encuentro previo con Dar. Tampoco podía. La noche que había compartido con él formaba parte de sus recuerdos más íntimos. Dar se había encargado de amargar ese dulce sabor de boca, sustituyendo la belleza por el horror. Confesar esa vivencia y admitir la degradación del hombre que la protagonizaba era demasiado doloroso para ella. Además, nada de lo que había pasado en la cabaña agilizaría la busca y captura. Seguro que sabían mucho más que ella. El hecho de haberse acostado con él doce años atrás no interfería para nada en la investigación.

Tampoco había explicado nada sobre la hermana de Dar. Ella era periodista y eso era confidencial. Cuando se acordaba el secreto de una noticia, se debía respetar al máximo. Por mucho que las circunstancias fueran desfavorecedoras. Conocía el caso de muchos periodistas encarcelados por haber delatado sus fuentes. Sin embargo, estaba claro que Dar era otro tipo de fuente, que le había confesado los episodios después de secuestrarla. Por eso, el gremio del periodismo no se le echaría encima si se le ocurría ir a la primera comisaría a confesarlo todo. Y esa era su cruz; el motivo de su mala conciencia. No quería que la policía lo encontrase. ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Se sentía abatida, enseguida malhumorada, al minuto nerviosa, como si estuviese a punto de suceder algo malo. Durante el día se encontraba débil y por la noche no podía dormir pensando en ese beso, recordando todo lo que le había dicho, sufriendo por él y por Michiru. ¿La habría encontrado ya? ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Y si había muerto congelado tal y como sospechaba la policía? ¿Seguían persiguiendo a Michiru? ¿Y si la encontraban antes que a él?

Serena intentaba disimular, pero no podía estar engañando constantemente. Lita y Amy achacaban sus cambios de humor al trauma reciente y tenían en parte razón. El episodio del secuestro había sido una tortura. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo en su vida. Durante un momento, pensó de verdad que la iba a matar. Pero eso no era lo peor.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche? —le gritó Samuel desde la cocina.

—¡Con galletitas calientes de chocolate! —le respondió—. ¡Pues claro!

Si Dar hubiese sido un simple psicópata, un depravado que la había apuntado con una pistola y la había conducido a rastras por la montaña, se habría limitado a odiarlo y olvidarlo poco a poco. Pero, por desgracia, Serena había vivido esa tensión al lado de un hombre a quien había amado una vez. Un hombre que le seguía importando. ¿Cómo, si no, podía explicar su reacción ante el beso? Dios, se sentía utilizada. Estúpida. Más que eso… sentía una amargura intensa en el corazón.

«¿Qué habrá pasado contigo, Dar?»

Se rectificó a sí misma: se llamaba Darien. Darien Chiba. Estuvo dos días sin parar de darle vueltas, intentando entender, razonar, encontrar una justificación a todo lo que había hecho Dar para que le resultase menos doloroso. Pero sólo había una explicación para el infierno que le había hecho vivir; un argumento incuestionable: que le hubiese dicho la verdad.

Pero, aun así, ¿cómo iba a conformarse con eso? Si le había dicho la verdad, eso significaba que Michiru habría sufrido innumerables abusos en el entorno de una institución pública… y que su vida corría peligro. De cualquier modo, Serena estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para llegar al fondo del asunto. Y empezaría el mismo lunes, incorporándose al trabajo.

Miró la hora en el DVD; eran casi las diez. Cogió el mando y encendió la tele para ver la CNN. Taiki le había prometido que le avisaría en cuanto lo encontrasen, pero ella quería enterarse de las noticias, estar al día y saber las previsiones del tiempo, leer el periódico y buscar en Google cualquier información sobre Darien Chiba. Samuel apareció con dos vasos de leche y galletas en una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de café y le frunció el ceño.

—Demasiado pronto. Es mejor que no veas las noticias. Deja que pase un poco de tiempo._ Serena desvió la atención de la tele y miró a Samuel, que la estaba observando. Sabía lo que le tenía preocupado: su palidez, el moratón amarillento de la mejilla, las intensas ojeras. Eso era lo que ella veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo; veía a una extraña.

—Aislarme del mundo no me va a servir de nada._ Samuel se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio durante un momento, con la mirada fija en la mesa de café.

—Cuando me llamó la policía diciendo que te habían secuestrado, pensé que era una broma. Pero entonces supe que no… No paraba de pensar, de camino al aeropuerto y en el avión: «¿Y si la ha violado? ¿Y si la ha matado? ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si ya está muerta?»_ Con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena se acercó a él y le cogió la mano. —… Ya perdí a mamá y a papá. —Samuel levantó la vista y añadió con voz rota—: No podría resistir perderte a ti también._ Serena volvió a tragar saliva.

—No me vas a perder.

—Gracias a Dios. —Le apretó los dedos—. Pero me entra una rabia cada vez que pienso en lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado… Ya sé que te quieres hacer la dura, pero salta a la vista que no se te ha quitado el miedo del cuerpo. Y no te va bien ver las noticias.

—Soy periodista. ¿Cómo voy a evitarlas?

—Pues es muy fácil. Se empieza apagando la tele. —Le cogió el mando y la apagó—. Ya sé que tienes mucho miedo, pero lo van a coger. Si no, espero por su bien que haya cruzado la frontera. Porque como lo coja tu amigo Taiki, se lo carga._ Y entonces lo supo. Terrible y cierto a la vez. Darien y Taiki enfrentados. Armados. Entrenados para matar. Su rostro empalideció.

* * *

Darien atravesaba la gélida noche siguiendo los pasos de su víctima. Aguardó en un callejón mientras el tipo cerraba su trato. Palabras secas, billetes y rápido intercambio. El tipo reemprendió el paso, desconociendo que Darien seguía sus pasos. Diamante Blackmoon era traficante; un camello a tiempo parcial capaz de venderlo todo. Era, también, el padre de Hotaru y el principal objetivo de Darien. Tenía treinta y tantos; quizá ya cuarenta, o sesenta, tal vez. Un hijo de puta esmirriado. Su pelo plateado empezaba a clarear y su tono de piel era el típico de drogata. Darien se preguntaba qué había visto Michiru en él. Y lo volvió a entender. La droga.

Diamante cruzó una pequeña calle y aceleró el paso. Por un instante, Darien pensó que ese miserable intuía que lo estaban siguiendo. Pero en seguida vio la razón. Un coche patrulla. El coche avanzaba lentamente por la pequeña calle, justo detrás de él.

«Joder.»

Mientras sentía la subida de la adrenalina e intentaba decidirse por el enfrentamiento o la huida, se dio cuenta de que no lo habían reconocido. Estaban patrullando. Volvió a recuperar el paso con cierto esfuerzo, primero un pie y luego el otro, aparentando naturalidad. Él había sido agente. Sabía perfectamente que lo último que había que hacer ante la policía era huir. Si seguía caminando sin prisas como cualquier otro peatón, no despertaría sospechas.

Paso derecha. Paso izquierda. Paso derecha. Paso izquierda. Cruzó la pequeña calle. Apenas tres metros le separaban del coche patrulla y se iba acercando cada vez más mientras oía el crujido de los neumáticos contra la nieve. Se agazapó un poco como si quisiese resguardarse del frío y siguió caminando. Sentía el peso de la Glock en su cintura. Si le paraban…

Si en realidad lo estaban buscando… «Rojo, azul, rojo, azul, rojo, azul.» Luces. Conato de sirena. Aullido. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando el coche le sobrepasó y dobló la esquina, desapareciendo justo detrás de la calle. En cuanto comprobó que no lo estaban siguiendo, volvió a respirar tranquilo. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

«Dios.»

Respiró el aire frío, recuperó la calma y siguió caminando.

«¡Contrólate, imbécil!»

Darien llevaba casi una semana en Denver y estaba aprendiendo a caminar tranquilamente por las calles. Ya no se miraba las espaldas, ya no vigilaba a los coches, ni se sobresaltaba cada vez que oía un grito o un claxon o un portazo violento. Pero le era imposible corregir su alerta constante, su mirada cautelosa, su sentido de vigilia permanente y agotador. Había invertido cada segundo de libertad durante esa semana en recabar información sobre Michiru y no había encontrado nada. Ni un mísero dato.

Los conocidos no sabían nada. No había estado en ningún refugio. Los amigos de siempre no la habían vuelto a ver y los que sabían que había huido de la justicia en plena libertad condicional desconocían los motivos. Le podían haber mentido, pero seguro que no. No era ningún núcleo duro de adictos; no necesitaban dinero, y eso que les había ofrecido mucho. No hablaban por dinero ni necesitaban costearse vicios.

Acumulando una intensa frustración e impaciencia, regresaba cada noche a su apartamento y buscaba por internet, leyendo la crónica negra de los diarios digitales o las noticias sobre hallazgos de cuerpos o de bebés abandonados mientras sentía, a la vez, un miedo punzante en el pecho. Después de asegurarse de que Michiru y Hotaru no habían sido halladas muertas en una zanja, se pasaba un par de horas intentando entrar en la base de datos del DAP. Por desgracia, sus escasos conocimientos de informática le alejaban mucho de ese propósito y llegó a pensar en contratar a un hacker, pero para eso tenía que atracar antes un banco y eso excedía sus ambiciones criminales; al menos, por el momento.

Aunque pudiese utilizar su DNI falso para solicitar fichas policiales de criminales que muchas veces se hacían públicas para la población, habría tardado semanas, si no meses, en obtener algún indicio. Sabía, por experiencia propia, que ese tipo de trámites eran mucho más fáciles para personas con cargos relacionados, como policías, detectives, abogados o periodistas.

«No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Chiba.»

Ya lo había pensado antes. Por supuesto. Lo había pensado mucho, y no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza. Pero de ninguna manera le iba a pedir ayuda a Serena. ¿Cómo se le ocurría, después de todo lo que le había hecho? Además, no la quería involucrar. Darien todavía no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y eso le daba una nueva dimensión de peligro.

Delante de él, Diamante cruzó East Colfax en dirección a Race Street, acercándose a una casa vieja y destartalada encajada en una hilera de bloques que quedaban a la izquierda. Darien acortó distancias. Llevaba diez horas persiguiéndolo, esperando el momento adecuado para perpetrar un encuentro privado que le cogiese de sorpresa. Al fin y al cabo, eran de la familia. Ya era hora de que estrecharan los lazos. Se situó detrás de Blackmoon justo cuando este iba a entrar.

—¿Diamante Blackmoon?_ Blackmoon giró sobre sí mismo.

—¿Quién coño eres tú?

—Estoy buscando a Michiru Kaiou.

—Ni idea de quién es. Además, yo no me hablo con traficantes. —Blackmoon se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Darien se precipitó hacia dentro y lo lanzó al suelo sirviéndose del clásico puñetazo en la cara, que no fue muy impresionante, pero fue igualmente válido. Cerró de un portazo.

—Yo no soy ningún traficante, pedazo de gilipollas. Soy el hermano de Michiru. El tío de su bebé.

—¿Su hermano? Joder, ¡ay! —Mientras gimoteaba de dolor, se sentó en el suelo, con la mano en la cara—. Ya se lo he dicho a esos tíos, no sé dónde se fue. ¡No la he vuelto a ver desde que la detuvieron!

—¿Qué tíos?

—Los maderos, los que la están buscando. —Diamante se frotaba el ojo, que ya se le estaba hinchando—. ¿Hace falta que me arrees un puñetazo?

—Seguramente no, pero me ha encantado. —De hecho, quería darle otro—. Explícame lo que ha pasado con esos polis que la buscan.

—¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Es la policía, ellos sabrán. Me preguntaron si sabía dónde estaba y ya está._ Darien miró a su alrededor. Esos policías —si es que de verdad eran policías— no iban a hacer mucho más caso a Blackmoon. El tráfico de drogas estaba a la orden del día. Advirtió la presencia de un espejito y una cuchilla en el suelo, envoltorios de plástico de sándwich desparramados por el sofá y dos pequeñas balanzas en la mesa de café.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo?_ Diamante se levantó de un salto.

—Ya te he dicho que no está aquí.

—Ya te he oído, Diamante. Lo que pasa es que no te creo._ La casa no era gran cosa. Tenía salón. La asquerosa y mugrienta cocina estaba repleta de vajilla sucia, latas de cerveza y cajas vacías de comida a domicilio. Una habitación inundada de montañas de ropa sucia, cachivaches para la droga y revistas porno. Por último, un baño que olía a humedad.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Qué vaga que es la señora de la limpieza!_ Pero nada hacía pensar que allí viviese una mujer o un bebé: no había pañales, ni biberones, ni termos, ni ropa de mujer. Michiru no vivía allí.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ese era su último recurso y seguía sin saber nada de ella. Estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y su bebé, sentía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien.

«¡Michiru, dónde coño estás!»

Si no hallaba ningún indicio sobre Michiru, empezaba a asomar la posibilidad de que la adicción le hubiese arruinado la vida —jeringuillas usadas, torniquetes caseros, cazos sucios—. Haciendo un gesto de cortesía, Darien entró en el baño. Se acercó a la cisterna del váter para levantar la tapa y oyó un ruido metálico.

—¡Lárgate ya de una vez, gilipollas!_ Se volvió y encontró a Blackmoon con un cuchillo en la mano, mirándolo con furia.

—¿Eso es una navaja de muelle, Diamante? Qué decepcionante. —Darien sacudió la cabeza con la intención de darse la vuelta, pero se sacó al instante la Glock y le apuntó a la cabeza—. ¡Al suelo! ¡Manos detrás de la cabeza!_ Blackmoon pestañeó varias veces y se lanzó al suelo.

—Eres policía.

—Era agente de la Brigada Antidroga. Ahora soy un pringado que acaba de fugarse._ Sin quitarle ojo de encima, Darien levantó la tapa de la cisterna y halló justamente lo que buscaba. —¡Anda, mira! ¡Una bolsa de polvito! ¿Me dejas un momento la navaja?_ Se agachó, le arrancó la navaja de su puño tembloroso y la deslizó por el plástico, dejando al descubierto lo que seguramente era una onza de heroína cuidadosamente guardada en el baño. Diamante se puso rojo; sus ojos se tiñeron de horror.

—¡No, tío, por favor! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta eso? Dios, ¡joder!

—¿Quieres que te tire a ti después? Será un placer. —Intentando reprimir las ganas de machacar a golpes a ese despojo humano, Darien tiró de la cadena mientras observaba cómo esa mierda que tenía esclavizada a su hermana desaparecía entre una cresta de burbujas blancas—. Y ahora vamos a tener una charla íntima, Diamante.

Después de someterle a un interrogatorio a punta de pistola —y de desechar una bolsita de hierba y otra de crack— durante una hora, salió de su casa. Sabía que lo que había hecho no iba a servir de nada, pero, al menos, le apartaría del tráfico durante unos días.

Ya en la calle, notaba el viento frío de las montañas penetrando en sus pulmones, apaciguando su ánimo. Las estrellas brillaban en un cielo negro de terciopelo, atenuadas por las luces de la ciudad. La luna en cuarto creciente lucía de forma intensa, rodeada por un halo de cristales de hielo. Hacia el oeste, Orión avanzaba decidido por las montañas. Michiru tenía que estar en alguna parte. Algo en su interior le dijo que su tiempo se estaba agotando.

* * *

—Venga. Vamos, mujer. Ya sabes lo que toca._ El pánico le revolvía el estómago. Apoyada en el maloliente fregadero, Berjerite se mordía los labios para no gritar. Por mucho que alguien la oyera, no la creerían. No era más que una reclusa; una drogadicta, una ladrona mentirosa. Sólo añadiría más sufrimiento. Oyó la cremallera de su bragueta y el desgarro del envoltorio del condón. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante la violación inminente. —Me tendrías que estar agradecida por ponérmelo. Muchos no se lo ponen. Yo no te dejo preñada._ Le bajó los pantalones y las bragas, le separó bruscamente las piernas y se introdujo dentro de ella con un resuello.

«Te odio. Te odio. Te odio.»

Gritaba esas palabras en su mente, repitiéndolas cada vez que la volvía a embestir, rezándole a Dios que acabara. Tenía que haberse quedado en su celda en lugar de ir a la inútil reunión de Drogadictos Anónimos. Tenía que haberse pegado a su tutor y no separarse de él. Tenía que haber evitado, a toda costa, pasar por su módulo.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, el borde de acero del fregadero se le clavaba en los brazos. Tenía los palos de fregona a un palmo de la cara y el fuerte olor a amoniaco la estaba mareando. Él lanzó un hondo gemido y acabó.

—Sé que te ha gustado tanto como a mí. —Le dio unas palmaditas en el culo, retrocedió y lanzó el condón a un cubo de basura. —Vístete._ Se subió las bragas y los pantalones, sin parar de llorar. Le agarró del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. —¡Hombre! Que no ha sido para tanto. No te he hecho daño. Además, tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer. Y tengo una sorpresa para ti._ Rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño globo verde que contenía una especie de polvo blanco. Lo miró fijamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza. —Coca. Tu favorita._ Hizo un gesto de negación, sintiendo al instante un hormigueo en el cuerpo ante la sola mención de su nombre.

—Me quieres meter en líos.

—Yo ya te he metido lo que quería y ahora me siento en deuda. —Abrió la palma de su mano y le dejó el globo—. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que te podría pasar si te lo ven?, ¿una semana entre rejas?

El corazón le martilleaba el pecho, ahogando los demás sonidos. No había nada como el perfecto subidón de la cocaína. Apartaba todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, la volvía valiente, convertía el mundo en un lugar ideal, sublime, fácil. Por mucho que se repitiera a sí misma que llevaba un año limpia, notaba cómo su cuerpo se iba acercando a ella.

—Te lo tienes que tragar. Esta tarde hay cacheos.

Sin dejar de sentir su pulso acelerado, lo cogió, se lo metió en la boca y lo tragó, notando el áspero y repugnante tacto de la goma contra la garganta y su lenta bajada hacia el estómago. Le sonrió.

—Esta es la mejor mierda que hayas probado nunca. Ya verás qué bien sube._ Sólo cuando regresó a su celda supo que algo iba mal. La euforia se desparramaba por sus venas como un tarro de azúcar contra el suelo.

—¡No!

Sabiendo ya que el globo había explotado, intentó enderezarse y pedir ayuda; sabía que si no la llevaban en seguida a enfermería moriría allí mismo. Pero ese no era el colocón raudo e impetuoso de la cocaína. Era demasiado empalagoso, puro, embriagador.

«Heroína.»

Intentaba ponerse de pie, llamar a los guardias, pero sólo conseguía ver el techo de la celda mientras el silencio acallaba sus gritos.

«¡Ayudadme, por favor! ¡No quiero morir!»

Resuelto el miedo, ya sólo quedaba felicidad. Felicidad espesa y sofocante.


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Serena se arrastró de la cama a primera hora del lunes, con la intención de reunir algo de información sobre Dar y Michiru antes de la reunión con el equipo de noticias. Tenía que leer crónicas antiguas sobre Dar, sobre su detención y su seguimiento judicial, así como los primeros atestados policiales. También tenía que presentar una instancia al Correccional de Menores de Denver para solicitar una copia de todas aquellas denuncias internas archivadas relacionadas con abusos sexuales durante el periodo de internamiento de Michiru. Si conseguía todo eso, podría saber por fin si todo lo que le había dicho Dar en la cabaña era verdad. Saludó rápidamente a Mina y a Rei y encendió el ordenador mientras ponía la CNN para saber la última hora sobre Dar.

«Mira que eres tonta, Tsukino. Lo acabas de mirar antes de salir de casa. Sólo hace veinte minutos.»

Sí, pero el mundo entero podía cambiar en veinte minutos. Clicó en el titular «Asesino suelto en Colorado» y no encontró nada. Nada de nada. Ni última hora, ni nuevos datos. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo un alivio momentáneo que en seguida se mezcló con un fuerte nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de que hubiese muerto congelado. Desde el otro lado del despacho, Malaquite exclamó:

—¡Tsukino! ¡Qué alegría tenerte aquí otra vez!_ Le respondió sin acabar de escucharle:

—Ey, hola, Malaquite.

Empezó a repasar todos los emails de la semana. La mayoría, correos antiguos sobre la fuga de Dar enviados por la Oficina de Información del DAP a su lista habitual de medios. Era muy extraño leer sobre su propia experiencia en un lenguaje seco y administrativo, ver reducida su angustiosa tortura al vacío término «incidente».

«Un preso secuestra a una reportera y escapa con ella del Complejo Penitenciario Estatal de Colorado.»

«El fugitivo sigue en busca y captura.»

Pero también había emails, tarjetas y cartas de lectores, cargos municipales y colegas de profesión, algunos afectuosos, otros amables, otros divertidos.

«Soy un jubilado infante de Marina —le escribía un hombre—. Nos has dado una lección de coraje.»

«En las excursiones con los Boy Scouts nos han enseñado a practicar primeros auxilios en caso de hipotermia —le escribía Bobby, de nueve años—. He aprendido que hay que llevar siempre gorro. Te doy el mío, si lo quieres.»

«Entre tú y yo: pena de muerte para ese desgraciado» —le escribía Christine, secretaria de dirección del alcalde.

Siguió leyendo unos cuantos emails más —incluyendo uno muy amable de Rubeus Dark— y empezó a redactar la instancia para el Correccional de Menores de Denver cuando Jedite les llamó para empezar la reunión del equipo de noticias.

—Bienvenida, Tsukino. —Deslizó la mirada por la larga mesa de la sala de conferencias hasta reparar en ella, observando el morado de su mejilla antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Hemos echado en falta tus aportaciones._ Para Jedite, eso era equivalente a un efusivo abrazo.

—Gracias. —Serena le sonrió y se acordó también de las flores—. Y gracias por las flores. Me han encantado las dedicatorias de la tarjeta._ Malaquite frunció el ceño.

—Ya ves, son un copia y pega del libro de estilo de la AP1.

—¡Ya decía yo que eran demasiado correctas! —le replicó Serena con ironía. Jedite apuntó a Malaquite con el lápiz.

—Venga, como te gusta hacerlo todo tan correcto, hoy empiezas tú, Beam._ Malaquite se enderezó en la silla y se alisó la corbata.

—El concejal Richard Pierce ha sido arrestado esta pasada noche después de que un portero de discoteca lo sorprendiera esnifando coca en un club. El policía que lo detuvo alega que Pierce intentó sobornarlo. Yo creo que me dará para treinta y cinco centímetros.

—Su profesión al garete. —Jedite miró a Rei—. Y tú, Hino, ¿qué tienes?

—Representantes de varios pueblos de las Grandes Llanuras —lakotas, cheyennes, arapahoes y kiowas— han presentado una queja formal al Departamento de Protección de la Fauna por el desvío improcedente de los órganos de águila. Exigen que el DPF despida a su director. Creo que tendré suficiente con veinticinco centímetros._ Jedite se volvió hacia Neflyte.

—¿Crees que se puede aprovechar algo para portada?_ Neflyte sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya lo creo.

—¿Tsukino?_ Serena repasó sus notas.

—Tengo un par de cosas. Se ha organizado otra protesta frente al Capitolio contra la prolongación de las penas. No me ocupará más de quince centímetros. También han encontrado muerta de sobredosis de heroína a una presa. Al parecer, la utilizaban de mula y el globo se rompió. Tengo el informe de la autopsia, seguro que me llega para veinticinco centímetros._ Jedite se volvió y miró hacia Mina.

—¿Aino?

—Esperaba tener una última hora sobre la búsqueda y captura de Darien Chiba. _Mina miró hacia Serena, con ojos de preocupación. —Me han pasado una nota esta mañana diciendo que un oficial de prisiones de nombre Zafiro Black confesaba haberte llamado en nombre de Chiba para atraerte hacia allá. También admite que fue él quien le quitó los grilletes a Chiba y le dejó sólo las esposas, pero que no tenía ni idea de que Chiba iba a escapar y te iba a llevar secuestrada. Por supuesto, el DAP lo ha despedido al momento. Mi intención es reunir algunas impresiones generales._ Jedite asintió.

—A trabajar.

* * *

Darien esperaba mientras el elegante Lexus SUV penetraba en la entrada de la casa y desaparecía dentro del espacioso garaje de tres plazas.

—Ya era hora, joder.

Llevaba toda la mañana ahí plantado. ¿Dónde coño habían estado toda una mañana de lunes?, ¿en el club de tenis?, ¿en la Asociación de Parejas Amantes del Bótox?

Esperó cinco minutos más y salió de la sombra en la que había estado cobijado. Caminó hacia la entrada y se paró en la puerta, captando su reflejo en el pulcro y brillante cristal. Pelo corto. Ray-Ban. Traje negro. Corbata. Trinchera marrón. Parecía un espectro o un misionero, lo cual era ideal. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Un hombre fortachón de pelo blanco cortado al ras abrió la puerta.

—¿Señor Kaiou? —Darien le extendió la mano. El señor Kaiou le dio la mano.

—Sí, señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Soy el detective Mike Chambers del Departamento Policial de Denver. —Le enseñó una tarjeta de visita falsa que había conseguido por internet—. Vengo a hablarle de su hija, Michiru Kaiou._ Kaiou cogió la tarjeta, la escudriñó y frunció el ceño.

—Pase.

En cuestión de segundos, Darien se hallaba sentado en el sofá beige del salón, bebiendo té de una taza de porcelana ribeteada en oro. Parecía la biblioteca de un convento —biblias y libros sobre biblias en las estanterías, un crucifijo en la pared, sendas figuritas de oradores contemplativos…—. Parecía que el señor y la señora Kaiou eran fervientes religiosos. Pero también parecía que no habían tenido ninguna hija. No había fotos. Ni reveladas ni impresas. No había orlas de colegio.

—Ya hemos hablado con todos los agentes, detective Chambers. —La señora Kaiou, enjuta e impecable, reposaba en la butaca, en posición recta y hierática, apoyando las manos de manicura impoluta en el regazo y apretando los labios—. Por desgracia, poco más se puede saber._ El rechazo que le provocó esa mujer fue instantáneo y contundente. Intentó ocultar su desprecio y le ofreció una sonrisa serena.

—Cuando una investigación entra en punto muerto o se queda anticuada, asignamos el caso a otro agente. Yo me encargo de descubrir lo que otros se han dejado en el tintero. Sé que ya habrán respondido a muchas preguntas, pero tengo que empezar desde el principio._ El señor y la señora Kaiou se miraron y el marido asintió.

—Bien. Empiece, detective.

Darien comenzó su interrogatorio, lanzándoles una pregunta tras otra mientras tomaba anotaciones en una libreta que había comprado en un pequeño comercio. ¿Sabían algo de Michiru? ¿Tenían la más mínima idea de dónde se había metido? ¿Mantenía amistad con algún amigo del colegio? ¿Sabían de algún familiar, conocido o pariente que la hubiese acogido en su casa? ¿Sabían de algún lugar o rincón especialmente valorado por ella en la adolescencia, un rincón al que podría haber regresado? La respuesta era no.

No, no habían vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que le pegaron una patada al cumplir los dieciocho. No, no tenían ni idea de dónde podía haber ido. No, no conocían a ningún amigo de confianza. No, no podía estar en casa de ningún pariente porque todos la habrían acabado echando. No, no tenían ni idea de dónde podía estar.

Con cada respuesta, Darien se acercaba a la conclusión de que al señor y a la señora Kaiou les importaba bien poco el paradero de su hija adoptada. Michiru ya le había resumido un poco sus sentimientos durante los meses que había convivido con él hacía siete años, pero él había pensado que estaba exagerando. Ahora veía claramente que ella ya había detectado el problema.

—Tiene que entender, detective Chambers —la señora Kaiou se inclinó hacia delante, atenuando su voz—, que Michiru no es nuestra hija, en realidad. La adoptamos cuando tenía cuatro años porque los servicios sociales le quitaron la custodia a su madre, que era drogadicta y prostituta._ Darien notaba una subida de furia. Intentó mantener la misma expresión y el tono.

—Según declaraciones de Michiru recogidas en el informe policial, su madre era alcohólica y consumidora de drogas, pero no prostituta._ La señora hizo un delicado movimiento de muñeca lleno de desdén.

—Tenía hijos de diferentes padres y nunca se casó. Vamos, así es como se llama a una mujer tan promiscua.

—No fue una madre modelo. —Afirmó el señor Kaiou, concluyente.

—Nosotros lo hicimos lo mejor que supimos. La sacamos de la pobreza, le dimos una casa, una buena educación, una fe y ella lo rechazó todo. Le advertí muchas veces que estaba siguiendo el mismo camino que su madre y he tenido razón.

«¿Tienes idea de lo que es el amor, zorra? Al menos su madre biológica la quería.»

Darien miró al suelo para ocultar la rabia en sus ojos. Se sorprendió estrujando el bolígrafo al verse los nudillos blancos. Intentó tranquilizarse y volvió a levantar la vista.

—Se sentirán muy decepcionados…_ El señor y la señora Kaiou asintieron a la vez.

—Si la hubiésemos adoptado antes, seguro que todo habría sido distinto —dijo el señor Kaiou—. Nunca nos agradeció todo lo que hicimos por ella. Se fue de casa a los catorce y la detuvieron por robar en una tienda. Y encima se metió en líos en el correccional._ Darien lo atravesó con la mirada.

—He oído que la violaron._ A juzgar por la intranquilidad de sus rostros, ellos también lo habían oído. La señora Kaiou se aclaró la voz, visiblemente incómoda.

—No sé de dónde habrá sacado esa información, detective, pero Michiru no sufrió ninguna violación. Ella y las otras sinvergüenzas utilizaban sus cuerpos para ganar favores de los guardias, y luego encima los culpaban. Eso es lo que se supo después de la investigación._ Darien notaba el pulso cada vez más acelerado, en una mezcla de curiosidad y horror. No sabía que había más víctimas.

—¿Guardan los informes de esa investigación?_ El señor y la señora Kaiou se miraron, estupefactos. Darien se dio cuenta al momento de que su petición era un tanto extraña. Se suponía que trabajaba para un departamento policial; él debía de tener acceso a toda esa información. —Sí, ya sé que eso es competencia mía, pero para ello me tengo que tirar un día entero buscando y rebuscando expedientes. Si tienen una copia a mano, me harían un favor enorme, porque así me ahorraría tiempo. Ya no se trata sólo de Michiru, sino de Hotaru. Un bebé inocente de siete meses. Su nieta._ La señora Kaiou arrugó la nariz.

—¡No es nuestra nieta! ¡No sabíamos que existía hasta que esa periodista nos quiso hacer una entrevista para sus horrorosos artículos!_ El señor Kaiou sopesaba su petición.

—No sé dónde he metido ese informe. Lo tengo que tener guardado en algún sitio, o a lo mejor lo he tirado junto con el resto de trastos._ No sólo no les importaba lo que le pasase a Michiru, sino que encima habían decidido desterrarla de sus vidas. Darien se levantó, consciente de que ya no hacía nada allí. Estaba seguro de que no iba a sacarles nada más.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor y señora Kaiou. Lo siento profundamente si mi visita les ha removido cosas del pasado. Me voy ya. No quiero molestar._ Pero todo lo que esa señora no tenía de madre y persona, lo tenía de educada y cortés.

—¡No hay de qué! Le acompañamos._ Caminó detrás de ellos, con el tiempo suficiente para echarle un vistazo a su sistema de seguridad: una caja de circuito abierto junto con un detector de presencia montado a escasos centímetros del techo de la entrada. Fácil y rápido de desactivar en el caso de que volviese.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo al llegar a la puerta—. Perdón por las molestias.

—Si llega a venir otro día, no nos hubiese encontrado —dijo el señor Kaiou mientras le abría la puerta—. Ya no puedo más con este frío. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a nuestra casa de Florida y no volveremos hasta mediados de abril._ Interesante. A Darien se le ocurrieron varias ideas.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Michiru haya huido hacia allá?

—¿A Florida? No, no —respondió el señor Kaiou—. Compramos esa casa después de que se fuera. No creo ni que sepa que existe.

—Menos mal. —Hizo una pausa—. No me gustaría nada que ahora se la encontraran, estando su hermano fugado._ El señor y la señora Kaiou se miraron de nuevo.

—¿Su hermano? —dijeron casi a la vez.

—Se ha fugado de la cárcel esta semana pasada. Cogió a una periodista como rehén. Seguro que algo habrán oído por las noticias. —Darien supo, por sus gestos que sí lo sabían. Bajó el tono de voz como un policía a punto de revelar una primicia—. Los que llevan la investigación dicen que seguramente se fugó para estar con ella y que ahora deben de estar por ahí juntos. Cumplía condena por asesinato; es peligroso y va armado. Muy buena idea que se vayan de la ciudad._ Salió de la casa y dio tres pasos hacia la acera.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestra casa? —le dijo la señora Kaiou mientras se iba. Darien se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

—Pídanle a sus vecinos o a la mujer de la limpieza que les informen ante la mínima sospecha.

—Nuestros vecinos están en Costa Rica y la señora de la limpieza no vuelve hasta primavera. —La voz de la señora Kaiou se había convertido en un tímido lamento. Darien escenificó cierto titubeo.

—Bueno, por mi parte, puedo intentar aumentar la presencia de coches patrulla por el barrio o incluso acercarme por aquí de vez en cuando si así se sienten más tranquilos.

—Se lo agradecemos mucho, detective —le dijo el señor Kaiou—. Muchas gracias._ Darien sonrió, pensando en su nueva casa.

—No, no. No hay de qué.

* * *

Una reclusa de la prisión del condado de Denver ha sido hallada muerta en su celda por una posible sobredosis de heroína en la mañana del domingo. Un guardia efectuaba su habitual ronda de vigilancia y descubrió el cuerpo de la interna, Berjerite Zhang, de veinticinco años de edad, a las cinco y veinticuatro hora local. La presa, que llevaba bastantes horas muerta, no respondió a ningún intento de reanimación.

Serena tecleaba las letras y miró la hora. Media hora de retraso. Nunca se había retrasado tanto. Había pasado casi todo el día recuperando noticias sobre Dar, buscando artículos antiguos sobre su detención y su juicio hasta memorizar todos los datos.

Había trabajado seis años en el Ejército hasta convertirse en tirador de élite del Cuerpo Especial, sirviendo dieciocho meses en Afganistán, donde había obtenido los mejores resultados en tiro a larga distancia. Regresó, entonces, a Colorado y empezó a trabajar como agente para la Brigada Antidroga. Se compró una casa y un par de coches además del Chevrolet '55 y, según sus superiores, respondía al modelo de agente perfecto.

Pero, en la tarde del día 12 de agosto de 2001, Dar llamó al teléfono de urgencias para confesar que había matado de un disparo a un amigo. La policía acudió al momento a su casa en Westminster y lo halló sentado en su comedor al lado del cuerpo, mientras la pistola descargada descansaba en la mesita de café. Le explicó a la policía que había discutido con Hawk y que no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los informativos se apresuraron a explicar su impecable función en Afganistán y argumentaron que quizá su intensivo servicio le había afectado mentalmente. La fiscalía, entonces, se planteó la posibilidad de ser indulgente en caso de que hubiera conformidad con la acusación.

Entonces, la policía encontró la droga. Droga. Sobredosis de heroína. Prisión de Denver. ¡Redactar!

«¡Ay, joder!»

Serena apartó bruscamente sus pensamientos sobre Darien y aterrizó de nuevo en el artículo que tendría que tener acabado. Los análisis toxicológicos han revelado un alto nivel de morfina… Repasó rápidamente sus notas:

…y el anestésico fentanilo en la sangre de Berjerite, así como, también, ciertos restos de codeína en orina. Además de los fragmentos de goma encontrados en su estómago durante la autopsia, los exámenes concluyen que Berjerite murió de una sobredosis fulminante tras la ingesta de un globo de heroína mezclada con fentanilo. Esta substancia se utiliza como poderosa droga, también llamada «china blanca» o «México Brown», y, mezclada con heroína, puede resultar letal para los consumidores.

Una semana después del asesinato, la policía había encontrado dos bolsitas de cocaína en el sótano de su casa y unos cuantos gramos más en su coche. Darien negó rotundamente la posesión de drogas, alegando que eso respondía a un montaje para hundirle, pero le acabaron procesando por posesión y posible tráfico de estupefacientes. Las grabaciones telefónicas demostraban que Darien había llamado a Hawk en la mañana anterior a su asesinato y la viuda de Death alegó ante la policía que este le había pedido a su marido que se acercara a su casa por la tarde. A partir de ese momento, el tono de las noticias cambió bruscamente. Los artículos lo empezaron a tachar de corrupto y asesino, arguyendo que había matado a su amigo para ocultar su doble delito. La fiscalía retiró la posibilidad de indulgencia y subió la pena a asesinato en primer grado.

El teléfono sonó y Serena saltó de la silla.

—¿Oye, qué tal ese segundo reportaje? —Setsuna parecía algo inquieta; el estado de estrés era habitual en ella.

—Casi acabado._ Serena removió sus notas y encontró una nota de prensa del DAP.

«Luchamos por combatir el contrabando de drogas dentro y fuera de prisión —declaraba Allyson Harris, portavoz del DAP—. Aun así, muchas veces los presos trafican y, a veces, el personal también se ve implicado. En algunas ocasiones, se ven empujados al contrabando para solucionar problemas económicos o personales.»

Como agente antidroga, Darien debía haber advertido el descalabro social que provocaban las drogas. Ya había visto cómo había acabado Michiru. Aun así, la cocaína se había colado en su vida y en su sótano. Se demostró, además, que había sido robada del depósito de decomiso. Era una implicación que significaba su ruina porque precisamente justificaba un homicidio de ese tipo.

¿Cómo había podido ir en contra de sus principios cuando la droga había destrozado la vida de su hermana? ¿Por qué admitía haber matado a un hombre pero se negaba a admitir el mercadeo de cocaína cuando se había demostrado que era cierto? ¿Y por qué no le había explicado a la policía que Hawk había violado a Michiru cuando eso podría haber constituido un atenuante capaz de reducirle décadas de pena?

Dar no había mencionado a su hermana ni una sola vez, ni durante el juicio, cuando su abogado había intentado argumentar que Dar y Hawk habían discutido sobre la cocaína, ni antes de que se emitiera la sentencia, cuando el juez le había preguntado si creía que existía alguna posibilidad de indulgencia. Era incongruente. Al menos, se había escapado de la inyección letal.

«Este juzgado le condena, señor Chiba, a acabar sus días entre rejas.»

Si le cogían, eso era lo que le esperaba. A no ser que lo dispararan antes. O que hubiese muerto congelado en las montañas.

«¿Dónde estás, Dar?»

El teléfono volvió a sonar y miró de nuevo el reloj. Diez minutos.

—En diez minutos te lo acabo, Setsuna._ Empujada por la tensión de la entrega, acabó rápidamente el artículo y le dio un repaso final. Se sentía culpable por haberse esforzado tan poco. Había una mujer muerta de por medio.

«Admítelo, Tsukino. Estás obsesionada con él.»

Sí. Estaba obsesionada con Darien Chiba.

«¿Contenta?»

¿Adónde quería llegar con tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso él dejaba de ser un asesino? ¿No la había apuntado con una pistola? ¿Por qué esa urgencia de llegar al fondo del asunto?

«Eres periodista. Saber la verdad forma parte de tu trabajo.»

Y la verdad era que, muy en el fondo, la adolescente trasnochada que vivía dentro de ella seguía muy pendiente de él.

* * *

—¡Ogh! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!

—¡Sí, fóllame, cariño!

Pum. Pum. Pum.

La prostituta de al lado —Mimet era su nombre— le estaba dando una alegría a un chico. La cabecera retumbaba contra la pared y los gemidos encendidos empezaban a sobrepasar el umbral de lo soportable. Eran muy difíciles de ignorar después de seis años encerrado con el único consuelo de la mano derecha. Era pensar en sexo y experimentaba una fuerte e instantánea erección. Y lo último que le faltaba eran esos gemidos en estéreo.

Intentando aislarse del ruido, Darien miró fijamente a la bombilla del techo. Una cruda frustración sexual se mezclaba con la rabia acumulada de su visita a los Kaiou. Ya había tenido suficiente con escuchar su discurso repulsivo, que seguía siendo la misma palabrería que había escuchado toda la vida. Pero ser testigo de su completa indiferencia hacia Michiru y Hotaru le había empujado literalmente al límite de su capacidad de aguante. ¿Cómo podían haber tenido a Michiru en su casa y no sentir absolutamente nada por ella? ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de justificar lo que Hawk le había hecho? ¿Cómo podían dormir por las noches sabiendo que esa niña que habían criado desde los cuatro años estaba tirada en la calle con su hija? A pesar de todos sus defectos, para dar y vender, su madre siempre había querido a sus hijos, por mucho que nunca hubiese conseguido encarrilar su vida.

«Tu hermana se ha ido a una casa mucho mejor. Ya verás, la van a criar muy bien.»

Darien había intentado combatir la tremenda pena y el dolor de la separación de su hermana agarrándose a la esperanza de que las palabras de su madre fueran ciertas. No importaba que él hubiese saltado de familia en familia; siempre se imaginaba a su hermana como una chica normal, cobijada por unos padres responsables que sufrían con sus desengaños amorosos, que le compraban vestidos bonitos, que la veían rodeada de amigos. Se sentía satisfecho al pensar que su hermana se estaba ahorrando la vergüenza de tener a una madre en prisión. Cuando estaba en Afganistán y su madre cayó enferma de hepatitis C y cáncer de hígado, se sintió aliviado al saber que Michiru no había tenido que ver a su madre morir. No tenía ni idea de que se sintiese tan sola y desconsolada. Si lo hubiese sabido a tiempo, si se hubiese enterado de todo eso…

Los días se sucedían y no le llegaba el más mínimo indicio sobre el paradero de su hermana. Sin embargo, se guardaba la esperanza de pensar que ese día tampoco había sido en balde. Ahora ya sabía que Michiru no había sido la única víctima de Hawk y que, en efecto, existía una investigación y un informe sobre el caso. ¿Pero cómo podía tener acceso a ese informe?

Volvió a intentar entrar en la base de datos del DAP y así transcurrieron las horas, tiempo que podía haber empleado en darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Desperdició otra hora rebuscando por la lista de la plantilla del DAP publicada en la web, buscando cualquier referencia de alguien que pudiese compartir algún vínculo pasado con el Centro de Detenciones del Correccional de Menores de Denver. Pero, entre cientos de trabajadores y docenas de sedes, le era imposible llegar a obtener esa información, y era muy poco probable que la persona en cuestión siguiese trabajando en el DAP.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Ogh, cariño!

Con una erección espantosamente dura, Darien se dejó llevar y se embarcó en una nueva fantasía sobre Serena. Pero estaba harto de eso. Además, el placer de correrse con la mano no tenía nada que ver con el éxtasis que le había producido ese beso dentro del saco. Y tenía otras cosas que hacer. Tenía que encontrar a Michiru. Cuanto antes.

«Qué fácil decirlo, listo.»

Tenía que encontrar ese informe. Tenía que contactar con alguien que pudiese entrar en la base de datos del DAP y rebuscar en los archivos. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que se preocupase tanto por Michiru como para rebuscar en sus recuerdos de infancia. Necesitaba a Serena. Pero no podía forzarla a hacerlo. Tenía mucho que perder si eso trascendía. Si se ofrecía a ayudarlo, tenía que ser por iniciativa propia.

Pum. Pum. Pum.

—¡Ooogh, sí!

—¡Joder, basta ya! —Harto del numerito sexual, se levantó de la cama. Tenía el cuerpo tan tenso que pensaba que le iba a explotar. Se calzó las botas, se puso la chaqueta y se guardó una Glock en la cintura. Salió y cerró la puerta, emprendiendo el paso mientras llenaba sus pulmones del aire frío de la noche. ¿Sería capaz ella de ayudarlo? ¿O llamaría a la policía?

Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Darien avanzaba decidido por las frías calles de la ciudad, rumbo a casa de Serena en la calle Gaylord, en Cheesman Park. Había esperado encontrarse con una elegante casa unifamiliar; en su lugar, se topó con un segundo piso de un edificio de apartamentos más apropiado para la periferia.

Las escaleras de cemento estaban desniveladas. El garaje de asfalto era un sinfín de socavones. Las paredes estaban desconchadas o coronadas por pegotes de pintura. Mientras le daba un repaso a la zona, empezaba a dudar si la dirección que constaba en su carnet de conducir era la antigua o la nueva, y ya no tenía claro si los periodistas cobraban tan bien como él siempre había pensado. Ella se merecía algo mejor, siempre.

Observó detenidamente el frontal del edificio, cuatro pisos de apartamentos alineados en vertical y horizontal, y caminó lentamente hacia la parte trasera. Cada piso tenía su pequeño balcón con puertas de cristal correderas. Allí no había focos, ni cámaras de seguridad, ni guardias. Entrar era demasiado fácil. A no ser que Serena tuviese un amante agresivo con pistola.

«¿Y si te las tienes que ver con su novio? Esto se va a convertir en un campo de batalla.»

Sí, la diversión estaba asegurada. Mientras se iba acercando, se acordaba de que Serena no llevaba sortijas, pero eso no significaba nada. Seguro que estaba saliendo con alguien ansioso por machacarlo. Inmerso en una indignación alimentada por sus propios pensamientos, seguro que ella se merecía a alguien mejor que a ese inútil, en seguida se dio cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando. No sabía si tenía novio o no.

«Si alguien no es bueno para ella, ese eres tú, pedazo de alcornoque.»

Serena tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Si vivía con su chico, Darien no tenía porqué provocar un enfrentamiento. Sencillamente, tenía que elucubrar otra manera de acercarse a ella, en el súper o en la gasolinera.

Caminó por el patio situado a la altura de su balcón, cogió una silla de plástico de sus vecinos de abajo y la sacudió de nieve. La clavó en el suelo con cuidado y se subió encima. Estiró los brazos, se agarró a los barrotes se su balcón y se empujó hacia arriba. Cinco minutos después, ya estaba traspasando la barandilla.

Se frotó las manos, flexionó los dedos tensos y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de cristal. Una luz tenue y azul penetraba por una grieta entre las cortinas, indicándole que estaba allí, al otro lado del cristal, viendo la tele. Escudriñó el interior a través del resquicio y vio una cabeza descansando en el brazo del sofá, con el pelo desparramado. Se había quedado dormida. Y estaba sola.

Con sumo cuidado y destreza, palpó la puerta hasta tocar el marco y la desencajó, notando cómo tenía que imprimir un poco más de fuerza porque hacía contacto con el pasador de madera que Serena utilizaba para impedir incursiones nocturnas. Entró y volvió a encajar la puerta, paseando su mirada por Serena para saber si la había despertado. Detrás de él, un hombre con acento británico hablaba en la tele sobre los caballeros medievales.

Darien sacó sigilosamente la pistola e inspeccionó habitación tras habitación, peinando todo el piso para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Su atención recayó al momento en el cepillo de dientes solitario del baño, la total ausencia de señas masculinas y el edredón rosa y blanco de su cama. No pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente animado por estas revelaciones. Serena vivía sola. Comprobó que la puerta del piso estaba cerrada con llave, se guardó la Glock en el pantalón y regresó al comedor.

Seguía dormida, con el rostro orientado hacia el televisor y el cuello al descubierto. Su cabello dorado, dibujaba un halo alrededor de su cabeza. Las pestañas negras descansaban en un rostro de pómulos prominentes y los labios se exponían entreabiertos. El albornoz, medio desatado, revelaba el terso montículo de un seno, mientras el pecho subía y bajada con cada respiración. Una manta gruesa le tapaba la curva de las caderas y las largas y esbeltas piernas, dejando al descubierto unas uñitas frías pintadas de azul lavanda.

Darien se quedó fascinado; una temprana emoción que no sabía identificar hervía en su interior. Era la contemplación más dulce que había visto nunca: preciosa, provocadora e inocente. Descansaba con tanta paz, con tal calma, tan lejana a la presencia de un hombre armado delante de ella… De repente, Darien se sintió como un bandido, un violador que estaba corrompiendo algo sagrado. No podía estar ahí. No tendría que haber ido. Todavía estaba a tiempo de irse; de dejarla descansar, para que nunca llegase a saber que él había estado allí. Pero entonces perdería la oportunidad de acercarse a Michiru y a su sobrina.

Se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló ante ella, bebiendo de su presencia, deseándola, dejándose invadir por un sentimiento de protección. El morado de la mejilla se había convertido en una mancha amarillenta, los cardenales de las muñecas todavía moteaban su piel: eran la prueba de lo que había pasado la última vez que entró en su vida.

Se acurrucó un poco, volviéndose hacia él, y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de su boca mientras sus movimientos desvelaban la protuberancia de un pezón que crecía y se endurecía cuanto más lo miraba. El cerebro de Darien seguía registrando el frío de la calle, pero su cuerpo respondía a esa escena como a una invitación. Sintiendo una potente erección, deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla, intentando despertarla sin sobresaltos.

—¿Serena?

Serena estaba inmersa en un sueño fantástico. Dar la besaba y ella se dejaba. Era un beso perfecto, romántico, dulce, que apaciguaba todos sus miedos y preocupaciones y encendía su deseo sexual. Darien besaba tan bien que no entendía cómo se había perdido la oportunidad de estar con él. Le habían dicho que era un ex presidiario, pero eso era imposible porque estaba ahí con ella. Y cómo la besaba. Y cómo la…

—Despierta, duendecilla._ Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Dar: no era un sueño, ni una fantasía. Era Dar, en carne y hueso. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de ella; sus ojos zafiro exaltados, sus dedos encaramados a sus labios. —Tranquila, Serena. No te voy a hacer daño. He venido a hablar contigo._ Aturdida, con los restos del sueño pegados, se incorporó, rozando su mentón rugoso.

—¿Dar?_ La confusión se convirtió en alivio y alegría. —¡Estás vivo!_ Dar sonrió de soslayo.

—De momento, sí._ Dar era un fugitivo y estaba allí con ella. En su piso. En plena noche. Una súbita sensación de alerta la despertó del todo; la realidad penetró en ella. Se sentó y lo miró fijamente, desconcertada.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había cortado el pelo y se había afeitado la barba. Vestido con jersey de cuello alto, téjanos desgastados y chaqueta de borrego, se parecía más al Dar que había conocido en el instituto que al Dar que la había apuntado con una pistola. Sin embargo, saltaba a la vista que ya no era un adolescente, sino un hombre hecho y derecho, fuerte y peligroso.

De repente, recuperó la imagen de él desnudo en la cabaña y se quedó absorta con ese recuerdo: las cicatrices de su piel suave, los voluptuosos músculos de sus nalgas, los cuadraditos de su torso, la línea de pelo que seccionaba su abdomen, el peso y poder de su pene y sus testículos. Tragó saliva y se abrazó al albornoz.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Y cómo has entrado?_ Darien se sentó enfrente de la mesita de café.

—Miré tu dirección en el carnet de conducir cuando estábamos en la cabaña. Y un consejo: la guía de madera utilízala mejor como arma blanca.

«La puerta corredera del balcón.»

Se levantó de un salto, se precipitó hacia la puerta del balcón y se la encontró desbloqueada, con el pasador apoyado en el suelo contra el cristal. Roja de furia, ahogó la preocupación y melancolía de los últimos días. Se volvió hacia él para encontrárselo justo enfrente.

—Eres un hijo de puta. ¡Primero me amenazas con una pistola y ahora entras en mi casa!

—¿Me habrías dejado entrar si llego a llamar?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es que no tienes por qué estar aquí!

—¡Oye, hace un minuto parecías contenta de verme!_ El tortazo sonó implacable en su cara; fue un ruido seco y desconcertante.

—¡Pensaba que estaba soñando!_ Los ojos le brillaban, azul zafiro. Los dientes le rechinaban mientras la silueta roja de una mano se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro. Recuperó la voz, en un tono de advertencia.

—Serena._ Pero Serena no había hecho más que empezar. Saltó hacia él impelida por un arrebato de furia y empezó a darle puñetazos en el pecho.

—¡Qué! ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡Venga, pégame! ¡Así te odiaré aún más! ¡Además, ya no me puedes hacer más daño! ¡Te has cargado mis recuerdos más bonitos, mírate! ¡Mira cómo has acabado!_ La agarró de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él con una profunda arruga en la frente.

—Basta._ Lo miró por un instante, en silencio. Temblaba, incapaz de hablar, arrastrada por su propia fuerza interior. ¿Le había atacado? Darien entornó los ojos y le sonrió. —¿Y qué recuerdas? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?_ Serena se dio cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta y sintió el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No, yo…

La besó. O lo besó. Ni lo sabía. Por un momento, permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose. Lo siguiente fue un abrazo repentino, agarrada a él, clavándole los dedos en la cabeza mientras él la sujetaba de la nuca, encajados en un beso apasionado. Un beso que superaba al del sueño. Era crudo, desatado, casi violento.

Él le mordisqueaba el labio inferior, se lo relamía, volvía a hundir su lengua. Ella respondía con un mordisco y chupaba su lengua. Él gemía, la agarraba con más fuerza, fundiéndose con su cuerpo mientras suplicaba un poco de calma para volver a hundir la lengua en su boca y provocarle un hormigueo que descendía hasta su vientre. Ella bailaba descalza, arqueada contra su cuerpo, respondiendo a su excitación con la misma fuerza de su deseo.

Perdida en el beso, Serena se olvidó de que Darien era un fugitivo, de que la había secuestrado, de que había entrado en su casa; el poder de las sensaciones barría su consciencia, el calor y la firmeza de su piel, la tensión férrea de su cuerpo, el latido impaciente de su corazón. Seguro que había muchos motivos para no hacer eso, pero era incapaz de discernirlos. Su mano penetró, entonces, dentro del albornoz para palpar sus pechos y los dedos se fueron directos al pezón. Ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

—Ohhh, sí. —Las rodillas le fallaban; el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

Se dejaron caer hacia atrás, sin dejar de besarse, y se fueron hundiendo hacia el suelo. Dar amortiguó la caída, abandonando su boca sólo para recorrer su cuello. Le trazó un recorrido de besos por toda la piel y detrás de la oreja, mordisqueando, lamiendo, probando. Apartó el albornoz de seda y fue directo a su pezón, profiriendo un gemido feroz mientras lo saboreaba en las profundidades de su boca.

Serena resollaba. Con cada nueva sorpresa de sus labios crecía la excitación de su vientre, llenándolo de un intenso cosquilleo. Volvió a clavarle los dedos en el pelo, se llevó su rostro hacia ella y arqueó la espalda ante la urgencia de tenerlo.

—¡Dar, sigue!_ Voraz y despiadado, le dio lo que ella pedía, trabajando lascivamente un pezón, luego el otro, excitándola sobremanera con el placer brutal de su lengua, engulléndola con la boca abierta, mordiéndola con los dientes afilados.

—¡Qué bien sabes, Serena!_ Cubrió sus pezones húmedos con un manto de calor que los excitaba de tal modo que le dolían, de tan enhiestos.

—Ohhh, Dios —sollozaba Serena, impaciente. Sus dedos se enredaban en su bragueta y lo abrazó instintivamente con una de las piernas para atraerlo más hacia…

Algo duro y frío le estaba oprimiendo la pantorrilla. Una pistola. Era un criminal. Un fugitivo. Un asesino. Darien notó la presión de la pistola contra su espalda y advirtió la rápida rigidez en el cuerpo de Serena. A él todavía le quedaba un poco de raciocinio para intuir lo que pasaba.

—Oye, Serena…

—¡No! —Se retorció, intentando apartarlo de ella—. ¡Déjame!

—¡No, por Dios! —Darien se apartó de ella y se levantó. La testosterona le hinchaba las venas, con una erección tan fuerte como para temer por sus pantalones. Cogió aire. —Escúchame, Serena. No quería asustarte.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Has entrado en mi propiedad sólo para saludar? —Rechazó su mano y se levantó bruscamente, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados. A dos metros de distancia, Darien seguía percibiendo el temblor de su cuerpo.

—He venido a pedirte ayuda._ Lo miró fijamente, furiosa e incrédula.

—¿A pedirme ayuda?

«¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionase, cabeza hueca?»

—Serena, mira…

—O sea, que me amenazas con una pistola, me haces creer que vas a matarme y ahora entras en mi casa, te aprovechas de mí, ¡y encima me pides ayuda!_ Darien no sabía si gritar o ponerse a reír.

—¿Que me aprovecho de ti? A lo mejor me equivoco, pero me ha parecido oír un «Ohhh, sí», luego un «Dar, sigue» y más tarde un «Ohhh, Dios»._ Lo miró de frente. Tenía las mejillas punteadas de rubor; el pelo dorado hecho una maraña. Estaba cabreada. Avergonzada. Deliciosa como nunca.

—Estaba… confundida._ Pero Darien no tenía ganas de seguir jugando.

—¡Y un huevo, confundida! ¿O sea que me has intentado bajar la bragueta hipnotizada por la confusión? Reconócelo: sigues sintiendo algo por mí. Todavía te atraigo._ Su expresión se volvió distante; una sombra de tristeza planeó por su mirada.

—Todavía sigo sintiendo algo por el chico que conocí en el instituto, no por el tío que tengo delante._ «¡Cojonudo!» Bueno, ya se lo temía. ¿Sí, verdad? Aun así, sus palabras fueron como un segundo tortazo. Algo le estalló en el pecho, una sensación de tremendo vacío entre las costillas. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar la voz.

—No te pido ayuda para mí. Es por Michiru y Hotaru.

—¡No es justo!

—¡Me importa una mierda que no sea justo! ¡Yo sólo quiero ayudar a mi hermana!_ Lo miraba con ojos de mandarle al carajo. Pero entonces habló con un tono más sosegado.

—Todavía no las has encontrado._ Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni un indicio._ Serena desvió la mirada, con gesto preocupado, y entonces él supo que se lo estaba pensando, analizando la gravedad de la situación y la preocupación que sentía por Michiru y Hotaru.

Darien quería seguir insistiendo, presionarla un poco más recordándole el desamparo de la pequeña Hotaru, la vulnerabilidad de Michiru, lo mucho que podía hacer para salvarlas. Pero también sabía lo arriesgado que era para ella si la cogían. Prefirió no hablar. Era su decisión. Lo miró de nuevo y Darien confirmó que su enfado no se había diluido.

—Si te ayudo voy a cometer un delito grave y ya estoy harta de cárceles. No quiero verla ni en pintura.

—Inteligente razonamiento. —Se mordió la lengua para reprimir sus siguientes palabras, notando la crecida de una tensión que nada tenía que ver con la excitación sexual o su rechazo. Sólo a través de ella podía acceder a los ficheros del DAP y dar con el desalmado que perseguía a Michiru. Si se negaba a ayudarlo…

—Ahora te voy a escuchar yo, pero primero tendrás que responder a mis preguntas. Y no te prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo?_ Dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones.

—De acuerdo.

—Déjame que me vista. —Salió hacia su habitación y se dio la vuelta, con un disgusto todavía visible—. Y vamos a dejar las cosas claras: lo que ha pasado hace un momento no volverá a pasar nunca más. Entiendo que vas salido después de seis años desahogándote con tus compañeros, pero…_ Antes de que pudiera añadir otra palabra, ya la había agarrado de la barbilla, rozándole la nariz, furioso hasta el extremo.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Piensas que he estado seis años tirándomelos?

—No, yo… —Abrió los ojos, perpleja.

—Pues lo que he hecho durante seis años ha sido proteger bien mi culo, y cuando no me guardaba las espaldas, ¡lo que hacía era pensar en ti!_ Se le congeló el rostro de pura turbación. Sorprendido por su propia reacción, la dejó ir y retrocedió un paso. —Vístete._ Serena corrió hacia su habitación.

Darien se paseaba por el comedor, furioso consigo mismo. Se había sobrepasado. Había hablado demasiado. Peor aún, se había comportado como un gilipollas. Ella le había hecho un comentario hiriente porque estaba cabreada, comprensible, después de todo lo que había hecho. En lugar de quitarle importancia, él se lo había tomado como algo personal, le había estrujado la barbilla, le había gritado a la cara.

«Todavía sigo sintiendo algo por el chico que conocí en el instituto, no por el tío que tengo delante.»

Tenía sus buenas razones. Era innegable. De nuevo, la falta de sexo le había cegado.

«¡Joder!»

Respiró profundamente. Intentó tranquilizarse; el cuerpo le seguía vibrando tras su repentino acceso de rabia. Sus palabras le habían tocado en lo más profundo, desatando una reacción en él que le había cogido totalmente de sorpresa. Pero no era culpa de Serena. Ella no sabía lo que él había pasado durante seis años, desconfiando de todo y de todos, temiendo el siguiente ataque, sabiendo que los guardias se limitarían a mirar y reír.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían intentado con él? ¿Unas veinte? No llevaba la cuenta. Había tenido que enfrentarse una y otra vez, enviar a más de uno a la enfermería o acabar él mismo en urgencias. Con los años, se habían vuelto más osados y agresivos, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que acabaran doblegando su voluntad y poniéndolo contra la pared. En lugar de gastarle la novatada a otro, había decidido, sencillamente, no ser uno de ellos.

«¿Por qué te resistes, Chiba? ¿Tienes miedo de que te duela? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?»

Puñetazos. Patadas. Dolor punzante. Risotadas de guardias. Sangre y agua diluidas, escapándose por el desagüe. Una sensación de angustia le invadió, oprimiendo su respiración, provocándole un mareo. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió e inhaló el aire frío, intentando despejar la mente. Estaba muy lejos de ahí. Estaba fuera. Era libre. Pero si la policía lo cogía… Dios, como le cogieran… ¡Dios! Volvería a todo eso.

Estaría acabado, su vida importaría bien poco y los guardias se ensañarían por haberse escapado y haberles puesto en evidencia. Tramarían una venganza por lo que le había hecho a Kramer. Joder, Kramer no se andaría con chiquitas. No sería una venganza rápida, no. Lo aislarían unos cuantos meses y entonces volverían a por él, le molerían a palos y lo enviarían directo a la morgue.

Serena seguía aturdida, con el albornoz puesto, mirando desde la cama a la puerta de su habitación. Era tan fácil como coger el teléfono y llamar a la policía. No tardarían ni un minuto en llegar, pistolas cargadas, y se llevarían a Darien de su casa. Como ciudadana, tenía el deber de llevarlo ante la policía. ¿Por qué era incapaz de hacerlo?

«Michiru y Hotaru.»

Si delataba su presencia, estaba claro que nunca encontraría a su hermana; Michiru seguiría sola, perdida a su suerte y perseguida por un hombre sin que su hermano pudiese ayudarla. Sin dinero, sin cobijo, con una criatura de la que hacerse cargo…

Pero, mientras sus pensamientos se atascaban en ese problema, su conciencia le decía que no iba por buen camino. Lo último que necesitaba Michiru era huir al lado de otro prófugo, sobre todo si su integridad estaba en peligro. Lo mejor era regresar a la cárcel, donde no se tenía que preocupar por la comida, la seguridad o el refugio; donde podría superar su adicción; donde podría volver a empezar. Y estaba claro que Hotaru estaría mucho mejor en casa de unos menonitas que en la calle, pasando hambre y frío.

Serena seguía sin poder coger el teléfono. Lo cierto era que no quería llamar. No quería obstaculizar su deseo de búsqueda. No quería causar una confrontación que acabase en su propia muerte o en la muerte de alguien, sobre todo si Taiki también se veía implicado. No quería ser la única responsable de devolverle a la cárcel.

«¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Piensas que he estado seis años tirándomelos? Pues lo que he hecho durante seis años ha sido proteger bien mi culo.»

Nunca había visto a nadie tan furioso. Pero no era furia lo que le había visto en los ojos. Era… desolación, amargura, tormento.

Serena no era una ingenua. Llevaba cuatro años cubriendo las noticias en un entorno de prisión. Sabía lo que ocurría dentro de esos muros. Casi siempre era de mutuo acuerdo, dos internos turnándose para penetrar a un tercero e incluso darle placer. Pero también había Hombres, y mujeres, que se erigían en reyes del dolor ajeno. Se juntaban con otros de su misma calaña para agredir, mutilar, violar.

Desde el primer momento en que vio sus cicatrices, supo que había estado en más de una pelea entre presos. El oficial Green ya le había adelantado algo el día de la entrevista. Como ex agente antidroga, Darien habría sido el blanco de muchos actos violentos, sobre todo por parte de aquellos que él mismo había delatado o puesto entre rejas. Pero jamás se había imaginado que lo hubiesen intentado violar.

¿Lo habían violado alguna vez? Darien era robusto y fuerte, pero tampoco era invulnerable. Si lo habían acorralado, o herido gravemente, o cogido por sorpresa… No podía ni pensarlo.

Se levantó, se desprendió del albornoz y captó su reflejo en el espejo del armario. Sus labios seguían hinchados por los besos; sus pechos, marcados por una refriega reciente, y el pelo, hecho una maraña. Parecía una mujer que acababa de hacer el amor, si no fuese por la preocupación de sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a sus labios y notó la reverberación de sus besos. ¿Qué le daba para ponerla así? Había estado a punto de acostarse con él, ¡por Dios bendito!

«Cuando no me guardaba las espaldas, ¡lo que hacía era pensar en ti!»

Ella no había pensado en él todos los días durante esos doce años, sólo algunos. Lo había comparado con todos los hombres con los que había estado y a todos les faltaba algo. A menudo soñaba con él. Uno y otro seguían anclados en los recuerdos. Esa era la razón. Esa noche de hacía doce años había sido tan especial para los dos que habían asistido a una tremenda colisión entre pasado y presente. Era así de fácil. No era nada fácil.

«Por eso no sales de tu habitación, Tsukino. Le tienes miedo.»

Sí, le tenía miedo. Pero no porque le fuese a hacer daño. Ni siquiera su último ataque de rabia le había acobardado. Le había cogido por sorpresa, pero sabía que en ningún momento le haría daño. No, le tenía miedo por todo lo que le hacía sentir.

Furiosa consigo misma, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó unos téjanos y una vieja sudadera azul marino. Se vistió rápidamente, se peinó y se hizo una trenza. Se había acabado el escondite. Se había acabado el victimismo. Sería la última vez que él diese órdenes. A partir de ese momento, ella controlaba la situación, no Darien Chiba. Ella haría las preguntas, escucharía todo lo que él tenía que decir y entonces…

Entonces tendría que tomar una decisión.


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Sentada frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, Serena se bebía su café esforzándose por aceptar la compañía de un asesino convicto, que casualmente también era rematadamente atractivo, aparte de haber sido su primer novio, como si se tratase de algo normal. Convencida de que se trataba, sencillamente, de una entrevista más, secreta y peliaguda, tomaba notas mientras Darien le explicaba su odisea personal.

Su presencia llenaba por completo el reducido espacio; sus hombros superaban en anchura el respaldo de la silla, sus largas piernas invadían la mesa por debajo; su estatura se imponía desde su posición sentada. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo; sus ojos, inescrutables, enfrentados a la tensión que él mismo exudaba a través de un aura densa, espesa. Sentada a más de un metro de él, Serena seguía percibiendo su fragancia, esa mezcla de hombre y robustez. O quizá era que ella se había quedado impregnada de su olor.

—He preguntado a sus amigos de la infancia, he ido a casas de acogida para mujeres y a comedores sociales; he recorrido todas las narcosalas de East Colfax, incluso he hablado con el camello que la dejó preñada. Y nada.

—¿Conoces al padre de Hotaru? No hay datos sobre él en el certificado de nacimiento. Yo pensaba que ni Michiru lo sabía.

—Claro que lo sabe. Tampoco es tan inconsciente; sencillamente, se lo habrá reservado para ella y no habrá querido que tus lectores lo sepan. Él también consume; es traficante. —La atravesó con la mirada—. Es un pobre yonqui._ Serena no le dio importancia a su pequeño ataque.

—¿Cómo se llama?_ Dar sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Si ella hubiese querido que lo supieras, ya te lo habría dicho. Además, seguro que ahora empezarás a perseguirlo y no quiero que te acerques a ese tío. Es peligroso. Por mucho que quieras hablar con él, no te va a decir nada que no me haya dicho a mí. Y mis métodos de persuasión son mucho más… efectivos que los tuyos._ Serena lo miró, casi temerosa de seguir hablando.

—No le habrás pegado…

—No lo suficiente para quedarme a gusto.

—Te encanta la violencia, ¿verdad?

—Los hombres nos acostumbramos a todo… te sorprendería. —Pronunció la frase con aparente frivolidad, aunque ocultaba una dura realidad.

«Pues lo que he hecho durante seis años ha sido proteger bien mi culo.»

Serena le dio un tembloroso sorbo al café, dejó la taza en la mesa y miró la hora. Cinco minutos para las doce.

—El problema es que se me han acabado el tiempo y los contactos. Aunque no la encuentre a ella, necesito saber quién la está persiguiendo. Y por eso necesito tu ayuda._ Serena se aclaró la voz y dejó salir las palabras lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba:

—Lo que pueda hacer por Michiru no se va a apartar de la legislación.

—Yo no te voy a pedir que hagas nada ilegal, Serena.

—El hecho de estar aquí ya es ilegal.

—He sido yo quien ha cometido allanamiento. Tú estás al margen.

—Tendría que haber llamado a la policía, entonces.

—Ah, pues adelante. —La miraba fijamente. Consciente de que había vuelto a hablar más de la cuenta, ignoró el comentario.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, exactamente?

—El DAP abrió una investigación interna en el Correccional de Denver después de que Michiru denunciara a Hawk. Resulta que no fue la única chica que había sufrido los abusos de ese tío y su cómplice. Necesito los informes de esa investigación. Necesito saber quién era el cómplice de Hawk y también quiero saber el nombre de las otras víctimas. Es probable que se haya resguardado con alguna compañera._ Serena no le quiso decir que ya había solicitado esos documentos. No quería que se confundiera. El hecho de que ella ya llevase tiempo investigando el tema no quería decir que tuviese que compartir información con él. Serena se acercó a la encimera y se sirvió lo que quedaba de café.

—El DAP no te va a facilitar los nombres de las chicas porque eran menores en su momento. Como máximo vas a poder conseguir el nombre de su cómplice. ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esa información?

—Seguirle el rastro, llegar hasta él y asegurarme muy bien de que no vuelve a acercarse a mi hermana ni a ninguna otra chica._ Eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

—¿Vas a matarle?_ Contestó sin ningún atisbo de duda:

—Si es necesario para alejarlo de mi hermana, sí._ Serena regresó a su silla.

—Te recuerdo que es un delito matar a un hombre sólo porque pienses que ha violado a tu hermana.

—¿Y si lo sé a ciencia cierta?

—La violación no es un delito castigado con pena capital. Además, para eso están los jueces y los juzg…_ Se acercó a ella, casi rozándole la nariz.

—Conozco de sobra los jueces y juzgados. Ahora no me vengas con el rollo de la confianza en la justicia. Si la justicia funcionara, mi hermana no estaría ahora mismo tirada en la calle pasando penurias con un bebé desamparado._ Serena le aguantó la mirada, decidida a no sentirse intimidada.

—No te pienso dar ninguna información que te empuje a cometer un crimen._ Dar se reclinó en la silla y puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese oyendo un disparate.

—¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? ¿Quieres que le invite a una cerveza y le pida amablemente que deje a mi hermana en paz?

—Déjame escribir sobre él. Si ese cómplice realmente existe y ha hecho todo lo que dices, Michiru y todas las demás víctimas me pueden ayudar a llevarlo ante la justicia. No sé si me acabarán censurando por escribir sobre abusos sexuales a menores, pero…

—Te recuerdo que Michiru sigue sin aparecer y, por mucho que la encontráramos, a lo mejor estaría tan hundida que no podría ni contarlo.

—Michiru es mucho más fuerte de lo que te crees, y además, ella confía en mí.

—Pues no confiaba mucho en ti cuando no te dijo que la habían violado en el correccional ni te quiso decir quién es el padre de Hotaru. Además, es mucho más sensible de lo que te piensas. —Se acercó a ella, le frotó la mano y le acarició la muñeca con el pulgar—. Igualmente, por muy fuerte que sea, lo que no quiero es implicarte en esto. Sencillamente, necesito que me consigas ese informe._ Serena apartó su mano, notando la piel de gallina justo donde él la había acariciado.

—Mira, llevo implicada en esto desde que me apuntaste con esa pistola. ¿Tú te crees que a estas alturas voy a conseguirte ese informe y luego me voy a olvidar del tema? ¿Sin portadas?_ Serena lo miró y supo que eso era exactamente lo que él había pensado. Su ceño fruncido se cambió por una sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa que vas a ayudarme?

—No tan rápido, pistolero. —Miró a su libreta vacía—. Te he dicho que tienes que responder a mis preguntas. ¿Ya no te acordabas? Y nada de mentiras.

—Muy bien. Aquí estoy. —Se reclinó en la silla, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió—. ¿Quieres que desenfunde?

Darien estaba impresionado. Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, Serena le acribilló a preguntas con la misma celeridad de un juez. ¿Cuánto hacía que conocía a Hawk? ¿Por qué le había llamado esa mañana? ¿Le parecía normal llevar arma, apartado del oficio y en la comodidad de su hogar? ¿Alguna vez se había aprovechado de su cargo para conseguir o vender droga? ¿Quién habría querido colarle droga y con qué finalidad?

Leía sus artículos desde prisión, atento siempre a su trabajo, y sabía que era buena. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse fascinado. Si alguna vez se hartaba del periodismo, hecho bastante improbable, se podía dedicar a la tarea detectivesca. Dar fue respondiendo tranquilamente a todas sus preguntas, más que impresionado por el milagro de tenerla tan cerca.

Conocía a Hawk desde hacía más de un año, desde que empezó en la Brigada Antidroga. Esa mañana lo había llamado para pedirle que le devolviera un estuche de llaves de tubo que le había prestado. Sí, le parecía normal llevar arma aunque ya no se dedicase a eso; tenía permiso de armas. Por Dios, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza vender drogas. Nunca. Le habían colado coca porque algún cabrón quería vengar a Hawk hundiendo su reputación y propiciando, a su vez, un móvil de asesinato que le llevara directamente a la ruina moral.

Serena transcribía todas las respuestas y repasaba minuciosamente las anotaciones mientras se daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo en el labio, ese labio que había mordisqueado con delirio unas horas antes.

—¿En qué momento descubriste que Hawk había violado a Michiru?_ De repente, Darien se dio cuenta de la trampa que le había tendido. Había preparado el terreno con todas esas preguntas para ahondar en la más importante, asegurándose una confesión segura para llegar justo adonde ella quería. ¿Acaso no sabía ya lo buena que era?

—Nuestra conversación sigue siendo confidencial, ¿verdad?_ Serena asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Te estoy contando cosas muy íntimas de Michiru, Serena._ Serena se molestó un poco.

—Te he dicho que sé guardar un secreto. Forma parte de mi profesión.

—Vale. —Respiró profundamente, intentando relajarse. Nunca le había explicado a nadie lo que estaba a punto de decir, ni siquiera a su abogado—. No lo supe hasta que tuve a Hawk un día en mi comedor. Michiru había venido a cenar. Hacía seis meses que nos habíamos reencontrado y ella llevaba dieciséis semanas limpia; fue su primer intento de dejarlo. Hawk vino a casa para traerme las llaves de tubo. Michiru lo vio desde la cocina y le entró un ataque de histeria.

«¡No! ¡No! ¡Dile que se vaya! ¡Por favor, que no me haga daño!»

Serena lo miraba muy seria.

—¿Qué te dijo ella?

—Me dijo que Hawk había sido guardia del Correccional de Denver y que la había violado casi a diario durante el tiempo que estuvo allí y que jamás lo habían juzgado. Pero algo se me escapaba. Necesitaba entenderlo del todo con la ayuda de Hawk.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que Hawk tenía un cómplice?

«¡Por favor, que no me hagan daño! ¡Por favor, que se vaya!»

Darien se frotó la cara; seguía oyendo el desgarro en la voz de Michiru, esos sollozos que le dolían en el alma.

—Dijo bastantes veces «hagan», no «haga». Dios mío, si la hubieses visto. Estaba tan desquiciada… Dios.

Esa tarde, Darien se sintió desconsolado. De nuevo, no había podido mitigar el sufrimiento de Michiru. Pero en esa ocasión les había destrozado la vida a los dos. Serena prefirió estar en silencio, dejándole que escarbara en unos recuerdos que no quería reconocer como suyos. Antes de ponerse a escribir, lo volvió a mirar con ojos de… Dios, ¿era eso pena?

—Así que Hawk y tú empezasteis a discutir, sacaste el arma y le disparaste de puro odio, como le dijiste a la policía, ¿no?_ Darien cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, incapaz de detener la secuencia en su mente.

«¡Bueno, hombre, Chiba! ¡No tenía ni idea de que fuera tu hermana! ¡Si ni siquiera te conocía! Además, ya sabes lo salidas que van estas guarras del correccional; se aburren, todo el día pensando en pollas. Lo están deseando cada vez que vas a verlas.»

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Darien cogió aire. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Serena mirándolo.

—Lo reconoció, Serena. Reconoció que la había violado. Y encima, se burló._ Serena tragó saliva. Dar vio la indignación en sus ojos.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No me arrepiento de haberlo matado, pero si hubiese sido premeditado, ¿le habría disparado en mi casa con mi propia arma para quedar, luego, con el culo al aire? Hawk y yo éramos agentes antidroga, ¡por Dios santo! Con un poco de tiempo y paciencia, me las habría apañado para tapar el crimen ascendiéndole a categoría de héroe por haber muerto realizando su labor. Serena seguía pensativa.

—¿Cómo es que no se menciona en el informe policial que Michiru estaba allí?_ ¿Se le había escapado algo? Darien vaciló un momento.

—La envié a casa. La saqué rápidamente de ahí y le dije que volviese a casa corriendo. Estaba tan hecha polvo, tan desecha. No sé ni cómo supo encontrar el camino a casa, pero salió corriendo. Y esa noche volvió a consumir.

—Nunca me explicó nada de eso. Sabía que lo había pasado muy mal en el correccional; nunca quería hablar de ese tema. Pero jamás me habría imaginado nada así. —Serena cerró los ojos. Su bello rostro reflejaba tensión. Lo volvió a mirar.—Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

—¿El qué?

—¿Por qué no has explicado nada? Jamás has querido hablar de lo que Hawk le hizo a Michiru; ni a la policía, ni durante el juicio ni en la sentencia. Sabías que eso era un atenuante y que el juez habría rebajado el asesinato en primer grado y no te habrían condenado a cadena perpetua._ Darien notaba el primer embiste a su coraza.

—No quería implicarla en nada de esto. Se habría visto obligada a hablar con la policía, a testificar, a someterse a pruebas médicas, y no habría podido soportarlo. Yo sólo quería que recuperase la tranquilidad en su vida._ Lo miró fijamente.

—Y para eso, arruinaste la tuya._ ¿Estaba enfadada con él?

—Sabía que iba a ir a la cárcel, pero no me imaginé que me colarían droga o que me condenarían a cadena perpetua. Pensaba que me otorgarían un segundo grado: veinte años como máximo, que se quedarían en seis. Si lo hubiese sabido antes… es mi hermana, Serena. Es la única familia que me queda. Soy capaz de todo para protegerla.

—Y ahora estás convencido de que ese cómplice anónimo quiere matar a Michiru.

—Convencidísimo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Después del asesinato, nos volvimos a ver por última vez. Me advirtió que «iban» a por mí. No sé si había asimilado que Hawk estaba muerto. Me dijo que estaba dispuesta a desaparecer, que la encontraría muerta en una zanja. En su momento, pensé que hablaba bajo los efectos de la heroína. Entonces empezó a salir y a entrar de la cárcel y yo ya estaba muy preocupado por su adicción y su hija.

—Y entonces desapareció._ Darien asintió.

—Y dejó una dosis intacta que no podía ser de ella. ¡Catorce gramos! ¡Cómo se va a olvidar una drogadicta esa mina de oro! ¿Y de dónde sacó el dinero para comprarse esa dosis?_ Serena se enderezó lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Entonces crees que el mismo que te coló la coca dejó ese rastro de heroína. Crees que ese es el cómplice.

—Ahí está. —Darien quedó fascinado de nuevo—. Michiru podría haberlo visto, podría haber sabido que la acababa de encontrar y que iba a por ella. Cogió a Hotaru y huyó._ Serena se frotó los brazos como si sintiese un frío repentino. Dar acertó a ver su vello erizado.

—Cuéntaselo a la policía. Una llamada anónima.

—¡Ni de coña! Estoy seguro de que el cómplice de Hawk sigue trabajando en cualquier departamento policial y tiene contactos con el Centro de Reinserción Social. Lo último que quiero es darle el chivatazo. —La miró fijamente—. Además, ¿tú crees que me creerían?_ Se quedó pensativa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Si no presentas pruebas, no. Y qué mejor prueba que Michiru.

—No quiero a Michiru en esto.

—Pero si…

—¡No, Serena! —El tono fue mucho más tajante de lo que había previsto. Pero necesitaba que Serena lo escuchara—. Michiru se queda al margen de todo esto. ¿Queda claro?_ En sus ojos veía que ella seguía insistiendo. Serena desvió la mirada.

—Aquí ya no haces nada._ Darien se levantó.

—¿Me vas a conseguir ese informe?

—Hoy mismo he rellenado una instancia para el DAP. No sufras. No he escrito nada sobre Michiru. En tres días me dirán algo si las altas esferas se ponen a la faena._ Darien se quedó perplejo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Eres buena. Muy buena._ Serena levantó la barbilla, con un sutil gesto de orgullo.

—Todo por el oficio. Aunque ya me gusta que te sientas impresionado. Si en algún momento me apetece revelarte algo más, y no te prometo nada, ¿dónde nos podemos reunir?

—Estoy en…

—¡No! ¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza y añadió, en un tono firme—: No quiero saber dónde te alojas. No voy a esforzarme por ocultar tu paradero; mi conversación con un fugitivo no va a pasar del vis a vis._ Sin saber por qué, Darien supo que no se refería a lo estrictamente legal. Era verdad lo que le había dicho y ella seguía sintiendo algo por él.

—Bueno, pues por email. —Le cogió el bolígrafo, el mismo que había rozado sus labios tantas veces, y le escribió su dirección electrónica: marcado&buscado. Bajó la vista y le obsequió con una mirada irónica.

—Qué avispado.

—Sí._ Con una extraña reticencia a irse, pero sabiendo que había llegado el momento, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta.

—Eh, eh. —Serena sacudió la cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta corredera de cristal—. Tienes que irte por el mismo sitio por el que has entrado.

—Qué dices._ Se llevó las manos a la cintura y lo miró. Vale. Iba en serio. —Muy bien. Me parece bien. —Atravesó el comedor, deseando encontrar una excusa para quedarse, deseándola a ella en todo momento.

«¿Y si ahora te cogen y nunca más la vuelves a ver?»

Un intenso miedo le cayó como una losa. Desbloqueó la puerta de cristal y se volvió para mirarla.

—Siento mucho haberte asustado, pero para nada me arrepiento de haberte besado._ Serena se ruborizó de repente.

—No vuelvas a entrar así en mi casa._ Darien asintió.

—Vale. No lo haré.

Incapaz de detener sus movimientos, hundió los dedos en su cabello, se pegó a su cuerpo y la besó, suave y lentamente. Serena lanzó un suspiro de sorpresa, pero no opuso resistencia, abriendo sus labios para él, enrollando su lengua con la de él, dispuesta y ansiosa. Pero se acabó demasiado pronto. Le pellizcó la nariz con el dedo.

—Buenas noches, duendecilla._ Serena retrocedió un paso y se frotó los brazos.

—Por favor, ve con cuidado, Dar.

—Tranquila. —Abrió la puerta, salió al balcón y la volvió a cerrar.

Serena se acercó para bloquear la puerta y colocar el pasador, mirándolo a través del cristal con una expresión de tristeza, de miedo por no volverlo a ver. Pero sin duda habría otro encuentro. Tenían mucho que explicarse.

Serena observaba cómo Dar se deslizaba por el balcón, primero un pie, luego el otro. La miró, le sonrió y se agarró a los barrotes. Tras un ágil movimiento, sus manos desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Instantes después, reapareció caminando por las calles nevadas como una sombra en la oscuridad. Sólo después de que desapareciera de su vista Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Corrió la cortina y se sentó en el sillón, arropándose con la manta, venciéndose al llanto.

Había escuchado muchas historias tristes en su profesión, pero esta las superaba con creces, seguramente agravada por el afecto que sentía hacia Michiru. Le repugna todo lo que le había pasado a Michiru: una inocente adolescente violada por los que, en teoría, debían ocuparse de su rehabilitación. Qué desconsolada y sola se sentiría Michiru, ¡qué desesperada, qué rota!

Serena sabía que Michiru había recaído poco después de salir del Correccional de Denver, ahora ya sabía por qué. Le habían hecho pagar por sus hurtos a base de violaciones; la habían traumatizado de tal modo que había tenido que volverse a pinchar para encontrar una salida al infierno. Y, como muchos adictos, se había automedicado para pasar el mono.

Y ya estaba limpia. Había tenido a su hija. Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo y se lo arrebataron todo, robándole su nueva vida con la ayuda de ese cómplice de Hawk. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de semejante monstruosidad? A una mujer joven, una madre primeriza. «No me arrepiento de haber matado a Hawk.» Dar lo había dicho. Serena sabía que lo decía de verdad. Y, en el fondo, no podía culparle por tener esos sentimientos. No podía justificar lo que había hecho, pero si entenderlo. Había matado a Hawk en una situación límite y había pagado por su crimen. Y, si Michiru no regresaba y jamás la encontraban, le quedaba una larga condena que cumplir.

«¡Dar!»

Sí, era un homicida. Pero no había matado a sangre fría. Le había quitado la vida a un hombre, pero no lo había previsto. Parecía una diferencia insignificante para muchos, pero para Serena era crucial. Sí, le ayudaría, pero siempre en la sombra e interponiendo los términos. Le había prometido guardar el secreto, pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen ahondar juntos en el tema, unir las piezas que faltaban. Dar y Michiru se merecían justicia y quizá algún día Serena podía llegar a hacer algo por ellos.

* * *

Kaolinete no lo reconoció hasta que se metió en su coche, pero entonces ya fue demasiado tarde. Habían pasado años desde que lo había visto, sin contar sus pesadillas. Le habría dicho que se la cortara y que la dejase en paz si no le hubiese ofrecido tanto. Normalmente cobraba entre quince y veinte por chupar, así que cincuenta pavos era más que una paga doble. Se sintió repentinamente contenta; eso significaba una polla menos que chupar o un tío menos con el que follar. Y tenía que reconocer que le resultaba perversamente placentero recibir dinero del asqueroso depravado que tantas veces había abusado de ella. Cuando aderezó el billete con unos gramos de heroína, le pareció un trato redondo. Se la chupaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando amortiguar los ruidos de su voz. Acabó y se metió el billete y la droga en el bolsillo.

—¿Y dónde soléis ir los polis a buscar caballo? —le preguntó.

—¿A ti qué te parece? Cacheamos, intervenimos y nos lo quedamos o lo vendemos.

No parecía muy justo, pero ella no dijo nada. En esos momentos, lo único que quería era largarse y no volverlo a ver. Salió del coche, lo miró mientras se alejaba y vomitó en la nieve. Sin dejar de mirar atrás, se encaminó hacia el cuchitril que se veía obligada a compartir por mandato de Tomoe con otras dos chicas. Por fin en casa. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave, contenta de estar sola. Tiró el bolso al suelo, sacó una dosis y la puso encima del culo de lata para hervirla. Añadió un poco de agua, acercó la llama y esperó.

Tenía que ser fruto de la casualidad haber dado con él esa noche. Le había sorprendido tanto a él como a ella. Esperaba no volverlo a ver más. Ese amargado y sus amigos le habían arrebatado la poca inocencia que le quedaba. La próxima vez se escondería; le daba igual lo que le pagase, no lo quería volver a ver.

Tras una sucesión de burbujitas, el polvo se convirtió en líquido. Apartó el mechero y lo succionó con una vieja jeringuilla. Se apretó la pantorrilla derecha con el cinturón de piel que utilizaba siempre. Tenía las venas del brazo acribilladas y los hombres no querían a una prostituta con los brazos amoratados. Pero nadie le miraba los pies: ahí había muchas venas y eran mucho más fáciles de encontrar. Contorneó los pies, se dio palmadas en el empeine, encontró el punto y se inyectó la aguja.

Empujó el émbolo hasta la entrada de sangre: un chute de salvación directo en sangre. Dejó caer la jeringuilla en la cama, se sacó el cinturón y se hundió en la almohada mientras el calor del chute ascendía por las piernas y una ola de confort y felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, pero para entonces ya no le importaba.


	14. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Serena se levantó de la cama perezosamente y caminó hacia la ducha. Se sentía cansada hasta el extremo. Había estado demasiado preocupada, demasiado triste, demasiado dolida para dormir. Había pasado toda la noche mirando al techo, recuperando las palabras de Dar, intentando hilvanar todo lo que le había explicado con los hechos, hasta que su cerebro empezó a atascarse. Cuando por fin consiguió liberar sus pensamientos, estos se empezaron a mezclar con una desconcertante fantasía sexual.

Soñó que Dar le hacía el amor, lenta, apasionada, sensualmente. Había notado todos los besos, las caricias. Había notado cómo se movía dentro de ella, con placenteras embestidas que la habían llevado al éxtasis. Más de una vez se había despertado agitada, al borde de un orgasmo, completamente sola. No había descansado nada.

El agua le caía sobre la cabeza mientras se la enjabonaba y pensaba en lo bien que le sentaría un jabón compuesto de cafeína para penetrar directamente en su cerebro. Empezó a darle vueltas al hecho de que se pudiese elaborar semejante compuesto y su mente volvió a viajar hacia los territorios de lo imaginario. ¿Champú con cafeína?

«Despierta ya, Tsukino.»

Se aclaró el pelo y se puso suavizante en las puntas; se frotó las piernas con el jabón mientras su cuerpo iba saliendo poco a poco del letargo y su mente iba repasando los hechos.

Hawk había ido a casa de Dar, donde Michiru lo había visto y se había puesto histérica. Dar la había escuchado y se había enfrentado a Hawk. Hawk había reconocido que la había violado, mofa incluida. Furioso, Dar había sacado la pistola y le había disparado en el pecho: tres balas atravesando corazón y pulmones. Con la obsesión de apartar a Michiru de todo daño posible, la había conducido hasta la puerta y le había ordenado que se fuera, sin ser del todo consciente de que se estaba asomando a una vida en prisión. Él había asumido la culpa y se había sometido al dictamen de los órganos policiales.

Aunque Serena sabía que no era del todo objetiva, creía a Dar, no sólo porque no se contradecía con nada de lo ocurrido, sino también por el tono de sus relatos. Había visto la angustia en sus ojos mientras recordaba el drama de Michiru. Había notado cómo cerraba los puños al hablar de Hawk; cómo entornaba los ojos al volver a pensar en los impactos de bala, como si así pudiese apartar las imágenes. Si lo analizaba en frío, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería a su hermana. Y no le extrañaba que Michiru lo viese como un héroe. La había vengado; la había protegido; la había cuidado.

«Es mi hermana, Serena. Es la única familia que me queda. Soy capaz de todo para protegerla.»

Si alguien lo entendía a la perfección, esa era Serena. ¿Y si alguna vez alguien amenazaba a Samuel? ¿Acaso no estaría dispuesta a todo por protegerlo? ¿Sería capaz de matar? Esperaba no verse jamás en semejante tesitura.

Apagó el grifo y se envolvió con la toalla, se secó el pelo y se dio una base de maquillaje, intentando disimular las intensas ojeras. Se acercó al espejo del baño y se pintó los labios. Su atención recayó en la boca. Una súbita emoción la atrapó, olvidándose del pintalabios, saboreando esa sensación de nuevo.

«Siento mucho haberte asustado, pero para nada me arrepiento de haberte besado.»

Serena se arrepentía del beso, porque le había gustado demasiado. Con dos minutos de beso, había saltado a sus pantalones para intentar arrancárselos. Y besaba aún mejor que en el instituto.

«Por muy bien que bese, no hace falta que le saltes al cuello.»

No es que besase bien. Es que besaba como un dios. Se había acostado con hombres que le excitaban mucho menos desnudos que él con un solo beso, sin más ayuda que la lengua y la boca, sobre todo cuando la utilizaba para otros menesteres. Se miró los pezones, que se endurecieron al momento. Se había puesto tan caliente cuando le había chupad…

«¡Basta, Tsukino! ¡Basta ya!»

Lo último que necesitaba era colgarse de un fugitivo; sólo conseguiría despedirse de su trabajo y acabar entre rejas. Serena se embarcó en el resto de tareas matutinas, vestida con un traje gris de seda y lana, más preocupada por no pasar frío que por ir elegante. Ansiosa por llegar ya al trabajo, se saltó el desayuno y se metió en pleno atasco a hora punta, parando un momento para tomar un café especiado.

Seguía haciendo mucho frío afuera, pero el sol resplandeciente quebraba el cielo azul y las montañas nevadas hacia el oeste le animaban repentinamente. Cuando se sentó en el despacho, ya tenía el día bien planificado y sentía una fuerza interior insólita hasta el momento. Leyó el correo electrónico y los comunicados de prensa y escuchó los mensajes de voz. Otro mensaje de Rubeus Dark, diciéndole que quería volver a tener otro encuentro.

«Me gustaría que nos volviésemos a ver, cuando le vaya bien, por supuesto. Entiendo que lo estará pasando mal en estos momentos.»

Marcó su teléfono, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber tardado un día en responderle. No tenía la culpa de que un trozo de alga se le hubiese enredado entre los dientes; le podía pasar a cualquiera.

«¿De verdad crees que te conviene volver a ver a ese hombre?»

Algunos días atrás le podría haber entusiasmado la posibilidad del encuentro, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía nada. Y era fácil saber el porqué.

«Deja de pensar en Darien Chiba. Hay muchas probabilidades de acabar en la cárcel y muy pocas de tener una relación estable y romántica.»

Mientras se esforzaba por dejar de pensar en él y ordenaba todas sus notas para la reunión con el equipo de noticias, sonó el móvil. Era Amy.

—Serena. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. ¿Cómo está el campeón?

—Lleva toda la mañana con hipo. Ya no puedo más. No paro de tener espasmos en la panza; peor que si tuviese yo el hipo.

—No sabía que los bebés tuviesen hipo dentro de la barriga.

—Yo tampoco; me lo dijo la comadrona. Taiki se parte de risa. Ha estado esta mañana tocándome la barriga mientras desayunaba y se le saltaban las lágrimas._ Serena se alegraba de su felicidad y sabía que, por muy cansada que estuviese, estaba profundamente enamorada de un hombre que también la amaba y la apoyaba en todo y estaban esperando su primer hijo. La vida no podía ser mejor.

—Cuando venga el segundo, ya no le hará tanta gracia.

—Exacto. —La voz de Amy se volvió seria—. Oye, ya sé que estás a punto de irte a la reunión del equipo de noticias, pero era para decirte que ayer por la tarde le llegó a Taiki el primer informe de la investigación interna del DAP. Te vas a quedar helada. Te inculpan de algunas cosas.

—¿Qué?

—El informe dice que si hubieses informado al DAP sobre la llamada anónima, ellos habrían sabido que Chiba estaba tramando algo y habrían detenido sus intenciones.

—¡Eso es una chorrada! —Serena se echó a reír—. ¡Así que yo tengo la culpa de mi propio secuestro!

—¿Te lo leo?

—Sí, claro.

—Se concluye, por tanto, que la víctima debe asumir parte de la culpa ante una intensa necesidad de noticias que le lleva a saltarse el protocolo y a no informar de las circunstancias que rodearon su entrevista con Chiba. Pese a no existir evidencia de que la víctima hubiese operado en secreto con Chiba (las grabaciones demuestran su resistencia a ser tomada como rehén), su decisiva intención de ocultación de datos al DAP permitió a Chiba perpetrar su delito de fuga._ Serena se levantó de un salto y salió del despacho, roja de ira.

—¡Manipuladores de mierda! ¡Yo no he violado ningún «protocolo»! No estoy autorizada a desvelar información de presos. ¡Están intentando minar mi credibilidad!

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. No te quería disgustar. Ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo. — Amy parecía dolida—. Taiki se ha puesto como una moto; de verdad, pensaba que le iba a pegar a alguien. Dice que es una cortina de humo, que quieren pasar por encima del informe de la Comisión de Investigación de Andrew manchando tu nombre y modificando el afecto de la gente hacia ti.

—Ah, pues es muy fácil: que lancen la acusación y ya veremos si les creen. A la gente le encanta poner verdes a los periodistas._ Serena se volvió y vio al equipo de noticias al completo, mirándola.

—¿Y cuándo van a hacer público su informe?

—No lo sé. Te envío igualmente una copia por fax. Pero acuérdate de no decirle a nadie que te lo hemos pasado.

—Gracias, Amy. Se lo voy a comentar a Jedite.

—Bien hecho. —Su voz se volvió dulce como la melaza—. No dejará títere con cabeza.

Serena intentó calmar su rabia y se sentó lentamente junto al equipo de noticias mientras Jedite se ponía al día con los redactores. Malaquite seguía escribiendo el artículo del día anterior sobre el concejal que había intentado eludir un delito de posesión de drogas a base de sobornos. Rei tenía que redactar veinticinco centímetros para una noticia sobre las explosiones de gas y su impacto sobre la cadena de montañas Front Range. Mina tenía un pequeño suceso sobre una sobredosis en Federal Heights.

—Lo más seguro es que haya muerto por inyectarse heroína con fentanilo, china blanca. Sus compañeras de habitación la encontraron muerta en la cama. Había otro montoncito de droga en un envase de sándwich. La policía prevé una oleada de casos de sobredosis por esta droga. La última vez que este cóctel mortal entró en Chicago, más de un centenar de personas murieron en la misma semana._ Jedite arqueó una ceja: un gesto inusual de sorpresa.

—¿Puedes conseguir información sobre cómo ha llegado esta droga a la ciudad, de dónde ha salido?_ Mina asintió.

—También saldré a la calle para preguntar a los compañeros del intercambio de jeringuillas. A ver qué me dicen._ Malaqutie miró a Serena.

—¿Es la misma droga que mató a esa de la cárcel?_ Serena asintió.

—Espero que no sea una reacción en cadena._ Jedite miró a Serena.

—¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza esta mañana, Serena?

Jedite se puso tan furioso como Amy había previsto. Se levantó bruscamente de la reunión del equipo de noticias con una copia del informe en la mano, tomó el teléfono del directivo del DAP y le interrogó como sólo él sabía. Empezó con una introducción sosegada y cambió lentamente hacia el tema de la fuga, jugando con las palabras como gato que zarandea a un ratón, sin dejarle al pobre hombre que supiese que tenía una copia filtrada del informe hasta que él mismo reconoció que Serena no había hecho nada ilegal en el marco del DAP. Entonces se lanzó a su yugular y le volcó todo el contenido del informe en la cara, dejándole bien claro que el DAP quedaba en evidencia y que asumiría toda responsabilidad al respecto.

—Si yo ya sé que a ti te encanta meter las narices en el trabajo de los periodistas, pero por muy directivo que te creas, ¡no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones de nada! Te lo voy a explicar bien: una periodista acudió a una de tus instalaciones que, en teoría, sirve para contener a los que se portan mal, y acabó siendo secuestrada, tomada como rehén ¡a punta de pistola! El por qué había acudido allí es irrelevante para tu investigación. ¡Lo que importa es qué ocurrió una vez dentro!

Al escuchar a Jedite, Serena supo por qué lo respetaba tanto. Podía ser un pedante a veces, bueno, casi siempre, pero no había mejor defensor del oficio y, por muy duro que fuese, siempre los apoyaba cuando las cosas se ponían negras. Serena aún lo vio con más claridad varias horas más tarde cuando Karmesite, ataviada con un vestido rosa chillón, la llamó para que acudiera al despacho de Jedite y la empezó a interrogar.

—Tendrías que haber intuido que algo no iba bien._ Serena miró a Jedite con expresión incrédula y se topó, también, con su sorpresa.

—Sabía que Chiba se había servido de sus contactos para organizar la entrevista, pero para mí era un muy buen trabajo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba tramando.

—¿No se te pasó por la cabeza que los oficiales del DAP tenían derecho a conocer esa información?_ La rabia de Serena le empujó a decir:

—Yo no trabajo para el DAP y, por tanto, no tengo por qué cederles datos que me impidan a mí recabar información y poder hacer mi trabajo. Si hubiese sabido que tenía que darles esa información, habría pasado de hacer la entrevista._ Karmesite abrió la boca, pero Jedite la interrumpió.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar, Karmesite?

—Uno de tus periodistas se ha visto en una situación de vida o muerte. Estoy intentando dilucidar si sus propios actos contribuyeron a…

—Tsukino ha seguido el código periodístico. Ha hecho exactamente lo que tienen que hacer mis periodistas. Y no la han secuestrado por negarse a facilitar información secreta al DAP, sino porque el gilipollas del guardia le quitó los grilletes a ese tarado y lo dejó sólo con las esposas._ Karmesite apretaba los labios.

—No hace falta recurrir al lenguaje soez.

—Tampoco hace falta hacerle perder el tiempo a Tsukino con tus paridas. Ya te puedes ir, Tsukino.

Serena se levantó de la silla y salió despedida de su despacho, cerrando la puerta mientras Jedite y Karmesite se enzarzaban en una discusión.

* * *

Darien tardó dos minutos en inhibir el sistema de seguridad y entrar en su nuevo hogar. Se movía sin imposturas. Dejó la mochila encima de la cama y, pistola en mano, se dio un paseo por la casa.

Habitación de matrimonio con baño. Habitación de invitados. Lavabo de invitados. Otra habitación. Despacho. Salón presidido por un cuadro cristiano. Salita con televisión de plasma y mueblebar bien surtido. Comedor con chimenea. Cocina de tamaño industrial. Despensa con arcón repleto de solomillo, langosta y pechuga de pollo. Sala de estar para visitas especiales. Habitación para la colada. Sala de bronceado con acceso a un solárium con zona cubierta para jacuzzi. Bueno, no era la casa del presidente, pero algo se podría hacer dentro de esas paredes. Aunque los pantalones del señor Kaiou eran demasiado grandes para él y sus camisas y chaquetas demasiado estrechas, se consolaba pensando en las provisiones de carne y whisky.

Localizó el ático con todas las cajas y baúles, inspeccionó el sótano repleto de máquinas de fitness y un inútil quinto baño aparte de habitaciones a modo de almacén, y caminó hacia el garaje. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y se olvidó por fin del malhumor que le había estado persiguiendo todo el día. Vaya ruedas. Se habían llevado el Lexus, pero habían dejado un impresionante Jaguar XK negro. Tenía pinta de ser el último capricho del señor Kaiou para suplir su falta de sexo, que, por otra parte, casado como estaba con esa frígida redomada, debía de ser acuciante.

Darien se sirvió de las llaves que colgaban de un gancho en medio del garaje y en cuestión de segundos estaba ya sentado en el Jaguar, acariciando el volante de piel. No era su viejo Chevy, pero ya le servía. Se había acabado caminar por la nieve; ya no se pondría nervioso con las cámaras de los autobuses; ya no se gastaría más dinero en taxis. El señor y la señora Kaiou le habían hecho el favor de su vida, no había ninguna duda.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba: comida, cama, medio de transporte, televisión con satélite, Internet y buena cobertura. A nadie se le ocurriría jamás buscarle por esa zona residencial. Podía buscar a Michiru con más comodidad y, cuando no estuviese merodeando por las calles, estaría metido en la casa, rebuscando entre cajas y baúles. Esperaba encontrar recuerdos de su infancia, indicios de su vida allí, diarios personales o álbumes de fotos que lo condujeran hasta algún amigo que no hubiesen conocido sus padres adoptivos o que ya no recordasen. Si tenía suerte, a lo mejor también podía encontrar ese informe.

Tenía que subir y comenzar a buscar, pero era incapaz de salir del coche. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había dado marcha atrás, había descendido por la entrada de la casa y recorría el asfalto. Conducía sin saber adónde iba o por qué, con la ventana bajada, el golpe del aire frío contra la cara y el palpito agitado de su corazón. Las calles se sucedían con prisa, rendidas a los halógenos y luces de neón. Se paraba en los semáforos. O quizá no. Las luces rojas dejaron de existir. Todo era carretera abierta. Pisó el acelerador mientras Denver se deshacía en un destello del pasado.

«¿Qué coño te está pasando?»

Se hizo esa pregunta, pero sólo conseguía pisar más fuerte el pedal, intentando huir de ella como del demonio. Siguió acelerando, notando el rugido del Jaguar mientras la velocidad le serenaba. Sólo cuatro horas después, ya alejado de la carretera interestatal, supo por fin dónde se encontraba. Justo al norte del Monumento Nacional de Colorado. Siguió avanzando por las curvas, sabiendo adonde se estaba acercando. Y entonces lo vio: justo el punto en el que había aparcado su Chevy aquella noche de hacía doce años. Pisó el frenó, paró a un lado de la carretera y salió al encuentro de la gélida y avanzada tarde.

Conmovido por una sensación que no podía explicar, caminó por la cuneta hacia la tierra donde había extendido la manta. Era ese punto. No, ese. Era primavera y empezaba a hacer calor. Serena se había estirado encima y le había entregado su carne dulce y virgen. El mundo había cambiado en ese lapso de tiempo. Tan lleno de oportunidades. El mismo había cambiado por un momento.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando captar toda la intensidad del paisaje: las sombras negras del precipicio amenazante, la profunda oscuridad de los cañones, las estrellas refulgentes, el inmenso silencio. Su vida había cambiado irrevocablemente desde ese momento, pero el lugar seguía siendo el mismo.

Permaneció un largo momento así, preguntándose qué coño estaba haciendo allí. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la conversación con Serena al día siguiente apareció de repente y esa escena que había intentado olvidar, ese recuerdo que había querido dejar atrás lo atrapó. Se sentó en el suelo, desbordado por el peso del arrepentimiento, mientras las imágenes colisionaban en su mente.

«¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!»

«Tu hermana se va a un hogar mejor; se va a ir con gente que se preocupe por ella.»

«Además, ya sabes lo salidas que van estas guarras del correccional; se aburren, todo el día pensando en pollas. Lo están deseando cada vez que vas a verlas.»

¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

«Señor Chiba, este tribunal le declara culpable de los hechos.»

«¿Por qué te resistes, Chiba? ¿Tienes miedo de que te duela? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?»

«Todavía sigo sintiendo algo por el chico que conocí en el instituto, no por el tío que tengo delante.»

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando acallar los recuerdos, resollando con fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en la tierra fría. Qué manera de cagarla. Tenía justamente lo que había cosechado, un panorama no precisamente idílico, por cierto, y se estaba autodestruyendo. Si pudiese retroceder a aquella noche, cuando todo parecía perfecto, y hablar con el gallito que había sido en su día…

«¿Y qué te dirías a ti mismo, Chiba?»

¿Habrías llevado antes a Michiru a rehabilitarse? ¿Habrías confiado en Hawk? ¿Habrías tenido un arma en casa? ¿Te habrías fugado?

«No te alejes de ella, Dar. No pierdas a Serena. No la pierdas.»

Si hubiese podido reaccionar de otra manera…

Se quedó sentado en silencio, notando un vacío tan profundo como la oscuridad que empezaba a envolverlo, respirando aire y remordimientos a partes iguales. Lentamente, el sol se puso, salpicando de rosa las paredes rocosas del cañón, trazando pinceladas naranjas en el cielo.

Era ya demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para querer corregir errores, demasiado tarde para reparar destrozos, demasiado tarde para reclamar la vida, y la mujer, que había perdido. Pero no era demasiado tarde para Michiru. Ni para Hotaru.

Se puso de pie, caminó hacia el coche y reemprendió el viaje de vuelta a Denver.


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

—Ya se lo he dicho, señorita Tsukino. No tenemos ningún dato que se adecúe a esa descripción.

De todas las funcionarias con las que Serena había tenido que batallar a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional, Allyson Harris, del DAP, era, sin duda, la peor. Hablaba siempre con un tono cortante que, a veces, se permitía ser condescendiente con su interlocutor, y trataba a Serena como si fuese una maleducada e indiscreta. Ese día lo tenía más difícil que cualquier otro, y Serena sabía por qué.

Allyson tenía la falsa impresión de que Serena no se quería tomar en serio el informe oficial sobre la fuga de Dar. Aunque el editorial mordaz de Jedite hubiese sido un estacazo directo al orgullo del DAP, los diarios locales habían hecho una montaña de las sospechas que se desprendían del informe y los contertulios de la radio llevaban unos cuantos días hostigando a Serena por haber puesto a toda una sociedad en peligro al haber dejado escapar a un asesino.

Serena había tenido que responder a un aluvión de llamadas de colegas periodistas y encendidos emails de lectores. Aunque Serena sabía encajar todo tipo de comentarios, los últimos días habían sido especialmente duros y humillantes. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse acobardar por Allyson.

—Imposible. Sé que existe ese informe. He hablado con una persona que ha tenido una copia en su mano._ Eso no era del todo cierto, pero tenía que decirlo. Dar dijo que había un informe y ese informe debía existir. Serena no podía explicar por qué estaba tan segura, pero seguía sin dudar al respecto.

«¿Hasta qué punto lo conoces, Tsukino?»

Una vez pensó que nadie lo conocía como ella. Y se equivocó. ¿Se estaba volviendo a equivocar?

—¿Me está usted diciendo que soy una mentirosa? —Allyson siempre echaba mano de sus tácticas defensivas.

—No diga tonterías. Sé perfectamente que usted no ha buscado nada. Usted se limita a decirme lo que le dicen que diga._ Allyson soltó un jadeo de indignación, pero Serena contraatacó de nuevo. —Lo que digo es que, a no ser que se haya destruido el informe y se haya incurrido, por tanto, en una ilegalidad, el informe existe y tiene que estar. Puede que esté camuflado, pero está.

—En el DAP no se hacen este tipo de cosas. Señorita Tsukino, está lanzando acusaciones muy graves._ Serena se detuvo un momento, respiró profundamente y omitió lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Usted está creando un conflicto de la nada, señora Harris. Lo único que le pido es ese informe y las leyes estatales dejan claro que el DAP tiene el deber de ayudarme._ La voz de Allyson se volvió gélida.

—Quizá si usted nos indica qué es lo que busca exactamente en lugar de quedarse en la superficie, a lo mejor podremos entender su petición._ Pero Serena no iba a dejarse vencer todavía.

—Muy buena propuesta por su parte, pero lo malo es que volveríamos a empezar y el DAP me tendría tres días más esperando. Se lo voy a trasladar al abogado de mi empresa.

—Hágalo, señora Tsukino. Estoy segura de que el abogado le dirá que no podemos facilitarle un documento que no existe.

—También le dirá que es delito ocultar uno que existe. —Serena le colgó el teléfono, visiblemente malhumorada—. ¡Dios! ¡Qué tía más odiosa!

—¿Quién era?, ¿tu amiga del alma Allyson Harris? —Mina le lanzó una mirada comprensiva—. Es una pieza del engranaje.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me parece que el DAP necesita una inspección a fondo, aunque no sé si serviría de mucho. Si siguen diciendo que el informe no existe, no sé cómo lo voy a conseguir._ Rei se acercó al refrigerador de agua.

—Mira, yo creo que el Archivo Judicial de Colorado es el camino principal. Ahora tienes que encontrar un atajo._ Un atajo.

«Rubeus Dark.»

Como agente de la condicional de Michiru, seguro que tenía acceso a todo su historial judicial y carta blanca para pedirle al DAP cualquier documento que le interesase. Y estaría más que dispuesto a compartir esa información con ella en secreto. Rebuscó entre todos los post-its que cubrían su mesa y encontró el que buscaba. Marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Rubeus esperando que no hubiese perdido el interés.

* * *

Darien observaba a Serena mientras ésta caminaba deprisa hacia su coche y la siguió a una distancia prudente hasta llegar a un parking del centro. Aparcó el Jaguar al lado de su coche de alquiler, esperó a que ella saliese primero, subió las escaleras justo detrás y pisó la calle bulliciosa.

Profesional como siempre: melena recogida en una trenza con cierto toque clásico, abrigo de lana gris oscuro, pantalones negros de raya diplomática, zapatos negros de tacón y bolso negro de piel. Ideal. Sofisticada. Sensual.

Se paró delante de un japonés cutre, miró su reloj de muñeca y se fijó en los transeúntes. Había quedado con alguien. Darien agachó la cabeza, sacó veinticinco centavos y compró el periódico, el de ella. Por mucho que ella lo viese, no lo iba a reconocer. Jamás lo había visto vestido de traje.

Darien abrió el periódico, fingiendo que leía mientras vigilaba sus pasos con un ojo. Parecía nerviosa, impaciente. Serena miró hacia la acera y sonrió. Un hombre que Darien no conocía le devolvió la sonrisa mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia ella —pelirrojo, metro ochenta, cuarentón, con una pinta extraña—. Llevaba un horrendo traje oscuro y lucía un pelo rojo crespo que le podía quedar bien a Gene Wilder en 1981, pero a él le daba un aspecto ridículo. Por la manera en que la chaqueta le caía sobre el costado derecho, Darien supo que iba armado. ¿Un detective?

«Mierda.»

Se esfumaron delante de Darien y entraron en el local, sin gustarle un pelo que él le aguantase la puerta y la acompañara con la mano sobre la espalda como si la conociera de toda la vida. Les concedió unos minutos para que se sentaran —¿de qué conocía a ese imbécil?—, dobló el periódico, lo escondió debajo de la axila y fue para adentro.

—¿Cuántos? —La camarera, una joven asiática de nombre Leiha escrito en la placa de su uniforme, llevaba un menú en la mano y le sonreía amablemente. El escote de su blusa revelaba el tatuaje de una daga surcando el pecho izquierdo.

—Uno. —Darien echó un vistazo al restaurante, localizó la mesa de Serena y dio con el sitio exacto donde quería sentarse—. En la mesa pequeña del fondo, si puede ser.

—Sígame, por favor. —Leiha le sonrió con sus labios rojos encendidos.

Darien se sentó de cara a la puerta del restaurante, con una clara panorámica de Serena. El señor Colorado quedaba de espaldas. Una joven asiática de cabello largo y negro caminó hacia su mesa con un vaso de agua con limón y una toallita caliente y húmeda en una bandeja.

—Soy Su. Soy su camarera.

Su le explicó los platos del día mientras lo repasaba de arriba abajo como si lo fuera a engullir y le dejó un rato para que se pensara los platos. Darien se aseó las manos, leyó la hoja rectangular del menú y no supo qué decidir. Atún. Salmón. Jurel. Pagro. Gamba.

¿Cuánto hacía que no comía sushi? Se había olvidado de que existía. Se puso loco de contento. Después de darle un buen repaso a la carta, pidió tal cantidad de sushi y sashimi como para alimentar a un tiburón. Mientras iba devorando el sashimi, esperaba al plato de sushi y escuchaba las risas de Serena. De repente, se acordó de que no había ido allí para atiborrarse.

Hoy era el tercer día. El DAP estaba obligado, por ley, a responder a la solicitud de informe de la investigación sobre el Correccional de Denver. Darien le iba a pedir una copia del informe y le daba lo mismo si ella quería compartir esa información o no. Observó cómo traían a Colorado y a Serena dos cuencos de miso y una jarra de té. Serena sonrió y se rió con él sobre algo. Alargó la mano y le tocó el brazo.

Estaba coqueteando con él. Vaya jarro de agua fría. Ese cabrón era muy viejo para ella. ¡Podría ser su padre! Parecía que llevase un peluquín del todo a cien. Seguramente necesitaba Viagra y sus espermatozoides se podían contar con los dedos de la mano.

«Estás celoso, Chiba.»

¡Sí, joder! ¡Estaba celoso!

«Él es mejor para ella que tú, pedazo de alcornoque. Y ella lo sabe.»

Sus propios pensamientos le abofetearon en la cara, pero no tardó en recuperarse. Serena volvió a sonreír y ladeó la cabeza revelando su delicioso cuello. Darien apretó los dientes.

Por suerte para todos, Colorado escogió ese momento para ir al baño. Pidió permiso, se levantó y caminó hacia los lavabos del fondo, dejando a Serena sola. Darien la miraba fijamente. Ella se reclinó en la silla. Esperó. La sonrisa que lucía en su rostro desapareció en cuanto su acompañante se alejó de la mesa y su cara adquirió un aspecto crispado. Miró a un lado, sin fijarse en nada en concreto, como si estuviese pensando. Entonces, lentamente desplazó la mirada por todo el local, hasta toparse con sus ojos. Perpleja, Serena no podía dejar de mirarlo.

«¡Dar!»

Tres metros la separaban de él, arrebatador con su traje negro ceñido y corbata gris de seda, rostro suave recién afeitado, mirada fija y turbadora. Estaba tan… irresistible. Pero eso no le reprimió las ganas de querer patearle. No estaba allí por casualidad. ¡La había seguido!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló.

—Comiendo —le respondió Darien sigilosamente—. ¿Quién es ese?_ ¿Estaba celoso? ¡Bien!

—Estoy saliendo con él. —Serena le sonrió y levantó la cabeza. Darien resopló y sacudió la cabeza. —Es un agente de la condicional, muy majo. Va armado. —Furiosa, levantó la voz— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ah sí? Eso espero: que sea muy majo y simpático. Con lo feo que es…_ Una de las camareras se acercó a su mesa y le dejó el cuenco de miso junto con la ensalada y los palillos.

—En seguida le traigo el sushi._ Dar le ofreció una sonrisa atenta y sensual.

—Gracias, Su._ ¿Estaba intentando ponerla celosa?

«¡Iluso!»

Serena esperó a que la ruborizada camarera se alejara para acercarse a él y hablarle bien claro.

—Vete. Ahora. Si no, lo tengo fácil…

—No serás capaz. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Has conseguido el informe?_ Así que ese era el motivo de su interés. No la había seguido para saber de ella, sino por el informe. Extrañamente dolida, Serena estaba a punto de decirle por dónde se iba a meter el informe cuando Darien desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Rubeus apareció de repente y se sentó.

—¿Qué me decías sobre el DAP?_ Serena intentó concentrarse en Rubeus, haciendo esfuerzos por ignorar al hombre de la mesa de al lado.

—¿Mmm? Ah, sí. Pues que ahora no sólo se están dedicando a intentar implicarme en la fuga, sino que además me están dando largas para no entregarme el informe público de la investigación sobre el Correccional de Menores de Denver que solicité el lunes._ Rubeus cogió los palillos y zarandeó sus rollitos de California.

—¿Pero por qué pierdes el tiempo, con lo inteligente que tú eres? Ese informe te lo puedo conseguir yo.

—Menos mal que puedo contar contigo. —Serena le sonrió de oreja a oreja, midiendo cada una de sus palabras—. Tengo muchas pruebas que demuestran que se produjeron abusos sexuales hace unos años. Lo que he pedido es una copia de ese informe y la necesito para poder realizar bien mi investigación y confirmar mi tesis._ Rubeus frunció el ceño.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Michiru?_ Detrás de ellos, Dar sorbía su té y la sopa de miso al mismo tiempo, sin quitarles ojo de encima. Serena movió la silla hacia la izquierda, usando la cabeza de Rubeus para no ver a Darien.

—Lo siento. No te puedo responder a eso. Información confidencial.

—Ya. Lo entiendo. —Rubeus asintió, haciendo un mohín infantil—. Vaya, pensaba que querías quedar conmigo para comer porque estabas loquita por mí y me querías volver a ver. Serena, no hace falta que quedes conmigo para pedirme un favor._ Detrás de él, Dar se movió en la silla y volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. En ese preciso instante la camarera le sirvió el plato de sashimi. Él le obsequió con otra sonrisa provocadora, separó los palillos y cogió con ellos un trozo de pagro. Serena se sentía muy dolida por haber herido sus sentimientos.

—No, hombre. Yo tenía ganas de vert…_ Dar se llevó el sushi hasta la boca, lo envolvió con la lengua y lo removió lentamente en su boca, masticándolo con los ojos clavados en ella. La excitación llamaba a las puertas de su vientre, el pulso se le aceleraba y las palabras de su cabeza se empezaban a deshacer.

—Te…_ Lo miró absorta unos segundos. Apartó los ojos de él y sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que Rubeus estaba ocupado con su plato. —Te agradezco mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí.

—Hombre, faltaría más. El estado entero estaba preocupado por ti._ Rubeus pasó a explicarle el susto que se había llevado al enterarse de que la habían secuestrado, pero Serena apenas lo oía; su mirada estaba clavada en Dar mientras este cogía un trozo de atún, lo probaba con la punta de la lengua y se lo metía en la boca con ojos lascivos.

Serena contenía la respiración y sentía un tremendo ardor debajo de la cintura que se empezaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo mientras la humedad se condensaba entre sus piernas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Rubeus había dejado de hablar y la estaba observando, desvió rápidamente su mirada.

—Perdona —le dijo él—. Seguro que no te gusta que te lo recuerden. Sólo te lo comentaba porque también me vino a la cabeza que a lo mejor él te había dado algún indicio sobre el paradero de Michiru._ Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Dar y sintió el impulso absurdo de reírse.

«¡Está justo detrás de ti!»

—Sí —optó por responder—. Quiero decir, ¡no! No me dijo nada. Sí, no me gusta recordarlo.

«No le mires más, ¡Tsukino!»

Pero no podía parar de mirarlo. Como si estuviese capturada por un hechizo, se dedicó a observarlo mientras este cogía un trocito rosado de salmón, lo mojaba en salsa de soja y se lo acercaba a los labios. Deslizó la lengua por él, saboreándolo a la vez, y se lo introdujo en la boca. Cerró los ojos y Serena creyó oír un gemido. Sus músculos se tensaron. Mucho. Serena cruzó las piernas por instinto, juntándolas con fuerza para aliviar la presión interna mientras lo penetraba con la mirada. Pero la presión iba a más y sólo podía retorcerse en la silla.

—¿Pero sabías que había un informe?

«¡Céntrate, Tsukino, por Dios!»

Serena desvió la mirada rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos de Rubeus.

—Sí, bueno… sí, sí.

—Te pregunto que cómo sabes que existe. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco nerviosa. —Rubeus frunció el entrecejo con gesto de preocupación. Se inclinó hacia delante y le estrechó la mano con cariño.

Detrás de él, Dar saltó de la silla, puños apretados. Durante unos segundos de pavor, Serena pensó que iban a saltar por los aires mesas y sillas y se lo iban a llevar detenido o muerto de un disparo. Pero Dar dejó unos billetes en su mesa, se puso tieso y caminó muy rígido hacia la puerta mientras la camarera corría detrás de él con una bolsa con comida para llevar. Serena respiró aliviada y aguantó el impulso de apartar su mano.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Lo siento, Rubeus. Es un palo estar conmigo. Pero volviendo a lo del informe: es que ya no sé si preguntártelo, pero, ¿crees que podrías conseguirme una copia?

* * *

Serena corrió hacia su coche atravesando el viento helado. Estaba hecha una furia. No había tenido suficiente con seguirla, sino que, además, la había intentado poner en evidencia, relamiendo y chupando su sashimi como si la estuviese relamiendo y chupando a ella.

¿Pero de verdad pensaba que eso a ella le iba a poner nerviosa? Bueno, podía tener algo de erótico si uno le ponía imaginación y quizá sí que había sido tentador, pero de ahí a disfrutar del jueguecito… ¿No era capaz de entender la cantidad de problemas que le podía causar si Rubeus lo reconocía? ¿Se creía un ser inmortal? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo, cuando se trataba de recuperar el puñetero informe?

«¡Qué idiota! Imbécil. Gilipollas.»

Se metió en el parking y bajó las escaleras, reconfortada por haber escapado de la calle y del viento cortante. Necesitaba volver al trabajo y ponerse al día en cuestión de leyes. Por mucho que Rubeus le intentase conseguir el informe, necesitaba una estrategia para disponer de más alternativas si a él también le ponían trabas.

«Lo intentaré, pero tampoco te creas que a mí me abren todas las puertas. Tengo que seguir un protocolo. Como tú —le había explicado—. Y, si alguien está intentando ocultar ese informe, lo van a proteger con uñas y dientes y a mí tampoco me dejarán acceder.»

No era la primera vez en su profesión que Serena soñaba con ser invisible, poder entrar y salir de los sitios, rebuscar a sus anchas entre informes y papeles y encontrar información sin tener que dar explicaciones. ¡Cuántos secretos podría desgranar!

Llegó a la planta de coches y caminó hacia el suyo. Un Jaguar negro resplandeciente salía de la plaza contigua. Los faros delanteros acentuaban aún más su elegancia, los cristales tintados semejantes a los de una limusina. Serena buscó sus llaves, sabiendo que se iba a llevar una gran decepción al entrar en su coche.

«Vale muchísimo más de lo que ganas en un año, Tsukino.»

Estaba metiendo la llave y pensando en la cantidad de becas que cubriría el importe de ese coche cuando la puerta del conductor del Jaguar se abrió de repente.

—Entra.

«¡Dar!»


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

La perplejidad en el rostro de Serena no se hizo esperar y Dar ya sabía lo que iba a decir antes de que abriese su preciosa boca.

—¡Lo has robado!

—No, en realidad me lo han dejado. Es de unos parientes lejanos._ Era verdad. Bueno, una verdad a medias. Serena entornó los ojos.

—¿Que te lo han dejado?

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Entra.

—¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me apuntarás con una pistola?_ Darien detuvo sus impulsos, salió del coche y se acercó al suyo, oliendo su champú desde la distancia.

—Por favor, ¿puedes entrar?

—Bueno. —Serena caminó hacia el Jaguar y se metió dentro—. Pero nos quedamos aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo en este cochazo. A ver si robamos cosas que llamen menos la atención.

—Te lo acabo de decir. No lo he robado. —Le cerró la puerta, rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor—. Me lo han dejado._ Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba, con la mirada fija, cruzada de brazos mientras sus labios carnosos se comprimían en un gesto enfurruñado. Tenía motivos para estar cabreada. Le había fastidiado la comida. —Tendrías que estar agradecida. Has quedado con un tío que…

—Que es el agente de la condicional de Michiru. —Lo miró sin titubeos—. Le estaba intentando convencer de que me consiguiera una copia del informe._ ¿El agente de la condicional de Michiru?

«Ahora te sientes idiota, ¿verdad, Chiba?»

De hecho, se sentía aliviado. La mínima noción de que Serena pudiese estar enamorada de ese cuarentón de medio pelo le alteraba demasiado.

—¿Por qué te tiene que conseguir él el informe? Pensaba que el DAP tenía tres días para…

—Me ponen trabas. Dicen que no existe ese informe.

—Mentirosos.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo demostrarlo hasta que no tenga el informe en mis manos, y si se niegan a dármelo… bueno, ya ves hasta dónde se tiene que llegar.

—Así que estabas intentando encandilar a Colorado, al agente ese de la condicional, para que te lo consiguiera…_ Serena volvió a mirar al frente.

—Tampoco es así, pero si te empeñas…

—Estabas ligando con él.

—Sólo un poco. Además, en seguida se ha dado cuenta. —Un gesto de preocupación sobrevoló su rostro—. Creo que he herido sus sentimientos._ Darien intentaba ocultar su satisfacción.

—¿Te va a ayudar?

—Dice que hará lo que pueda._ Y pensar que Darien había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Le había visto cogerla de la mano y había saltado de la silla. Por suerte, tuvo tiempo de pensar con cordura, pagar la cuenta y largarse antes de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

—Te tengo que pedir perdón, entonces.

—¿Por qué, concretamente? ¿Por haber estado a punto de matarme? ¿Por dejarme en una posición en la que no puedo explicarle nada a mis amigos? ¿Por involucrarme en tu fuga? ¿Por entrar en mi casa? ¿Por perseguirme como un maníaco acosador? ¿Por ponerme en evidencia cuando estoy comiendo con alguien?_ Escuchó atentamente el largo inventario de faltas y delitos, convenciéndose de que no eran tan graves como parecían.

—Espera un momento. ¿Te están acusando de algo?

—¿No has visto las noticias?

—No, estoy todo el día en la calle._ Serena respiró profundamente.

—El DAP está llevando a cabo una investigación interna que me involucra en tu fuga. Dicen que me salté el protocolo por no explicarles lo de la llamada anónima que recibí para entrevistarme contigo.

—Mira, esos se quieren cubrir las espaldas. No dejes que te afecte. Patrañas. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Escucha la radio y ya verás. Incluso mi editora me inculpa. Por primera vez en toda mi trayectoria, la gente está dudando de mí. Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, ¡no voy a dejar que te cargues mi prestigio!

Sus palabras eran duras, pero contenían desesperación, no rencor. La angustia se reflejaba en su dulce rostro. Bajó la vista y se observó las manos, fuertemente entrelazadas en su regazo. Por un momento, Darien no vio a la mujer, sino a la adolescente que una vez se sentó en su viejo Chevy '55, llorosa y atemorizada. Algo se manifestó dentro de él. Se acercó a ella y le apartó un mechón del rostro, activando un deseo mutuo tras ese pequeño gesto.

—Lo siento, Serena._ Soltó un suspiro casi inaudible mientras este la rozaba, pero no le apartó la mano.

—Ya puedes sentirlo. ¿Y esa escenita en el restaurante?

—¿Cómo, escenita? —Cautivado por un hechizo extraño, se acercó más a ella y le rozó la sien con los labios. Serena cerró los ojos y ladeó su cuerpo hacia él de una manera casi imperceptible, arrastrada también por ese mismo hechizo.

—Eso de comerte el sashimi de esa manera…_ Darien deslizó los labios por su mejilla, atrapando su oreja con la lengua. Qué bien sabía.

—¿… como si te estuviese comiendo a ti?_ Le entró un escalofrío.

—No tenía nada de erótico._ Le mordisqueó el lóbulo.

—¿Nada de nada?

—Mmmm. —Ladeó la cabeza, dejándole acceder al cuello. Darien se rió entre dientes ante su flagrante mentira y deslizó su lengua por toda su oreja.

—Vaya. Tendré que practicar._ Sus pestañas aletearon desvelando unas pupilas dilatadas.

—N… no me hagas esto en el coche.

—¿Que no? —Le besó la comisura de los labios mientras su miembro iba creciendo ante la incipiente necesidad de ponerse encima de ella.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa. ¡Este es un lugar público!

—Los cristales están tintados. Ay, cariño, si lo que quiero es ponerte nerviosa. —Se volvió hacia ella completamente, a punto de ponerse encima mientras le reclinaba el asiento, pero tocó el claxon con el codo. Serena se intentó incorporar, alarmada. Y el hechizo se rompió. Se separó de él como si estuviese infectado.

—T… tengo que volver al despacho._ Por un lado, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla ir y largarse de ahí cuanto antes mejor. Pero, por otra parte, le dolía demasiado dejar de tocarla. Le cogió la mano, la frotó y le acarició la piel suave con el pulgar.

—Estás huyendo, Serena._ Lo miró fijamente.

—No estoy huyendo.

—Sí. Todavía sigue habiendo algo muy fuerte entre nosotros. Me deseas y te deseo. Por mucho que salgas corriendo del coche, eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Lo único que vas a conseguir es perder el tiempo, y tiempo es precisamente lo que me falta.

—Ya te enviaré un email si hay alguna novedad. —Liberó la mano, abrió la puerta del coche y salió—. De momento, déjame respirar un poco, Darien Chiba.

* * *

«Todavía sigue habiendo algo muy fuerte entre nosotros. Me deseas y te deseo. Por mucho que salgas corriendo del coche, eso no va a cambiar las cosas.»

Serena lanzó un paquete de copos de avena al carro de la compra y siguió avanzando por el pasillo, incapaz de olvidarse de sus palabras. Era duro oírlas, sobre todo porque eran ciertas.

«Sabes que es verdad.»

Sí, era verdad. Pero eso no tenía por qué influir en nada. Podía sentirse atraída por él, pero no tenía que hacer nada en concreto. Como había hecho esa tarde, podía alejarse de él, darle la espalda, centrarse en lo que importaba —su trabajo, su hermano, sus amigos—. No tenía ganas de complicarse aún más la vida. Y Dar era un problema, un problema grande, seductor, potente. Un problema mayúsculo. Como cierta parte de él.

Con unas cuantas maniobras de su diestro cuerpo, había pasado de degustar el sashimi a encender su libido, excitando cada recoveco de su piel y haciendo que deseara que la chupara y la relamiera a ella. Se había puesto húmeda al verlo jugar con su comida. Y sólo con haberla rozado con esa boca tan perversa, Serena había estado a punto de rendirse ante su cuerpo y dejarse hacer todo lo que quisiese en ese Jaguar «prestado». ¡Gracias a Dios que había apretado el claxon sin querer!

Siguió caminando por el siguiente pasillo, se paró delante de la mantequilla de cacahuete y cogió una tarrina de marca blanca, sin querer mirar las otras más caras. Cuando Samuel acabó el instituto, ella comía toda la mantequilla de marca que quería, pero ya no era como antes. Dejó el frasco en el carro y repasó la lista de la compra para ver si se había olvidado algo. Pan. Huevos. Leche. Yogur. Detergente. Se acercó con el carro hacia la cola más alejada, esquivando a las sufridas madres de niñas protestonas.

—¡Quero, quero! —Las gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus mofletes.

—Shhh, Maddy, ¡ya no te compro más galletas!

Serena no puedo evitar sonreír —a veces era tan fácil como darles otra galleta— y se imaginó a Chiba como padre de sus hijos. Fue un pensamiento que la cogió por sorpresa, pero no tuvo que preocuparse porque justo en ese momento se acordó de la norma de Molly: puedes fantasear sobre todo, siempre y cuando no lo desees de verdad.

Dar no le gustaba como padre de sus hijos. ¿Y a qué mujer sí? Podía ser un hombre espectacular, sensual y atractivo, muy bueno en la cama, pero no le pegaba el papel de padre. Era un condenado a cadena perpetua, un forajido. Cualquier día, la siguiente semana, el siguiente mes, la policía lo encontraría y lo devolvería a la cárcel y sería el final. Sólo saldría de la cárcel metido en una caja de pino.

«Tiempo es precisamente lo que me falta.»

La crudeza de esas palabras le causaba vértigo y de repente todo se volvió tan trágico y amargo, la vida de Dar y todo lo que se estaba perdiendo por un acto impulsivo y hostil. Había disparado a Hawk en un momento de ira desatada, como única manera de defender a su hermana de la terrible humillación social de haber sido violada. Había sacrificado toda una vida por el amor hacia su hermana y esta seguía castigando su cuerpo con la adicción. Era tan amargamente injusto.

Si pudiese existir una manera de reabrir el caso. Si Michiru hubiese dado un paso al frente y hubiese declarado ante el juez, acusando a Hawk. Si se pudiesen reunir las pruebas necesarias para volver a juzgar a Dar…

«Por eso es tan importante que consigas el informe.»

Michiru no estaría a salvo hasta que no se destapara que había un hombre acosándola, y Dar no podría intentar recomponer su vida hasta que Michiru quisiese hablar. Y, entre tanto, Michiru y Dar —y la pequeña Hotaru— vivían cada día muy cerca del peligro.

Serena acabó de pagar la cuenta y se dispuso a guardar la compra, sintiendo una sensación nueva de impaciencia. Al día siguiente llamaría a Allyson y le diría que iba a poner una reclamación. O, si no, se presentaría en el edificio y le exigiría que lo buscar…

—¿Bolsa de papel o de plástico?

—Mmmm, no, ya llevo bolsas.

Serena sacó el fajo de bolsas usadas y empezó a guardar la comida. A cinco centavos cada una, no se ahorraba mucho, pero todo contaba para pagar los estudios de Samuel. Llevó el carro hasta el coche de alquiler y cargó todas las bolsas en el maletero. Entró en el coche, arrancó y condujo hasta casa, pensando en otras posibles maneras de conseguir ese informe.

Acababa de salir del parking y recorría la East Ninth Street cuando las luces rojas y azules de un coche de policía se reflejaron en su luna trasera. Rebajó la marcha para dejarle adelantar, pero sólo consiguió que se parase a su lado. ¿Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se había saltado un Stop? ¿Corría demasiado? ¿Tenía algún faro fundido?

Sacó el carnet de conducir del bolso y buscó en la guantera la factura de la empresa de alquiler de coches y el papel del seguro, sin ninguna necesidad de encender la luz dada la fuerte exposición a los focos del coche patrulla. Un policía apareció en la ventana del copiloto, linterna en mano. Serena bajó la ventana y le pasó la documentación.

—Buenas noches, agente. ¿Me he saltado el Stop? Espero que no._ El agente cogió sus papeles sin musitar palabra y los examinó, junto con el carnet de conducir.

—Quédese en el coche, señora._ Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el coche patrulla para verificar el carnet.

—Muy bien. —Serena se quedó en silencio, intentando mantener la paciencia y repasando qué podría haber hecho y cuánto le costaría. En dos años no le habían puesto ninguna multa por exceso de velocidad y era más que probable que se quedara en una advertencia. Y no podía tirar a la basura setenta y cinco dólares.

Se acercó otro coche patrulla y paró en la curva delante de ella, sin apagar las luces. Otro. De cada coche salía un agente que llegaba al punto de encuentro entre todos los coches, hablando tranquilamente con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos. ¿Tres coches de policía para un control rutinario? ¿Es que no había criminales que perseguir?

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, el policía que le había pedido la documentación reapareció de nuevo, esta vez en la ventana del conductor.

—Señora, le voy a tener que pedir que salga del coche._ Y supo entonces que el control rutinario no tenía nada de rutinario. Notando el pulso acelerado, se desató el cinturón y salió del coche.

—¿Pasa algo?_ No le respondió.

—Ahora le vamos a registrar el coche, ¿de acuerdo?_ Le sobrevino un escalofrío.

—¿Registrarlo? Sí, claro. Sí, sí. Es un coche de alquiler. Me parece muy bien que lo registren. Cuidado con los huevos de la compra._ Uno de los agentes la condujo hacia un lado de la carretera y se quedó con ella.

—Espérese aquí, señora._ Extrañamente incómoda, Serena observó cómo los agentes se ponían unos guantes de goma, abrían todas las puertas y trampillas del coche y se apartaban para dejar pasar a un agente que iba con un pastor alemán. ¿Una unidad canina? Estaban buscando droga en su coche.

Serena se sintió algo más reconfortada; si hubiesen buscado libros infumables o facturas de parking escandalosas, habría tenido motivos para estar nerviosa, pero ese no era el caso. No consumía droga. Quizá la última persona que había alquilado ese coche traficaba con droga. Por eso la habían parado. El último que había conducido el coche había cometido algún delito y se habían quedado con la matrícula. Quizá la habían parado porque había sido tan tonta de reducir la marcha y entonces habían reconocido la matrícula.

Estaba ya casi convencida de todas esas posibilidades cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar y a rascar el asiento del copiloto. El agente encargado del perro lo apartó y uno se metió rápidamente. Salió con una bolsita de polvo blanco. Los agentes se apiñaron para analizar el contenido.

—Eso no es mío. —La voz de Serena sonó extraña, casi irreconocible. Se dispuso a moverse, hablando en voz baja—. Eso, sea lo que sea, no es mío._ Pero antes de que pudiese dar un solo paso, el policía que la custodiaba la detuvo, inmovilizándola.

—Quédese donde está, señora._ Lo miró y se encontró con su mirada reprobadora.

—Pero es que tengo que decir que eso no es mío.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, de camino.

«¿De camino?»

—¿Cómo? No entiendo…_ Pero lo leyó en su rostro. La sangre le subió a la cabeza. —¡Dios, no!_ ¡Se la iban a llevar detenida! Acalorada, se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó el móvil y marcó el teléfono de Amy.

«¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! ¡Contesta! Por favor…»

Serena suspiró de alivio al oír su voz.

—Eyy, hola, guapa. Ahora estábamos hablando de ti Taiki y yo. Estábamos comentando…_ Pero Serena no tenía tiempo para eso.

—Amy, escucha. ¡Me van a detener! Yo no sé lo que está pasando. Me han parado, han empezado a registrar el coche y he dicho que muy bien y entonces el perro ha encontrado una bolsa, cocaína o heroína, yo que sé. Me van a llevar detenida ¡y esa droga no es mía!

—Serena, tranquila. Respira._ Serena lo intentaba, pero el pánico estaba obstruyendo su respiración. Oyó cómo Amy le decía algo a Taiki, y se puso Taiki.

—¿Serena?

—Sí. —Pero no había tiempo para mucho. Los policías se habían vuelto a acordar de ella y uno de ellos se acercaba. Llevaba unas esposas.

—No te resistas. No discutas. No hagas declaraciones. ¿Entendido?

—S… sí.

—Muy bien. Buena chica. Voy para allá._ Serena colgó justo antes de que le requisaran el móvil.

—Señora Tsukino, queda usted detenida por posesión de sustancia ilegal. Apóyese en el vehículo, las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Sólo después de que la cachearan, esposaran y metieran en el coche de policía penetró en ella con la fuerza de una bala la realidad de los hechos. Siete años antes, habían introducido coca en casa de Dar. Dos semanas antes, le habían colado droga a Michiru. Pocos días después de haber solicitado una información que desvelaría la verdad escondida tras el asesinato de Hawk, introducían droga en su coche. El hombre que le había facilitado las cosas a Hawk para que violara a Michiru —el hombre que había llevado a Dar a la cárcel— sabía que Serena seguía sus pasos. Y estaba dispuesto a detenerla.


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

—El alijo estaba debajo de su maletín, señora Tsukino. ¿Cómo espera que nos creamos que no sabe nada? ¿Cómo lo ha podido dejar ahí?_ Serena miraba las venas de sus ojos. Estaba tan cansada como él; su entereza pendía de un hilo.

—No es mío.

—Sí, a lo mejor no es suyo. —El policía judicial se acercó para que pudiese oler su aliento de café; la silla crujió al mismo tiempo—. A lo mejor se lo estaba guardando para otra persona. Quizá usted se limitaba a transportarla._ Serena sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo una inmensa rabia hacia él, que no se merecía. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—¡No! Yo no consumo ni vendo ni transporto droga.

Esa iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida. Mientras le abrían diligencias, había sucumbido a las miradas insolentes de los borrachos que aguardaban junto a ella. Le habían tomado las huellas, le habían fotografiado y le habían metido en el frío calabozo. Una vez dentro, había tenido tiempo de pensar en todo —en la comida que había comprado para toda la semana condenada a estropearse, la factura de la empresa de alquiler de coches cuando supieran que lo habían inmovilizado, la odisea legal que se le venía encima si no se aclaraba lo que había pasado. Intentó convencerse de que era inocente y de que no tenía por qué pasarle nada malo. Se acordó, entonces, de Dar y de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar pese a insistir que la coca encontrada en su casa no era suya.

«Ni siquiera tú le creíste al principio, Tsukino.»

¿La creerían a ella? ¿Y dónde estaba Taiki?

—Mire, entiendo que no está pasando por un buen momento. —El policía judicial se reclinó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, oprimiendo su camisa y su corbata arrugadas, de espaldas al espejo espía que reflejaba su cabeza canosa—. Conozco todas las circunstancias del secuestro; sé que ese criminal la escondió entre las montañas y me parece comprensible que se haya resguardado en las drogas para intentar olvidar ese capítulo. Seguro que ha sido una experiencia traumática. Pero será mucho más fácil para los dos si me dice, sencillamente, quién le vendió la drog…_ Intentando sobreponerse al llanto, levantó las manos esposadas.

—¿Tengo marcas de yonqui? ¡No es mía esa droga! ¡No la he comprado, no la consumo! ¡Me la han metido en el coche!_ El policía le miró los brazos y arrugó la frente mientras sus cejas grises convergían en el mismo punto.

—¿Quién va a querer meterle drogas en el coche, señora Tsukino?

—Creo que tiene que ver con una investigación que estoy llevando a cabo. Creo que…_ Se oyeron unos golpes de nudillos y se abrió la puerta. Era el inspector Tenou. Saludó a Serena con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—Señora Tsukino. Lamento mucho retenerla aquí; no sólo porque está usted en una mala tesitura, sino porque el imbécil de su jefe me va a llamar de un momento a otro._ Serena se habría echado a reír ante ese apelativo si no supiese las repercusiones que todo eso tendría en su trabajo. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Entonces Tenou le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al policía judicial. —Vamos a hablar un momento._ El policía judicial le lanzó a Serena la última mirada de hastío, se levantó y salió de la sala con el inspector Tenou, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Serena sola con sus miedos. Llevaban fuera un minuto o dos, cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—¡Taiki!_ Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estás llevando esto?

—¡Taiki! ¡Me están tratando como si fuese traficante!

—Ya. —La volvió a abrazar y se separó—. Siéntate. El duro Tenou nos ha dejado un poco de tiempo. Vamos a ver._ En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Taiki había dejado una bolsa en la mesa.

—¿Me has traído comida? —Le sonaban las tripas.

—No podemos traer comida a los detenidos. Lo he comprado para mí, pero ya he cenado. ¿Te lo podrás comer antes de que vuelva Tenou?_ Hambrienta, Serena se lanzó sobre las tarrinas mientras se le hacía la boca agua con el olor a especias. Seguramente era pollo salteado a la tailandesa.

—Gracias. De verdad.

—No hay de qué. —Le dio la vuelta a una silla y se sentó. Serena suspiró con el primer bocado. Era dulce y picante a la vez; la guindilla le encendió la boca.

—¡Ogh, qué bueno está esto! Quería pararme a comprar la cena en el Wendy, ese que es un veinticuatro horas, ¡pero esto lo supera!_ Taiki frunció el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, quería decirte algo. Vas a pasar aquí una noche como mínimo, Serena._ ¿Toda la noche? ¿En el calabozo?

—¿Q… qué? —Serena se olvidó de la comida—. ¿No voy a salir libre de cargos?

—Han encontrado treinta gramos de heroína mezclada con fentanilo. El fiscal del distrito va a abrir diligencias por posesión y tráfico de sustancias ilegales. Delito penal. La cosa va más allá de un atestado. Prisión preventiva y juicio._ Lo que significaba que quedaba detenida, como mínimo, hasta el primer juicio. Con suerte —mucha suerte— podría salir al día siguiente por la tarde.

—¡Dios mío! —Cerraba los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¡Dime que no me está pasando!_ Taiki le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Serena. Ya sé que es muy fuerte. Yo haré todo lo que pueda, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar. Eres una mujer fuerte y sabrás aguantar.

—No estoy tan segura.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Come y escucha lo que te digo._ Cogió el tenedor, dispuesta a acabarse la comida, pero lo que le había dicho Taiki le había provocado náuseas.

—Como es un delito penal, te van a hacer un cacheo completo. Una mujer policía te va a hacer desnudar y te va a pedir que te agaches. Te van a tener en cuclillas desnuda y te van a pedir que tosas mientras te examinan el ano. —Hizo un gesto de dolor, como si se lo estuviesen haciendo a él—. ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que te vayan a hacer eso!_ Ella tampoco. Respiró profundamente y continuó. —Después del examen, te darán el uniforme de preso para que te lo pongas y te devolverán a los calabozos. Es tarde; muchas celdas se comparten. Voy a intentar conseguirte una celda individual: no es fácil; siempre está lleno. ¿Lo has entendido todo o he ido muy rápido?_ Serena se aclaró la voz y, de paso, intentó encontrarla.

—Sí, lo he entendido. Gracias.

—Intenta descansar esta noche, ¿vale? Ya sé que te va a costar mucho, pero tienes que intentarlo. Mañana por la mañana viene John Kirschner, tu abogado de ofic..

—No tengo abogados. —No tenía ni dinero para pagarlos.

—Sí, tienes abogado. Y es el mejor en derecho penal. Se habría dejado la piel defendiendo a Jack el Destripador y habría ganado. La acusación siempre tiembla al verle.

—Pero…

—Amy y yo nos ocupamos de todo, Serena. Y no preguntes más._ Se le empañaron los ojos.

—G… rgracias.

—No. Y ahora, ya sé que no está muy bien hablar con la boca llena, pero dime qué coño ha pasado. Le has comentado a Charlie que crees que tiene que ver con una investigación tuya. ¿Tiene algo que ver el criminal de Darien Chiba?_ Serena estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Por qué lo dices?_ Taiki arqueó una ceja.

—Hombre, un ex agente antidroga reciclado en asesino y traficante te secuestra a punta de pistola. Curiosamente, unas semanas después te meten droga en el coche. No sé, llámalo instinto policial._ Masticó otro bocado, decidiendo qué decir y sintiendo la presión acumulada y la culpa de las últimas semanas. Sus amigos la volvían a salvar y les seguía ocultando información. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta de papel.

—El lunes solicité una copia de todos los informes firmados por el DAP sobre una investigación interna de hace ocho años que tiene que ver con un par de guardias del Correccional de Menores de Denver acusados de abusos sexuales reiterados. Yo creo que el que me ha colado droga en el coche quiere dinamitar mi credibilidad y apartarme de mi investigación. Tengo indicios que demuestran que esa persona ya no trabaja en el DAP, pero sigue trabajando en cualquier departamento público. Taiki, consígueme una copia del informe. Cuanto antes, mejor. Consígueme ese informe._ Serena le explicó la verdad. Pero no toda la verdad. Y todos y cada uno de los datos omitidos saltaban como añicos y se clavaban en su mente. Taiki reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Quién te ha filtrado todos esos datos? Bueno, ahora me dirás que las fuentes jamás se revelan, ¿verdad?

—Exacto.

—¿Pero todavía no sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Serena?

—No es que no me fíe de ti, Taiki. Es que…_ ¿Qué le podía decir? Por mucho cariño que le tuviese, no podía decirle que Dar le había facilitado todos esos indicios, ni que salía tan tranquilo a comer sushi por ahí, ni que conducía un Jaguar, ni que le estaba ayudando a encontrar a Michiru. Si Taiki supiese que la sombra de Dar planeaba, habría removido cielo y tierra para buscarlo en todo Denver y eso habría llevado irremediablemente a algún tipo de confrontación. Y habría sido demasiado doloroso para ella que cualquiera de los dos hubiese acabado herido.

—Ya tenemos a Chiba de por medio. Tienes los mismos ojos tristes del hospital. Ese malnacido te está involucrando en algo. —Taiki se acercó a ella—. Serena, mírame. ¿Es suya la droga?_ Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Que no. No. No sé quién me la ha metido. Alguien, seguramente un policía, ha metido la droga para pararme los pies. Ese violador lleva ocho años sin ser juzgado y no quiere que lo destape._ Taiki la examinaba.

—Pues tiene mala suerte, el desgraciado. Porque ahora tiene a otro tras su culo._ Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. El inspector Tenou asomó la cabeza rubia.

—No estará contraviniendo las normas, Kou…_ Taiki miró a las tarrinas de comida.

—De momento, no. Deme diez minutos más para acabarme la cena, compañero._ Tenou levantó la vista hacia Serena, petrificada, tenedor en mano, y arqueó una ceja rubia y poblada.

—Cinco. —Cerró la puerta.

«Cinco minutos.»

Y después la desnudarían. La examinarían. La encerrarían en el calabozo. Se forzó a seguir comiendo.

—Dios mío…

—Tranquila, Serena. No va a pasar nada. —Taiki le cogió la mano—. Ya sé que estás muy asustada y que te vas a sentir muy sola cuando te encierren, pero recuerda que estamos todos contigo. Voy a tener que aguantar otra vez a tu equipo de redacción, todos metidos en mi casa preguntando por ti._ Serena intentaba sonreír.

—Bueno, tendré que verlo como un posible material para artículos futuros._ Taiki le sonrió abiertamente.

—Ya me encargaré de que todo esto se sepa. La policía se va a quedar helada.

* * *

Darien aparcó el coche enfrente de su calle. Contemplaba su piso con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Era culpa suya. Era culpa suya. Sabía desde un principio que, al involucrarla, la estaba poniendo en peligro y había continuado. Serena había solicitado ese informe antes de que Darien le hubiese pedido ayuda, pero jamás lo habría hecho si él no le hubiese explicado lo de Michiru. Ningún periodista se habría resistido a indagar en las terribles circunstancias de su caso.

«¿Y si, encima, acaba con sus huesos en la cárcel, pedazo de idiota?»

Jamás iba a permitir que eso pasase. Antes muerto. Salió del Jaguar, activó la alarma y caminó entre la oscuridad de la calle con la mochila a cuestas. La había estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, cuando vio que la paraban y la detenían. En cuanto vio a la Brigada Antidroga entrar en acción, ya supo lo que pasaría. Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no saltar a ayudarla, tuvo que seguir adelante y alejarse de la policía.

El desalmado que le había condenado de por vida, el mismo que había ayudado a Hawk a denigrar a Michiru, estaba ahora ocupándose de Serena. Pero esa vez no le iba a salir bien. Darien sabía cuál era el siguiente paso y allí estaba para joder sus intenciones.

Darien rodeó el edificio y subió las escaleras, optando, esta vez, por entrar por la puerta. Sacó una ganzúa —lo que le habría reportado una patada en los huevos en otras circunstancias— y empezó a forzar la cerradura, que cedió al momento. Pistola en mano, entró en el piso y rastreó todas las habitaciones antes de ir directo al meollo.

Serena no tenía altillo ni desván, por lo que el primer objetivo debía ser el lavabo. Se puso unos guantes baratos de látex, encendió la luz y comenzó la inspección. Habían pasado años desde su última orden de registro, pero en seguida volvió a coger el ritmo, visualizando cada espacio a modo de cuadrícula y explorando cada rincón meticulosamente.

Inspeccionó la cisterna del inodoro, miró detrás, abrió el grifo de la ducha. Vació todos los cajones del baño y examinó las baldosas del suelo. Sacó todas las tapas de los interruptores y las examinó. Descolgó las lámparas y las escudriñó. Después de una hora, la única prueba recriminatoria que encontró fue una cajita de píldoras del día después, un indicio decepcionante de que se había acostado con alguien.

«Tú la dejaste escapar, Chiba.»

No podía pensar en eso ahora. Repitió la misma operación en el salón, en el vestidor, en la cocina, rebuscando en cada esquina, apartando el sofá, mirando detrás de los cuadros, sacando los libros de las estanterías; llegó a probar, incluso, la harina y el azúcar. Nada. Pero tenía que estar. Escondida. En algún sitio. Tenía que estar.

Pasó a su habitación y supo que estaba cerca. En el espacio entre su cama y la mesita de noche había un cacito y un par de jeringuillas envueltas en plástico: una clara prueba para un juicio. Cogió todo ese material y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico. Miró debajo de la cama, debajo del colchón, detrás del cabecero.

Encontró su vibrador en el cajón de la mesita. Rosa chicle, emulaba un pene venoso, grueso, enorme. Era muy rugoso, con perlitas, e iba con pilas. Con una mezcla de inocencia y seguridad, lo cogió, lo encendió y casi se le resbaló de las manos cuando empezó a vibrar y a girar en un movimiento rotativo combinado entre perlas y cabeza.

«¡Madre mía!»

No tardó en imaginársela introduciéndose esa cabeza rotativa, abrazándola con sus músculos hasta el orgasmo. La sangre fluyó rápida hacia su polla, que, sin perlas ni pilas, se limitaba a presionar sus pantalones. Apagó el vibrador y se lo guardó en la mochila. No lo iba a dejar ahí para que la policía lo encontrara. Intentando olvidarse de su tremenda erección, recuperó la tarea de registro y abrió el siguiente cajón. Ahí estaba. Justo al lado de una pila de revistas femeninas, descansaba una bolsita con siete u ocho gramos de heroína. Con cuidado, la recogió y la examinó a través del plástico. El tono verdoso le hizo pensar que probablemente estaría mezclada con fentanilo.

«Igual que el alijo que le metieron a Michiru.»

Darien no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que la sustancia hallada en el coche de Serena también estaba mezclada con fentanilo. Probablemente provenía del mismo alijo, o directo del traficante.

Metió la droga en la bolsa de plástico y la guardó en la mochila para poder analizar todo el material cuando llegase a casa. Esparció Lysol por los cajones y alrededor de la cama para borrar huellas, sabiendo que no despistaría a un perro bien entrenado. Pero ya lo había previsto y había encontrado la solución. Se sacó de la mochila una caja de galletitas para perros y metió unas cuantas en el cajón, esparciendo otras por el suelo. El perro reaccionaría, pero no sabrían distinguir sus reacciones.

Una hora más tarde, después de acabar de rastrear la habitación para asegurarse de que no había más, Darien salió del piso y caminó hasta el Jaguar, mochila a cuestas. El cielo de la noche era limpio. Orión navegaba firme. La policía no tardaría en irrumpir en su casa con una orden de registro. Rastrearían el piso de arriba abajo y no encontrarían nada. No era nada comparado con todo lo que le quedaba por pasar —¡Dios! ¡Qué sufrimiento, pensarlo!—, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer por ella en esos momentos.

Se sentó frente al volante y no acabó de meter la llave cuando tres coches de policía, uno de ellos una unidad canina, irrumpieron en la calle.

—Lo siento, chicos. Yo he sido más rápido.

Pero por poco.

* * *

Serena se dio la vuelta hacia la pared. El raquítico colchón de plástico no aislaba la frialdad de la cama de acero. La pequeña celda era muy fresca y oscura; la litera, de acero; el baño, de acero; la pila, también de acero y sin grifo. Le era imposible ver a nadie, pero las oía: suspiros de mujeres, risas y llantos en la oscuridad. Era la noche más humillante de su vida.

«Separa las piernas y te agachas. Ahora, tose.»

Se lo habían requisado absolutamente todo y le habían dado, a cambio, ropa doblada: dos pares de bragas de algodón blancas con manchas de menstruación de otra presa, sujetador de goma roída, calcetines, zapatillas desgastadas, camiseta y mono azul. También le dieron un libro de normas, una toalla, un cepillo de dientes y un peine para hombre, con unas cerdas que se caían al mirarlas. Sin pijama. Ni neceser. Ni aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. Ni mantas que calentasen de verdad.

Se subió la finísima manta de algodón hasta la barbilla y miró hacia la oscuridad. El estómago le daba pinchazos. A cuánta gente le costaría creer que una periodista estaba pasando por esa experiencia. Llevaba años escuchando muchas historias y había intentando ver algo de luz entre tanto sufrimiento. Sabía lo dura que era la cárcel; lo que desconocía era la humillante sensación de perder la libertad, la impotencia de oír el ruido seco de la cerradura y de no saber cuándo iban a volver a entrar. Y entonces lo supo. Dar había vivido así durante seis años. «Más de seis años.»

Había ido a prisión, sabiendo que no había cometido ningún delito de drogas ni asesinato con premeditación. ¿Se habría sentido como ella? ¿Habría albergado la esperanza de que, al final, se supiese la verdad? Qué desconsuelo habría sentido cada noche en su cama. Y qué soledad. Al menos, ella tenía a sus amigos.

«Estamos todos contigo.»

Serena intentó concentrarse en su propia respiración, dejando que el oxígeno le llenara los pulmones en busca de cierta tranquilidad. No iba a pasar nada. Al día siguiente, el abogado que le habían conseguido Amy y Taiki —¿cómo agradecérselo?— la sacaría de allí. Le explicaría a Jedite y a todo el mundo que ella no tenía nada que ver con un delito de drogas; se sometería a un detector de mentiras, se haría un análisis de sangre, juraría con la mano en una pila de diccionarios. Todo iba a salir bien.

Debió de quedarse dormida porque lo siguiente que recordaba era el ruido de la cerradura al girar, un ruido que la levantó con un sobresalto, impelida por una adrenalina que la hizo sentarse en la cama, resollando. A través de la ventana de cristal acrílico se veía una sombra moviéndose por la oscuridad. Entonces se oyó el crujido de una radio y unas palabras.

—… buscando. ¿Dónde te has metido? Bájate para aquí.

—Joder… —Un hombre gruñía para sus adentros y entonces recuperó el tono normal, como si respondiese—. Le estoy cambiando el agua al canario. ¿Puedo o no? Que ahora voy para allá.

¿Cambiando el agua al canario? Esa persona estaba mintiendo. Fuese quien fuese, no querían que supiese que estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta… El pánico la paralizó. Quizá el hombre que Dar buscaba no era policía.

A lo mejor era un oficial de prisiones de la Prisión del Condado de Denver. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Esperó un momento. Escuchó cómo la llave retrocedía en la cerradura y unos pasos cada vez más lejanos. Tembló de alivio, sin querer pensar lo que podría haber pasado. Súbitamente consciente de la oportunidad que se le plantaba delante, saltó de la cama y apretó la cara contra el cristal, intentando captar el más mínimo detalle del rostro de ese miserable. Demasiado tarde. Ya se había ido.

«¿Y si vuelve, Tsukino? ¿Qué harás?»

El miedo se agarraba a su estómago. Se separó de la puerta y se sentó en la litera, apoyada en la pared de hormigón, esperando, observando.


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Darien se despertó con la visión frontal de la tan familiar pared de hormigón. Se sabía de memoria cada marca, cada grieta, cada boquete. Tras un suspiro estrangulado, se enderezó de lado y se levantó rápidamente, golpeándose la espinilla con el borde metálico de la taza del váter. Otra vez ahí. En la trena. En esa celda. La sangre le bajó de la cabeza y empezó a sentirse mareado.

«Pero ¿qué me ha pasado?»

Se había fugado. Había huido. Había conseguido escapar. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto ahí?

«A lo mejor has acabado de perder la cabeza.»

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Estaba en la cárcel.

«¡Dios mío!»

¿Estaba soñando? No. Había visto a Serena, la había abrazado y la había besado. Era real. Pero entonces escuchó su grito, saltó hacia la puerta de su celda, pegó la cara contra el cristal acrílico y la vio. Los maltratadores de la ducha estaban forcejeando con ella.

«¿Qué te pasa, Chiba? ¿Tienes miedo de que le guste? ¿Tienes miedo de que le hagan daño?»

—¡Dios mío, no! ¡Serena! —Aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, intentando llamar la atención de Kramer—. ¡Ayúdala!_ Pero el cabronazo no lo oía o no quería oírlo. —¡Kramer, cabrón miserable! ¡Ayúdala! —Darien siguió golpeando la puerta, gritando hasta desgañitarse mientras oía los lamentos de Serena y se desesperaba más aún.

Pero Kramer seguía sin hacerle caso. Darien gritaba como un loco, golpeando sin parar, pensando que iba a poder derribar esos quince centímetros de acero. Sólo cuando apareció sangre en la puerta —su propia sangre— supo que era del todo imposible. No podía hacer nada. No podía salvarla, como le había pasado con Michiru.

—¡Serena! ¡No, Dios mío! ¡Serena! —Se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando por la puerta.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba en medio de la oscuridad, encharcado en sudor, enredado entre las sábanas, mientras el corazón le taladraba el pecho.

«Ha sido una pesadilla.»

Una pesadilla. Nada más. Comenzó a respirar ansiosamente, retiró las sábanas de una patada y caminó desnudo hacia el salón, donde había visto esa botella de William Lawson. La cogió bruscamente, le quitó el tapón y se amorró, notando cómo el calor iba descendiendo por la tráquea hasta el estómago.

«Cielo Santo. Joder.»

No tenía una pesadilla así desde sus primeros años en la cárcel. Pero esa pesadilla no iba sobre él —no del todo—. Iba sobre Serena. Serena se había metido en un buen lío, y no sólo porque la hubiesen detenido. Alguien la perseguía. Alguien la quería quitar de en medio. Alguien no dudaría en matarla si se daban las circunstancias.

«¿Qué?, ¿contento? Tú la has metido en esto.»

Qué panorama más desolador. Michiru y Hotaru no daban señales de aparecer y encima le estaban destrozando la vida a Serena. Todo sobre ruedas. Le gustase o no: Serena lo necesitaba. Él era el que mejor la podía proteger. Él sabía mucho más que la policía y era capaz de todo por protegerla, por encima de leyes o normas. No tenía nada que perder. Y, más allá de eso, no había hombre en la tierra que se preocupase más por ella.

Se llevó la botella a la boca y le dio otro trago al whisky. El sol se empezaba a asomar al este del horizonte. Era madrugada. Por alguna razón, Dios había decidido regalarle otro valioso día a la raza humana.

Como sabía que le costaría mucho volverse a dormir, Darien caminó hacia la habitación, se vistió con camiseta y pantalón de deporte y bajó las escaleras. Se puso a hacer pesas y a correr en la cinta, liberando tensión y sudando los restos de la pesadilla, que poco a poco se alejaba de su mente. Después se daría una ducha caliente, acompañaría el whisky de su estómago con algo sólido y saldría a la calle. Serena lo necesitaba y no le iba a fallar.

* * *

—Extiende los brazos._ Serena hizo lo propio, resollando mientras notaba la presión del acero contra la piel. No era la misma sensación que cuando Dar le puso las esposas.

—Me aprietan mucho.

—Es que te tienen que apretar. —El guardia, un joven de pelo rubio corto, ató las esposas a una cadena que le rodeaba la cintura y le engrilletó los tobillos mientras otro guardia vigilaba de cerca, como si se fuese a volver violenta—. Vamos.

Enclavada entre esos dos hombres, bajaba las escaleras con cautela, arrastrando los pies con la sensación de estar viviendo algo irreal. La última vez que la habían esposado, había estado sometida a una ventisca con un asesino fugitivo. Entonces le había parecido surrealista. Y surrealista le volvía a parecer. Pero ahora era ella la criminal y esos hombres se limitaban a cumplir la ley.

La noche anterior, alguien había estado a punto de entrar en su celda con oscuras intenciones si no le hubiesen llamado. ¿Pero quién era ese hombre? No podía ser ninguno de los que la acompañaban. A las siete había un cambio de turno, así que ese hombre estaría descansando en esos momentos en su casa. Si no hubiese sido tan miedica, si no hubiese dudado tanto, podría haberle visto la cara de refilón; haber leído, al menos, su nombre en la solapa, haberlo identificado de alguna manera. Pero se había acobardado de tal modo que no se atrevió a asomarse hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al menos no había vuelto más.

Serena se había quedado así, inmóvil en medio de la oscuridad, desvelada, con el estómago retorcido de terror mientras las horas se congelaban en una eternidad. Por fin, a las cinco de la mañana se habían encendido las luces y dos mujeres guardias le habían llevado el pedido: barritas de chocolate, tampones, patatas fritas, crema hidratante, bálsamo de labios. Sólo entonces consiguió dormirse.

El desayuno había llegado dos horas tarde y le levantaron el régimen de aislamiento. Rendida de cansancio, quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que no volvería a comer hasta el mediodía. Se arrastró de su celda y caminó hacia el comedor, donde se unió a una veintena de mujeres que comían huevos revueltos con tostadas. Casi todas la reconocieron y ya sabían el motivo de su ingreso, seguramente porque no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver la televisión todo el día. Se acercó a ellas y les comenzó a preguntar sobre sus vidas, hasta que una le respondió en tono de broma si había querido entrar en la cárcel para entrevistarlas. ¡Ojalá!

Los guardias la hicieron pasar por un control de seguridad y la llevaron a la sala de visitas, donde se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad, pelo blanco resplandeciente y…

—¡Molly!

Impecable con su falda y chaqueta gris Prada y enfundada en un par de zapatos morados modelo Miu Miu, Molly se lanzó a ella y le dio un abrazo, mirándola con preocupación.

—¡Dios mío, Serena, pero qué te han hecho! ¡Tienes unas ojeras…!_ Antes de que Serena pudiese responder, Molly se metió la mano en el escote de la blusa, sacó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje Gucci y lo dejó encima de la mesa. —Ha pitado el código de barras y les he dicho que era el aro del sujetador. Siéntate. No tenemos mucho tiempo. John te explica todo el rollo de los abogados y yo te intento arreglar un poco esta cara y el pelo. Me han dejado entrar como asistente legal; si no, no hubiese podido verte._ Serena la observaba sin dejar de sonreír. La habían detenido por un delito penal y Molly había mentido para poder entrar a maquillarla. Parecía el título de un concurso: Supermaquilladoras en prisión.

—Como te quiero, Molly.

—De nada, Serena._ Molly desplegó el kit de maquillaje de emergencia. Serena escuchaba las explicaciones de John Kirschner —quien se despistaba de vez en cuando con el culo redondito de Molly— sobre la cita del juicio para fijar la fianza mientras Molly le desenredaba el pelo, le lavaba la cara con una toallita húmeda, le daba masajes con crema hidratante y le extendía una capa de maquillaje.

«Ya entiendo por qué la ha dejado hacerse pasar por su asistente legal.»

—Lamento las circunstancias, señorita Tsukino. —Kirschner vestía un traje verde oscuro, que tenía pinta de haberle costado un dineral—. La admiro mucho._ Serena dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

—No es mía la heroína.

—Claro que no. —Kirschner hablaba como si le diese absolutamente igual—. La fiscalía seguramente querrá imponer unos cien mil dólares, pero no hay presencia de huellas y en su casa tampoco han encontrado nada tras el regis…_ Serena abrió la boca de pura sorpresa.

—¿Que me han registrado la casa?

—Sí, claro. Con treinta gramos de heroína, ya se procede a una orden de registro. Como iba diciendo, dado el contexto de los hechos, recientemente secuestrada por un criminal y traficante en busca y captura, integrante de un colectivo de riesgo por la profesión que ejerce y ausencia de antecedentes, voy a intentar bajar a diez mil. Puede que nos quedemos en cincuenta._ Serena sintió un pinchazo en el estómago.

—Yo no tengo cincuenta mil dólares.

—Usted sólo pondrá el diez por ciento. ¿Cómo lo ve?

—Bueno. —Tendría que gastarse todos sus ahorros para los estudios de Samuel. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? —¿Quiere añadir algo antes de que nos veamos en el juicio?_ Sí, tenía que añadir algo.

Rápidamente le explicó que un guardia había intentado entrar en su celda esa noche y le expuso la sospecha de que esa misma persona estuviese relacionada con el hallazgo de droga y con la investigación que ella estaba llevando a cabo sobre los abusos sexuales cometidos en el Correccional de Denver.

—Todavía no he hecho denuncia porque no sé quién es ni conozco su red de contactos. Igualmente, creo que está bien explicárselo a alguien de fuera._ Kirschner tomaba notas mientras sus cejas blancas se unían en una frente arrugada.

—Así que cree que el culpable de esos delitos sexuales está actuando de oculto para que usted no pueda identificarlo y, además, es el mismo que ha introducido la droga en su coche y que ha intentado penetrar en su celda esta noche.

—No sé si ha hecho concretamente todas estas cosas, pero debemos saber quién es._ Kirschner asintió.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

—Cierra la boca un momento. —Molly le pasó el perfilador y le extendió brillo en los labios—. Ahora, di «mua». Cómo me gusta trabajar para el mundillo del arte; los rockeros y actores hasta me quieren._ Kirschner miró su Rolex.

—¿Le gustan los perros, señora Tsukino?_ Parecía una pregunta fuera de lugar. —En el registro, el perro se detuvo en la mesita de noche. Y, en lugar de droga, encontraron galletitas de perro._ Serena le respondió que ella no compraba galletitas de perro y que tampoco tenía perro, pero el gesto de Kirschner le hizo entender. Guardó silencio.

Alguien le había metido droga en el piso y alguien la había cambiado por galletas de perro, alguien que ya sabía que la unidad canina iba a entrar. No tenía muy claro cómo sentirse, desconcertada y rabiosa porque el mismo desgraciado que le había colado droga en el coche también había entrado en su casa o ilusionada porque alguien velaba por ella. Si la policía también hubiese encontrado droga en su casa… Igual que Dar, nunca habría podido convencer al jurado de que la heroína no era suya.

«Dar.»

Tenía que ser él. Se habría enterado de lo sucedido y se las habría apañado para limpiar su piso. Se había arriesgado a ser sorprendido por la policía, y todo por ella.

—Sí, me encantan los perros —dijo, por fin. Kirschner sonrió.

—Y a quién no._ Tras unos toques de rímel, Molly se pronunció y le dijo que ya estaba lista para el juicio.

—Estás preciosa; bueno, si uno no se fija en la ropa ni en los zapatos ni en las esposas._ Serena se vio sorprendida por una súbita sensación de bienestar al saberse mucho más presentable. La noche anterior la dignidad se le había caído a los pies, y Molly la estaba ayudando a restablecerla.

—Gracias, Molly. Me has ayudado mucho._ Molly guardó el maquillaje en el estuche y se lo volvió a meter en el sujetador.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si algún día me detienen a mí.

Serena se levantó de la silla y, acompañada por Kirschner mientras Molly los seguía por detrás, salió de la sala de visitas en dirección al pasillo, donde le esperaban Taiki y dos guardias. Taiki vio cómo Molly también se acercaba y, estupefacto, miró a Serena mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas castañas. Pero Serena tenía mucho que explicarle, aparte de tener ahí a Molly sin autorización.

—Te tengo que explicar una cosa. En privado._ Uno de los guardias la miró a ella y a Taiki pero no dijo nada. Taiki frunció el ceño.

—Vale. Primero vamos al juicio y te sacamos de aquí. Ah, para que estés prevenida: esto se va a convertir en un circo mediático.

* * *

Sentado en la última fila del juzgado, Darien observaba cómo conducían a Serena esposada. La imagen de sus manos atadas fue tan dolorosa como un puñetazo en el estómago. Aparte de las sutiles ojeras, estaba guapa y radiante, como si acabase de salir del despacho y no de un calabozo.

Al entrar en el juzgado, una docena de flashes dispararon a la vez, iluminando la sala como luces estroboscópicas. En lugar de volver la cara o avergonzarse, sonrió a las cámaras y saludó —o intentó saludar—, con la cabeza bien alta. Iba flanqueada por dos oficiales y custodiada por un hombre muy alto con jersey negro de cuello alto, téjanos negros y pelo largo castaño recogido en coleta. Los dos oficiales eran jóvenes e inexpertos —inocentes, confiados—, pero el hombre de la coleta parecía curtido.

Se movía como pez en el agua, con gesto de concentración absoluta. Más que custodiarla, la estaba analizando. La cogió del hombro con gesto protector, la hizo sentar y le murmuró algo en el oído. Serena levantó la vista hacia él y le sonrió con la mayor de las confianzas. ¿Pero quién era ese?

Como si notase la mirada de Darien, ese hombre se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos. Un mensaje cifrado se interpuso entre ellos —el instinto de un francotirador topándose con otro— antes de que dejase de mirar a Darien y deslizase la mirada por el resto de la sala abarrotada. Darien desvió la mirada, también, sin querer mirar mucho a Serena para no revelarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Serena se había sentado con el resto de procesados y el hombre de coleta seguía detrás de ella, apoyado en la pared.

Su presencia allí era lo más idiota que había hecho hasta el momento —y, dada la cronología de los últimos hechos, eso era decir mucho—. A pesar del riesgo, había querido asistir a toda costa. Después de la pesadilla, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, así que se calzó su traje, condujo hasta el centro y entró en la Prisión de Denver, pasando por el control de seguridad y llegando a los juzgados, sabiendo de sobras que la policía no le iba a buscar en sus propias instalaciones.

«En pie.»

De pie, Darien observaba a la juez mientras esta se sentaba y sus pensamientos se empezaban a mezclar al observar a Serena tomando posición entre los primeros procesados. Aquella mañana, Darien había leído en el periódico que no habían encontrado droga en su casa tras el registro. Habría pagado por ver la cara de ese miserable al enterarse de que la droga que le había colado en el cajón se había convertido en galletitas de perro. Por supuesto, eso no era nada comparado con el shock que se habría llevado el muy hijoputa si se hubiese visto de frente con la boca de la Glock segundos antes de apretar el gatillo.

—Llamo a declarar a la señora Serena Tsukino.

Serena se levantó y caminó hacia su abogado, un hombre con una mata de pelo blanco y grueso. El fiscal se levantó y pidió cien mil dólares, incidiendo en la gravedad de los hechos que se le imputaban. El abogado se levantó y caminó hacia el banco.

—Señora juez, mi cliente es inocente de los hechos y, de hecho, es víctima de una cadena de incidentes relacionados con su oficio de periodista, el último de ellos, ocurrido esta misma noche en su celda.

«¿Qué?»

Darien clavaba sus ojos en Serena, a punto de saltar de la silla.

«¿Qué había pasado esa noche?»

El abogado no quiso desarrollarlo.

—La señora Tsukino, aparte de estar libre de antecedentes, es una ciudadana ejemplar cuyo trabajo al servicio de la comunidad ha cumplido siempre con criterios de honestidad e integridad. Su detención es una injusticia colosal que sólo obedece a los intereses de todos aquellos que la quieren intimidar. Solicito una fianza de diez mil dólares._ La juez reflexionaba sobre los argumentos, hojeando el atestado de Serena.

—Este jurado contempla siempre las alegaciones de intimidación hacia el colectivo de periodistas y la ley se cumple siempre en este particular. Esos hechos deben ser denunciados a la autoridad competente, como creo que el cliente hará. Este jurado ratifica la ausencia de antecedentes penales en la persona de la señora Tsukino y contempla sus contribuciones a la comunidad, así como también la experiencia traumática recientemente vivida por ella. No obstante, se hallaron treinta gramos de heroína bajo su posesión, lo que constituye un delito penal aunque esta causa se archive. Este jurado dictamina una fianza de veinticinco mil dólares._ Tras un golpe de martillo, el juicio se dio por concluido.

Serena se levantó y aguantó la embestida de esa despampanante pelirroja que era su asistente legal y que se había lanzado a sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta para acercarse al grupo de mujeres que la esperaban, una de ellas embarazadísima, y se rindió a sus abrazos mientras seguía esposada de manos.

Darien supo exactamente el momento en que lo reconoció. Abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió la mirada rápidamente, como si no quisiese revelar su presencia, centrándose de nuevo en sus amigos. Pero alguien se dio cuenta.

Detrás de ella, el hombre de la coleta lo observaba. Momento de largarse de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que lo reconociera. Darien se enfundó en su trinchera marrón y salió tranquilamente. Todavía tenían que pasar un par de horas antes de tramitar la fianza de Serena y dejarla ir. Pero él ya la esperaba fuera.


	19. Capítulo 17

**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, como veis tengo poco tiempo para actualizar, pero todos los días subo algo. Hoy os dejo dos capítulos. Ambos contienen lemon. Espero que os guste la historia. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por los reviews.**

Capítulo 17

—Estoy segura de que coincides conmigo en que la credibilidad es la herramienta básica de todo periódico. —Las manos de Karmesite, uñas postizas de manicura francesa, descansaban encima de su regazo mientras hablaba en el despacho de Jedite—. El Independent no puede girar la cara. Mientras se siga hablando del tema, estás suspendida de empleo y sueldo.

—¿C… cómo? —Serena se quedó muda ante Karmesite—. ¿«Suspendida»? ¡Pero eso puede durar semanas!

—Meses —añadió Jedite.

—Eso es lo de menos. —Karmesite se recolocó la chaqueta de su traje rojo—. No puedes seguir en plantilla mientras el asunto todavía colee.

—¡Pero la droga no era mía! ¡Me están intentando poner en entredicho! —Los ojos de duda de Karmesite eran cortantes como una navaja—. Jedite, tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Me crees, verdad?

—Por supuesto. Nadie cuestiona tu inocencia, Tsukino. Está claro que es un acto de despecho hacia tu oficio de periodista. —Intentaba hablar con la máxima objetividad, pero intuía el enojo entre sus palabras—. Por desgracia, el periódico está más preocupado por su imagen que por salir a defenderte, por mucho que este incidente esté directamente relacionado con el ejercicio de tu profesión._ Serena le quería invitar a una cerveza, abrazarlo, besarlo. Karmesite le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jedite.

—Aquí lo que importa es el periódico. ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que este es el segundo incidente polémico de la señora Tsukino y que ha vuelto a comprometernos?_ Jedite puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza. Karmesite continuaba. —Mira, vienen a ser unas vacaciones pagadas. Mucha gente se querría poner en tu lug…

—¡No quiero vacaciones! ¡Soy periodista!_ Karmesite no la escuchaba.

—Si te absuelven, ya sabes que aquí tendrás trabajo. Claro, si no, obviamente tu contrato se rescindirá. Entonces, de momento, tendrías que ir recogiendo lo que consideres oportuno de tu mesa de trabajo. Los vigilantes ya se encargan de recoger tu carnet de prensa y tu tarjeta y te acompañarán hasta la puerta en un momentito._ ¿Recoger su carnet y su pase de prensa? ¿Acompañarla hasta la puerta? La estaban tratando como si ya la hubiesen despedido. Suspiró lenta y pausadamente como si no le quedase más oxígeno. Jedite se levantó, alto e imponente al lado de la menuda Karmesite.

—No, así no lo vamos a hacer, Karmesite._ La editora saltó de la silla.

—Es el procedimiento que toda empresa…

—¡Y una mierda! —Su grito estremeció a Serena—. ¡Tsukino es una integrante de mi equipo muy buena en su trabajo y no te permito que la trates como a una criminal!_ Karmesite se quedó inmóvil, mirada abyecta, labios apretados, narices hinchadas. Volvió a hablar con un tono frío y contundente como el hielo:

—Reunión en mi despacho en diez minutos._ Y se fue aporreando el pasillo con los tacones. Blanda y ligera como el algodón, Serena se levantó haciendo un esfuerzo. Cogió su carnet de prensa y su tarjeta de empleada, que colgaban de una cadena en su cuello, y los dejó en la mesa de Jedite.

—Gracias, Jedite.

—Lo siento, Tsukino. —Acercó su mano y le apretó el hombro—. Si por mí fuera, ahora mismo estarías trabajando en tu despacho._ Serena asintió, tragándose unas lágrimas que amenazaban tras unos ojos rojos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la sala de redacción, consciente de que Rei, Mina, Malaquite y Neflyte la veían llegar y esperaban a saber cómo había acabado la discusión. Consiguió pronunciar tres palabras antes de que la garganta se le hiciera demasiado angosta para hablar.

—Karmesite me ha echado.

—Cariño… —Mina se sentía tan consternada como Serena—. No me lo puedo creer._ Serena levantó el maletín, lo dejó en la mesa y lo abrió, rebuscando entre papeles, ausente, con la mente turbia.

«¡Piensa, Tsukino, piensa!»

Necesitaba los documentos sobre Dar y Michiru. Y una copia de la solicitud del Departamento de Desclasificación de Documentos. Y la carpeta de… Serena notó una mano en el brazo. Se volvió hacia Rei, quien hizo algo nunca esperado: la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

—No es justo._ Demasiado conmocionada para poder hablar, Serena rompió a llorar en su abrazo.

—¡Esto es una mierda! —Malaquite se levantó rápidamente del asiento—. Le voy a decir a esa tía cabrona unas cuantas cosas.

—Voy contigo —se unió Mina—. Yo también tengo cosas que decirle.

—Y yo —dijo Neflyte, dejando la cámara.

—¡Beam, Aino, Storm, hagan el favor de sentarse! —La voz de Jedite llenó toda la sala—. Yo soy el que le planta cara siempre a nuestra querida editora, y ahora no toca. Aprovechen ustedes un poco el tiempo y empiecen a pensar en alguien que pueda sustituir esta temporada a Tsukino. Y Tsukino, no deje de lado la investigación. La va a acabar le cueste lo que le cueste. Espero que me mantenga puntualmente informado._ Jedite desapareció de la sala dando grandes zancadas.

—De verdad, qué asco no poder hacer nada. —Mina lo miraba mientras este se alejaba. Neflyte asintió.

—Es inútil.

Serena acabó de recogerlo todo y repasó lo que se podría haber olvidado. Retrocedió un paso y miró hacia su mesa. Se había ganado esa silla. Había llegado por méritos propios: cuatro años de carrera, dos penosos puestos de becaria. Trabajo intensivo en el News. Horas nocturnas. Saltarse comidas. Acabar odiando el mail. Presiones. Si la echaban… ¿Qué sería de ella?

«Si te echan, significa que los problemas se agravan y que, a lo mejor, te toca pisar la cárcel.»

—¿Te llevo a casa? —Rei interrumpió sus pensamientos. Serena era incapaz de irse a casa. Taiki se lo había dicho esa mañana después de salir de la cárcel:

«Ven a casa con nosotros. Hasta que encontremos a ese cabrón. Si ese hijoputa es tan bueno como para colar droga en tu coche y no dejar ni una huella, será igualmente capaz de entrar en tu piso y estrangularte mientras duermes.»

Qué alivio, entonces. Por supuesto, fuese quien fuese ese individuo, ya había entrado en su piso. De hecho, su casa parecía un lugar de paso últimamente. Sólo que ella no lo sabía. Para su alivio, Taiki no le había cuestionado el hallazgo de las galletitas de perro y ella tampoco quería hablar de eso.

—Taiki me iba a recoger después del trabajo, pero ya cojo un taxi. Gracias, Rei. —Se volvió hacia sus compañeros—. Gracias por todo. Sois los mejores compañeros._ Serena salió del edificio apresuradamente, escapando, también, del llanto. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que acababa de decir —coger un taxi que le llevara a casa de Taiki y Amy—, pero un lustroso Jaguar negro dobló la esquina y se paró delante de ella mientras la ventana se bajaba para revelar el rostro de la única persona en el mundo que en esos momentos la entendía.

Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo un momento, Serena abrió la puerta y se metió en el coche. Darien contemplaba su rostro apagado —una mezcla de desconcierto, pena y miedo— y sentía una presión en el pecho. Su vida iba bien hasta que él la utilizó para fugarse. Darien tenía la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando, 'más allá de que ese individuo estuviese haciendo méritos por hundirla.

Serena permanecía callada, reteniendo lo que podía, con el maletín en el regazo y la mirada perdida. Dejó el maletín en el asiento de detrás, se incorporó y se ató el cinturón. Sin musitar palabra, Darien se unió al tráfico y emprendió el camino hacia Speer. Serena seguía sin hablar mientras atravesaban la ciudad en dirección a Cherry Creek. Ni siquiera le preguntó adónde iban. Sólo cuando subieron por el camino que llevaba a casa de los Kaiou Serena levantó la vista hacia él, con gesto de extrañeza. Apagó el motor, cerró la puerta del garaje y le respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

—Les guardo la casa.

Ella no dijo nada. Su silencio le preocupaba mucho más que si hubiese agarrado el móvil para llamar a la policía para denunciar el asalto. Algo iba muy mal. Todo lo que le había pasado en esas veinticuatro horas la había deshecho por completo. Salió del coche, caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió, tendiéndole la mano.

—Duendecilla…

La condujo hasta dentro, le quitó el abrigo y la acompañó hasta la cocina. Tenía el estómago encogido de verla tan hundida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le preparó un whisky doble y se lo puso en las manos.

—Bebe.

Serena le dio un trago, hizo un gesto de asco, tosió y miró el vaso como si se hubiese esperado una limonada. Darien acercó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—Explícame lo que ha pasado. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. No me voy a ir de aquí._ Serena miraba el suelo fijamente. Levantó la vista hacia él con unos inexpresivos ojos azules y un tono de voz extrañamente monótono.

—Te he visto en el juicio._ Le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien._ Sus cejas dibujaron una arruga en la frente.

—Taiki también te ha visto. Tenía mucho miedo de que te reconociera._ ¿Taiki? Así se llamaba, entonces.

—¿Es amigo tuyo?_ Serena asintió.

—Es el marido de mi mejor amiga. Es policía y agente especial. Si te llega a reconocer…

—Ya he ido con cuidado. —La categoría de marido de su mejor amiga le pareció muy buena. Policía y agente especial ya no le iba tan bien. ¡Mierda!—. Bebe._ Le dio otro sorbo y le entró un escalofrío.

—Has vuelto a entrar en mi piso. Has dejado las galletas de perro._ Ya se lo había imaginado.

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer. —Lo único que podía hacer, por desgracia—. Serena, por favor, dime. Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

Lentamente, le explicó el episodio de la detención, el interrogatorio y el acuerdo sobre la fianza. Cuando empezó a recordar que la habían desnudado para encontrar más droga, volvió sutilmente en sí, recuperando la voz al tiempo que la paralización de los sentidos daba paso a una aflicción que él conocía de primera mano.

—Mira que llevo años sabiendo que se desnuda a los detenidos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo vejatorio que podía llegar a ser. Es que me hicieron… —Su voz se quebró, le buscó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza._ Era un gesto simple de confianza y apego que le despertaba una gran emoción. Darien le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

—Ya me lo conozco._ Se lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Me llevaron a la celda. Yo fui la última en llegar. Intenté dormirme, pero tenía mucho miedo. Me sentía como si estuviese atrapada en el cuerpo de otro.

—Ya me imagino. —Él mismo había vivido esa sensación de irrealidad muchas veces desde que vio el cuerpo inerte de Hawk tendido sobre su suelo—. Te convences de que es una pesadilla y de que va a acabar todo, pero no es así._ Lo miró fijamente, con ojos tiernos de empatía.

—Intentaba calmarme y pensar que todo iría bien, pero luego pensaba en ti, cuando no parabas de decir que la coca no era tuya y nadie te creía.

—Bueno, el asesinato también ayudó._ Serena estuvo un par de minutos callada.

—Durante la noche, un hombre intentó entrar en mi celda._ El pulso se le aceleró. No esperaba oír eso. Procuró mantener un tono de voz sosegado. Serena asintió. —Me asusté mucho porque todavía era de noche y en principio no había nadie por allí. Era muy raro. Me levanté de un salto en cuanto oí que intentaban abrir. Entonces oí un mensaje por el radioteléfono, le preguntaban dónde estaba. Él dijo que estaba en el baño y que ya volvía. Y se fue de mala gana, refunfuñando._ Darien escuchaba atentamente, intentando dominar su ira y centrarse en sus palabras. Ella era más importante que sus emociones. Ese guardia podía esperar. De momento.

—¿Pudiste oír su nombre?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo me atreví a asomarme cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Y no volvió?

—No, ¡tenía tanto miedo, Dar! —El miedo seguía en sus ojos; Serena le apretaba la mano de tal manera que Darien se pudo hacer una idea—. Dios mío, ¡qué idiota he sido! Si hubiese sido más rápida, le podría haber visto la cara y ahora sabríamos quién es. Me siento tan tonta._ Le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Escúchame, Serena. De tonta, nada. Precisamente has hecho bien en no haberlo reconocido; seguramente le habrías empujado a hacer algo desesperado._ En seguida pudo ver, por su cara, que no se lo había planteado. Los ojos se le empañaron.

—Lo peor de todo es que la editora me ha echado.

Darien apartó el whisky e hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que ella entró en su coche. La rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra él, dándole todo el apoyo mientras ella expulsaba el dolor y el miedo de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Se sentía tan pleno con ella, abrazándola y sintiéndola tan tierna y deliciosa. Le besó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al embriagarse de su olor, entrando en un letargo de felicidad y dulzura al tenerla tan cerca. Si no hubiese sido un momento tan triste, habría querido que ese abrazo durase para siempre.

Su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo mientras apretaba el rostro contra su pecho y las lágrimas cálidas empezaban a mojar su camisa. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, con ojos resplandecientes, mejillas húmedas, boca entreabierta. Serena acercó la mano a sus labios y los acarició, mirando directamente a su boca.

—Dar, por favor. Bésame._ Dar dudaba. No quería que le reprochase nada, pero ella no estaba para gestos de cortesía. Tras un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia, lo cogió del pelo y empujó su cabeza hacia ella, anclándose en su boca.

Darien se excitó en el mismo instante en que rozó sus labios, pero se quiso contener, dejándole a ella llevar el timón y dibujar el beso, adecuándose a su ritmo. Sabía a lágrimas y a whisky; a mujer. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Serena penetró, entonces, en su boca y, tras el primer golpe de lengua provocador, él dejó las sutilezas para otra ocasión.

Serena notaba que él estaba a punto de perder el control. Gimió, enterró la mano en su pelo y la agarró con fuerza, respondiendo a las caricias de su lengua con una invasión sin tregua de la suya, abarcándola con una fuerza que la estaba dejando sin respiración.

«¡Dios, sí!»

Ningún hombre la había besado así jamás, con esa intensidad, con esa excitación, con ese perfecto equilibrio entre ternura y fiereza. Los demás nunca se habían preocupado por besarla bien; el intercambio de lenguas había sido un simple medio para llegar a su objetivo, un paso previo para llegar a la cúspide. Pero Dar la besaba como si le fuese la vida y le daba todo su aliento, compartiendo con ella cada estremecimiento, acercándose al filo de la pasión sirviéndose tan sólo de labios y lengua, apretado y duro contra ella. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin esto, sin él?

Eso ya no importaba porque estaba con ella, imprimiendo toda la magia con su boca, invadiéndola con una lengua que multiplicaba sus ganas de tenerlo dentro de ella mientras la humedad y el calor crecían entre sus piernas. Todavía no la había tocado y ya tenía los pechos hinchados, los pezones firmes contra el sujetador.

Ella sabía que no debía, pero ya no importaba. El mundo se le había vuelto del revés y Dar era el único que le devolvía sentido a todo. Lo necesitaba más que el oxígeno. Serena lo abrazaba con fuerza —Dios, ya la tenía durísima— y deslizó las manos por su torso en busca de los botones mientras los dedos se entregaban a la desesperación de llegar a tocar carne. Necesitaba sentirlo, tenía que sentirlo.

Separó su boca lentamente de ella y le paró las manos. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra sus palmas y sus pupilas dilatadas buscaban su mirada.

—¿Estás segura?_ Ella asintió.

—Quiero sentirte dentro.

Tras un leve rugido, Darien fue en busca de su boca, se desprendió rápidamente de la chaqueta, se abrió la camisa y se aflojó la corbata, revelando para ella los músculos voluptuosos del torso y su piel suave. Ella palpó ansiosamente sus pectorales, sus cicatrices, sus tatuajes, contagiándose de su excitación, oliendo su hombría, queriendo más. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba así de un hombre.

Darien descendió con ella hacia el suelo, enredándose en un embrollo de piernas, interrumpiendo el beso para despojarse del resto de ropa. Y ya estaba encima, muslo contra muslo y piernas casi abiertas mientras su gruesa polla se asomaba a su agujero mojado. Vaciló por un momento, respirando rápidamente, recorriendo su vista por ella. Y entonces se resbaló dentro en una única y suave embestida. Una entrada celestial.

Sus gemidos se aunaban mientras se enterraba hasta el fondo, erecto y duro, haciéndola estremecer. Llenándola absolutamente. Se empezó a mover, entrando y saliendo y empujando con fuerza, sometiéndola a un goce incontenible y a una fricción tan espectacularmente intensa que Serena quería gritar.

—¡Ahhhg, Dios! —Darien notaba el escroto muy duro y sabía que no iba por el buen camino. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en relajarse un poco y volvió a hundirse en ella, saboreando cada penetración, cada entrada húmeda en su vagina. Doce años deseándola. Seis años de fantasías, de imaginarse haciéndole tantas cosas, de machacársela con su propio puño pensando en ella. Pero no había fantasía que pudiese igualar la delirante sensación de estar dentro de ella.

Era como si su polla hubiese entrado de lleno en el edén. Serena cerraba los ojos, abría la boca, lanzaba pequeños gemidos de placer comprimido con cada embestida. Sus pechos subían y bajaban a ritmo de resuello, agitándose cada vez que volvía a entrar en ella; sus pezones enhiestos, suplicando ser chupados y relamidos. Y su aroma —ese aroma a sexo que tantas veces había intentando recordar durante seis años—. ¡Por Dios! Tenía ganas de chuparla de arriba abajo.

Entonces envolvió su cintura con las piernas, abriéndose ya del todo, y él estuvo a punto de descarrilar. Cortando ese primer espasmo orgásmico, volvió a enterrarse dentro de ella con más fuerza, se contuvo ahí y empezó a restregar la base de su polla contra el clítoris hinchado, intentando calmarse y darle más tiempo a ella. Ella sollozaba, tensando más los músculos, arañándole el bíceps.

—¡Oh, Dar! ¡Dios, sí, sí!

Se zambulló dentro de nuevo, chupándole el pezón aterciopelado, mordisqueándolo y zarandeándolo con la lengua, agarrándolo con los dientes. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho, si es que sus gemidos descontrolados eran suficiente señal. A él también; le encantaba su sabor, la manera en que se arqueaba y se retorcía ante el virtuosismo de su lengua, sus caderas acopladas a su ritmo, sus sacudidas constantes.

Los dedos de Serena avanzaron hacia su cabeza y se instalaron en su pelo, empujándolo hacia sus senos mientras su respiración empezaba a resquebrajarse y sus piernas lo abrazaban con más fuerza. Entonces notó la intensa tensión interior, la rigidez de su cuerpo, y supo que estaba volando.

Gritó y gimoteó, totalmente arqueada, con un gesto de ausencia total en su precioso rostro mientras se corría atrapada en su polla y sus músculos internos se comprimían contra él, acariciándolo, llevándolo aún más dentro. Y así fue.

Con un seco jadeo, la penetró de nuevo; sus caderas eran un pistón, el control ya no existía. Ya no podía pensar, ya no podía parar. Su cuerpo corría desesperado hacia una necesidad de liberación. Era demasiado, demasiado —su cuerpo, sus curvas, toda ella mojada. «Ahhg, sí.» Así lo sentía. Tan bueno… tan bueno. Humedad. Calor. Sus músculos lo seguían agarrando, sosteniéndolo, sacudiéndolo. El ardor invadía su vientre. Era una necesidad… imperiosa. Llevaba tanto tiempo… tanto. Y ella estaba tan mojada, tan buena, tan… perfecta.

—¡Ayúdame, Serena, por Dios! Ayúdame. —No sabía lo que le estaba diciendo ni lo que quería decirle. Sólo que se estaba desvaneciendo. Con cada arremetida, se desvanecía más y más. Se desvanecía y se consumía dentro de ella.

Y ella lo entendió. Entendió lo que le pedía: que lo abrazara con fuerza, que le trazase una exquisita línea de besos por toda la piel. Y entonces explotó; el orgasmo salió despedido y blanco de su carne, arrancando un lamento de su garganta, horadándole el alma mientras su polla se vencía a los espasmos grandiosos y se desparramaba dentro de ella.


	20. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Darien yacía recostado en su cuello, con la mente vacía, aletargada, mientras el calor envolvía sus huesos y músculos. Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba recostado sobre ella. Poco a poco recobraba la consciencia, haciéndose las primeras preguntas. El aroma de su piel, el lento ritmo de sus respiraciones entrelazadas. El pulso sereno de Serena contra su mejilla. Sus suaves senos contra su torso, las curvas sinuosas de sus muslos sedosos y sus pantorrillas y tobillos reposando en el reverso de sus rodillas.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había caído desplomado encima de ella —noventa kilos de peso sobre sus cincuenta y cuatro de esbelta figura—. Darien levantó la cabeza, miró su bello rostro y se quedó sin habla. Era tan rematadamente linda; el sol, la luna y las estrellas condensadas en un rostro. Cabello dorado desatado de la trenza; pestañas negras posadas en unas mejillas encharcadas de lágrimas recientes. Piel aterciopelada teñida de rubor por la excitación del sexo; labios encendidos e inflados de besos.

Si no hubiese sido por su tímida sonrisa —y los círculos caprichosos que trazaba en sus bíceps con las uñas— habría pensado que estaba dormida. Por fin consiguió articular palabra.

—¿Peso mucho?

—Mmmm, mmmm. —Con una voz cálida y sensual, abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa tendenciosa que le paralizó el corazón—. No te muevas.

Y no se movió. Ahí seguía, encima de ella, entre sus caderas, con la polla aún dura apuntando firmemente tras el orgasmo más fulminante de su vida. Sin ninguna duda, tendría que haber dejado sus huevos noqueados, sin apenas fuerza, pero él permanecía intacto. Y a punto. Movió las caderas encima de ella, buscando de nuevo su hogar.

Serena abrió la boca para exhalar un jadeo sobrecogido, abarcándolo al momento con los músculos internos. Él no pudo evitar una risita, le besó la frente y volvió a retroceder con las caderas, con la polla dura. Estaba mojada, tan suave y cremosa: su flujo se había mezclado con su semen.

«Mierda.»

No lo había previsto, ni siquiera se había planteado ponérselo. Y estaba en plena forma. Después de seis años de celibato y análisis de sangre anuales, estaba sano y fértil. Demasiado. Su vida ya era bastante desastrosa como para engendrar un bebé. Tenía que ir a por condones. Sin perder más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto llevas sin hacerlo? —Su pregunta fue inesperada; su voz, sutil y sugerente. Sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba preguntando, pero ella era lo más importante, no sus años de prisión. Se retiró y, lentamente, volvió a penetrarla.

—Casi siete años._ Serena suspiró de placer.

—¿Cómo te iba con ella?

—¿Con quién? —Volvió a sacarla y poco a poco se deslizó dentro. Serena cerró los ojos temblorosos, liberando un pequeño gemido.

—Con tu novia antes de entrar en la cárcel._ La sangre del cerebro se le agolpaba en la polla; era la única explicación a las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—… seis años, Serena. Todas las noches yo… Contigo._ Culminó la frase con una embestida profunda, fuerte. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe, resollando mientras lo miraba con ojos tiernos, deseosos.

—Dar…_ Lo besó y levantó las caderas para acoger aún mejor su penetración, siguiéndole hasta lo más profundo, invalidando su pensamiento. Tan sólo pudo llegar a decir un par de palabras, referencias vagas al suelo.

—No, aquí no, mi duendecilla. En la cama.

Serena gimoteaba a modo de protesta, demasiado ansiosa como para separarse por muy cerca que estuviese la habitación, deseándolo, queriéndole dar placer, queriendo resarcir esos largos seis años de soledad. Lo abrazó completamente con brazos y piernas, agarrándose a él con fuerza mientras la boca buscaba los rincones placenteros de su oreja.

Darien rugió, deslizó un brazo por su cuerpo y utilizó el otro para levantarla del suelo, tensando pectorales y hombros mientras la sentaba encima de él y su polla se resbalaba al momento dentro.

Serena gimió, arqueó la espalda y empezó a saltar, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los espasmos de placer surcaban sus carnes, sintiendo sensaciones inmediatas. El vello de su pecho se restregaba contra sus pezones. El tremendo sabor a hombre. El tenerlo dentro de ella.

—¡Dios mío! —Mordisqueaba y besaba su cuello mientras le seguía dando placer. La agarró de la cintura. Ella notaba cómo sus cuerpos se movían, rotaban, hasta que la levantó, inclinó la espalda hacia atrás buscando equilibrio y la cogió en volandas, todavía agarrada a su cuello, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura, convencida de que iban a aterrizar en el suelo.

—¿Q… qué?

—Ya te tengo. —Dio un par de pasos vacilantes y ella ya lo entendió. Se la llevaba a la habitación. Y seguía dentro de ella.

Una ola interna de calor la sacudió, despojando su parte más femenina y animal, destartalada por su fuero masculino, su poder salvaje de hombre, la potencia de su cuerpo mientras se movía. Tras otro jadeo, le succionó el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la lengua dentro de su boca, buscando, probando, acometiendo, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él, enganchada a su cuerpo. Él dejaba escapar una risa, se tambaleaba, resollaba.

—Mmmm, Serena, cariño, espera, que tengo que buscar. .._ Chocaron contra algo y se toparon contra una pared, sin dejar de besarse. Darien recuperó entonces el rumbo y volvieron a moverse. Algo cayó al suelo. Cristales rotos. —¡Oh, Dios! Cariño, que no encuen… mmm.

No podía parar de besarlo, necesitaba más y más. Una vuelta más. Ruido de bisagras. Oscuridad envolvente. Unos cuantos pasos más. Y se dejaron caer por fin. Serena aterrizó encima, en medio de la amplia cama. Sus cuerpos seguían unidos, sus miradas anudadas. Era el hombre más arrebatador que había visto jamás; su boca era tan sabrosa y excitante; sus pestañas largas, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, sus pómulos izados y esa mandíbula firme. El sudor le mojaba la frente, resbalaba por sus sienes; olía a hombre y a sexo y a salitre.

Pero eran sus ojos enardecidos lo que le cautivaba por completo y le robaba la respiración, ya sólo entregada a jadeos. Ningún hombre la había mirado así jamás: ansia salvaje de sexo mezclada con una emoción en la que ella se reconocía pero tenía miedo de catalogar. Darien deslizó los nudillos por su mejilla, penetrándola con suavidad.

—Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. Nunca pensé…

—Yo tampoco. —Serena notó una presión en la garganta. Sus palabras le estaban calando más de lo que había pensado—. Qué vamos a hacer, Dar, Dios mío._ Le sujetó las mejillas, mirándola con toda la fuerza.

—Aprovechar el momento. Y ya está. Es lo único que nos queda. Sólo existe el ahora, duendecilla. No podemos dejar nada para más tarde.

Una intensa tristeza se instaló en su pecho mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Si sólo tenían el ahora, lo iba a aprovechar. Deslizó las manos por el trazado perfecto de sus pectorales, empapándose en su sudor mientras los dedos dibujaban la forma de sus pezones firmes, de sus músculos, de su cicatriz. Diez minutos antes, ese hombre espectacular se había corrido entre sus brazos, temblando con los coletazos de la liberación extrasensorial, con una vulnerabilidad y una desesperación que le habían llegado al corazón.

«¡Ayúdame, Serena, por Dios! Ayúdame.»

La necesitaba. La necesitaba mucho. Y ella a él también. Serena encontró el ritmo y empezó a menearse en pequeños círculos, apoyando las manos en sus hombros. Darien se contenía dentro de ella, dejándola mandar, cediendo ante sus carnes mientras ella dibujaba el compás lentamente, mientras el placer la seguía, suntuoso, como lava dorada.

—¡Ogh! ¡Dar! ¡Qué bien! ¡Cómo te siento!

Darien resollaba entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido, el corazón saltando histérico contra su palma por lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Pero sus caderas ya no se movían; ella estaba al mando. Le palpó los pechos, frotándolos y agarrando sus pezones, comprimiéndolos, presionándolos, pellizcándolos, reuniendo todas las sensaciones posibles que ya avanzaban por su vientre. Serena gimoteaba, incapaz de alcanzar el ritmo de su respiración, sintiendo un calor interno que hervía y se convertía en fervor intenso, extremo.

—¡Dar… Dar… Dar!

Como respuesta, Darien avanzó la mano y la condujo hasta su clítoris, trazando círculos con su pulgar —una nueva forma de tortura espasmódica—. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo tembló precipitándose hacia el abismo placentero, una mezcla de excitación y dolor, profundo deseo… ansiedad… Y entonces se la llevó; el orgasmo surcó su interior, tremendo, despojado, cegador, desterrando un grito de su garganta al ritmo de espasmos interminables de gusto.

—Serena… —Dar susurraba su nombre, un tono sobrecogido que se apagaba en su propia voz. —Serena. _En un movimiento rápido, la sostuvo y se empezó a mover él, aguantando su cabeza y besando toda su cara, su cuello, sus pechos. —Serena.

Se precipitaba dentro de ella, empujando con fuerza, capturando su boca con los labios, arrancando nuevas contracciones de placer en ella mientras no dejaba de embestirla, justo antes de gemir y de sentir que el clímax estaba llegando también para él.

Flotando, completa, ajena a todo, apenas se dio cuenta de que él se dejó caer boca arriba, rodeándola con los brazos para que ella dejara descansar la cabeza en su pecho. No había acabado de taparla con la colcha, cuando ella ya se había quedado dormida.

Boca arriba, inmerso en la oscuridad, Darien no se separaba de ella, asombrado por el milagro de estar a su lado. La observaba mientras ella dormía, sintiendo unas emociones que le daba miedo rozar. Descansaba muy tranquila, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración acompasada y profunda. Sus mechones dorados yacían desparramados por todo su torso. Era inofensiva, absolutamente vulnerable, a la deriva en un intenso reposo.

Darien tenía falta de sueño, pero no quería cerrar los ojos; no quería perderse ni un segundo de contemplación, no cuando su futuro se veía arrastrado a una eternidad de noches en vela sin ella. Sabía que aquello era tan perfecto que estaba condenado a extinguirse. Sólo había tres maneras de salir de ese traidor laberinto: refugiarse en el sur, pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel o morir. Serena no aparecía en ninguna de esas opciones.

Se sorprendió intentando memorizar cada centímetro de su rostro. Las tímidas pecas de su nariz, sus largas pestañas, su lánguida mirada, sus labios carnosos, su piel luminosa, la línea delicada de sus cejas, sus pómulos suaves y firmes.

«Duendecilla.»

No se merecía eso. Darien no la merecía. Ella no se merecía haberse topado con él. Lo último que necesitaba era complicarse la vida con un hombre que iba a acabar acribillado a balazos. Y allí estaban, abrazados como cualquier pareja, entrelazando aromas, ella acogiendo su simiente en el vientre, agotados después de haber hecho el amor. Estaban unidos en muchos otros aspectos. Le había pedido ayuda, pensando, absurdamente, que podría conseguir lo que necesitaba sin exponerla ni perjudicarla. Nada de eso: había errado como nunca.

Pero lo que ese guardia no sabía —fuese quien fuese— era que había cometido un craso error: se había hecho notar. Con la ayuda del abogado de Serena, el director de la cárcel destaparía su identidad. Cuando lo hubiesen identificado, Darien le destrozaría la cara. Era muy raro que se tratase de un guardia de la Prisión del Condado de Denver. Darien siempre había pensado que era un policía.

Serena se acurrucó, volviéndose a agarrar a él. Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, se la habría llevado a algún sitio cerca de Taiki, su amigo policía, dejando claras las instrucciones de no perderla de vista. Pero Darien necesitaba que le ayudase a encontrar a Michiru y a la pequeña Hotaru. Y también la necesitaba a ella —su pasión, su dulzura, su inteligencia, su gran corazón.

Ninguna mujer lo había cautivado como ella, atrapada entre su piel sin querer marcharse. Ya lo había intentado una vez, doce años atrás. La había dejado en su casa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se había arrepentido constantemente desde entonces. Por eso quería vivir intensamente cada minuto, atesorándola dentro de su alma hasta el día en que la tuviese que perder otra vez. Era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Estaba jodido. Muy jodido. Podían pasar días —horas, quizá— hasta que lo reconocieran. Si lo encontraba la policía, lo meterían en la cárcel. Si el jefe lo encontraba antes, se lo cargaría.

Recogió rápidamente todo lo que pudo —ropa, pasaporte, dinero en efectivo, su anillo de casado, munición—, lo metió en una maleta y forzó la cremallera para cerrarla. Ese maletón pesaba una tonelada, le iba a doler la espalda. Pero si no se daba prisa, iba a tener muchos más problemas que una hernia discal. Tenía que salir cagando leches de Denver, escapar de Colorado, desaparecer hasta que todo el lío con esa periodista de mierda y la puta de Michiru Kaiou se hubiese resuelto.

Estaba bien jodido. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijese. Ya lo sabía. Sabía, desde antes de que le hubiesen llamado para echar una mano con ese puto lunático del ala psiquiátrica, que era muy arriesgado acercarse a su celda. ¿Y si no le hubiesen llamado? Habría necesitado unos minutos para doblegar a esa zorra. La habría torturado de tal modo que se le habrían quitado las ganas de explicárselo a nadie. Sí, le habría solventado los problemas de un plumazo y habría acabado con esa supuesta valentía que estaba demostrando. Pero le habían llamado y no había podido cogerla antes del cambio de turno. Y estaba jodido.

Se precipitó por el oscuro pasillo, cargando la maleta sin dejar de sostener la pistola de servicio. Guardaba más munición en el garaje y un buen fajo de billetes dentro de un bote de pintura vacío al lado de una columna. Metería los trastos en el maletero, cogería el dinero y volvería a por su H&K nueve milímetros —una bonita semiautomática capaz de detener un camión—. En cinco minutos —diez máximo— estaría listo.

Apagó las luces para no despertar sospechas, aunque avanzar por su casa a oscuras le producía escalofríos. Entró en la cocina, abrió la puerta que conducía hasta el garaje y se vio sumido en una oscuridad fría y penetrante que a punto estuvo de hacerle tropezar.

—¡Me cago en…! —Se quedó petrificado. Entre los olores de aceite y gasolina, lo notó. Humo de tabaco. Dejó caer la maleta al suelo y corrió escaleras arriba, buscando el interruptor con una mano mientras la otra palpaba su arma. —¿Es usted, jefe?_ La única respuesta fue un crujido de bisagras, hierro contra hierro. Entonces oyó una voz conocida.

—Guarda la pistola y manos detrás de la cabeza._ Levantó las manos lentamente; el corazón le martilleaba. Tenía la boca seca.

Entonces la luz se encendió y él ahogó un grito. Justo debajo, el jefe. A su lado, rozando el interruptor, uno de los traficantes más importantes de todo Denver, Juan Diego Garza, sonriéndole con cara de desprecio. Y supo que iba a morir. Tragó saliva y despegó la lengua del paladar.

—M… me vas a matar…_ El jefe sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no te voy a matar. Eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué te iba a matar? Le estaría dando pistas a la policía para que escarbaran aún más. Y no quiero que escarben. Además, tú y yo nos vamos de aquí. No, no te voy a matar. Tú te vas a matar._ Se sentía mareado, al borde de la náusea.

—¿C… cómo?_ Garza apuntó a su cabeza con su calibre 45 y lo guió hacia delante.

—Métete en el coche._ Sacudió la cabeza.

—Si te piensas que me voy a tragar un globo de heroína…

—Nada. Métete en el coche. Eso ibas a hacer, ¿no?_ Entonces se dio cuenta de que esos dos hombres llevaban guantes. Todas las piezas encajaron rápidamente. El coche. Monóxido de carbono. Suicidio. El jefe quería acabar con él, quería que pareciese un suicidio, tal y como habían hecho con esas putas drogadictas. Sacudió la cabeza, intentó retroceder, derritiéndose de angustia.

—Y… ya sé que la he cagado, jefe. Iba a ir a por ella y callarle la boca, pero todavía no he tenido tiempo.

—Es periodista. Jamás va a cerrar la boca. Ya la teníamos bien controlada antes de que metieras la pata. No van a tardar en descubrirte. Y, cuando lo hagan, no van a tener piedad. Te van a relacionar con cualquier cosa que haya dicho esa puta y van a acabar descubriéndome a mí. Me cuesta mucho hacer esto, sobre todo por nuestra amistad, pero te voy a ahorrar sufrimiento, así que métete en el coche. O, si quieres, le digo a Garza que saque el cuchillo._ Hizo el ademán de huir; el pánico le recorría todo el cuerpo. Pero Garza era mucho más rápido y fuerte, seguramente ayudado por las anfetas. En décimas de segundo, se vio impelido dentro de su propio coche, en el que entró de cabeza mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él y quedaba bloqueada.

—¡Déjame escapar con el coche! Te doy todo mi dinero, pero por favor, ¡déjame escapar! —Sabía que era un acojonado, sabía que era una actitud de niño llorica, pero no quería morir. El jefe se acercó y le gritó desde la ventana del conductor:

—Coge las llaves y arranca. Hemos pasado el tubo de la aspiradora por el maletero. Va a ser rápido. Y no intentes pisar el acelerador, que no vas a llegar a ninguna parte._ Tenía los huevos por corbata; las manos le temblaban sin control mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo y se disponía a arrancar. Entonces, sin ser del todo consciente, su mano pasó de largo y fue directa hacia la pistola. Si les convencía de que él prefería morir de esa otra manera, a lo mejor podía aprovechar la pistola para… —Somos dos contra uno. No te va a servir de nada, compañero. Arranca el coche._ No quería morir; no lo había previsto. No de esa manera. No tan joven. Pero ellos se iban a encargar de que no saliese de allí vivo.

—¿Vais a acabar con ellas, con Michiru y esa zorra periodista? ¿Lo haréis por mí?_ El jefe asintió y se acercó una máscara antigás.

—No te quepa duda.

Empujado por cierta congoja, quitó el freno de mano, se incorporó y arrancó el coche.


	21. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente muy tranquila y perezosa, encajada en el cuerpo de Dar, que la tenía cogida de la cintura mientras sus muslos custodiaban sus nalgas. Sonrió y se empezó a estirar. Todavía conservaba el calor de la mágica, increíble y gloriosa noche de sexo. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sin acabar de creerse que aquello había sido real. Dar le sonrió.

—¿Has dormido bien, duendecilla?

—Mmmm, mmmm. —Enterró la cara en su pecho, haciendo caso omiso a los pensamientos sombríos que empezaban a acecharla. No tenía ganas de pensar en la realidad—. ¿Tú?

—No he podido dormir, no podía parar de mirarte. —Se lo dijo con suma ternura, pero tenía un semblante serio. Serena retrocedió con la cabeza, lo miró y vio el cansancio en su rostro.

—¿Y eso?_ Darien trazaba dibujos inacabados en su espalda desnuda.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa noche en el Monumento?_ Se acordaba de todo.

—Me acuerdo de pensar que era la chica con más suerte de Grand Junction porque estaba con ese tal Dar…

—¿No sabías cómo me llamaba?_ Sacudió la cabeza.

—… porque estaba con ese tal Dar…

—Darien. —Le revolvió el pelo con la nariz—. Dilo. Di mi nombre.

—Porque pude perder la virginidad con Darien Chiba, el tío más bueno de todo el instituto._ Se echó a reír, o a toser.

—Ni que hubiese sido un sacrificio por mi parte. Que mal lo pasé, ¿verdad?

—Yo no era una tía popular y perfecta como Beryl o Reika. No me esperaba que un chico como tú quisiese…_ Darien se echó a reír, sustituyendo la fatiga de su rostro, haciéndola vibrar de felicidad con el sonido de sus carcajadas.

—No he vuelto a pensar en Beryl ni en Reika desde que nos fuimos en coche de esa fiestucha. Pero en ti sí. Madre mía. ¿Y qué es eso de que no eras guapa? Esas eran del montón. Tú eras preciosa e inteligente._ Serena se subió encima de él, apretando los pechos contra su torso.

—¿Te acostaste con ellas?

—¿Con Beryl y Reika? Mmmm…_ Serena sintió un absurdo ataque de celos.

—¿Sí o no?_ Deslizó los dedos por su cabello y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a la vez.

—No. Me enrollé un par de veces con Beryl en las gradas. Ya está. Me acuerdo de que tenía unas pedazo…_ Serena entornó los ojos, mirándole fijamente. —¡Pestañas! ¡Malpensada!

—¿Con quién te acostaste? En cuanto entré en el instituto y te vi, me imaginé que ya te habrías acostado con la mitad._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—No sé cómo llegaste a esa conclusión. Prefiero no saber lo que te contaron._ Serena sonrió, sintiendo una emoción traviesa al comprobar que a él también le podía provocar celos.

—Respóndeme. Con quién._ Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa incipiente que la hacía suspirar.

—Con la profesora Mónica._ Serena lo miró, boquiabierta.

—¿La de inglés?_ Darien asintió.

—Se ofreció a darme clases de repaso para poder graduarme y, claro, yo acepté._ Serena intentaba recuperar el rostro de la profesora de inglés, pero sólo se acordaba de que era alta con el pelo largo y castaño rojizo.

—Era una tía muy mayor.

—Bueno, yo tenía quince años y ella treinta. Recién divorciada, además. Me enseñó muchas cosas, vamos, lo que todo chaval de mi edad deseaba._ A Serena no le hizo ninguna gracia. Le quedaban dos años para cumplir los treinta y la idea de acostarse con un quinceañero le parecía abominable.

—Eso se puede calificar como delito sexual._ Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Ahora no esperes que vaya a acusarla a la policía.

—En todo caso fue culpa suya._ Guardaron silencio por un instante. Entonces Serena le hizo la pregunta que llevaba toda la noche reteniendo.

—¿Cómo has podido soportarlo? ¿Cómo has podido aguantar seis años de cárcel sin volverte loco? Yo sólo he pasado una noche en prisión y se me hizo insoportable. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo puede ser durante tantos años, toda una vida._ Darien contemplaba las diferentes emociones de su rostro mientras le acariciaba el cabello sedoso, conmovido al saber que ella se preocupaba tanto.

—Te acabas acostumbrando. Al final, se convierte en tu rutina y ya no conoces nada más. Lo tienes presente constantemente porque ya no recuerdas nada más y, si te viene a la cabeza que hay un mundo exterior, entonces te hundes. Hay días buenos y días malos y otros días en que piensas que, joder, te vas a volver loco por la cantidad de cosas que te estás perdiendo. Es que es peor aún: piensas en la cantidad de cosas que podrías haber hecho y que ya no vas a poder hacer.

«Cállate, Chiba. Eres patético.»

Pero la sesión de sexo le había nublado el cerebro, porque seguía hablando.

—Entonces un día te das cuenta de que lo has perdido todo y de que esa es tu vida: cada día la misma mierda, las mismas cuatro paredes. Y piensas que, para eso, es mejor morir, y entonces ya sólo quieres que te peguen un tiro. Y ahí te das cuenta del fondo de la cuestión: la cadena perpetua no es vida, porque te matan en vida; es una muerte lenta que te va consumiendo por dentro. Pero sigues con esa inercia porque no te queda más salida._ Serena lo observaba, con los ojos azules empañados de lágrimas.

—¿De qué te arrepientes? ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría haber hecho y no has podido?_ El arrepentimiento le laceraba la garganta, sacudiéndolo por dentro. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, la voz se le quebraba, la garganta se le cerraba.

—Bueno… siempre he querido tener una casa en la montaña… mujer e hijos. Siempre he querido… ser padre, formar… una familia. _Porque nunca había tenido familia. Una familia de verdad. No había llegado a conocer a su padre. Su madre hizo lo que pudo, pero no pudo ganarle la batalla a la adicción y acabó en la cárcel. Su hermana se había criado entre extraños, saltando de familia en familia. No, nunca había tenido familia.

«Y nunca la tendrás.»

Serena asintió; Darien sabía que ella lo entendía. El silencio se impuso en la conversación. Darien intentaba contener el desbordamiento del dolor, detener el alcance de sus emociones para no tocar fondo. Serena le sonrió.

—¿De verdad pensabas en mí?_ Darien le acarició la mejilla.

—Todas las noches. No sé por qué te dejé marchar aquella noche. ¿No me odias por eso?_ Serena dudó e hizo un gesto de negación, acariciando el vello de su pecho con ojos ausentes mientras sus pechos suaves seguían adheridos a su torso.

—Tenías que ir al ejército. No tenías más opción, yo ya lo sabía.

—Claro que tenía más opciones. Tendría que haber entrado contigo en casa de tu abuela, haber confesado que te desvirgué y haberla dejado que me obligase a casarme contigo a punta de pistola._ Serena soltó una carcajada repleta de dulzura.

—Sí, mi abuela habría ido a por su pistola, pero habríamos celebrado un funeral, más que una boda. Además, ese no era el momento. Yo quería estudiar. Quería…_ Serena se asustó de repente, abriendo la boca de sorpresa. —¡Dios mío! ¡Amy y Taiki!_ Presa del pánico, se arrastró precipitadamente de la cama y agarró el teléfono de la mesita de noche.

—¡No! —Darien se lanzó encima de ella, le quitó el teléfono de la mano y lo tiró al suelo—. Si los llamas con este teléfono, nos van a localizar. Espérate a que…_ Pero Serena no lo escuchaba.

—¿Dónde está mi maletín? ¿Y mi móvil? _Darien se levantó de un salto, la cogió de la cintura y la retuvo.

—Tranquila, Serena. Respira. Tu maletín está en la entrada, al lado de la puerta. Te he apagado el móvil y le he sacado la batería. Explícame, ¿qué pasa?_ Serena respiró profundamente.

—Se supone que tendría que haber llamado un taxi y haber ido a casa de Amy y Taiki ayer por la noche. Quedamos en que me quedaría con ellos hasta que todo esto acabase. ¡Madre mía! ¡Estarán muy preocupados! ¡Taiki habrá llamado al ejército! ¡Tengo que llamarles para decirles que estoy bien!

—Vale. Muy bien. Pero antes tienes que pensar qué vas a decirles y tienes que vestirte para bajar a una cabina. Pueden utilizar la señal de GPS para localizar el móvil._ Serena asintió, se separó de él y se recompuso un poco el pelo enredado. Estaba desnuda y hermosa.

—Les voy a decir que al final me fui a casa y que me quedé dormida y no me he despertado hasta ahora._ Darien sacudió la cabeza, intentando analizar el problema y dejar de mirar sus pechos firmes o la suave curva de su vientre o su culo hipnotizador.

—Si es tan bueno como parece, Taiki ya habrá mandado un equipo de vigilancia a tu piso. Seguramente, no habrá sido el único. Tú te quedas conmigo hasta que todo se calme, por tu bien y por el de ellos._ Serena se paró en seco.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

—Soy el único que sabe de verdad el riesgo que estás corriendo, Serena. Como vuelvas con tus amigos, lo van a acabar sabiendo todo. ¿Te crees que ese tío va a dejar de perseguirte sólo porque estés conviviendo con un policía? Lo más seguro es que use sus contactos para averiguar los horarios de Taiki y actuar entonces.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí! Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

—Esta es la casa de los padres adoptivos de Michiru. Se quedan en Florida hasta abril. Me confundieron con un detective y me pidieron que les vigilase la casa en cuanto les comenté que el hermano homicida de Michiru se había fugado de la cárcel y estaba buscando a su hermana._ Lo miró perpleja y empezó a mirar a todas partes.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Soy una criminal! ¡Ayudando y encubriendo a un fugitivo, asaltando y ocupando una casa!

—Y encima has roto un jarrón, sí. Aunque yo también he colaborado…_ En cuanto vio que a Serena no le hacía ninguna gracia, la abrazó y le besó la cabeza. —Este es el lugar más seguro. A nadie se le va a ocurrir buscarnos aquí. Yo aquí te puedo proteger y podemos buscar a Michiru entre los dos. Si la policía nos pilla, les convenceré de que necesitaba un polvo y te volví a secuestrar._ Levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Y el juicio que me espera? Tengo fecha para fijar la fianza. A lo mejor a ti te encanta ver tu cara en las comisarías, pero yo paso. Además, necesito ese dinero. Es para los estudios de Samuel._ No la había convencido. Todavía. Darien intentó explicarse.

—No te puedes ir. Están al acecho. Si no es esa escoria, será Kou. No te va a quitar ojo de encima y esos cabronazos sabrán dónde encontrarte y entonces irán a por ti y a por tus amigos._ Serena levantó la cabeza.

—¡No pienso faltar al juicio!_ Darien no quiso insistir más para no ponerla nerviosa. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo. No iría a ninguna parte sin él hasta que encontraran a Michiru, y si para eso tenía que retenerla en contra de su voluntad, no dudaría en hacerlo. Darien fingió su derrota.

—Bueno, tenemos hasta el jueves, entonces.

«Menos de una semana.»

Pero ella seguía con su lucha interna. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Dios mío, ¿y qué voy a hacer yo?_ Darien se sentó a su lado y la tapó con una manta.

—Poco a poco. Llama a tus amigos y diles que has decidido quedarte en un hotel hasta que todo esto acabe y que te reservas el nombre para no ponerlos en peligro, y que te quedaste dormida en cuanto entraste en la habitación._ Serena se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Se van a enfadar mucho conmigo.

* * *

Una hora después, Serena entraba en un súper de Aurora, con la lista de la compra en la mano gélida y un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía como Bonnie —de Bonnie and Clyde—, lo que era bastante absurdo porque no había entrado ahí a robar. Pero había entrado para hacer algo peor: mentir a un amigo. Dar, sabiendo que el lugar estaba equipado con cámaras de seguridad tanto dentro como fuera del comercio, había aparcado en el bloque de al lado y la esperaba.

—Si ese Taiki es bueno en su trabajo, localizará la ubicación de la cabina y confiscará la grabación de la cámara de seguridad para asegurarse de que no has actuado coaccionada. Seguro que es un tío muy rápido, así que, en cuanto acabes la llamada, sal rápidamente._ A Serena le pareció exagerado, incluso por parte de Taiki.

—¿Hasta ese punto?

—Yo de él, haría lo mismo. —Dar le había sonreído a través de sus gafas de sol, con sus labios sugerentes. Los mismos que la habían besado hasta el aturdimiento, que la habían despojado de la cordura. Se sorprendió a sí misma mirándole a la boca; algo le hacía cosquillas en el abdomen, sin contar los nervios en el estómago que le habían impedido desayunar.

«Se me quedó mirando en el juzgado —le había explicado Dar—. No creo que me haya reconocido, pero si me ve contigo o si me coge la matrícula del Jaguar…»

No hizo falta decir más. Serena cogió una cesta roja de plástico, repasó la lista y fue en busca de la pasta de dientes. Habría sido mucho más fácil —aparte de barato— irse a casa y preparar una pequeña maleta. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba: cepillo de dientes, maquillaje, champú… Llevaba la misma ropa del día del arresto y estaba desesperada por cambiarse. Pero Dar no le habría dejado acercarse a su piso, sabiendo que estaba bajo vigilancia.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso ágil en busca de sus enseres cuando su atención recayó en los cristales esféricos color rubí de las cámaras del techo. Sin intención alguna de ocultarse, salían disparadas del techo como grandes globos oculares rojos, observándola y grabando cada movimiento que hacía. Era muy inquietante saber que Taiki y el Departamento Policial de Denver estarían visionando esa grabación en los próximos días. ¿Era así como se sentían los criminales, con esa adrenalina, ese instinto de peligro, esa incómoda sensación de sentirse expuestos?

Pasta de dientes. Cepillo. Hilo dental. Enjuague bucal. Lo iba metiendo todo en la cesta mientras lo tachaba mentalmente de la lista y avanzó por el pasillo para coger el desodorante. Era muy raro pensar que tres semanas antes su única preocupación había sido tener que pagar la matrícula de Samuel. Ahora estaba a punto de perderlo todo: sus ingresos, su empleo, el respeto de los compañeros. Le esperaba un juicio por un delito penal, iba a tener que gastarse todos sus ahorros en la fianza, se había acostado salvajemente con un temido fugitivo en tentativa de enamoramiento y había mentido a todos sus amigos —aparte de estar merodeando, disfrazada, por un súper. Su vida iba de mal en peor. ¿Qué había pasado?

Desodorante. Cuchillas. Crema de afeitar. Sí, ya sabía lo que había pasado. Ya sabía quién era el culpable. La esperaba sentado en un Jaguar «prestado» en la esquina, terriblemente sensual con unos vaqueros desgastados, chaqueta tejana y jersey negro de cuello alto; pistola en el bolsillo. Darien Chiba había aporreado su puerta, trayendo el caos y la catástrofe, volcando su mundo, inspirándole a sentir cosas por él que no debía.

«¡Por tu culpa, Dar! ¡Por tu culpa!»

Se arrepentía de pensarlo. No podía culparlo de su situación. No del todo. Él, sencillamente, sabía que alguien perseguía a su hermana, había comprobado que nadie le creía y había luchado por proteger a Michiru y a su bebé. Era la desesperación lo que le había llevado a apuntarla con la pistola y a meterla en esa pesadilla, no un perverso deseo de destrozar su vida. Y en esos momentos, todo su anhelo era protegerla.

Ella tampoco era inocente del todo. Podía haberle traicionado y haberle contado a Taiki todo lo que sabía sobre Dar y Michiru tres semanas antes. Podía haber llevado a Dar ante la policía tantas veces —en el asalto de su piso, en la persecución hasta el restaurante, en su aparición en el juicio—. Nadie la había forzado a nada. Ella había tomado las decisiones.

Crema de manos. Toallitas faciales. Crema hidratante. Sí, ella había decidido al fin. La noche anterior, había obedecido a sus impulsos y se había metido en su coche en lugar de irse a casa de Amy y Taiki. Dar no la había forzado a entrar; no la había forzado a besarlo; no la había forzado a hacer el amor con él. De hecho, ella había dado el primer paso. Estaba tan dolida, tan humillada. Y él a su lado, escuchándola, haciendo todo lo posible por tranquilizarla, por darle su apoyo; ese cuerpo tan cálido y fuerte y masculino, el refugio de su abrazo. Y de repente lo había deseado con tal furor, lo había necesitado con tal ímpetu que no le importaba nada más. Había sido una equivocación, una tremenda equivocación, pero no podía arrepentirse, no podía permitírselo… porque no lo había vivido así. Lo había vivido como algo fabuloso. Revelador. Perfecto. Con el recuerdo intacto de doce años atrás, Dar le había dado lo que ella necesitaba y más, llevándola adonde ningún otro hombre la había llevado.

«¡Te has enamorado de él, Tsukino!»

¡No! ¡No, no! Enamorarse de él era la tontería más grande que podía hacer. Qué más daba que tuviese un cuerpo escultural o que hiciese el amor como los dioses. Qué más daba que fuese un hombre fuerte y decente, fiel a su patria, protector de su hermana e íntegro como para entregarse a la policía después de haber matado al hombre que la violaba. Qué más daba que la droga hubiese sido una tapadera y que la sentencia impuesta excediera con mucho su crimen. A ojos de la justicia, era un asesino sin escrúpulos, un narco y un fugitivo. O tenía mucha suerte o la justicia acabaría encontrándolo.

Una sensación de mareo la comenzaba a asediar cuando miró de nuevo la lista, incapaz de recordar lo que estaba buscando. Champú. Pasillo de los jabones. No podía soportar la idea de que encerrasen a Dar de por vida. En lugar de responder a sus preguntas, había intentado huir del relato, por mucho que ella advirtiese las cicatrices de su alma. Se había puesto rojo de ira cuando ella le insinuó si se había acostado con hombres, todo menos reconocer que habían abusado de él. Y esa mañana había hablado con un hilillo de voz, con un sufrimiento tan palpable que Serena también lo había sentido.

«Hay días buenos y días malos y otros días en que piensas en que, joder, te vas a volver loco por la cantidad de cosas que te estás perdiendo. Es que es peor aún: piensas en la cantidad de cosas que podrías haber hecho y que ya no vas a poder hacer.»

Sí, había cometido un acto execrable, pero lo que Hawk había hecho era aún peor. Y, por mucho que los crímenes de Hawk no justificaran la respuesta violenta de Dar, ¿qué hermano no habría perdido los nervios o se habría visto tentado de disparar en esa situación? O escapaba a México con Michiru y Hotaru o Serena estaba dispuesta a remover cielo y tierra para conseguir un nuevo juicio. No iba a ser nada fácil para Michiru sentarse en el banquillo y explicar todo lo que le habían hecho Hawk y su cómplice, pero no era nada comparado con la cadena perpetua que le esperaba a su hermano. Seguro que Michiru quería lo mejor para él. Para eso están los hermanos.

Cuando Serena llamó a Samuel desde el juzgado, él le dijo que la primera era ella y que no se preocupara por el dinero. Entonces le dijo que cogería el primer vuelo, pero ya había desperdiciado una semana de clases y ella le ordenó que se quedara en casa, harta de que sus problemas le salpicasen; le insistió en que se quedase en California y se centrase en los caballos. En esos días, los dos estaban muy preocupados. Y Darien había tragado mucho por su hermana. Ya era hora de que Michiru saliese y cumpliese con su parte.

Champú. Acondicionador. Cepillo y peine. Gomas de pelo. Broche. Miró de nuevo la lista y caminó hacia el mostrador de la farmacia. Sólo le quedaba una cosa.

—Una caja de píldoras del día después, por favor.

Metió la caja en la cesta, cogió un paquete de condones y caminó hacia la cola, sintiendo un pinchazo de miedo en el pecho. No quería mentirle a Amy. No quería. Para sentirse mejor, se acordó de cuando Amy le había mentido, negando rotundamente que hubiese ido al suburbio de Aurora para preguntar por ella sin contar con el riesgo que corría entre tanta mafia. Si no llega a ser por Taiki, Amy habría muerto tiroteada en las calles. Serena le había pegado una bronca descomunal cuando por fin apareció, asustada pero ilesa. Pero ese recuerdo no alivió su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Esperó a que la cajera le dijese el importe y le sacó la tarjeta de crédito.

—Once con veintiocho. —Pasó la vista y le dio el recibo para firmar.

Serena hizo un garabato. Había llegado el momento. Caminó con las tres bolsas hacia la salida y se paró delante de las cabinas. Sacó rápidamente tres monedas de 25 centavos del bolsillo del abrigo, descolgó, metió las monedas en la ranura y marcó el teléfono de Amy, sintiendo un leve mareo. Tras el segundo tono, Amy contestó.

—Ey, Amy. Soy Serena.

—¿Serena? ¡Ay, gracias a Dios! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Oye, perdona por desaparecer ayer. Mira, me fui a un hotel y me quedé dormida en cuanto entré en la habitación. —¿Por qué le había parecido tan convincente en boca de Dar y tan ridículo en esos momentos?

—¡Serena, por Dios! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! —La voz de Amy se quebró y Serena supo que estaba a punto de llorar—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, es que estaba segura de que te encontraríamos muerta en una zanja. ¡Taiki ha movilizado a todo el cuerpo policial para buscarte!_ Serena se sentía avergonzada ante su voz de sufrimiento, sabiendo que Amy había acumulado mucha preocupación.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! No me he dado cuenta hasta que no me he despertado. Es que salí tan hecha polvo de la editorial. La nueva editora me acababa de echar, no pude pegar ojo en la cárcel… No sé ni qué decirte. Lo siento mucho, de verdad._ El resentimiento en la voz de Amy se fue apagando.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que estés bien. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Qué descanso! ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá a buscarte. Te voy a matar, de verdad.

—N… no, Amy. No puedo estar contigo. No quiero que ni tú ni el bebé ni Taiki corráis peligro.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? Taiki ya se cuida de que no nos pase nada. Y lo sabes. —Hizo una pausa—. Si estás en un hotel, ¿por qué me pone «teléfono público» en el identificador de llamadas? ¿Y tu móvil? Serena, ¿qué está pasando?_ Era muy difícil mentir y mantener el secreto con reporteros de investigación.

—Se me ha acabado la batería y me he metido en un comercio a comprar unas cosas. Tengo miedo de volver a casa, necesito estar en un sitio donde nadie me pueda encontrar. Es la única manera. Así me aseguro de que todo el mundo está bien. En cuanto me sienta segura, saldré. Lo siento mucho, Amy. Dile a Taiki que lo siento muchísimo. Sólo quiero evitarte problemas. Me tengo que ir.

—Serena. ¡Espera! ¿Qué…?_ Con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena le colgó mientras los remordimientos le retorcían el estómago vacío. Es por su bien, se dijo a sí misma. Era la única manera de que Amy y su bebé estuviesen a salvo, y, así, ella y Dar podrían unir fuerzas para encontrar a Michiru y Hotaru. Sí, así era mejor para todos.

«¿Entonces por qué te sientes como la traidora mayor del reino, Tsukino?»

Con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, se alejó de la cabina, recogió las bolsas de la compra y salió corriendo para encontrarse con el viento frío. Darien supo que estaba llorando mucho antes de verla acercarse al coche. No hacía falta preguntar. Doce años antes, no había querido mentirle a su abuela cuando pasó unas horas con él. Ese día, se veía forzada a mentirle a su mejor amiga por lo mismo —pero por muy distintas razones—. Darien no tenía la culpa de que, en ambas ocasiones, él hubiese estado en medio de esas mentiras. Su única penitencia había sido intentar procurar la felicidad a sus seres queridos.

«Sí, bueno, eres un pobre corderito, Chiba.»

Salió del coche, le abrió la puerta, le recogió las bolsas y le besó la frente.

—Entra, que hace frío.

Darien dejó las bolsas en el asiento de atrás, se sentó, arrancó e hizo un cambio de sentido prohibido para evitar el seguimiento de las cámaras que custodiaban la entrada del súper. A su lado, Serena permanecía en silencio, abrazada a su abrigo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Darien encendió la calefacción.

—¿Cómo ha ido?_ Sacudió la cabeza, se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas.

—Amy estaba muy dolida; estoy segura de que no me cree. Me ha empezado a preguntar y… he tenido que colgarle._ Su voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un tímido susurro, su desdicha le sabía a culpa. Levantó la mano del cambio de marchas y palpó la suya, notando su frialdad y estrechándola con fuerza.

—Tus amigos te quieren mucho. Al menos, así sabes que ella y el bebé estarán bien.

—Ya.

—Ese Taiki es muy consecuente con su trabajo, ¿no? —Consecuente no era la palabra. Ese hombre aplicaba un instinto animal a la hora de ejercer su trabajo—. Cuidado.

Dos coches patrulla doblaron la esquina a paso lento, las luces puestas. Se dirigían hacia el súper. Serena abrió unos ojos de pasmo mientras el coche los adelantaba. Miró, entonces, a Darien, con una expresión de susto en su bello rostro. Lo estaba llevando muy mal, Darien lo sabía. No estaba acostumbrada. Nunca había infringido la ley. Si no se andaba con cuidado, cometería cualquier imprudencia que les arrastraría a los dos. Ya era hora de ponerse las pilas. Darien redujo la marcha y se paró enfrente de un semáforo.

—Ya sé que no estás para nada, Serena, pero tenemos que hablar.


	22. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Serena se desenredaba el pelo después de habérselo secado con la toalla. Se sentía muy rara en el baño de unos desconocidos —¿qué eran esos peces de plástico de la pared?—, pero siempre era un gusto poderse dar una ducha de agua caliente, por muy robada que fuese. Seguía oliendo a celda, incluso después de haber pasado la noche entre los brazos de Dar. Era una maravilla volverse a sentir limpia —y tener tiempo de pensar con calma.

Dar le había sacado de su aturdimiento poco a poco en el camino de vuelta, disipando sus miedos tras haber tocado fondo. No podía quedarse sola bajo ningún concepto. No podía correr las cortinas ni poner la música alta. No podía utilizar el teléfono móvil ni el fijo. Cualquier comunicación con su abogado, amigos o equipo de redacción tenía que ser vía internet. No podía usar la tarjeta de crédito. No podía hacer nada que levantase indicios sobre su paradero.

—He buscado a Michiru por todas partes y nada. En esta casa hay información sobre su infancia; tenemos que encontrar algo que nos ayude a saber dónde se estará escondiendo. Vamos a rebuscar habitación por habitación; vamos a poner la casa patas arriba si hace falta.

—¿Y si no encontramos nada?_ Dar no quiso responder.

—De momento, saldremos de casa únicamente para ir en busca de los indicios principales o para comprar lo que necesitemos. Este es el panorama, Serena. Si los buenos nos encuentran, yo voy a la cárcel y Michiru acaba muerta. Si los malos nos encuentran, estamos todos muertos. Aquí es como si estuvieses en prisión preventiva. «Prisión preventiva.»

Sabía que Dar la quería a su lado para protegerla. Sabía que necesitaba protección. Si la heroína en su coche no era suficiente indicio, la tentativa de asalto a su celda hablaba por sí misma. Pero seguir con Dar significaba ir en contra de la ley —de las leyes—. Por supuesto, la solución de Dar ante el problema era tan dolorosa como simple. Si la policía los sorprendía, ella se convertiría de nuevo en su rehén. Eso no le gustaba nada a ella, por mucho que Dar insistiera en que la policía ya no le podía hacer nada que no le hubiera hecho.

—Te pegarán un tiro —le había advertido ella—. Pueden matarte.

Taiki llevaba tiempo sospechando que Dar estaba implicado, incluso había llegado a pensar que Dar la estaba coaccionando de algún modo. Y eso significaba que estaba seguro de que Dar estaba en Denver y que, por tanto, habría coches patrulla por las calles. Mal asunto. Si se cruzaban alguna vez… Serena no quería ni pensarlo. No podía parar de darle vueltas.

Dar no dispararía si no se sentía acorralado, pero eso era lo de menos. Taiki había cultivado un intenso odio hacia los hombres que maltrataban a las mujeres. Delante de un Dar armado, no dudaría en pegarle un tiro dadas las circunstancias —si Dar volvía a apuntarle con la pistola en la cabeza—, y eso significaba que la crudeza y la inmediatez de los hechos iban a ir a la par. Serena no podía permitirlo.

Ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar. La única manera de ayudar a Dar y a Michiru era encontrar al hombre que había ayudado a Hawk a vejarla y exponerlo a la luz pública. Era incapaz de avanzar si no dejaba de pensar en ella o si seguía obsesionada con cosas que todavía no habían pasado. Era una periodista de investigación y había llegado el momento de tomarse ese asunto como cualquier otro tema de análisis. Esa misma tarde se sentaría con todas sus notas y las comentaría con Dar, intercambiando ideas e impresiones. Le enviaría, entonces, un email a Jedite para saber si el DAP había respondido a su solicitud o no. Seguro que no. En cuanto se hubiesen enterado de su arresto, el Departamento de Desclasificación de Documentos de Colorado habría tirado su solicitud a la basura. Y la equivocación habría sido mayúscula.

Mientras acababa de cepillarse el pelo, pensaba en todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Se maquilló un poco y se puso la camiseta azul de algodón y el slip gris que Dar le había dejado hasta que se secase su ropa. Sacó la caja de pastillas del bolso y la abrió, leyéndose rápidamente las instrucciones. Nunca había tenido que usarlas porque siempre había ido con mucho cuidado —ni errores, ni lapsus, ni despistes—. Pero lo que había pasado la noche anterior le había cogido de sorpresa en tantos sentidos —su deseo ardiente, el sexo salvaje, la tremenda conexión desde el primer beso hasta caer rendida a sus brazos y vencerse al sueño—. No había pensado en tomar precauciones hasta esa mañana.

«Claro, por eso la llaman "píldora del día después".»

Después de leer las instrucciones, caminó hacia la cocina con la caja de pastillas para coger un vaso de agua mientras los Nine Inch Nails retumbaban desde el sótano donde Dar arrastraba muebles. Apartó las tazas para coger el vaso, lo llenó de agua y se puso la primera pastilla en la mano. No era cien por cien fiable, pero era su única opción para no…

«Siempre he querido… ser padre, formar… una familia.»

Se llevó la pastilla a los labios y empezó a dudar mientras recordaba las palabras de Dar. La policía vendría en cualquier momento y todo se acabaría. Dar nunca más podría repetir lo que habían hecho esa noche; nunca más volvería a hacer el amor, ya no sabría lo que es perderse dentro de una mujer, dejarla embarazada. Nunca podría hacer realidad su deseo de ser padre, nunca podría…

«¿Tener un hijo de Dar?»

¡Dios! ¡No podía creerse lo que estaba pensando! El pulso le empezó a subir; estaba sintiendo un tímido mareo que le confirmaba sus pensamientos. Pero no podía tener un hijo en una situación así. Su vida era un completo desorden. Mala gente, buena gente, heroína, balas, prisión. Si perdía el trabajo y se olvidaba para siempre de su oficio, no podría hacerse cargo de un crío. Si el juez la absolvía y volvía a su trabajo, ¿cómo se las iba a apañar para cuidar al mismo tiempo a un recién nacido? Y si la enviaban a prisión…

Observó la pastilla en su mano, de un blanco brillante. ¿Y si en esos momentos óvulo y espermatozoide estaban a punto de germinar? ¿Y si se hallaban a las puertas de la fecundación? ¿Y si le quedaban muy pocas oportunidades para quedarse embarazada? Esa pastilla lo pararía. Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? ¡Pues claro! No había ido a la universidad para quedarse embarazada del primero que pasase por su cama —por mucho que ese fuese Dar—. ¿Es que no lo había pensado la otra tarde en el supermercado? Sí, la idea de quedarse embarazada había sobrevolado por su mente como una pequeña fantasía, no como una posibilidad real.

Se llevó la mano al vientre y se lo intentó imaginar grande e hinchado como el de Amy, engendrando un hijo de Dar. La barriga se le tensó como gesto de aprobación y un estremecimiento impulsado por un tímido deseo le empezó a presionar la pelvis. Su instinto sabía lo que hacía. ¿Y qué pasaría con el bebé? Crecería sin padre porque este se había refugiado en México o porque se hallaba cumpliendo condena… o peor. Serena había presenciado el sufrimiento que acarrean los hijos de presos —el estigma, la frustración, el desamparo—. No sería justo para el niño.

«Aprovechar el momento. Y ya está. Es lo único que nos queda. Sólo existe el ahora, duendecilla. No podemos dejar nada para más tarde.»

Se llevó la pastilla a la boca, la posó encima de la lengua, sorbió un trago de agua… y la escupió al fregadero. La pastilla cayó en el agujero del desagüe y el agua la arrastró irremisiblemente. Rápidamente, muy alarmada por haber cambiado de opinión, sacó la siguiente pastilla de la cajetilla y la tiró también en el fregadero. Abrió el grifo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Cerró el grifo, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la encimera, intentando respirar mientras se planteaba si estaba loca de atar. ¿Pero qué acababa de hacer?

Empapado en sudor mientras sentía la quemazón de los músculos, Darien subió las escaleras del sótano y entró en la cocina, donde encontró a Serena en actitud de periodista, con gesto concentrado mientras preparaba un despliegue de carpetas, recortes de prensa y todo tipo de documentos sobre la mesa de la cocina. La camiseta le venía grande, pero llevaba su slip, perfectamente adaptado a su culo prieto y redondo, poniéndolo como una moto. «¡Madre mía!»

Darien se acercó al fregadero, se llenó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un solo trago, intentando aparcar la tentación. Se había creído que, después de hacer el amor con ella la noche anterior, se habría rebajado un poco su intensa libido, pero, lejos de eso, se le había multiplicado, agudizando todos sus sentidos, centrados únicamente en ella: en su aroma, en su forma de ser, en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Su deseo sexual era más intenso que nunca, como si después de seis años de abstención sus pelotas estuviesen sufriendo una sobrecarga de testosterona.

«Joder, Chiba. Supongo que ya lo sabes. Te has enamorado de ella.»

A la mierda con tanta bobada. Por muy cierto que fuese, Serena no sentía lo mismo por él, por un criminal en espera de la cadena perpetua. Tenía que centrar las energías en buscar a Michiru y a Hotaru.

«Venga. Hay prioridades.»

Y eso era exactamente lo que Serena estaba haciendo. Levantó la vista de los papeles y le sonrió levemente.

—¿Qué tal? —Darien se volvió a llenar el vaso y su mirada recayó en su culo, excitando su cuerpo al momento—. Qué bien te organizas._ Serena asintió.

—Bueno, lo intento. Espero no haberme dejado nada. Salí de la editorial tan aturdida que no podía pensar en nada.

Darien bebía reclinado en la encimera, escuchándola mientras ella se lamentaba de la cantidad de documentos que guardaba en el ordenador. Dejó el vaso y su mano se rozó contra algo. Bajó la vista. Era una cajetilla violeta y verde recién abierta. Le recordaba a algo. La cogió y se la acercó para leer el nombre: Plan B. Levonorgestrel. Anticonceptivo de emergencia. Se la habría llevado de su casa. Pero si no había pasado por casa…

«Mierda.»

La sostuvo en la mano y la interrumpió.

—Por favor, dime que no lo has comprado en el súper esta mañana._ Serena levantó la vista y se quedó boquiabierta. Miró al fregadero y desvió la mirada.

—Por supuesto. Qué iba a hacer, si no…

—¡Consultarme antes! _Lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? No tengo por qué consultarte._ No lo entendía. No entendía nada. Darien cogió aire.

—No quiero decir eso. Pero ¿cómo te voy a culpar de querer tomar precauciones? Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento mucho. Tendría que haberme puesto el condón. Me he portado mal, Serena._ Serena se cruzó de brazos lentamente, como acurrucándose, aliviada.

—Los dos tenemos la culpa. Yo tendría que…

—No, el hombre es el que se tiene que preocupar del condón._ Parpadeó varias veces, algo ruborizada.

—Bueno, también he comprado…_ Darien suspiró para sus adentros, arrepintiéndose de no habérselo advertido. Se acercó a ella y le estrechó los hombros.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tu amigo Taiki deducirá que estás con alguien?_ Serena volvió a abrir los ojos, perpleja. Empalideció.

—¿Cómo?

—La grabación. La farmacéutica. —Darien presenció cómo el azote de la realidad le acababa de impactar contra el rostro—. Si Taiki ve la grabación o habla con el personal del súper, que lo hará, en seguida sabrá lo que compraste. Y deducirá que estás con alguien, y me juego el cuello a que sospechará que estás conmigo._ Serena dejó caer la cabeza sobre su torso sudoroso.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es que soy idiota!_ Darien le acarició la cabeza y se la besó. Su aroma a champú lo excitaba sobremanera.

—De eso nada. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido y yo habría salido ayer por la noche o esta mañana a primera hora a comprar lo que necesitases. No te quiero controlar en absoluto, pero tienes que estar en lugar seguro. Si nos ven juntos, no voy a tener más remedio que volver a montar toda la parafernalia del secuestro. No voy a consentir que te incriminen por nada.

—Y yo no me pienso esconder detrás de ti.

—Sabía que dirías una tontería como esa. Cariño: los rehenes no deciden.

* * *

—Bueno, ya está. —Serena repasaba la secuencia de hechos que había escrito junto a Dar en una pizarra de papel del sótano—. Ya lo tenemos todo ordenado._ Sentado a su lado en la mesa de la cocina, con el pelo enredado después de la ducha y sin más artificio que unos téjanos viejos de cintura baja y loción de afeitado, Darien volvía a leer la lista. Serena intentaba no devorarlo con la mirada mientras él seguía mirando la pizarra, pensativo.

—¿Qué más?

—Hemos repasado cada suceso; hemos hecho una lista de interrogantes, observaciones e ideas y hemos intentado encontrar conexiones. Ahora tenemos que decidir cuál es el indicio más importante para empezar a seguirlo.

—Muy bien —asintió él, ocultando cierta sonrisa. Como ex agente, estaba fingiendo desconocimiento en la materia y ella lo sabía. Ella lo estaba conduciendo por los senderos de la información mientras él sacaba conclusiones sobre su manera de investigar. Serena intentaba no distraerse.

—Lo que más intrigada me tiene es ese rastro de coca precisamente en el sótano. La policía te registró la casa el día que mataste a Hawk, ¿verdad?_ Se reclinó y estiró el brazo musculoso en el respaldo de la silla, revelando el escudo de la armada y los firmes pectorales en todo su esplendor. ¿Era consciente de lo provocador que era o seguía, de verdad, tan sumido en sus pensamientos?

—Sí. Entraron con una orden de registro. La primera vez no encontraron nada, pero tampoco miraron en el sótano ni llevaron perros. Eso les sirvió de excusa para convencer al jurado de que la coca llevaba tiempo allí._ Serena se levantó y caminó hacia los armarios de la cocina para prepararse un té y escapar de la embriaguez sensual que se desprendía de su cuerpo.

—Así que alguien la coló en el sótano después del tiroteo y se encargó de mandar una segunda orden de registro con perros; porque le habían dado un chivatazo o quería cargarte nuevas imputaciones.

—Eso es lo que siempre he pensado._ Llenó el hervidor de agua, lo puso en el fuego y se volvió hacia él, apoyada en la encimera mientras esperaba a que hirviera.

—Dos kilos de coca es mucha coca. Eso tiene que costar. ..

—Quinientos mil dólares en la calle. Y encima era pura.

—¡Uf! ¡Madre mía! —Nunca había visto tanto dinero junto. Pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de imaginárselo—. Así que alguien la robó del depósito de decomiso y te la coló para que pareciese que había sido asesinato premeditado._ Dar asintió.

—Sí, más o menos.

—Eso es muy arriesgado, aparte de laborioso. ¿Por qué no optó por matarte?

—Es la vía más fácil. Piénsalo. Si me pillan con droga, la muerte de Hawk cobra sentido. Le disparo porque él descubre que soy un corrupto y así yo voy a la cárcel. Crimen resuelto. Pero si me encuentran muerto de un disparo en la cabeza…_ Serena lo entendió.

—Entonces la policía tiene otro crimen que investigar y demasiados cabos sueltos._ Dar sonrió.

—Exacto. La policía empieza a investigar, se interesa por Hawk, pregunta por mí. Encuentran a Michiru y todo le explota en la cara. Ese malnacido se ha asegurado de hundirme bien y tiene las espaldas bien cubiertas. Se ha asegurado de que yo cargue con la culpa.

—Entonces, el tío que estamos buscando tuvo que tener acceso al depósito de decomiso. Eso significa que estamos hablando de un agente antidroga o de un poli, ¿no?_ Dar sacudió la cabeza.

—No necesariamente. Ese alijo era exactamente igual que uno que intervinimos Hawk y yo un par de semanas antes del tiroteo. Dieciocho paquetes de colombiana sin cortar. Por eso era una prueba tan incriminatoria. Estoy empezando a pensar que fue Hawk quien se quedó una parte cuando la llevamos a la incineradora._ Serena ponderaba toda la información, cogía y descartaba. Se detuvo en algo.

—Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. El que le coló heroína a Michiru tenía que tener acceso a New Horizons. Pero, ¿un guardia de la Prisión del Condado de Denver puede entrar y salir de un correccional siempre que quiera?_ Dar pensó en su respuesta.

—En principio, sólo si es un transportista o algo así.

—¿Hay cámaras en New Horizons?

—Tiene que haber, pero, donde seguro que no hay, es en las habitaciones. Igualmente, si hay cámaras en los pasillos, podemos ver quién entró en su habitación. Y, si es un guardia de la Prisión del Condado de Denver, ya lo tendremos.

—Pero esa mañana había muchísima policía. —Serena se acordaba de la impresión que le había causado ver toda esa policía allí por Michiru—. Seguro que entró mucha gente en la habitación.

—Ya, es lo malo. —Darien se inclinó hacia delante e hincó los codos en las rodillas—. Siempre he pensado que el cómplice de Hawk era un policía; sólo él pudo ocultar el alijo como un profesional y ordenar una orden de registro instantánea sobre mi casa.

—¿Cómo que «él»? A lo mejor no tenía nada que ver que fuese poli. —Entonces empezó a verlo claro—. O Hawk tenía más de un cómplice. ¿Te acuerdas de que me dijiste que Michiru te dijo que «iban a por ella»? A lo mejor no estaba tan drogada como parecía. A lo mejor no se refería a Hawk. A lo mejor se refería a «ellos»._ Dar la miró fijamente. Entonces apretó los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara. Ella supo que estaba pensando en su hermana.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Una violación múltiple? ¿Una violación múltiple, Serena?_ Era terrible. Espantoso. Entonces la volvió a mirar con aire más contemplativo. —Serías una buena detective._ El hervidor empezó a silbar por detrás.

—Está claro que no, porque, si no, no me habría metido en la farmacia a comprar. —Se volvió hacia el hervidor y se llenó una taza de agua hirviendo. Parecía tan sencillo, pensado en frío. Las mujeres que se escondían en hoteles no necesitaban salir a comprar pastillas ni condones, y ella había metido la pata comprándolas. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Eh. Ya te lo he dicho: todo esto es nuevo para ti. —Se acercó a ella, la envolvió con el brazo y empezó a darle besos por todo el cuello—. Deja de castigarte.

—Es que no es un pequeño lapsus, Dar. He puesto en peligro a los dos. —Le dio un sorbo al té, lo apartó y caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa—. ¿Se te ocurre algo más?_ Dar abrió la nevera, sacó una Murphy y la abrió.

—El jaco que encontré en tu piso estaba mezclado con fentanilo.

—Sí, igual que el alijo que encontraron en el coche.

—Y, por si no lo sabías, la droga que encontraron en la habitación de Michiru también dio positivo de fentanilo. Tendrás que pedirle a tu abogado o a tu empresa que pidan un análisis toxicológico. Si descubrimos de dónde viene, podremos desenmascarar al individuo.

—Creo que es tan fácil como que el fentanilo está ahora de moda. —Le dio otro sorbo al té—. Ya ha habido dos sobredosis en dos meses: una joven prostituta y una interna de la Prisión del Condado… de Denver._ Un escalofrío le subió por la espina al oír sus propias palabras. Miró a Dar. Dar caminó rápidamente hacia ella, con gesto sobrio.

—¿Dos sobredosis? ¿Dos mujeres jóvenes que habían consumido fentanilo? Eso es muy extraño…

—La de la Prisión del Condado de Denver fue hallada en el suelo de su celda; le había explotado el globo en el estómago. Yo cubrí la noticia. —Había estado tan centrada en la conversación con Dar que se le habían pasado por alto los detalles del artículo. Ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre de la víctima.

—¡Dios santo! —Dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa—. Quiero saberlo todo sobre esas dos víctimas.

—¿Pero no puede ser una coincidencia, nada más?

—Si tan de moda estuviese esa droga, no habría habido dos sobredosis. Habría habido cincuenta o cien. Los yonquis habrían caído como moscas y los hospitales se habrían llenado de casos semejantes.

—Entonces tú dices que esa droga no corre por las calles. ¿Y cómo la han conseguido, entonces?

—A lo mejor es pura coincidencia, pero así ya sabemos que Hawk y su gente estaban abusando de más chicas aparte de Michiru. —Dar se sentó y la volvió a mirar, con gesto serio—. ¿Qué mejor para librarte de alguien incómodo, sobre todo débil por un historial de adicción, qué mejor para hacerle callar que darle una droga letal, una mezcla que el cuerpo no pueda resistir?


	23. Capítulo 21

**¡Hola a todas! sigo muy ocupada y subiendo los capítulos despacio, pero bueno, eso es mejor que nada. Espero desocuparme pronto para poder seguir mi ritmo habitual. Este capítulo contiene lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Capítulo 21

Serena se desconectó de internet con la sensación de haber podido hacer más esa noche. Había enviado un email a Jedite y otro a su abogado, pidiéndoles la información que necesitaba y dándoles escasos datos de su situación. Le había pedido a Dar que se leyese los emails antes de enviarlos, para asegurarse de que no volvía a meter la pata.

—La autenticidad de este correo queda certificada por Darien Chiba —le había respondido él, en broma, besándole la mejilla.

Como era de esperar, Jedite respondió al momento. El hombre vivía en su despacho y miraba constantemente el correo; le respondió que seguía pendiente de su solicitud del lunes dirigida al DAP y que no se le escaparía el tema. También le prometía reunir los exámenes toxicológicos y pedir los antecedentes penales de esos dos casos de sobredosis a la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado. Le recomendaba, igualmente, que no asomase mucho la cabeza.

«Tu mesa de trabajo está intacta», le escribió.

¿Desde cuándo le emocionaba un email de Jedite?

«Desde que tu vida va por mal camino, Tsukino.»

Ah, sí. Al menos había una razón. John Kirschner le respondió con frases cortas y secas, diciéndole que ya le había impuesto una demanda a la cárcel y que esperaba con impaciencia una citación judicial con New Horizons para poder ver las grabaciones delante del juez —si es que esas grabaciones existían—. Le recordaba, también, la hora del juicio el jueves y le proponía mantener una reunión en las dos siguientes semanas para analizar el caso.

Serena cerró el portátil de Dar y salió de la habitación hacia el cuarto de la colada, donde sacó su ropa de la secadora y se la puso. Un olor delicioso proveniente de la cocina empezó a guiar sus pasos. ¿Había hecho ya la cena? Eso esperaba, porque tenía un hambre de lobo. La última vez que había comido algo decente había sido al mediodía del día anterior.

Dobló la esquina hacia la cocina. No había nadie. Cacerolas en el fuego y platos apilados en el fregadero. Entonces oyó, procedente del salón, el inconfundible descorche del champán. Caminó por el pasillo, se detuvo delante de la puerta y se quedó atónita. Dos candelabros de plata con velas blancas adornaban el centro de la mesita, lanzando destellos dorados sobre la madera oscura maciza. La mesita reposaba en medio del salón, entre dos sillones de felpa, a unos pasos de la chimenea, donde el fuego crepitaba con fuerza. Cena para dos: lino, plata y cristal. En el suelo, una cubitera de plata para el champán repleta de hielo, y la suntuosa melodía del jazz llenando el espacio. Dar empezó a servir el champán.

—¿Qué tal?

—Guau. —Sólo pudo decir eso.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Se agachó, dejó la botella en la cubitera y caminó hacia ella. Seguía con los mismos téjanos, pero se había puesto una camisa negra elegante y se había arremangado. Estaba hogareño, provocativo… tremendo.

—Qué bonito._ ¿Alguna vez un hombre le había preparado algo así?

«Nunca.»

—Espero que te guste el salmón. —Deslizó la mano por su cintura, acercó la cara y le besó.

—Me encanta el salmón. ¿Qué celebramos?_ Rozó su frente contra la de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—El ahora, Serena. Estamos celebrando el ahora._ Serena contuvo la respiración, notando una mezcla agridulce de sensaciones; esperanza y deseo a la vez. De repente, no sabía si reír o llorar. —Siéntate, tranquila. —Se separó de ella y desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Serena caminó hacia la mesita, se sentó en la moqueta y miró al fuego. Las llamas serenaban su frío interior.

«Aprovechar el momento. Y ya está. Es lo único que nos queda. Sólo existe el ahora, duendecilla. No podemos dejar nada para más tarde.»

¿Era así de simple? ¿Tan extremadamente simple? Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar en cinco minutos, pero, en lugar de atormentarse, Dar había optado por saborear cada momento, vivir cada segundo al máximo y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida antas de que se la arrebataran para siempre.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero Serena reprimió el llanto. No quería estropear el buen estado de ánimo y el buen ambiente que Dar había inaugurado. Tenía que apartar los miedos y deleitarse con ese pedazo de cielo que Dar le estaba ofreciendo; no ya por su bien, sino por él. Era lo más parecido a una vida normal para él.

«Sólo existe el ahora. El ahora.»

Además, los finales felices ya cansaban. Dar volvió de la cocina con dos platos. A Serena se le hacía la boca agua. Salmón al horno cubierto de una fina capa de tomate y olivas y acompañado de patatitas y espárragos a la plancha.

—No sabía que cocinabas tan bien.

—No cocino bien. Me limito a seguir recetas._ Se sentó frente a ella, con una sonrisa de soslayo en su rostro arrebatador. Levantó su copa de champán y la escrutó con la mirada. —Por el ahora._ Serena levantó su copa y sonrió.

—Por el ahora._ El champán empezó a bajar por su garganta directo al estómago. Dejó la copa en la mesa y extendió la servilleta en el regazo. Dar desdobló su servilleta.

—¿Qué te han respondido?_ Tardó unos segundos en saber lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Jedite dice que estará muy pendiente de la solicitud del informe y que pedirá antecedentes penales. Mi abogado dice que intentará conseguir una citación judicial con el correccional para que presenten las grabaciones, si es que las hay.

—¿Cuánto crees que van a tardar?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que el certificado de antecedentes penales llegará el lunes al mediodía. Normalmente se tarda sólo un par de horas en obtenerlo.

—Fantástico. Así podremos pasarnos todo el fin de semana buscando información sobre Michiru. —Cogió el tenedor—. Buen provecho.

La cena estaba exquisita; el salmón, tierno y sabroso, con una guarnición que aún lo hacía más gustoso, los espárragos en su punto, algo crujientes. El champán, seco y frío, burbujeante y directo a la cabeza. La tensión de las últimas semanas empezó a diluirse, las penas se disipaban ante esa buena comida y bebida; la calidez del fuego y su mirada penetrante hacían lo propio. La conversación le condujo a hablarle del restaurante de sus padres, donde ella se había criado entre amanerados chefs franceses que la habían mimado y alimentado en un trasiego culinario intenso; un sommelier le enseñó a apreciar las cualidades del vino a los seis años.

—Me parece un ambiente muy bueno.

—Bueno, la cosa apuntaba a que yo acabase dirigiendo el negocio o me dedicase al comercio vinícola, pero…_ Pero asesinaron a sus padres. Darien vio el dolor en sus ojos y supo adonde le habían llevado esos recuerdos. Serena se aclaró la voz. —Perdona. Estoy hablando más de la cuenta.

—Para nada. —Se acercó, le cogió la mano y se la apretó—. Tiene que haber sido terrible perder a los padres de golpe._ Asintió y respiró profundamente. Cambió de tema.

—Bueno, explícame tú qué tal en el ejército. ¿Siempre habías querido ser soldado?_ Se le escapó la risa.

—¡Qué va! Yo lo que quería era que mi madre dejase de beber y pudiésemos ser una familia normal. No me planteaba lo más mínimo el futuro. Y, después del instituto, sólo me quedaba la opción del ejército, si no quería dedicarme a cortar el césped o a cambiar el aceite de los coches.

Después de la cena, Darien le explicó su experiencia en el campo de entrenamiento y le habló del sargento mayor más déspota con el que se había cruzado jamás —el cabrón de Stracher—, el mismo que le había hecho espabilar y que había explotado sus habilidades de tiro. Le siguió explicando que se había especializado en el rango de Agente de las Fuerzas Especiales después del once de septiembre y que había viajado a Afganistán como francotirador, donde había pasado todo un invierno en las montañas glaciales cerca de Tora Bora.

—Qué duro tiene que haber sido. —Le ardían las mejillas; el cuerpo, relajado; la mirada, clavada en él, con sus enormes ojos oceánicos embriagados de nostalgia. El champán estaba surtiendo sus efectos—. Menos mal que volviste sano y salvo.

—¿Sabes qué hacía para calentarme por las noches? —Se acercó más a ella y le apartó un mechón de su suave mejilla—. Comenzaba a pensar en esa mujer preciosa de mi barrio. Sólo pasé una noche con ella, una noche, pero fue la más romántica de mi vida. Me dio su virginidad y me dijo que se me daban bien las estrellas. Lo intenté. Serena. Intenté ser un tío de provecho.

El alcohol también había empezado a afectarle; Darien no solía confesarse de esa manera. A lo mejor no era el champán, sino el efecto de estar con ella. A su lado, las palabras salían de su encierro. Serena ladeó la cabeza y se apretó su mano contra la mejilla, entrecerrando los ojos mientras rozaba su piel aterciopelada.

—¿De verdad has pensado en mí estos seis años?_ Darien le acarició el labio con el pulgar.

—Claro que he pensado en ti. He soñado contigo. He tenido fantasías contig…_ Serena abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa, revelando unas enormes pupilas.

—¿Fantasías?

—Sí. —«No te pases, Dar. ¿De verdad te crees que le va a gustar que se lo cuentes?»—. ¿Te molesta?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza, notando un rubor que encendía aún más sus mejillas, y sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un suspiro.

—Hombre, sí, he pensado… que podríamos… así… no sé… hacerlas realidad… si podemos._ Tenerla delante ya era su mayor fantasía. Intentó hablar, pero toda la sangre se había concentrado en su erección. —Darien Chiba, ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo?

«Ogh, madre mía.»

¿Que qué quería hacer con ella? Quería hacerlo en todos los sitios. Contra la pared, al borde de la cama, acostada y de cuatro patas. En la bañera. En la mesa. En el Jaguar. Coño, en el Jaguar. Pero había una fantasía que se imponía al resto.

—No importa dónde, sino cómo. Serena, contigo es tan diferente. No hay mujer que se pueda comparar contigo, con tu sabor._ Serena liberó un suspiro casi inaudible.

—Entonces quieres…

—Quiero mi postre. —Se levantó, fue a por ella y se la llevó al sofá. La desprendió de la blusa rápidamente y empezó a besarla por todo el cuello, relamiendo sus pechos a través del sujetador hasta tenerla totalmente excitada y ansiosa, con los pezones duros y firmes. Le quitó lentamente los pantalones, que descendían por esas largas piernas mientras saboreaba toda la carne que iba quedando al descubierto, desde sus cálidos muslos hasta los dedos de los pies. Pero, por muy apetecible que estuviese su carne, ese no era el sabor que estaba buscando.

Empezó a abrirse camino entre sus piernas, separando los muslos y prendiéndose de ese aroma salvaje y puro de excitación, llenando sus pulmones de su esencia. Sí, era ese olor que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Pero ahora tenía que probarlo. Pasó la lengua por la goma de las braguitas y oyó su primer suspiro; los dedos de ella ya se agarraban a su cabeza mientras tela y carne se derretían ante su lengua. Subió un poco hacia el pubis, sabiendo que debajo le esperaban los labios, y centró la lengua justo en el bultito de su clítoris, sin demasiado esfuerzo, tanteando a través de la fina tela, notando cómo se hinchaba poco a poco. Ella suspiró profundamente, levantó las caderas para disfrutar de su boca.

—Dar, por favor…_ Él se reía entre dientes.

—Lo siento, es una de mis fantasías y lo voy a hacer poco a poco._ Serena respondió con un pequeño sollozo.

—Pero es una tortura…

—No, me has preguntado qué quería hacer contigo. Te voy a lamer de arriba abajo hasta que tu olor se quede pegado en mi cerebro para siempre y poder saborearte en sueños hasta quedar saturado. Ten paciencia porque voy a hacerte sufrir._ El vientre se le tensó; le sobrevino un estremecimiento y él supo que la había excitado con sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

—Cariño, no sabes cómo disfruto…

Serena no se podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo; un placer tan profundo mientras Dar la torturaba con su boca, lengua y dientes relamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando sus rincones más tiernos, empujándola al clímax una y otra vez sin dejar de trazar un recorrido de besos por el pubis, explorando dentro, moviéndose hacia sus rodillas o hacia su cuello, dejando que el averno penetrara en ella antes de meterse en el lugar que más loca le volvía. La estaba matando de placer: sus carnes se abrían de tal manera que ya no importaba dónde la tocase; su boca encendía llamas a su paso, despertando nuevos espasmos entre sus piernas. Estaba henchida de placer, con necesidad de oxígeno, y no dejaba de clavar las uñas en sus hombros, en la tela del sofá, en ella misma, mientras intentaba contenerse.

—¡Dar! ¡Ah, ogh!_ La venció con otro nuevo golpe de lengua y mandó al abismo de su conciencia lo que había intentado decir.

—Serena, quiero que te corras.

Entonces Serena se perdió por completo con su lengua, que la seguía chupando y la penetraba con fuerza, frotando los labios contra el durísimo clítoris, absorbiéndolo y metiéndolo en el ardor de su boca, sujetando a la vez sus caderas con un brazo para luchar contra sus embestidas. Una y otra vez, la llevaba al límite para retroceder y dejarla a punto, desesperada y jadeante, suplicándole que se la metiera y matara esa desesperada necesidad.

Entonces subió por su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza, dejándole probar ese intenso sabor de ella misma. Serena enredó las manos en la cremallera de su pantalón, suplicando por su polla para tenerla dentro cuanto antes, pero él le paró las manos.

—¡No! Todavía no. —Se incorporó, la levantó y la cogió en volandas, dejándola delante de la chimenea. Se estiró boca arriba y la puso encima, agarrándola de las caderas y guiándola directamente hacia su cara, justo desde donde ella aguantaba de rodillas y él empezaba a chupar el punto exacto.

—¡Ogh, Dios! —Ya no tenía respiración; temblaba, superando aún más la excitación. —Qué buena vista tengo, por Dios. —La recolocó mejor y fue directo hacia su sujetador, que desabrochó al momento, y le acarició los pechos. Volvió a trabajar con la boca y a ella ya sólo le quedaba gozar.

Darien estaba en la gloria, chupándola y colmando sus sentidos con ella. Frotaba sus pechos, acariciando sus tersos pezones rosados, bebiendo de su cálida miel mientras ella pedía más. Podía haber estado así siempre. No le importaba tener la polla a punto de estallar, los huevos amoratados o la marca de la Glock en la espalda. Le quería dar el máximo placer posible.

Él se acomodaba a su ritmo, probando y repitiendo lo que a ella le gustaba, disfrutando de sus reacciones, memorizando las respuestas de su cuerpo y adaptándose a su ritmo espasmódico para poner todo ese conocimiento en práctica, trazando nuevas vías de placer y haciéndola esperar; recreándose en el sabor. Pero entonces supo que ya era el momento de liberarla por fin.

Apretó el clítoris entre sus labios y chupó con fuerza. Serena jadeó y resolló, arqueando la espalda, presionando sus pechos contra sus manos, clavándole más los dedos en la cabeza.

—¡Dar… oh, Dioos, ohh, Dar!

Nunca había estado con una mujer tan sexualmente devoradora. Ya a los dieciséis años, joven y virgen, se había mostrado abierta al placer sexual. Y esa noche lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, desatada y animal, profiriendo unos gritos salvajes y crudos que salían directamente de su garganta. Acercó la mano, metió un dedo —que resbaló al momento— y luego otro y otro, esperando su reacción. Inmediata.

—¡Oh… sí… por favor… por favor!

Metía y sacaba los dedos con fuerza y profundidad, notando cómo se tensaban sus músculos. Volvió a chupar aún más fuerte, manteniendo los dedos dentro de ella, dentro y fuera, mientras sus gritos se afianzaban, se multiplicaban y todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

Serena ya no podía respirar, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y se preparaba al sentir los primeros temblores. Exhaló un quejido acongojado, corriéndose en su boca tras la salida de un cálido néctar, mientras los espasmos la sacudían por dentro. Él seguía, recorriendo toda la extensión de su orgasmo mientras se dejaba mojar por completo: labios, dedos y lengua. Dios, cómo la amaba. Sí, la amaba. Por todo lo que significaba para él. Por desgracia para ambos, pero esa era la realidad.

—Dar. —Bajó la vista hacia él, resollando, reflejando la excitación de él a través de unos ojos melancólicos. Entonces descendió y se acercó a su boca para darle un beso lento y apasionado mientras los dedos corrían a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

De repente a él le faltaba tiempo para quitarse la ropa. Se acabó de quitar la camisa con su ayuda, sacó un condón del bolsillo y se lo acercó a su miembro mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones y le quitaba el slip. Serena subió de nuevo y se puso encima de él, que ya la miraba fijamente al sentir la lenta y resbaladiza penetración.

—Oh, Dios mío. Mi amor… Te… —«Te amo. Te amo».

Se guardó las palabras y se concentró en el acto de amarla, frotando su hueso púbico con el de ella después de cada embestida mientras la húmeda fricción los volvía locos. ¡Dios! Cómo la sentía. Estaba a punto… a punto… no, tenía que parar. Esperarla. Hacerlo bien para ella, darle todo, hasta que, con un sollozo, ella se dejó vencer, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras otro orgasmo la quebraba y lo arrastraba a él también hasta el clímax, corriéndose intensamente sin más demora.

El placer no había desaparecido de sus cuerpos cuando él se dio cuenta de todo —de la vida que podría haber tenido, del hombre que podría haber sido—. Lo veía en sus ojos perfectos, en esos ojos que lo miraban.


	24. Capítulo 22

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo dos capítulos más. Los dos contienen lemon. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Capítulo 22

Serena abrió una caja etiquetada con el nombre «Varios» y empezó a rebuscar entre aparatos electrónicos y piezas sueltas —cables viejos de ordenador, cargadores de móvil, magnetotérmicos, tapas y cables de antena—. ¿Es que no tiraban nada los Kaiou? Volvió a guardar los cables y enchufes en la caja y la cerró y la llevó al sótano, donde Dar estaba guardando las cajas que ya habían revisado.

—Más trastos. _Bajó la vista hacia ella y asintió.

—Déjamela aquí.

Serena había amanecido a su lado, metro noventa de cuerpo acostado junto a ella con la sábana arrastrada hasta las caderas. Lo observó durante un rato, deslizando su mirada por toda su fisonomía —las curvas y valles de sus músculos, los suaves ricitos de su pecho, sus labios. Esos labios que le habían dado el orgasmo más espectacular de su vida. Nunca antes había estado tan fuera de control, tan necesitada de sexo, tan completa y a merced de un hombre. La había llevado hasta el clímax no una vez, sino dos: la primera con la boca y la lengua, la segunda con su cuerpo, metiéndose dentro de ella con fuerza y pasión, atravesando su alma con esa mirada. Entonces había permanecido a su lado sin dejar de besarla, mientras el fuego se iba extinguiendo y el frío empezaba a instalarse, momento de irse a la cama. Su cuerpo sufría de un candoroso agotamiento, tan completa y tan profundamente enamorada de él que le dolía.

Por ir con tanto cuidado, se había enamorado de Darien Chiba. Quizá lo había amado siempre. Mientras contemplaba su reposo, sintió una repentina ansia protectora. Debajo de los músculos y tatuajes había un hombre vulnerable. Quizá eran esas largas pestañas. O las líneas de fatiga en su rostro. O la manera de acurrucarse a su lado, como si la necesitase cerca. Quizá era, sencillamente, la consciencia de lo que le esperaba si lo cogían —una vida en soledad, tristeza, abandono.

La certeza de los hechos le provocó un mareo. Necesitaba seguirle tocando y explorando su cuerpo, saborearlo, provocarlo. Lo hizo despertarse a gemidos, con gesto de sorpresa que mutó en felicidad cuando se lo metió en la boca. La miraba mientras ella lo probaba, separándole el pelo de la cara y resollando entre dientes.

—Oh, Serena, Dios, qué bien lo haces.

Deslizó primero la lengua, la sujetó con la mano y hundió su boca para probar su extensión, excitándose, ante su tremenda dureza, tomándose su tiempo, gozando de su posición de control. Tal y como él había hecho, no cesó hasta volverle loco, hasta conseguir que gritara su nombre una y otra vez, mientras la agarraba del pelo con su enorme mano y enterraba la otra entre las sábanas. En el último momento, le sacó la cabeza y se corrió en su mano, cayendo hacia atrás con un hondo gemido y la espalda arqueada mientras el semen salía a borbotones.

Se habían quedado un momento en silencio, entonces él le había hecho el amor lenta y pausadamente, dedicándose por entero a cada caricia y cada roce, con tal ternura que Serena había estado a punto de llorar. Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, sabía que él pensaba lo mismo y lo había visto en sus ojos.

«Sólo existe el ahora. El ahora.»

Más tarde, ella había hecho el café, tortilla y croquetas de patata mientras él se duchaba y se ponía su camiseta negra y sus téjanos. Dar devoró el plato con tanta ansia que Serena se quedó con ganas de hacer más. Turno de ella para ducharse y, después de secarse y ponerse un suéter y unos téjanos de la señora Kaiou —que tenía, por suerte, su misma talla—, reemprendió el trabajo en el sótano.

Llevaban revisadas la mitad de las cajas en busca de algún indicio sobre Michiru para seguir su búsqueda —un diario en el que hablase de amigos de la infancia, vídeos o fotos de amigos o familiares que pudiesen estar con ella, sus lugares favoritos—. Pero en lugar de eso encontraron libretos viejos de canciones, apuntes de clases de repaso copiados con mimeógrafo, ropa vieja y zapatos, perchas sueltas, cachivaches de cocina rotos y motivos navideños cursis.

Serena sabía, por su semblante serio, que estaba muy preocupado por su hermana y su sobrina y que le empezaba a asustar el bloqueo que venían sufriendo. No podía más que entenderle. La posible conexión entre esas dos víctimas de sobredosis y la desaparición de Michiru era agonizante.

Serena apartó una caja muy pesada y se la dejó para él. Justo detrás, se distinguían unas cuantas cajas pequeñas y polvorientas. Estaban cerradas con cinta de embalar y habían tomado un tono amarillento por el paso del tiempo. Se agachó, empezó a arrastrar la que quedaba más lejos y pegó un grito y un salto hacia atrás al ver que salía algo negro y gordo de ocho patas de detrás de la caja. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron.

—¿Estás bien?_ Serena señaló hacia delante.

—Qué araña más grand…

—Ya la veo. Parece una viuda negra.

—¡Agh! ¡He estado a punto de tocarla! —Un escalofrío y una sensación de asco viajaron directamente hacia su estómago. Dar la cogió y la apartó del montón de cajas, hablándole en tono jocoso.

—No sabía que les tuvieses fobia…

—No les tengo fobia; tengo una relación entrañable con las arañas, ¡con esos bicharracos! ¡Son asquerosas!_ Dar se rió entre dientes y se encogió.

—Ah, mira, allí hay una. Mira qué gorda._ Serena soltó un alarido. Dar la miró con una enorme sonrisa. —Te tiene más miedo ella a ti que al revés._ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo._ Pero Dar insistía.

—Piénsalo. Sabe que le espera el final, por muy pequeño que sea su cerebro. ¿Ves cómo se intenta esconder?_ Serena desvió la mirada. Tenía la piel de gallina.

—¡Para ya!_ Se oyó un golpe seco y Dar caminó hacia el baño con un objeto —¿una bota?— en la mano. Instantes después, se oía la cadena del váter. Dar reapareció y la meció entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Serena, ya ha pasado. Te acabo de salvar de la araña maligna. —La abrazó y se acercó a su boca para besarla. Caminó hacia las cajas que Serena había estado apartando y las removió con el pie—. Vamos a ver. Déjame mirar un momento por aquí…_ Serena sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Hay más?_ Darien hizo un gesto de negación, se arrodilló y dejó un momento las cajas para volverse hacia ella.

A un lado, marcada con rotulador negro, había una caja con el nombre «Michiru». Darien dejó la plaquita de yeso sobre la mesa, acarició esas pequeñas huellas de dedos que quedaban justo en el centro y notó un nerviosismo interior. Esa manita de Michiru apenas abarcaba su palma. Miró la fecha grabada en la placa: 14 de mayo de 1988. Escasos meses después de que se la llevaran.

—¿Has visto qué bonito? —Al otro lado, Serena sostenía un marco navideño adornado con una cinta roja. En el centro de la foto, Michiru sonreía tímidamente. Se le había caído un diente—. ¿Cuántos años tiene aquí? ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

—No lo sé. —Su respuesta fue fría e indiferente.

Dejó la placa y siguió buscando dentro de la caja. Sacó un montoncito de dibujos —peces de colores muy grandes, tres mariposas azules, la silueta de la mano de un niño parecida a la forma de un pavo, un grupo de animales que simulaba el arca de Noé—, todos firmados con el nombre de su autora: M-I-C-H-I-R-U.

—Es muy duro… —Serena lo miraba con la mayor de las ternuras.

—Sí. —Sabía que sería muy doloroso bucear entre los recuerdos de la infancia de Michiru. Pero no se había esperado encontrarse con tantos; arrastrar emociones, tantas putas emociones. Tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien, de destrozarlo todo. Sentía una enorme tensión; la ira estaba a punto de desbordarse.

—Ella te quiere mucho._ Darien no sabía qué decir. No dijo nada. —Me repasé todas las notas antes de hacerte la entrevista. No paraba de hablar de ti; de que te empeñaste en buscarle la mejor rehabilitación, que le pasabas dinero a su cuenta de peculio, que la apoyabas en sus recaídas.

—Sí, soy un puto héroe nacional. —Al menos para Michiru, sí.

—Bueno, ahora los dos sabemos que no le faltaban ayudas._ Darien dejó los dibujos, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina como si fuese a por un vaso de agua, aunque lo que necesitaba de verdad era estar solo —o poder empezar de nuevo.

«Pero eso es imposible, cateto de mierda.»

Abrió el grifo, se llenó el vaso y bebió.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más admirable de vosotros dos? Que, aunque os hayan separado de pequeños y no os hayáis visto durante quince años, sabéis que podéis contar el uno con el otro. Ella sólo tenía cuatro años. Es fantástico que te quiera tanto…_ Darien golpeó el vaso contra la encimera.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya está bien!_ Se volvió hacia Serena y se sintió como un imbécil. Ella lo miraba con ojos de sorpresa, sosteniendo todavía el montoncito de dibujos.

«Mierda».

—Lo siento, Serena. Las estoy pagando contigo.

—¿Qué te parece si me lo explicas?_ En realidad no tenía muchas ganas. Caminó hacia la mesa, arrastró la silla y se sentó. Respiró profundamente y se restregó las manos contra la cara.

—¿Michiru te explicó cuando vinieron los Servicios Sociales de noche para llevársela?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo sé que fue después de que volvieran a coger a su madre, a tu madre, conduciendo borracha._ Darien recordaba ese día perfectamente.

—Llegué a casa del colegio y me encontré a mi madre bebida y a Michiru delante del televisor, todavía en pijama. Mi madre rebuscó monedas por la casa y salió a la tienda de licores. Nosotros nos quedamos solos en casa, como casi siempre.

—… Pero tardaba mucho en volver. Michiru tenía hambre y empezó a llorar. Preparé unos macarrones y bocadillos de queso y gelatina, que era mi especialidad. Se hizo muy tarde. Intenté acostar a Michiru; era pequeña y yo me tenía que hacer cargo de ella, pero ella quería seguir viendo los dibujos. Me empecé a enfadar y a ella le entró una rabieta y se puso muy nerviosa. Y llamaron a la puerta._ No se podía creer que le estuviese explicando eso a Serena. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera al capullo del psicólogo que le había asignado el juez por estrés postraumático. Pero ya había comenzado y no podía parar. La película de los malos recuerdos había empezado a proyectarse en su mente desde el mismo instante en que abrió esa caja. —… Tendría que habérmelo pensado dos veces antes de abrir la puerta, pero es que cuando vi a esos dos polis delante de mí…

—Pero te fiaste de ellos._ Dar asintió.

—Venían acompañados de una trabajadora social, una mujer mayor. Me explicó que mi madre había hecho una cosa mala y que estaba en la cárcel y que teníamos que irnos con esos policías tan simpáticos. Pero yo tenía mucho miedo de que mi madre saliera de la cárcel y no pudiese encontrarnos. Les dije que no, que yo esperaba a que volviera. ¡Dios! ¡Qué idiota era!

—De idiota nada. Eras un niño. —El tono de Serena era suave, reconfortante.

—La trabajadora social nos explicó que mi madre tardaría mucho en volver a casa y que ellos nos cuidarían. Entonces uno de los policías cogió a Michiru y se la llevó. Ella tenía mucho miedo y empezó a llorar y a llamarme. Yo intenté cogerla y retenerla conmigo…

«¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!»

Darien seguía oyendo sus propios gritos ahogados y el llanto desesperado de Michiru.

—Pero me esposaron…

—¿Que te esposaron? ¡A un niño de diez años! ¡Dar!

—Me puse hecho una fiera. Le pegué al policía que se la estaba llevando, le comencé a pegar patadas, le mordí. Me metieron en un coche de policía y a Michiru en otro, en pijama. Fue la última vez que vi a mi hermana antes de entrar en el ejército.

Serena lo miraba mientras este luchaba contra sus emociones. Ya había intuido que algo le estaba comiendo por dentro. Desde el primer momento en que empezaron a rebuscar entre las cosas de Michiru, él se había sumido en un silencio hostil, concentrado. Hablaba con un rostro inexpresivo, pero ella notaba la emoción escondida detrás de las palabras —la rabia, el sentimiento de pérdida, la culpabilidad—. Las imágenes en seguida empezaron a acudir a su mente; imágenes de un niño luchando por defender a su hermana ante los que les iban a salvar por la fuerza. Cuánto miedo tenía que haber pasado, qué hondo sentido de la responsabilidad y qué carga para un niño de diez años. Qué desesperación, cuando supo que se llevaban a su hermana en ese coche. Y la profunda rabia de perderla, de no volverla a ver y de haber sido el único testigo y víctima de su separación. Intentó recuperar la voz. Tenía la garganta muy tensa.

—Seguro que fue horrible para los dos.

—Sí. Me metieron en el coche y fue como tragar cristales. —Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando directamente a las cortinas con los puños cerrados, de espaldas a ella. —Mi madre tenía tanto mono de alcohol que se bebió de golpe una botella de pipermín en el mismo parking de la tienda, y había atropellado a un hombre de camino a casa. Casi lo mata._ Serena se levantó, caminó hacia él y lo envolvió con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en sus hombros, deseando consolarlo, llegar al niño que tenía dentro.

—Entonces la trajeron aquí. A casa de los Kaiou.

—Sí. —Su voz era vacía, inerte—. En cuestión de un año, le quitaron la custodia a mi madre y pasó de llamarse Michiru Chiba a Michiru Kaiou. Yo iba saltando de casa en casa; demasiado mayor y problemático para las familias adoptivas.

—Pero lo hacías a propósito. Te portabas como un delincuente para poder estar con tu madre._ Se dio la vuelta y la miró de frente con un gesto de extrañeza en su bello rostro.

—Sí. ¿Eres adivina o qué?

—No. Me lo explicaste hace doce años, ¿no te acuerdas? —Su gesto de asombro ya era suficiente respuesta—. Me dijiste algo así como: «Si me hubiese portado bien, me habrían encontrado una casa, separado de mi madre. Por mucho que hubiese hecho, no se lo merecía». Pero no me explicaste nada sobre Michiru._ Ahora que ya sabía más de su hermana, la adolescencia de Dar cobraba una magnitud aún más grande. Siempre metido en líos, en medio de todos los tumultos. Había perdido a su hermana pequeña; la habían arrancado de su hogar y… Serena lo entendió todo. —Todo tiene que ver con lo mismo. Buscarla después del ejército. Matar a Hawk. Seguir ayudándola desde la cárcel. Arriesgar tu vida por encontrarla. Culparte a ti mismo; culparte por todo lo que pasó aquella noche, intentando arreglar las cosas sin dejar de luchar._ El cuerpo se le tensó.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver._ Serena se situó delante de él, acercando las manos a sus mejillas.

—Claro que tiene que ver. Aquella noche no pudiste hacer nada por ella y no has parado de culparte._ Dar la miró.

—Soy su hermano mayor. ¡Me preocupo por ella!

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu madre? ¿Proyectó su culpa en ti? Dar, ya sé que la querías mucho, pero eso no se puede hacer._ Un bulto asomó a su mandíbula y Serena supo que le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras. Pero cerró los ojos y liberó un suspiro lento, hondo.

—Michiru era muy pequeña. Yo tenía tanto miedo. Tendría que…

—¡Tenías diez años! ¡No podías hacer más! ¡Eras un niño indefenso como ella! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No eras tú el que la tenía que proteger._ Abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa lúgubre, apagada.

—¿Te has empeñado en arreglarlo todo de un plumazo? Es un buen detalle por tu parte, pero no te esfuerces._ Serena ignoró el comentario.

—¿Qué te empujó a salir a buscarla después del ejército?_ La envolvió con los brazos y le besó la frente.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo estaba destinado en otro país. Ya no pudo resistir estar más tiempo separada de Michiru. Dejó de beber, pero empezó a pincharse y ya no pudo parar. En poco tiempo, hepatitis C y cáncer de hígado.

—Michiru era la última que te quedaba.

—Volví de Afganistán convencido de que había sentado la cabeza y de que tenía que cuidarla. Y cuando la vi en ese estado… Dios mío, era la versión joven de mi madre._ Serena lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo, Dar._ Serena ya conocía el resto de la historia. Dar la había metido en centros de rehabilitación y la había ayudado a encarrilar su vida cuando se enteró de lo que Hawk, compañero de la Brigada Antidroga, había hecho y lo mató sin titubeos. Sus palabras no alcanzaban a describir la magnitud de la tragedia. Pero por otra parte… —Si pudiésemos conseguir un nuevo juicio, sabes que podríamos demostrar que la droga no era tuy…

—¡No! —Se separó bruscamente de ella y la miró fijamente—. No habrá más juicios ni jueces. Ya te lo dije. No pienso poner a Michiru en esa situación. Ya ha sufrido bastante.

—Ya no es una niña indefensa, Dar. ¡Tiene derecho a tomar esa decisión por sí misma! ¿Te crees que preferirá ver cómo te pudres en prisión, sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo?

—No vamos a conseguir nada. Por mucho que me cambien la sentencia, me van a encerrar igualmente y encima le haré revivir las violaciones. Piénsalo. Aparte del asesinato de Hawk, voy a tener que enfrentarme a cargos por desacato y violencia a la autoridad, robo, amenazas, secuestro y allanamiento de morada. ¿Qué gano, Serena?

—¡Justicia! —Gritó la palabra mientras las lágrimas le salpicaban los ojos—. Aunque te sentencien a cadena perpetua, al menos habrás tenido la oportunidad de rebajar la condena. No pienso quedarme quieta mientras tiras tu vida a la basura, ni mucho menos sabiendo que tenemos una mínima oportunidad de…

—¿Estar juntos? ¿Me vas a esperar hasta los sesenta? —Sacudió la cabeza, se rió amargamente y la atrajo hacia él—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? No existen los finales felices. Disfruta de estos días tan valiosos. No les pidas más de lo que te pueden ofrecer; sólo vas a conseguir deprimirte.

Pero Serena no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente.


	25. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Hacia el mediodía, encontraron tres cajas más en el sótano con recuerdos de la infancia de Michiru. No les iban a servir de nada, pero cada objeto era un tesoro para Darien —los dibujos, bandas azules por haber ganado competiciones de atletismo, un pequeño libreto de poemas—. Se detenía en cada descubrimiento y se lo pasaba a Serena para que lo volviese a guardar. En cierto modo, se sentía mejor después de haberle explicado todo, se había liberado un poco de la carga interior que llevaba tanto tiempo soportando.

Fue Serena quien lo vio: un oso de peluche marrón con su nombre garabateado en el pie. Lo sostuvo frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y su dulce rostro impregnado en tristeza.

—Mira cómo lo llamaba._ Dart. Michiru lo había escrito mal, pero ahí estaba. Su nombre. Serena acarició las letras temblorosas. —Así que el osito preferido de Michiru se llamaba Dar. Estoy segura de que te echaba mucho de menos y de que se sentía segura con este peluche. ¡Qué crueldad, separar de esa manera a dos hermanos! En mi familia se habló de separarnos a Samuel y a mí, pero mi abuela, que era un ángel, dijo que ni hablar, y se lo he agradecido toda la vida.

Darien cogió el peluche y observó el nombre escrito, sintiendo una intensa presión en el pecho. El oso estaba viejo y deshinchado, descosido en una de sus costuras, con ojos de diferente color. Parecía que lo hubiesen apretujado mucho antes de guardarlo en esa caja polvorienta. En ese momento, Darien supo lo que tocaba hacer.

—Guardamos todo esto y nos vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—Los Kaiou se desentendieron de Michiru. La echaron de casa cuando cumplió los dieciocho años. No se merecen guardar todo esto, así que me lo llevo a un lugar más seguro.

—¿Pero adonde?

—A Boulder.

Cogieron la E36 y llegaron en treinta y seis minutos. Podría haber conducido más rápido, pero Darien prefirió no sobrepasar los límites de velocidad. Además, con Serena a su lado y los clásicos de rock en el reproductor, se sentía a gusto. Hacía sol; era uno de esos días extrañamente radiantes, casi primaverales, del Colorado invernal. Las Montañas Rocosas se multiplicaban hacia el norte, el sur y el oeste, mucho más allá del alcance de la vista, y dibujaban un horizonte blanco y escarpado.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, y casi haría lo mismo en tu lugar. —Serena lo miraba a través de sus gafas de sol, con expresión neutra—. Pero, técnicamente, es un robo._ Darien sonrió abiertamente.

—Minucias._ Entonces penetraron en el tramo más bonito del viaje, donde la carretera les llevaba arriba de McCaslin Mesa y el Boulder Valley entero se abría ante ellos mientras las planicies colisionaban con las montañas, llegando a un acuerdo con las estribaciones del terreno. —Qué vista más preciosa. Siempre me ha encantado. Bear Peak, Green Mountain, las Flatirons._ Serena asintió y sonrió.

—Sí, a mí también._ Darien miró el reloj del coche. Eran casi las dos.

—¿Tienes hambre?_ Condujo hacia University Hill —o la Hill, como la llamaban por allí— y se pararon a comer un par de bocatas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le dijo Serena en voz baja mientras entraban en el local—. ¿Y si nos reconocen? Se supone que nadie nos puede ver. ¿Y si hay cámaras?_ La cogió del hombro y la besó en la sien.

—¿Te quieres tranquilizar? No hay cámaras. Nadie nos hace ni caso. Aquí no van a venir a buscarnos.

Darien repasó el menú durante diez minutos mientras se le hacía la boca agua. Se decidió por la ternera ahumada. Comieron en la terraza, disfrutando del ambiente callejero de rastas, piercings y ropas andrajosas, bebiendo el sol, hablando de todo y de nada mientras Darien apreciaba sobremanera esos momentos de cotidianidad que se le antojaban sublimes. Intentaba absorber al máximo la intensa sensación de felicidad y tranquilidad a su lado, poder cogerle la mano, limpiarle los labios de mostaza, contemplarla o escucharla mientras hablaba. Estar, sencillamente, a su lado.

Después de la comida emprendieron el camino hacia el coche y Darien la llevó a una heladería, donde ella se pidió una tarrina de fresa y Darien otra de cuatro bolas —turrón, menta con trocitos de chocolate, chocolate con caramelo y cacahuete—, que engulló al instante.

—Ogh, qué bueno estaba. —Acabó de relamer la cuchara—. Me tendría que haber llevado más para el viaje.

Serena lo miraba mientras este lamía la tarrina, contenta por verlo disfrutar de placeres tan simples, pero triste a la vez. Le gustaba mucho verlo contento, pero sabía que le duraría poco, que no tardaría en perderlo todo. Quería que lo tuviese todo mientras tanto; toda una vida de gustos, tactos, olores y músicas concentrada en esos momentos para afrontar lo que le quedaba por delante. Y no por primera vez se sorprendió a sí misma deseando con todas sus fuerzas huir hacia México junto a él y Michiru para empezar una nueva vida.

No le había comentado lo de las pastillas —las pastillas que no había tomado—. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría; no quería añadirle otra preocupación y tampoco quería que se hiciese muchas ilusiones. La noche que lo habían hecho era el duodécimo día del ciclo —lo había contado—, uno de los más fértiles. En lugar de estar muerta de miedo, deseaba quedarse embarazada. Al menos, se llevaría consigo una parte de él. El jueves estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y entonces ya… No quería pensar en eso.

—Vas a acabar engordando, con lo bien que estás —bromeó Serena, mientras le daba golpecitos en sus abdominales de acero. Se bajó las gafas de sol para mirarla y sonrió.

—Luego lo quemo contigo._ Serena se ruborizó al instante. Volvieron al coche cruzando los dedos y siguieron por el norte de Broadway.

—Bueno, ¿me dices ahora dónde vamos o no?

—Tengo un trastero alquilado. Lo alquilé cuando estaba en libertad bajo fianza; lo pagué a tocateja y lo puse a nombre de mi madre. Hay algunas cosas que no me llegaron a requisar (unos ahorros del ejército que no me podían tocar y objetos personales), y las metí ahí todas: dinero, ropa, varias cosas. Lo guardé por si tenía que salir de la ciudad con urgencia. Hasta ahora, pensaba en llevarme a Michiru, pero tampoco la quería involucrar en nada. Como soy idiota, pensaba que me adjudicarían una pena más baja, diez años y otros diez de libertad vigilada o alguna mierda por el estilo.

—En eso te equivocaste.

El trastero estaba en el extremo norte de la ciudad, bastante cerca del local de alterne y del albergue para pobres. Dar condujo hasta el soportal y pasó por una hilera de locales, todos pintados de naranja chillón. Avanzó y dobló la esquina hasta la última hilera, sobrepasó tres puertas más y paró. Serena salió del coche y lo siguió. Lo observaba mientras este pulsaba la combinación de la cerradura: 961996. Por un momento, no pensó en nada. Pero entonces le vino a la cabeza.

«9 de junio de 1996.»

La noche de la fiesta de graduación. La noche que pasaron juntos.

—Te acuerdas de la fecha.

—Pues claro. —Desbloqueó la cerradura—. Fue la noche más importante de mi vida.

Era una puerta de garaje que se abría hacia arriba. El espacio de dentro, frío y lúgubre, era igual de grande que una plaza de coche y estaba repleto de cajas amontonadas. Mientras Dar iba metiendo las cajas de Michiru, Serena contemplaba el local. Una bicicleta de montaña apoyada contra unas cajas. Un kayak en la pared de enfrente justo al lado de unos esquís. Una estantería polvorienta con un reproductor de vídeo. En el suelo, cerca de la otra pared, una mochila que ella conocía bien y, al lado, un saco de dormir metido en su funda.

—Viniste aquí. Viniste aquí después de la cabaña.

—Sí, estuve aquí un par de horas, me cambié de ropa y salí hacia Denver.

—Con lo preocupada que yo estaba…_ Dejó las últimas cajas en el suelo y la miró.

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

—Tenía mucho miedo de que hubieses muerto congelado. —Miró a su alrededor, se asomó a una de las cajas y descubrió ropa, zapatos, libros, CD, vídeos y álbumes de fotos.

Cogió un álbum, le quitó la capa de polvo y lo abrió. Se llevó una sorpresa: era Dar vestido con el uniforme del ejército delante de la bandera americana. Estaba guapo de infarto; contento y seguro de sí mismo, su rostro no reflejaba las penas y preocupaciones que le esperaban.

«Así era él antes.»

Pasó página. Dar en pantalones cortos con su placa de identificación, reunido con sus amigos en unos barracones. Dar dentro un helicóptero en pleno combate, concentrado y serio. Por detrás, las montañas. Dar en medio de una carretera sucia y abandonada, con aspecto cansado y vestido con traje de camuflaje de invierno, sosteniendo algo parecido a un rifle justo delante de una especie de mina de tierra.

—Afganistán —dijo al acercarse a ella. La cogió de la cintura—. Las malditas minas estaban por todas partes.

—¿Y tus colegas del ejército? —Le daba miedo preguntárselo.

—Algunos lo dejaron. La mayoría se quedó y fueron a Irak. Algunos murieron allí.

—Lo siento. —Pasó la página, fascinada por las fotografías, pues cada una era una ventana en su vida, de la que todavía le quedaba mucho por saber. Dar en una choza de barro. Dar al lado de un Humvee aparcado entre los escombros de una aldea destrozada. Dar en camiseta y pantalones militares jugando a fútbol con unos niños afganos—. ¿Tus compañeros del ejército saben algo?

—¿De mi situación? No movieron ni un dedo. Lo de la cocaína en el sótano les pareció imperdonable. Tampoco les culpo.

—¿Y esta foto? —Serena señaló una imagen de él estrechando la mano de alguien que, a juzgar por los galones de su uniforme, parecía que ostentaba un cargo muy importante.

—Me están concediendo la Estrella de Bronce._ Serena lo miró con ojos de pasmo.

—¿Te dieron una Estrella de Bronce?_ Dar asintió.

—Qué importa ahora eso.

—A mí me importa mucho. —Cerró el álbum y lo guardó lentamente en la caja después de haber sacado cuidadosamente algunas fotos y habérselas guardado en el bolso.

—Ven un momento. —La cogió de la mano y la acercó a una caja llena de aparejos de cocina. Sacó un frasco de café soluble. Lo abrió, metió la mano y sacó un fajo de billetes de cien—. Voy a dejar cinco mil. Nunca le he dicho nada a Michiru porque sabía que se lo gastaría en droga, pero te lo quiero decir a ti, por eso te he traído hasta aquí. Si me pasa algo, este dinero es tuyo. Haz lo que quieras con él, pero por favor, intenta buscar a Michiru y, sobre todo, a Hotaru._ Serena tuvo que darse la vuelta para evadir el llanto.

Darien conducía por la calle 28 en dirección al sur para poder enlazar con la US36. Serena guardaba silencio; él sabía que estaba dolida. Pero no había espacio para el debate: la situación era la que era y él no podía cambiarla. Quería darle todos sus ahorros, esa era su intención. Si lo mataban o acababa con sus huesos en la cárcel, sus pertenencias pasarían a ser de alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por él, en lugar de acabar en cualquier vertedero. Y, si ella alguna vez necesitaba dinero, ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. Se paró en un semáforo y miró a la izquierda.

—¡Anda! ¡Mira!

—Derribaron el antiguo centro comercial y construyeron este nuevo. Sí que les ha quedado resultón, ¿no?

—Sí. —Puso el intermitente a la izquierda y cambió de carril.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te llevo de compras._ Serena se incorporó y lo miró, atónita.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás majara?

—¿Ahora te das cuenta?

—Es muy arriesgado, Dar. ¡No podemos hacer eso! —Seguía protestando cuando Dar dejó el coche en el parking—. ¡Que no puedes entrar! Hay un montón de cámaras. Yo no pienso ir. Dar, no podemos ir. No pienso ponerte más en peligro.

—Tienes razón. Yo no puedo entrar. Pero tú sí. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un fajo de billetes—. Ya estoy harto de verte con la ropa horrible de la señora Kaiou. Cómprate algo bonito. Yo te espero aquí.

—No pienso coger tu dinero, Dar. Tú lo necesitas._ Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Yo?_ Lo miró fijamente.

—No me gusta que digas eso. ¡Me haces daño!_ La sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Los dos sabemos dónde voy a acabar. Déjame que me gaste el dinero contigo._ Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. Cedió y le cogió los billetes. —Ah, Serena —le dijo mientras ella salía del coche—. Y no escatimes en lencería. Sorpréndeme._ La observó mientras se alejaba y se acomodó en su asiento.

Serena bajó del centro comercial cargada con bolsas y vestida con su ropa nueva. Le parecía inverosímil verse en esa situación, pero Dar le había pedido que le sorprendiera y ella no quiso defraudarle. Con la ayuda de tres o cuatro dependientas que corrieron a ayudarla en cuanto vieron el montante —y una maquilladora muy amable de un mostrador de Lancóme—, había desaparecido la chica que entró en el centro comercial tres cuartos de hora antes, vestida con téjanos y sin maquillar.

Lucía un recogido francés, tenía el rostro maquillado y el cuerpo enfundado en un provocativo vestido negro de seda. Zapatos negros de charol y piel con tacón de infarto, liga negra de encaje y sujetador a juego. Sin braguitas. Si fuese tan atrevida como Molly… Si caminase tan bien como ella…

Haciendo esfuerzos por caminar con gracia, Serena bajó las escaleras poco a poco hasta el parking, atisbo el flamante Jaguar y, con el pulso acelerado, caminó hacia el coche, deteniéndose delante de la hilera. Esperó. Dar la reconocería en seguida. Pero, mientras esperaba a ser reconocida, empezaba a helarse de frío.

Por fin escuchó el motor del Jaguar y respiró profundamente, riéndose de nervios. Intentó hacerse la fuerte, mantener la cabeza bien alta, incapaz de coger aire. Ya no podía aguantar mucho más así. No podía. El Jaguar avanzaba lentamente, pasando por delante de las demás plazas y acercándose como un depredador en busca de su presa. Llegó, por fin, hasta ella, justo a la altura del conductor. El coche se paró y la ventana zumbó al bajar. La repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Quiere que la acerque a algún sitio?_ Serena le respondió en voz baja, profiriendo palabras lentas y evocadoras, mirándolo a través de sus enormes pestañas.

—Bueno, a un sitio muy importante para mí.

—Muy bien, señorita, ningún problema. —Le dedicó una sonrisa sensual—. ¿Pero qué me da usted a cambio?_ Serena se acercó a la ventana, cargó todas las bolsas en una mano y se levantó el vestido para enseñarle lo que había —o no había— debajo. Dar se quedó mudo ante la imagen. —Entra._ Serena se volvió a bajar la falda y retrocedió un paso.

—Usted es mi primer… cliente. ¿Cómo sé que no me va a hacer daño?_ La miró con ojos devoradores.

—Confíe en mí._ Su cuerpo vibró de excitación. Reanudó el paso, rodeó el coche hasta la puerta del copiloto —que se abrió para ella— y dejó que Dar se ocupara de las bolsas. Se dejó caer lentamente en el asiento, acompañada por el calor de su mirada mientras su rostro refulgía de ganas de sexo.

El coche empezaba a avanzar cuando ella se inclinó, le desabrochó los téjanos y metió la mano dentro, quedándose atónita al tocar su tremenda erección, dura como el acero.

—Qué grande la tienes._ Pero él no respondió; la mirada centrada en la salida del parking, la mandíbula tensa. La mano se hizo un hueco dentro de sus téjanos y la agarró entera, atrapándola lentamente y dedicándose especialmente al gordo glande. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí, uf…

Los rayos de sol bañaron el coche en cuanto salió del parking. Cuando Darien alcanzó la carretera, Serena se agachó y se la metió en la boca. Darien agarraba el volante con las dos manos, con la mente totalmente turbia. Cuando le había dicho que le sorprendiera, se había imaginado unas braguitas de ositos y un tanga tal vez, no ese suculento juego en medio de la carretera. Pero ahí estaba él, intentando fijar su atención en el camino, yendo a noventa mientras le hacían la mejor mamada de su vida; su polla dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda. Y qué le estaba haciendo con la lengua, cielo santo. Tráfico denso. marcha lenta.

—Oh, qué bien lo haces, cariño. —Su voz era áspera y sus palabras entrecortadas—. Agh, qué bien, sí.

Ella suspiró, la agarró con fuerza y se la metió hasta el fondo de la boca. Darien agitaba la pelvis de puro gusto; los huevos se le endurecieron más aún.

«Velocidad límite: noventa. Dale más caña. ¡Agh! Reduce.»

Miró rápidamente hacia abajo y la cogió del pelo, sosteniendo el volante con una mano mientras las caderas se levantaban al unísono, pidiéndole más.

—¡Ogh, sí! ¡Fóllame con esa boca!

«¡Sí! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!»

La salida hacia Louisville se le antojó nebulosa.

«¡Reduce!»

Buceando, acercó la mano y le cogió los huevos, amasándolos al ritmo de su boca mientras la lengua recorría frenéticamente la punta, relamiendo y chupando. El orgasmo llegó con tremendos y fuertes espasmos, expandiendo un placer penetrante y desenfrenado que Serena se encargó de tragar. Dar no supo cómo había podido mantenerse firme frente al volante; sólo supo que, cuando recuperó el aliento, seguían en la carretera y no habían muerto. Serena se volvió a sentar y le besó por todo el cuello, por el mentón.

—¿Te ha gustado?_ Pero ese juego era de dos.

—Todavía no hemos acabado, cariño. Tengo algo pendiente contigo._ A ella le invadió un escalofrío.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme?

—Reclina el asiento, piernas abiertas y rodillas contra el salpicadero. Levántate el vestido.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Obedeció al momento, revelando los suaves muslos y el vello dorado de su pubis mientras se abría ante él como una flor exótica, fina y rosácea. Con un ojo en la carretera y otro en ella, se permitió jugar, tocando esa parte tan melosa, rozando el clítoris ya hinchado, deslizando el dedo dentro. Pronto la tenía con las caderas levantadas, gimiendo, suplicando. Cuando llegaron al garaje, ella ya se había corrido y él la volvía a tener dura, con la libido disparada por ese juego sexual.

Paró el coche, apagó el motor y salió a cerrar la puerta del garaje. Se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, entró y le hundió la lengua en la boca en un beso lento, profundo. Pero él quería más. La sacó del coche y se la llevó al capó, la puso de espaldas a él y la hizo agacharse. Le levantó el vestido para presenciar ese culo desnudo y delicioso.

—Ahora te voy a follar como a mí me gusta, rápido y con fuerza. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un condón, lo abrió y se lo enfundó. La agarró de las caderas y la penetró.

Su carne se cerraba como un puño, en un engranaje tan perfecto que parecía imposible, cada embestida mejor que la anterior. Quería hacerlo durar, quería hacerla disfrutar. Pero verla agachada encima del motor del Jaguar con ese vestido negro arrebatador, el culo expuesto mientras su polla entraba y salía de ella… era demasiado.

«¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Más!»

Le estaba gustando tanto. Apretado… mojado… fantástico. Notó la tensión comprimida de su vagina y llegaron los espasmos. La respiración, rota, se convirtió en un grito de lamento y la espalda se le arqueó por completo al correrse. Entonces la penetró otra vez desesperado, zozobrando en una ola de intenso placer.

* * *

—¡Venga! Un poco más. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Sí! —El grito de Dar sonaba triunfador al ver el copo de nieve caer en su pezón y derretirse al momento. Balanceó la cabeza y le chupó la gotita de agua—. Mmmmm.

Serena se echó a reír y cerró los ojos, flotando en el agua caliente, apoyada en su hombro mientras él la cogía de la cintura. Los copitos llevaban un rato cayendo. Serena se quería quedar en el jacuzzi para siempre, piel contra piel, de cara al cielo mientras los copos caían gentilmente. Era un momento de felicidad y no quería que acabase. Dar le mordisqueó la oreja.

—Te estás arrugando, duendecilla._ No le importaba. Después de hacerlo en el Jaguar, se habían echado una siesta. Ella había preparado la cena —salmón otra vez— mientras Dar había reanudado la búsqueda en el sótano. Después de cenar, se había probado varios modelos para él —sobre todo, lencería—. Naturalmente, eso les había llevado a volver a hacerlo —por detrás y contra el espejo, para que viera cómo se la metía—, y la había llevado al jacuzzi para tomar champán bajo las estrellas. —Venga, vámonos para adentro. —Haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas, se levantó, la ayudó a levantarse y salió de la bañera, guiándola con ese culo de obsesión. Sacó un par de toallas del calientatoallas—. Venga.

—Gracias. —Se envolvió en la cálida toalla, con una temperatura tan agradable que no le molestaba el aire frío de la noche, aunque no por mucho tiempo—. ¡Oy, qué frío hace!_ Entraron rápidamente en casa, cogidos de la mano, andando a través de la nieve, que les llegaba a las rodillas.

—Dúchate tú primero, si quieres. Voy a conectarme a internet.

Serena le besó los pectorales y caminó hacia el baño para aclararse. Lanzó la toalla al suelo, encendió la ducha y se colocó debajo, sintiendo un cansancio repentino. Una vez seca y vestida con el pijama de seda, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Seguro que era por tanta agua caliente.

«Y por la cantidad de veces que lo hemos hecho.»

Se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño, directa a la cama. Y ahí estaba Dar: sentado en la cama en téjanos con el portátil abierto, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la vista hacia ella.

—¿Cuándo has mirado el correo por última vez?

—Esta mañana.

—Pues tienes que volverlo a mirar. Hay bastantes novedades. Este fin de semana han encontrado muerto a un hombre en su piso. Se ha suicidado. Según la web de tu diario, era un guardia de la Prisión del Condado de Denver.


	26. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola a todas! dos capítulos más. El 24 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguir leyéndome.**

Capítulo 24

Las escobillas del limpiaparabrisas arrastraban la nieve sucia deshecha del viaje. Darien volvió a pulsar el difusor y accionó de nuevo las escobillas.

—Que no me lo trago. Es demasiado sencillo. Un guardia corrupto mete la pata y provoca que se desencadene una investigación interna. Sabe que van a ir a por él tarde o temprano, le entra pánico y, ¿se suicida? Demasiado drástico, para mí.

—Ya te entiendo. —A su lado, Serena leía los informes de la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado que le había remitido Jedite esa mañana—. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de que, con la investigación interna, saldrían a la luz todos sus delitos anteriores, violaciones repetidas, abusos sexuales a internas, y le entró mucho miedo y se suicidó. Hay que verlo desde su punto de vista: prisión, desprestigio, humillación…_ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No sé decirte el porqué, pero hay algo que no me convence. Tengo que ver los informes policiales y la autopsia; tendría que analizarlo._ Serena levantó la vista hacia él.

—¿Crees que lo han asesinado?

—Es una posibilidad.

—El informe se hará público en un par de días por parte del director operativo de la policía judicial. A lo mejor está a punto de llegar el email.

—Pero fíjate en los detalles, Serena. Por mucho que ese Tiger Addison (Ojo de Tigre) fuese el mismo que hubiese intentado entrar en tu celda, que todavía no lo sabemos seguro, eso no significa que…

—Que fuese uno de los que abusaron de Michiru y de las otras. Sí, ya lo he pensado.

—A lo mejor él era el que movía los hilos en la cárcel, o estaba obsesionado contigo y con tus artículos. A lo mejor sólo quería pedirte un autógrafo para venderlo en eBay._ Concentrada en su metodología periodística, decidió no seguirle la broma.

—Estas son las opciones, entonces: o colaboraba con Hawk o no colaboraba con Hawk. O se ha suicidado o lo han asesinado. Si se ha suicidado, no llegamos a ninguna conclusión. Si lo han asesinado y colaboraba con Hawk, entonces ya sabemos que hay algo más.

«Alguien dispuesto a todo con tal de ocultar el pasado.»

—Me convence bastante. —Darien miró a Serena; se sentía fascinado por sus habilidades de investigación. Estaba claro que habría sido una agente implacable—. Para variar, lo más difícil ahora es reunir la información necesaria para decidir cuál es la teoría más probable.

—Endicott —Serena señaló la salida—, y tuerces a la izquierda.

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Darien reflexionaba sobre el supuesto suicidio del guardia mientras Serena repasaba las preguntas de la entrevista. Esa mañana habían recibido los informes de la Oficina de Investigación de Colorado sobre los dos casos de sobredosis y, por las conclusiones que habían extraído, Darien empezaba a pensar que iban por el camino correcto.

Según la OIC, ambas chicas eran de la edad de Michiru, tenían antecedentes cancelados y compartían adicción. En principio, parecía una simple coincidencia, pero el hecho de haber muerto de sobredosis de heroína y fentanilo de una semana para otra —ellas dos y nadie más— le daba otro cariz a los hechos.

—Me parece que no ha sido buena idea venir con el Jaguar.

—Tienes razón. —Darien contemplaba el bonito pueblo de Endicott, Colorado. La pobreza y miseria asomaban por todas partes. Endicott parecía un pueblo sin orden: casas ruinosas, chozas y tráileres esparcidos entre las viviendas. Coches viejos y oxidados y furgonetas aparcadas a su suerte encima de bloques de hormigón en los jardines de las casas o dispersos por las calles. Montañitas de nieve fangosa coronaban los cubos rebosantes de basura.

El Jaguar irrumpía en escena como un caballo de pura raza en medio del aprisco. Y Serena, con su cabello brillante y su elegante traje nuevo, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los hechos. Dar se sentía muy incómodo, no porque le fuesen a robar el coche o a hacerle daño a ella, sino porque la presencia de Serena no iba a pasar inadvertida. Todos se acordarían de ella.

—Un tornado arrasó la zona hace cinco años —dijo Serena—. La mayoría es gente sin recursos que vivía en los remolques y que ni siquiera ha tenido acceso a las ayudas del gobierno. Hicimos un seguimiento muy bueno y han podido ir reconstruyendo en la medida de sus posibilidades.

—Sí, ya veo.

Darien y Serena se sirvieron de los informes de la OIC para seguir el rastro a los familiares de una de las víctimas y habían llegado a ese pueblo para entrevistar a los padres y poder confirmar, a través de ellos, la conexión con Michiru. Si las sospechas de Darien se cumplían y existía una conexión, entonces se podría dar la posibilidad de que los padres tuviesen el informe del DAP o pudiesen recordar los nombres de los guardias. Incluso podían tener algún indicio sobre el paradero de Michiru. Era muy difícil, pero era su única alternativa más allá de esperar a que Serena recibiese los análisis de heroína. Ninguno de los dos quería esperar. Y, por mucho que Darien quisiese llegar al fondo del asunto, en cierto modo quería acabar de una vez con el tema. Le angustiaba mucho pensar que podían haber asesinado a esas dos chicas y que ese mismo hombre u hombres estaba atormentando a su hermana. Y empezaba a aborrecer el miedo creciente que hervía dentro de él: que Michiru llevase tiempo muerta.

Después de que Serena se fuera a dormir la noche anterior, él buscó por internet todo tipo de noticias sobre cadáveres no identificados, bebés abandonados, fentanilo y heroína. No encontró nada que tuviese que ver con Michiru. El cuerpo de una hispana o negra encontrado en una playa de Miami. Un recién nacido abandonado en Detroit. Un adolescente muerto en una estación de autobús de East St. Louis. Unos huesos que parecían pertenecer a un cuerpo de mujer en Alaska. Pero nada de eso confirmaba que Michiru estuviese viva. Esconder un cuerpo no era tan difícil —si sabías cómo.

—Tiene que ser ahí delante, en la First Street 423. —Serena volvió a mirar la dirección que se había impreso—. Sí, ahí es.

Era una pequeña casa humilde hecha de listones, de una madera gris que revelaba unos trazos de pintura blanca desgastada. Una cadena a modo de verja cerraba el jardín frontal, pero el lateral quedaba al descubierto. La puerta mosquitera no tenía mosquitera. Sacó el bolígrafo y la libreta del maletín y se aseguró de que llevaba la grabadora digital en el bolso.

—No sé cuánto voy a tardar. Hace pocos días que ha muerto su hija, seguro que les va a costar mucho hablar._ Dar frenó y aparcó delante de la casa.

—Lo harás muy bien.

Serena salió del coche y caminó hacia la entrada. Sonrió a dos niños que jugaban a la pelota en el jardín de la casa contigua y se habían parado a mirar el coche. Unas cuantas tablas ensambladas sin orden hacían las veces de porche. Llamó a la puerta. Abrió una mujer, que la miró con desconfianza y miró inmediatamente al Jaguar.

—¿Se ha perdido?_ Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de cabello largo más canoso que rubio, ojos de pena y labios prietos de sigilo. Vestía uniforme de trabajo, con pantalones de poliéster azul marino y camisa a juego.

—¿Lisa Brody? Soy Serena Tsukino del Denver Independent. Lamento mucho venir sin avisar y en estas circunstancias, pero era sólo para saber si tiene un momento para responderme unas preguntitas sobre su hija, Kalaberite Brody. He cubierto… Se oyó una voz grave por detrás.

—¿Quién es?

—Una chica del periódico que quiere saber sobre Kalaberite._ La señora Brody tenía voz ronca de fumadora. Un hombre alto de barriga cervecera y pelo corto negro llegó desde lo que parecía una cocina. Las barbas le despuntaban, negras y recias, por todo el mentón. Vestía una camiseta sucia sin mangas y téjanos. Serena empezó a sentirse nerviosa. La miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

— Sí, que pase.

—Gracias. —Serena entró y la condujeron hacia un sofá viejo cubierto por una colcha andrajosa. Se sentó y sacó su grabadora digital.

—Quería decirles que lo siento mucho por la muerte de su hija. Lo estarán pasando muy mal.

—Qué coche más lujoso tiene usted. —El hombre le tendió la mano, sin atisbo de tristeza—. Ed. Ed Brody.

—Serena Tsukino. —Le estrechó la mano, pero se arrepintió al momento al notar que no se la soltaba, mirándola a la vez con un descaro manifiesto._ A su lado, la señora Brody permanecía encogida en su silla. Serena arrastró su mano poco a poco.

—Usted es el padre de Kalaberite.

—Sí, aunque de eso uno nunca está seguro. —Le volvió a sonreír, provocándole un escalofrío—. Kalaberite siempre se metía en líos; al final, su muerte no nos ha venido de nuevas.

—Estoy investigando varios casos de sobredosis en Denver que pueden estar relacionados. Lo ideal sería que me pudiesen responder a unas preguntitas sobre la vida de Kalaberite. ¿Saben en qué año ingresó en el centro y qué centro era?

—Vaya, pues no. En cuanto le empezaron a crecer las tetas, ya estaba metida en líos. Yo intenté enderezarla, pero no hacía ni caso de lo que decía su papá._ Serena sintió una intensa aflicción. Su hija había muerto y él no hacía otra cosa que ridiculizarla. Se acercó a ella y le tocó la rodilla. —¿Quiere tomar algo, señorita Tsukino?

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. —Se cambió de postura y miró hacia la señora Brody, que seguía callada—. Señora Brody, ¿se acuerda de adonde enviaron a su hija o en qué año?_ La señora Brody asintió.

—La enviaron a ese sitio moderno de Denver para estar once meses. Tenía dieciséis años. Su novio mató a uno de un disparo y en ese momento ella estaba con él y por eso a ella también la culparon.

Ese «sitio moderno» sólo podía ser el Correccional de Menores de Denver. Y la fecha —Serena hizo un cálculo mental rápido— ya no hacía falta preguntarla. Kalaberite Brody había ingresado en el mismo centro que Michiru y en las mismas fechas. Y ahora estaba muerta. Había muerto de una sobredosis no del todo accidental.

«Asesinada.»

Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

—Lisa, ponle algo de beber a la señorita Tsukino. Un té._ Nerviosa, Serena se afanó en responder en cuanto salió de su aturdimiento.

—No, no. Gracias. De verd…

—Que le hagas un té. Vamos. —Era una orden, procedente una autoridad que no admitía titubeos.

La señora Brody se precipitó hacia la cocina. Si Serena no hubiese estado tan desconcertada, lo habría previsto. Pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando el señor Brody se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en el muslo. Clavó la mirada en sus pechos.

—Yo tenía una relación muy especial con Kalaberite y la conocía mucho mejor que su madre. Yo sé cómo era mi hija y…

—¡Aparte… la mano! —Serena retuvo sus ganas de darle una bofetada. El hombre la acarició lentamente, deslizando los dedos peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna antes de retirar la mano.

—Es un gesto afectuoso.

—He venido a por respuestas. No busco nada más. —Serena tenía muy presente a Michiru; se lo dejó pasar, tragándose sus palabras por miedo a perder información. Ahora que sabía lo que estaba en juego, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por recabar datos a través de ese hombre detestable. ¡Gracias a Dios que Dar la esperaba en el coche!

—¿Qué tipo de respuestas, bonita?

—¿Kalaberite manifestó alguna vez que había sido objeto de violaciones en el Correccional de Menores de Denver?_ El señor Brody se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo son estas niñatas. Van locas por llamar la atención y, una vez la tienen, culpan a los hombres y se avergüenzan de sí mismas.

«Habla como un delincuente sexual.»

Serena no le demostró el asco que le producían sus palabras.

—De hecho, las denuncias falsas de violación tienen el mismo efecto que las denuncias falsas por otro tipo de delitos, señor Brody. ¿Kalaberite denunció algún tipo de violación en el correccional?

—Pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Eres una de esas feministas prepotentes que atacan a los hombres? — Sacudió la cabeza a modo de disgusto, con gesto de sorna—. Sí, ella y otras tantas se quejaron de que los guardias las buscaban. Pero resulta que ellas también los buscaban a ellos e intercambiaban sus chochitos a cambio de favores. Ahí Kalaberite hizo sus primeras prácticas, me parece a mí._ Sus palabras, frías y repugnantes, le revolvían el estómago. Tragó saliva lentamente.

—¿Guardan el informe de investigación que ordenó el estado?

—No, no lo guardo. ¡Para qué! Con la vergüenza que nos hizo pasar.

—¿Se acuerdan de los nombres de las otras chicas o de los guardias que abusaron de ellas? —Serena sabía que había llegado el bombardeo, descartando por fin la prudencia inicial.

—¿Que abusaron de ellas? —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Es que no me has oído? Que a ellas también les interesaba. Y no, no me acuerdo de los nombres._ Serena no daba tregua.

—¿Hawk Death? ¿Tiger Addison? ¿Michiru Kaiou, le suena? ¿Berjerite Martin?_ Se acercó a ella.

—Si pudiésemos estar más tiempo juntos, a lo mejor empezaba a recordar, pero…

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor Brody. No hace falta que me acompañe a la puerta.

—Recogió su material, se levantó y dio un paso. Ya tenía la información que necesitaba y no podía soportar un segundo más a su lado._ El hombre se levantó de inmediato y le bloqueó el paso, pegando su cuerpo a ella mientras le rozaba un pecho con el brazo.

—No seas tan antipática. Aquí estamos los dos, solos. Podríamos charlar tranquilamente, ser amigos, y ahora resulta que te vas corriendo._ Serena sentía tal furia interna que empezó a temblar.

—Me está esperando mi novio fuera. En el coche. Es francotirador, del Cuerpo Especial. Le concedieron una Estrella de Bronce en Afganistán por cargarse a los talibanes. Lleva una cuarenta y cinco. Si me vuelves a tocar, te lo presento. ¡Aparta!

—No te creo. —La volvió a mirar con una obscenidad recubierta de desprecio. De repente, Serena no tenía claro si Dar oiría sus gritos desde el coche. El señor Brody se apartó—. Es de muy mala educación rechazar la hospitalidad de un hombre._ Serena se alejó de él y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

—Es de peor educación intentar meter mano a un invitado. Y tiene razón: soy una de esas feministas prepotentes, pero no ataco a los hombres de verdad, sólo a los cerdos depravados como usted._ Salió de esa casa con lágrimas de rabia, sin parar de blasfemar. Delante de ella, el Jaguar la esperaba con el motor encendido. Abrió su puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Kalaberite Brody conocía a Michiru.

* * *

Darien sacó otra caja del altillo y la abrió. Jerseys.

«¡Joder!»

Cerró la caja, la apartó y sacó otra.

«La vas a perder, Chiba. La vas a perder otra vez; a ella y a Hotaru.»

Encontraría a su hermana y se dejaría la piel si hacía falta. En el sótano habían encontrado algunos objetos personales, pero nada concluyente. Más le valía encontrar algo en el altillo, y rápido. La vida de su hermana dependía de ello. Su pequeña aventura de ese día en Endicott le había inyectado nuevas dosis de energía. Dios, cómo odiaba escuchar a su instinto.

«¿Y si lleva todo este tiempo muerta?»

Esa pregunta impactaba contra su estómago con la fuerza de un puñetazo; le dejaba sin aire, acompañado, tan sólo, de una profunda angustia.

«¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!»

Escuchó a Serena mientras volvían y su ira iba creciendo por momentos. No pudo evitar explicarle lo que había pasado dentro de esa casa en Endicott y Dar se puso hecho una furia, ansioso por coger del pescuezo a Ed Brody y ahogarlo.

—¿Ves? Por eso no te lo he querido decir antes —le respondió ella, usando un tono de regañina—. Te habrías plantado en su casa y prefiero no pensar lo que habría pasado. No le des más vueltas, Dar.

Pero no quería dejarlo. Y, después de que le hubiese explicado cómo había conseguido librarse de él —amenazando con llamar a su novio francotirador—, Dar arremetió contra ella por haberle revelado su identidad —aunque obviaba que, si hubiese ido directo a por él como era su deseo, se habría acabado de descubrir.

—Si tu amiguito Taiki se pone a investigar y entrevista a la gente de Endicott, le habrás dado todas las pistas para saber que estás conmigo y que no te tengo secuestrada. ¿Es que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

Serena corrió a resguardarse en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a Darien con su cabreo. Abrió otra caja. Y otra. Y otra. Ropa de invierno. Recuerdos de familia. Documentos fiscales. Nada de nada. La conclusión parecía bastante evidente: cosas importantes en el altillo, chorradas en el sótano. Y los objetos personales de Michiru relegados al sótano.

—Lo siento.

Buscó con la cabeza y vio a Serena frente a la escalera, vestida con el jersey de angora gris y las mallas negras que había comprado en el Macy's. Estaba cabizbaja, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. En ese mismo momento, cualquier rastro de enfado en él desapareció. Bajó de la escalera y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la suavidad de la angora.

—No, Serena. Yo tengo la culpa. Por mi culpa te está pasando todo esto. Me duele mucho que ese hijoputa te haya tratado así y no quería ponerme tan tonto._ Ella se fundió en su abrazo, agarrada a él, y se dio cuenta de que el susto no se le había ido del cuerpo.

—No paro de pensar en esas mujeres. ¿Sabían que iban a morir? ¿Las obligaban a tomar la droga? A lo mejor lo hacían por iniciativa propia. A lo mejor…

—Serena. No te atormentes. —La meció en sus brazos y le besó la cabeza—. Ya tienes suficientes cosas en la cabeza.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Dar. Me da mucho miedo el juicio del jueves. Me da mucho miedo volver a ver a mis amigos, volver a encararme con todas las mentiras que les he dicho. Estoy muy preocupada por Michiru y Hotaru. Me asusta muchísimo lo que te pueda pasar.

—Ya lo sé. —Su máximo deseo era decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero, para eso, tenía que creérselo. Serena levantó la vista, con los ojos empañados. Se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de todo. Por favor._ No hizo falta repetírselo.

Bajó la cabeza, la rozó con sus labios y la volvió a besar pausadamente, encendiendo poco a poco una pasión honda y profunda, entremezclada con una intensa emoción y deseo sexual. Serena. Su Serena.

Tenía miedo. Estaba asustada, paralizada. Necesitaba perderse con él tanto como él dentro de ella. Caricias. Escalofríos. Ternura. Lengua y dientes. Excitación en sangre. Manos que buscan, que desnudan, que refriegan, que dan placer, que ofrecen liberación. Metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó su pene duro y erecto. Él se acordó de repente.

—¡Mierda! Tengo que ponerm…_ Le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—Basta de condones. Te quiero sentir. A ti._ Darien sacudió la cabeza, pero la sensación de volver a estar dentro de ella… carne con carne… correrse dentro de ella…

«Dios.»

La excitación lo ahogaba, su mente vagaba entre las tinieblas. La puso contra la puerta de madera, se bajó los pantalones y la levantó del suelo mientras le amasaba el culo. Sus piernas se encajaban en su cintura como tenazas y ya —«ogh, Dioss»—, ya estaba dentro de ella. Le gustaba tanto, pero tanto… Lo estrujaba con su intensa humedad mientras la embestía una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, al ritmo de gritos desgarrados que lo volvían loco. Serena se corrió con una fuerza y una tensión inusitada, con unos espasmos que le succionaron de tal modo que desparramó su alma dentro en una lluvia de felicidad desaforada.

Darien se quedó un momento sin respiración, sin poder pensar, vacío y turbado, sin más sonido que el mazazo de su corazón, Serena renqueante en sus brazos. Tardó bastante en volver a aterrizar, pero cuando por fin lo consiguió…

«Mierda.»

—No está bien lo que hemos hecho. Tenemos que tener más cuidado porque, si no, te puedes qued…

—Embarazada. Ojalá. —Su voz traslucía una tremenda ilusión, su rostro era de júbilo—. Al final no me tomé esas pastillas. Las tiré al fregadero._ Estaba tan sobrecogido por lo que acababa de oír que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la puerta se estaba moviendo.

Y la puerta que aguantaba su peso se abrió.


	27. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Con el cuerpo todavía acalorado y húmedo, Serena observaba a Dar mientras este inspeccionaba dentro del armario empotrado. A diferencia de los armarios al uso, este se desencajaba haciendo presión y, después de lo que habían hecho, había sido tarea fácil. Dar encendió la luz interior.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Tampoco te habría forzado a tomarte las pastillas. En todo caso, es tu decisión._ Por mucho que intentara disimular, Serena sabía, por su rostro, que estaba disgustado. Y tenía razón.

—Es que incluso a mí me sorprendió mi propia reacción. Tampoco habría sabido explicártelo.

—¿Quieres tomarlas ahora? —Se agachó y empezó a abrir cajas.

—Bueno… no paro de pensar en lo que dijiste de que siempre has querido ser padre y que era de lo que más te arrepentías. Y entonces me he dado cuenta de que esta era tu única oportunidad… y he tirado todas las pastillas al fregadero.

—Así que te digo que quiero ser padre y decides cederme el uso de tu útero, ¿no es así? — La miraba por encima del hombro, con gesto frío—. Es de un egoísmo desproporcionado, Serena._ Así lo dijo, con ese tono humillante y osado.

—Pero si dijiste…

—Dije que quería formar una familia —le interrumpió con voz áspera—. Fecundarte no tiene nada que ver con formar una familia; así sólo se cumple la inercia de madre soltera e hijo infeliz, sin padre. Es una necedad. Es lo más necio que has hecho y no me lo esperaba de ti._ Su rechazo era contundente como una bofetada en la cara.

—Tú tienes parte de culpa.

—Sí, es verdad, tienes razón. Y me arrepiento.

—Lo que hay entre nosotros lo justifica. —Quería que lo entendiese.

—Eso espero, porque me dolería mucho pensar que, con lo inteligente que eres, te dediques a engendrar un hijo por compasión. —Arrastró una caja que quedaba por detrás y luego otra.

—Es un poco difícil hablar de cosas tan personales cuando ni siquiera me miras a la cara. _Darien se paró, se volvió hacia ella y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos con los labios prietos.

—Te estoy escuchando.

—No lo he hecho sólo por ti y no lo he hecho por lástima. Lo he hecho porque quería… —Se paró para coger aire; las lágrimas le emborronaban la vista, las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta—. Quería conservar una parte… de ti._ Y así fue como lo dijo. Ya podía pensar lo que quisiese. La miró sin acabar de entenderlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Quería conservar una parte de ti. Y sigo queriéndolo. Al menos me llevaré algo de ti… de nosotros, pase lo que pase._ La contempló en silencio. Dio un paso; después otro, hasta tenerla delante, buscándola con la mirada. Le acarició la mejilla y se la llevó a sus brazos.

—Dios mío, Serena… Si pudiésemos estar juntos… Si hubiese la más mínima oportunidad… si pudieses ser la madre de mis… Joder, por qué es tan duro.

—Dar, es muy sencillo: si el presente es lo único que tenemos, si hay que aprovechar el momento, me voy a agarrar a él con todas mis fuerzas y me voy a llevar lo que pueda. —Serena levantó la vista, desesperada por sentirlo—. Nunca me he enamorado tanto de un hombre. Déjame tener un hijo tuyo.

Darien notaba ese baño de palabras, que removían su profundo dolor y su tremenda soledad. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado, mucho más de lo que ni siquiera había soñado. Sentía el impulso de querer postrarse ante ella, decirle lo mucho que la amaba, darle todo lo que ella quería, concederle esa parte de él para que se la llevara consigo. Estaba tan convencida de lo que le estaba proponiendo…

Y mentía como un desgraciado si decía que no había deseado, en algún momento de álgida idiotez, dejarla embarazada. ¿Quería un hijo suyo? Pues él estaba encantado de exprimirse para dárselo. Pero no se la merecía, nunca se la había merecido. Ni hacía doce años ni en esos momentos. Además, había mucho más en juego que ellos mismos.

—Sé lo que es no tener padre, Serena, y sé lo que es tener a un progenitor en la cárcel. No se lo deseo a nadie. —Deslizó los dedos hacia su nuca, le masajeó el cuello y la besó en la sien—. No quiero que mi hijo se avergüence de mí.

—Has crecido solo, Dar. Tu madre te quería mucho, pero nunca estuvo cuando la necesitaste. No es mi caso. Tengo un trabajo y buenos amigos y mi hermano…

—¿Y cómo se lo vas a explicar a tu entorno? ¿Qué nombre vas a escribir en el libro de familia?, ¿lo vas a dejar en blanco o escribirás un nombre que te arrastre a ti también hacia la cárcel? ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar con el trabajo y un niño?

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! —Enterró la cara en su pecho, sintiendo un acceso de rabia y miedo—. Sólo sé que me entran mareos cada vez que te imagino encerrado en una celda de por vida o…_ No acabó la frase. Los dos sabían lo que iba a decir. Dar le acarició la cabeza.

—Tener un hijo no va a facilitarte las cosas, Serena. Más bien las va a complicar._ Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que a lo mejor no vivía lo suficiente para saber si estaba embarazada o no. Pero no se lo dijo. —Lo hecho, hecho está, pero no me la pienso volver a jugar._ Por mucho que hubiese dicho eso, en el fondo se aferraba a esa posibilidad. Minutos antes se había negado en redondo.

—No existen los finales felices, ¿verdad?

—Para ti, sí. Pero para los dos, no. Para mí, imposible. —Era tan cruel como cierto—. Encontrarás a un hombre que esté a tu altura y…_ Se separó bruscamente de él y quiso cambiar de tema, incapaz de aguantar sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¿aquí qué hay? ¿Has descubierto ya el tesoro de Barbanegra?

Su desesperado tinte humorístico le conmovía. No se podía pedir más: fuerte, inteligente, preciosa, divertida, buena persona. Y estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, pasase lo que pasase.

«Acéptalo, Chiba, y sigue viviendo.»

Darien volvió a inspeccionar las cajas que había apartado y sacó una cinta VHS.

—Mete las palomitas en el micro. Hoy toca peli. Sacaron muchas más cintas de la caja y las ordenaron por fecha tal y como indicaban las etiquetas.

* * *

—¡Te deseamos, Michiru, cumpleaños feliz!

En la película, Michiru soplaba doce velas de un pastel de nata con pequeñas rosas de golosina. Llevaba un vistoso vestido azul y el pelo recogido en una trenza baja atada con un lazo azul. Pecosa y risueña, era una niña inocente y jovial, rodeada de amigos que habían depositado sus regalos en la mesa del merendero. A primera vista, todo parecía ideal. Pero la realidad se reveló muy distinta y esa película casera se encargó de demostrarlo. La señora Kaiou la criticaba a cada segundo, bajo cualquier pretexto, afanándose en imponer sus criterios de feminidad y autoridad sobre una niña radiante y extrovertida.

—Eso no es propio de una señorita, Michiru.

—Siéntate y estáte quieta como una buena chica.

—¡Te has manchado los zapatos! Michiru, de verdad, contigo es imposible.

—No pongas esas caras.

—Mira a Jennifer, qué buena chica que es y qué bien se porta. Ella no se mancha de barro, como tú.

Acurrucada en su pecho, Serena notaba la tensión de su brazo. No podía ni imaginarse el daño que le estaban haciendo esas imágenes, cómo estaban tratando a su hermana, la cantidad de años perdidos. Desde el principio de la película, Serena había notado la rigidez de su cuerpo y sabía que no podía hacer nada más allá de estar ahí, a su lado.

Esas imágenes afectaron de igual modo a Serena. Después de haber escrito sobre ella durante tantos meses, se había acabado encariñando, pero le dolía especialmente ver cómo sus padres se habían encargado de arrancar su espontaneidad y alegría a base de constantes y sutiles comentarios destructivos. Era igual de doloroso presenciar su dulzura y candidez y ser conocedor del futuro que le esperaba —cárcel, violación, drogas. Serena sabía que Dar estaba decidido a usar cualquier información que se desprendiese de esas grabaciones para seguir buscando a su hermana, pero, aparte de la iglesia donde solían ir sus padres y de los nombres de sus amigos, poco más ofrecía la cinta.

La grabación continuaba y mostraba una escena de otro día. Habían ido a la montaña en pleno verano. Michiru vestía una blusa blanca y falda azul y estaba cantando con otras niñas una canción sobre las mujeres de la Biblia, rodeadas por pinos ponderosas. Cada chica recitaba una estrofa y el soprano —tímido, pero firme— de Michiru elevaba las notas hasta lo más alto. Era una canción bonita, aunque la letra encendió la parte feminista de Serena al referir cómo Eva surgió de la costilla de Adán.

—Yo no soy tu costilla —dijo, dándole un codazo sutil. Dar se rió entre dientes y la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Pues no sé qué decirte. Uña y carne sí que somos._ La canción acabó y el grupo de niñas sonreía ante los aplausos de los padres. Michiru miraba con ilusión a la cámara. De repente, se oyó la voz de la señora Kaiou.

—Cómo le pueden haber dejado un solo a Michiru. ¡Si no sabe cantar!_ La cara de Michiru cambió; su expresión se volvió sombría.

—¡Dios! Cómo odio a esa mujer. —Serena estaba roja de furia. Dar no dijo nada. Su abatimiento era profundo y palpable. Todas las niñas corrieron hacia sus padres y Michiru se paseó por el paisaje, acercándose a un hombre mayor que, por su vestimenta, parecía un predicador.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien en el campamento? —El hombre la envolvió y la abrazó.

—Sí, ha sido el mejor campamento. —Michiru también lo abrazaba.

—¿Pero dónde es esto? —Dar alargó el brazo para coger otra galleta. Aparte de las palomitas, Serena había echado mano de su recetario familiar inconfesable y había hecho galletas de chocolate. Ella se había comido tres. Él iba por la duodécima.

—Creo que hay un momento en que se ve un cartel a la izquierda, cuando las niñas están cantando._ Dar cogió el mando y rebobinó, retrocediendo por las escenas hasta llegar al principio de esa reunión de canto. Serena se acomodó en el sofá, estiró el cuello y esperó. —¡Mira, mira! «Campamento… Pine River». No se ve bien el texto de en medio.

—Creo que pone «Cristiano de Chicas». —Volvió a rebobinar y leyó otra vez.

—Sí, sí. Pone eso.

—Tenemos que ir a ese lugar y buscar al predicador. Parecía que se llevase muy bien con él.

—Ojalá siga vivo.

La siguiente cinta reveló el motivo por el que habían estado escondidas dentro del armario. Aunque los primeros veinte minutos mostraban secuencias sobre Michiru, a continuación se sucedía una serie de escenas totalmente distintas. Era, otra muestra de lo poco que habían querido a Michiru. Darien volvía a tener ganas de pegarle a alguien. Los Kaiou querían a una hija perfecta y, en lugar de eso, se habían topado con una niña que se sabía querida pero también desgraciada por las duras experiencias que le había tocado vivir. En lugar de ayudarla, habían volcado toda su frustración en ella, arrebatando la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

—Así que al señor Kaiou le va el porno duro. Me encantaría saber qué opina la mojigata de su mujer.

—Sí, a mí también._ En la escena aparecía un hombre increíblemente bien dotado metiéndosela en la boca a una jovencita mientras otra chica jovencísima le metía un consolador enorme en la vagina. Darien paró el vídeo, sacó la cinta y metió una de la señora Kaiou sobre programas de cocina.

—Vamos a ver._ Serena seguía mirando a la pantalla, perpleja.

—Madre mía. ¿Ese tamaño existe? Madre mía… era… impresionante._ Entonces Darien se acordó de algo.

«Mierda».

—Ah, una cosa. Que requisé un aparato de tu piso cuando entré a buscar la droga. Estaba en tu mesita de noche… Supuse que no te gustaría que lo viese Taiki o los demás._ Lo miró, extrañada, y abrió la boca al tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía por completo.

—¡Ahhg! Me cogiste el…

—No sé lo que es, pero es rosita y parece una polla y se mueve y vibra, con perlas y cabeza rotatoria._ Serena se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Me quiero morir.

—En lugar de tener tanta vergüenza, por qué no me enseñas cómo funciona y lo probamos._ Lo miró, con las mejillas encendidas.

—No sé si te paree…

—Claro que sí. —Acercó la cabeza y le mordisqueó la oreja, deseando apartar, por unos segundos, los miedos y preocupaciones sobre Michiru—. Piensa lo que te gustará cuando te lo meta mientras te chupo. Imagínate ahora que restriego la cabeza contra tu clítoris mientras te la meto. O por detrás, te lo meto mientras…

—¿Es una de tus fantasías? —Se le había acelerado la respiración. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Y tanto. —Se le puso dura al imaginarlo. Serena se levantó y lo cogió de la mano

—¿Y por qué no la cumples conmigo?.

—Siempre tan dadivosa…

* * *

Dos horas después, Serena se dejaba caer, temblorosa y empapada, encima de su pecho, también sudoroso.

—Eres… eres… demasiado._ Darien resiguió la línea de su columna suavemente con los dedos.

—¿Pero te refieres a mí o a tu amante eléctrico?_ Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No estarás celoso…

—Es que nunca te he oído gritar de esa manera._ Había sido una auténtica locura.

—No era por el vibrador. Era por ti.

—Pero yo no tengo perlas, ni vibro._ Serena levantó la cabeza desde su pecho y le besó un pezón, susurrándole:

—No, pero tienes dedos y haces lo que quieres con la boca y tienes una lengua… cómo la mueves… Además, me encanta cuando te corres. Todos tus músculos se tensan de tal manera y llegas a sacudirte y dejas caer la cabeza y pronuncias mi nombre como si estuvieses rezando… «¡Serena!». Ningún consolador es capaz de eso. Tranquilo, que no te voy a cambiar por unas perlas, Darien Chiba._ Darien soltó una risita, y ella supo que estaba de broma. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

—Mientras yo siga siendo tu juguete preferido, seré un hombre feliz.

Serena entornaba los ojos mientras sus pensamientos se empezaban a fundir con los sueños, y entonces advirtió que él seguía totalmente despierto, con los ojos abiertos, acariciando su espalda. Serena volvió a abrir los ojos, levantó la vista y lo vio mirando hacia la oscuridad, con gesto de preocupación. No hacía falta que preguntase.

—La vamos a encontrar, Dar. La vamos a encontrar.

—Ojalá.

Serena se despertó temprano al día siguiente, se duchó e hizo el desayuno. Hoy tocaba huevos benedictinos. Serena quería cocinar algo diferente cada día, disfrutar con él mientras pudiesen. Y sus gestos eran bien recompensados con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría

—¡Tostadas!—: Darien engullía el plato de una sentada como si fuese la última comida de su vida, una terrible posibilidad que siempre estaba presente. Pero en la cocina empezaban a escasear los víveres. Ya se habían acabado toda la carne y el salmón que guardaban los Kaiou y alguno de los dos tenía que salir a comprar. No se iban a saltar, además, la cena de Acción de Gracias que ella quería preparar —pavo y guarnición—. ¿Y qué importaba que fuese febrero? Sólo les quedaban dos días; sólo dos hasta el jueves. Tenían que aprovechar hasta el máximo. Después…

Oyó la cadena del váter e, instantes después, Dar caminaba en slip arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, adormecido y ferozmente sensual con su barba de tres días. Serena le dio un beso en la rugosa mejilla.

—Buenos días.

—Así me gusta. Levantarme y ver a mi mujer descalza en la cocina. —Le sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos, restregando la barba rasposa contra su cara—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Huevos a la benedictina. Estoy acabando la salsa holandesa.

—¡Qué dices! ¡Me encantan!_ Serena comía lentamente, contemplando a Dar mientras este saboreaba y suspiraba con cada bocado, entregado casi a una orgía gustativa.

—Hay que ir a comprar. Podemos hacerlo como la última vez, cuando fuimos a la farmacia y al Macy's. Yo entro y tú me esperas en el coche._ La miró por encima de su taza de café, dedicándole una sonrisa sensual.

—Mejor lo hacemos como cuando volvimos del Macy's. Eso sí que me gustó._ Serena se acercó a él, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

—Ya sé que te gustó, ya.

Mientras Dar se duchaba, Serena revisó su correo electrónico, rechazó todas las propuestas de alargar su pene y empezó a rebuscar entre los emails. Tenía un email de Rubeus Dark, que estaba muy preocupado por ella y le decía que él tenía el convencimiento de que ella era inocente. Tenía un email de Samuel y otro de Rei, dos de Amy y uno de Taiki. Como le daba mucho miedo abrir los emails de Amy y Taiki, prefirió leer primero el de Samuel.

_Ey, hermanita._

_Me han dicho que llevas unos días aislada o algo así. No sé si vas a poder leer el correo, pero quiero que sepas que me lo estoy currando para aprobar el semestre y poder estar allí contigo para el juicio —y a ver si te quitan todos esos cargos, joder—. Te quiero mucho y te echo de menos. Por favor, respóndeme para que sepa que estás bien._

Le envió un breve email de respuesta, diciéndole que lo primero era la Facultad de Veterinaria y que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien aunque prefería ser prudente. Pasó a leer el email de Rei.

_Te lo tengo que explicar, Serena. Jedite y Karmesite no han parado de discutir desde que te echaron. Karmesite quiere bloquear la solicitud que presentaste al Departamento de Desclasificación de Documentos a través del DAP hasta que haya juicio. Jedite cree que está intentando ganarse al director del DAP, pero todos pensamos que lo está haciendo para desprestigiarte. Y ella le acusa a él de desobediente —en eso tiene razón— y le ha pedido a la junta directiva que traigan a un sustituto. Espero que estés bien. Mitakuye Oyasin. Hágoónee,_

_Rei_

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban esas últimas palabras —suponía que era navajo—, pero sí sabía lo que pasaría si Jedite se quedaba sin trabajo. Que a ella ya no la volverían a contratar. ¿Es que no le podía pasar nada bueno?

¡Pobre Jedite! ¿Cómo podía atreverse Karmesite a persuadir a la junta directiva para que echaran al único editor capaz de convertir el Denver Independent en un periódico de tirada, competitivo, prestigioso? No conocía a ningún periodista que se hubiese llevado tantos premios como él, incluido el Pulitzer. No, Karmesite no se saldría con la suya.

Serena respiró profundamente y respondió a Rei agradeciéndole toda esa información y pidiéndole que le diese muchos recuerdos a Jedite y al equipo de noticias entero. Volvió a coger aire y abrió los emails de Amy. No paraba de disculparse y de pedirle que por favor la llamara y que volviera con ellos.

_Lo siento muchísimo, Serena. No quería ponerme así. No quiero que te pase nada. Taiki sospecha que estás involucrada en algo contra tu voluntad y que ese tío que te secuestró te sigue utilizando o te está haciendo daño de alguna manera. No sé si puedes leer el correo o si podrás responderme, pero, ¡por favor!, sólo te pido que nos dejes ayudarte. Llámame al móvil, a cualquier hora, y Taiki irá a buscarte armado hasta las cejas. Irá a rescatarte._

Serena no sabía qué responder. Le dijo que no se preocupara, le repitió que tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada y le prometió que la llamaría en breve. Se dejó para el final el email de Taiki. La pantalla se congeló y parecía que empezaba a fallar. Cuando se disponía a reiniciar, volvió a funcionar.

_He solicitado al DAP una copia del informe que me pediste. Me dicen que no existe ese informe y que no hubo ninguna denuncia contra ningún guardia del Correccional de Menores de Denver durante ese periodo. ¿Y dónde coño te has metido? ¿Estás con él? Sé que algo pasa. Por favor, confía en mí._

Serena le respondió:

_Confío muchísimo en ti. Busca información sobre Berjerite Martin y Kalaberite Brody, ambas internas del Correccional de Menores de Denver en la misma época y muertas de sobredosis de heroína y fentanilo. Revisa los exámenes toxicológicos del laboratorio. Seguro que es la misma sustancia que encontraron en mi coche. EL DAP TE ESTÁ MINTIENDO. Ese informe salvará vidas._

Después de repasar el email minuciosamente, clicó en «enviar». Quizá le había revelado demasiada información. No quería atraerlo hasta Endicott, pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía la oportunidad de conseguir ese informe desde dentro, ya que no estaban consiguiendo nada aparte de husmear en Cherry Creek. ¿Y qué importaba quién cogiese a los malos siempre y cuando acabasen encerrados?

Le llegó un mensaje nuevo. Era de Jedite. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo leyó. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¡Dar tenía razón, tenía razón!_ Se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia el lavabo y se introdujo entre el intenso vapor. —¡Dar! Me acabo de enter… ¡agh, Dios!

Dar se había vuelto hacia ella; su rostro era el de un extraño y la apuntaba con una 45.


	28. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

Con el pulso acelerado, Darien miraba a través del cañón de la Glock a…

—¿Serena?

«¡Nooo! ¡Joder! ¡Dios!»

Serena se quedó inmóvil, petrificada, con los ojos como platos y la cara blanca.

—P… perdona. ¡Lo siento! Y… ya, ya me voy._ Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta del baño. Darien bajó el brazo; sus pensamientos iban muy despacio. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

«¡La madre que…! Joder.»

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué coño acababa de hacer? Aterrorizado, dejó caer la pistola al suelo, se apoyó contra las baldosas mojadas y se fue escurriendo. Sus piernas eran incapaces de sostener su peso, el corazón le aporreaba el pecho, le fallaba la respiración. Se estaba enjabonando y de repente oyó… oyó…

«Yo me voy a follar ese culo. ¿No queréis follaros ese culo?»

«¿Por qué te resistes, Chiba? ¿Tienes miedo de que te duela? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?»

«Seguro que le encanta. ¡Cógelo! ¡Sujétalo! ¡Por qué coño no lo sujetas!»

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Intentaba acallar esas voces en su mente; esas palabras del pasado mezcladas con el presente —confusas, asquerosas, amargas.

Dios mío, había estado a punto de volarle la cabeza. La había apuntado con una Glock, el dedo encima del gatillo, la recámara cargada con una bala asesina. Con muy poca fuerza y un poco de presión sobre el gatillo, la podría haber…

«¡Dios mío querido!»

Le habría reventado la cabeza. Seguía apoyado contra la pared, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras el agua se desparramaba en un prolongado suspenso de interminables minutos hasta que empezó a salir fría. Poco a poco, el pulso se le fue estabilizando y la respiración recobró un ritmo normal mientras se iban alejando los ecos del pasado. Se sentía muy pesado. Tenía los músculos rígidos del frío. Se agachó y cerró el grifo. Salió de la ducha y se secó.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? Envuelto en una toalla húmeda, abrió la puerta del baño y la vio sentada al borde de la cama, esperándole con los brazos encogidos. Lo alcanzó con la mirada, mostrando unos ojos de preocupación y alerta. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano: su cuerda de salvamento. Darien la tomó y se dejó arrastrar.

«Eres un tío lamentable, Chiba.»

—¡Tienes los dedos helados! —Lo sentó a su lado y lo tapó con una manta—. ¿No tienes frío? _¿Frío? Más bien insensibilidad. ¿Cómo se lo podía explicar?

—Lo siento, Serena. ¡Dios mío! No sabes lo mal que me siento._ Su voz era suave; su mano, reconfortante.

—Tranquilo. Sólo me ha sorprendido un poco. No pasa nada._ Darien sintió un impulso absurdo de echarse a reír. Serena no sabía nada.

—No, sí que pasa. Te acabo de apuntar con una pistola.

—Bueno. —Se encogió de hombros, todavía impresionada—. Ya me habías apuntado antes._ Darien se quedó un buen rato contemplándola, incapaz de añadir nada más. Serena no había pensado mucho su respuesta.

—Pero fue distinto. —Había sido muy distinto: en la fuga, Darien había controlado en todo momento sus actos; en ningún momento había obrado sin pensar—. Tenía muy claro que no te iba a hacer daño. Pero ahora… ahora he estado a punt…_ Le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No ha pasado nada y ya está._ Darien respiró profundamente. No, no había pasado nada. Pero esa no era la cuestión. —Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar qué te ha pasado o tenemos que seguir haciendo como si nada? —Le acariciaba el reverso de la mano—. Algo te ha pasado. Seguro. Algo te está carcomiendo. Te lo quieres guardar, pero no vas a conseguir nada. Lo intuyo desde la noche en que entraste en mi piso. No: desde la noche en la cabaña cuando te vi las cicatrices._ Pero Darien había dado carpetazo a ese tema y no quería retroceder ni un paso.

—Conoces bien el entorno de las prisiones, Serena. Ya sabes de qué va. Es un lugar muy violento._ Darien se levantó, atravesó la habitación y cogió un slip del cesto de la ropa limpia; ella le miraba mientras se vestía. Entonces oyó el crujido de la cama, sus leves pasos y su presencia detrás de él.

—Sí, ya sé lo que pasa en las cárceles. —Deslizó los dedos por la cicatriz de su espalda, sellándola con su caricia—. Pero no sé qué te ha pasado a ti. Explícamelo, Dar. No tienes por qué esconder nada._ No soportaba ese tono de compasión —le hacía sentirse aún más vulnerable— y odiaba tener ganas, en el fondo, de explicárselo. Se volvió hacia ella y la miró, dejando que la intensa rabia lo amurallara.

—¿Te da morbo saber los detallitos? ¿Quieres ganar un premio a tu labor periodística?

«Eso ha estado fuera de lugar, pedazo de imbécil.»

Serena se puso tensa ante el embiste, pero no cedió. Seguía hablándole con voz suave y mirándolo con ojos concentrados.

—Me preocupo por ti, Dar. Si tú sufres, yo también sufro. Déjate ayudar._ ¿Es que no lo había deducido? Estaba claro que no.

—Serena, que… Diosss. —Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, apretando a la vez los dientes para evitar gritarle—. No puedo. No puedo._ Serena presenciaba su lucha interna, intentando encontrar una manera de hacérselo más fácil. Le palpó el pecho y notó los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Estoy aquí, a tu lado. Por favor, sólo quiero entender por qué lo estás pasando tan mal. Por favor._ Dar abrió los ojos, desvió la mirada y tensó la mandíbula. Se apartó y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cara. Cuando por fin recuperó la palabra, habló en términos fríos, mecánicos.

—Iban a por mí. Desde el primer día que entré, fueron a por mí._ Serena se sentó a su lado y esperó a que continuara. —Los presos leen la prensa. Sabían que yo había sido agente antidroga e incluso había metido a algunos allí. La primera semana, cinco presos, traficantes a los que destapé, se vengaron con ganas. Me cogieron en el vestuario y me apuntaron con una navaja en la yugular. Si no llego a estar prevenido, me la habrían seccionado. Entonces intentaron clavármela en el pecho, pero los derribé.

«Su primera semana aquí, llevó a cinco tíos a enfermería.»

Serena observaba la cicatriz de su pecho al lado del pezón derecho y se acordaba de las palabras del oficial Green. Ahora que ya sabía la historia, le daba verdadero asco.

—¿Por qué no te metieron en un módulo aislado?_ Era una medida muy habitual que se aplicaba a todos los cargos policiales o judiciales que acabaran en prisión._ Dar se incorporó y se encogió de hombros. —Mis derechos no se cumplieron, así de sencillo.

—¿Y los guardias? ¿No acudieron a ayudarte?

—Joder, qué va. —Dar lanzó un resoplido, se levantó y se paseó discretamente por toda la habitación. Se detuvo y miró hacia el pasillo vacío—. Desde su perspectiva, yo era un traidor, un corrupto. Les importaba una mierda lo que me pasase. Y, si me maltrataban, peor para mí. Muchas veces montaban el paripé de que intervenían, pero otras veces sencillamente miraban y reían. En seguida me di cuenta de que no tardarían en quitarme de en medio._ Serena sentía la ira de sus palabras; se contagiaba de su rabia.

—Eso no es justicia._ Pero él no la escuchaba.

—Al principio pensaba que no había más alternativa que repartir hostias para mantenerlos a raya, al menos durante la primera semana. Como te acobardes, se te comen. Si peleas, se contienen. Me empezaba a ir bien. Creía que estaba empezando a ganarme el respeto necesario para poder ir haciendo contactos. Pero había algunos que nunca tenían suficiente.

Serena escuchaba, con el estómago encogido, mientras Dar le explicaba que dos hombres le habían retenido y le habían intentado matar: uno en el comedor dándole con un calcetín lleno de piedras en la base del cráneo, y otro en el patio apuntándole con una pistola después de haberle arrojado tierra a los ojos. A ella le parecía imposible poder resistir tanta violencia, esa tensión diaria de pelear para sobrevivir. ¿Cómo podía soportar eso un ser humano?

—Cada día era peor. Estuve un par de días en enfermería y luego me enviaron a un módulo de aislamiento disciplinario. Por fin me gané un respeto. Cuidado con Chiba. Como te acerques demasiado, te va a dejar hecho un cromo. Los más débiles, los jovencitos que ya se habían llevado puñaladas, revoloteaban a mi alrededor, me ofrecían cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar a cambio de protección. Los podría haber violado mañana, tarde y noche si hubiese querido. Yo los cuidaba, pero no quería nada a cambio. Ni mucho menos eso._ Serena intentaba entender todo lo que le estaba explicando, ese infierno entre rejas, tan alejado de su realidad pese a su trayectoria de crónicas periodísticas.

—¿Te dejaron en paz, por fin?

—No todos. Al final, el DAP me envió al módulo de máxima seguridad. Había un grupo de presos condenados a cadena perpetua que no hacían otra cosa que encular a los presos. Violación en grupo. Decidieron que yo era el siguiente. Me observaban, me decían guarradas y me llamaban «guapo» y «gamberrete». Les dije que se fueran a la mierda._ Darien apenas reconocía su propia voz. Esas palabras procedían de otro, explicaban un capítulo ajeno a él. No era su vida. Esa no era su vida. —La primera vez, me cogieron por sorpresa. Había tres paseándose afuera de las duchas, observándome, mirándome como a un pedazo de carne. Les di la espalda y eso les provocó aún más. Empezaron a silbar y a decir cosas sobre mi culo. Yo les ignoraba; quería acabar cuanto antes con la ducha. Pero no fui rápido.

«¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Chiba?»

—No fue culpa tuya. Tampoco podías…

—No es lo que te piensas. No lo consiguieron. —Darien se resistía a decir la palabra—. No me… violaron. Pero sí lo intentaron. Lo intentaron muchas veces, como mínimo doce veces. Era su pasatiempo preferido. Se acercaban y me acorralaban, casi siempre en la ducha. Era su modus operandi. Los compañeros los llamaban «los asaltadores de duchas». Yo me tenía que defender, saltaba a matar, me llevaba algún que otro navajazo y acababa en enfermería antes de que me volviesen a subir al módulo de aislamiento disciplinario._ Darien cerraba los ojos; sentía una sensación de frío en el estómago. —Con el tiempo la cosa se puso mucho peor, mucha más violencia, hasta que…

«Yo me voy a follar ese culo. ¿No queréis follaros ese culo?»

—El verano pasado, prepararon una estrategia de distracción para tener entretenidos a los guardias. Yo me estaba duchando y vinieron tres hacia mí. Iban armados. Querían hacer mucho daño. —El cuerpo le temblaba. Se empezó a marear y caminó poco a poco hasta la pared. Se apoyó y se dejó caer en el suelo—. Yo me resistía… Le rompí la nariz a uno… le partí el labio a otro. Intentaba mantener el equilibrio en el suelo resbaladizo, intentando empujarlos para que saliesen de la ducha. Yo no sabía que había un cuarto tío esperando justo detrás de la puerta, hasta que noté la navaja hundiéndose en mi espalda._ Lo sentía como si fuese ayer, el dolor punzante, la presión insoportable en el pecho por el pulmón colapsado, la angustia de saber que había perdido la batalla. —El pulmón… se me colapso. Había sangre por todas partes… yo intentaba aguantar, mantenerme firme, pero… —Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared—. Me dieron la paliza de mi vida. Yo intentaba revolverme, devolverles los golpes, pero…

«¿Por qué te resistes, Chiba? ¿Tienes miedo de que te duela? ¿Tienes miedo de que te guste?»

«Seguro que le encanta. ¡Cógelo! ¡Sujétalo! ¡Por qué coño no lo sujetas!»

—Uno de los guardias, un buen hombre que a veces me hacía algún que otro favor, escuchó el forcejeo y corrió hacia la ducha. Si no hubiese… ay, Dios._ La congoja empezaba a aparecer. Darien tragó saliva. —Lo último que recuerdo es… estar en el suelo boca abajo mientras mi propia sangre se iba escurriendo por el desagüe. Pensé que era el final.

Darien oyó una respiración entrecortada y supo que ella estaba llorando. Abrió los ojos y la observó mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia él, con el rostro empapado de lágrimas. Sin mediar palabra, se arrodilló ante él y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, ofreciéndole todo su consuelo mientras los dedos se deslizaban por su cabeza y sus labios calientes le rozaban la frente.

Seguía sin merecérsela y se preguntaba por qué tanta suerte. No tenía ni idea. Se agarró a su cintura y se dejó llevar, hundiéndose en ella, cayendo en medio de tanta ternura, cobijo, salvación. Serena lo abrazaba, lo besaba, se sentía mareada por tanta rabia y dolor, sólo quería apartar de su mente esa pesadilla. Había intuido, por sus cicatrices, que se había metido en peleas, pero jamás se había llegado a imaginar un episodio tan hostil. Sólo podía asentir ante la inmensa soledad que él había sentido, la ira, el miedo, la desesperación, la constante vigilia, sin bajar la guardia, sin tener más alternativa que pelear.

Lo seguía besando, queriendo borrar una mínima parte de esos seis años de sufrimiento, queriendo dinamitar semejante brutalidad, dolor, miedo. Lo besó desde la sien, pasando por la mejilla recién afeitada, hasta la boca. Él respondió besándola también, exponiendo unos labios suaves y cálidos, apretando el brazo contra su cintura. Pronto acabaron tendidos en la cama; Serena le besaba las cicatrices mientras Dar le iba desprendiendo de su ropa, buscando los lugares secretos de su carne, encendiendo la pasión. Y, cuando por fin se introdujo dentro de ella, toda la crueldad, angustia y dolor desaparecieron por fin. Sólo estaban ellos dos: Dar y Serena.

Siguieron estirados en la cama, abrazados de manos y pies, sintiéndose completos, sin el más mínimo ánimo de moverse hasta que la mañana dejara paso al mediodía. Darien le acariciaba la espalda.

—Es muy difícil para mí recordarlo, Serena._ Su voz suave se teñía de tristeza.

* * *

—Ya lo sé._ Serena lo miraba mientras él se leía los informes que ella había recibido por email —los informes que le iba a explicar cuando lo asustó en la ducha—. Jedite había conseguido los resultados de los exámenes toxicológicos de las cuatro muestras de heroína por separado — Serena no sabía cómo, pero sí sabía que Jedite tenía muchas fuentes.

—Homicidios, seguro. Y están relacionados. —Levantó la vista de las hojas y las dejó en una mesa al lado de la cronología que había preparado Serena unos días antes—. Vamos a volver a repasarlo todo.

—Michiru coge a Hotaru y se escapa del New Horizons al darse cuenta de que corre peligro. La policía encuentra catorce gramos de esa mierda en su habitación. —Dar reseguía con el dedo el examen toxicológico del laboratorio—. ¿Se la colaron los cómplices de Hawk después de que se fugara? ¿Se la pasaron? ¿Se prostituyó a cambio y decidieron no tocar la droga? No sabremos nada hasta que no la encontremos o no tengamos acceso a las grabaciones de las cámaras de New Horizons._ Serena asintió.

—Muy pocos días después, Berjerite Martin, de la misma edad que Michiru y con los antecedentes penales cancelados, se traga un globo con la misma cantidad de heroína en la Prisión del Condado de Denver. Se le revienta y muere en su celda.

—Se le revienta o ya se lo traga perforado. —Dar se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño—. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que alguien se aseguró de que reventara, o lo agujereó o lo rajó. Lo malo es que no podemos descartar opciones._ Serena volvió a revisar sus notas.

—Pocos días después, Kalaberite Brody se pincha en su habitación, la misma mezcla de heroína y fentanilo, y cae fulminada de una sobredosis. ¿La obligaron a consumir? Imposible saberlo. Lo único que sabemos es que coincidió con Michiru en el Correccional de Menores de Denver.

—La tarde siguiente, unos días antes de haber solicitado una copia de la investigación que podría destapar a Hawk y a sus compinches, a ti te cuelan treinta gramos de la misma mierda en el coche y en el piso. Y la misma noche, un guardia de la Prisión del Condado de Denver intenta entrar en tu celda y miente a su compañero cuando este le llama para preguntarle dónde está. Pocos días después, un guardia de esa prisión, no sabemos si es el mismo, es hallado muerto. Supuestamente, suicidio._ Serena analizaba todos los hechos minuciosamente, sin querer dejarse nada.

—Berjerite y Kalaberite coincidieron con Michiru en el Correccional de Menores de Denver. No veo más opción: tienen que haber sido víctimas de Hawk. El que iba a por Michiru decidió, también, ir a por ellas._ Dar levantó la vista y la miró, con expresión seria.

—Y justo cuando empiezas a investigar, te llegan a ti las represalias._ Serena se llevó los brazos a la cintura, temiendo un escalofrío.

—De momento, esto es lo que sabemos. ¿Y qué pasa con lo que no sabemos? _Dar se levantó, se colocó detrás de ella y le masajeó las cervicales, aliviando la tensión de unos músculos rígidos.

—No sabemos si el guardia que está en la morgue es el mismo que intentó entrar en tu celda. No sabemos si de verdad se suicidó. No sabemos si era uno de los cómplices de Hawk. Tampoco sabemos cuántos cómplices tenía. No sabemos de dónde provenía la heroína. Y seguimos sin saber dónde está mi hermana; ni siquiera sabemos si ella y Hotaru están vivas o muertas._ Serena notaba su desánimo.

—La vamos a encontrar.

—Sí. —No parecía nada convencido.

—¿Cómo podemos encontrar respuestas a tanta pregunta?

—Podríamos encontrar muchas respuestas si tuviésemos ese informe de la investigación del Correccional de Menores de Denver, eso está claro. De momento, tenemos que esperar a que la Prisión del Condado de Denver termine su investigación para tener más datos sobre ese guardia, pero eso tardará semanas. Y no sabremos si era un cómplice de Hawk hasta que no hablemos con un testigo de primera línea: Michiru.

—O sea, que ahora nos tenemos que centrar en conseguir ese informe y en buscar a Michiru. Como no se me ocurre ninguna manera aparte de robarlo, tendremos que centrarnos totalmente en buscar a Michiru, localizando a cualquiera que haya salido en esas películas caseras: el párroco del barrio, los amigos de la infancia, el predicador de la Biblia con quien se llevaba tan bien…_ Darien acercó la cabeza, la besó en la mejilla y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Propongo empezar por esa zona de campamento y seguir a partir de ahí._ Pero Serena estaba repasando, de nuevo, todas las hojas.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño? Que Berjerite, Kalaberite, el guardia… los escenarios de sus muertes parecen refutar la tesis de la muerte autoinducida._ Serena se volvió para mirarlo cuando este se servía un zumo de naranja.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta. —Se acercó el vaso y bebió—. ¿Coincidencia o triple asesinato?


	29. Capítulo 27

Capítulo 27

A última hora de la tarde, Dar dejó a Serena enfrente de la iglesia cristiana de Lakeview. El cielo estaba nublado; en el aire frío se percibía el vaho de la nieve. Resguardada en su abrigo, Serena volvió la vista hacia el Jaguar, donde Dar la esperaba, y caminó deprisa hacia el cruce, con cuidado de no pisar los restos de hielo. Se había vestido como si fuese a trabajar, traje de raya diplomática con chaqueta y blusa entallada, y no podían faltar los tacones.

Lakeview era una de esas iglesias de ladrillo, grande como un centro comercial y rodeada por un enorme parKumada exterior semidesierto, regulado por semáforo. Tenía, también, su propia parada de bus, en cuya marquesina se podía leer el anuncio del sermón del domingo: ¿Estás demasiado ocupado para reunirte con Dios?

Serena y Dar habían estado dos horas buscando el campamento cristiano donde Michiru se lo había pasado tan bien y eso les llevó a saber que Pine River, posesión de un pastor y situado a las afueras de Jamestown, había cerrado hacía dos años cuando este cesó en su cargo y vendió el terreno. Esa era su mejor baza y se les había desvanecido. Serena tenía ganas de llorar.

Como no habían oído el apellido de ninguna compañera de Michiru en los vídeos, su única y gran esperanza era el pastor de Lakeview. Si no se acordaba de Michiru ni de las demás, si se había olvidado de todas, Dar no tendría más opción que lanzarse de nuevo a las calles, colocándose en el punto de mira y arriesgándose a ser detenido —o abatido a tiros.

Serena lo sabía y estaba aterrorizada. Había oído de muchos que habían precipitado su propia muerte apuntando a un policía en un acto desesperado que sólo les había llevado a caer inertes al suelo tras una lluvia de balazos. ¿Llegaría Dar a ese extremo de delirio? Hasta ese día, Serena estaba segura de que no. Pero, después de esa mañana, ya nada se sabía. Después de conocer el infierno por el que había pasado, de vislumbrar el tormento en su rostro, de sentir la profundidad del sufrimiento cuando se había abrazado a ella, tembloroso…

«Es muy difícil recordarlo, Serena.»

Era muy difícil para él. Y ella haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que se olvidara de una vez. Caminó rápidamente por la limpia acera y se paró delante de lo que parecía la entrada principal: cuatro pares de puertas batientes de cristal. Adentro le esperaba una ancha recepción, con paredes cubiertas de cuadros con dibujos de niños. Un cartel con una flecha hacia la derecha indicaba el pasillo que se debía atravesar para llegar a las oficinas.

A mitad del pasillo, se encontró con la puerta del despacho del pastor. Estaba abierta de par en par. Dentro había un hombre mayor sentado en su escritorio leyendo con gafas bifocales. Lo reconocía por los vídeos y la página web de la iglesia.

—¿Pastor Paul?_ Levantó la vista, se enderezó y sonrió.

—Sí, soy yo._ Serena le enseñó el carnet de periodista.

—Soy Serena Tsukino, del Denver Independent. Era para hacerle un par de preguntas, si tiene un momento, sobre una de sus antiguas alumnas, Michiru Kaiou._ Le hizo un gesto para que entrara, frunciendo el ceño a la vez.

—¿Michiru Kaiou? ¿Hija de Frank y Emma Kaiou?_ ¡Se acordaba de ella!

«¡Gracias a Dios!»

—Sí. Adoptada e hija única. —Serena se sentó delante de él, intentado disimular su tremenda sed de información—. Ha desaparecido hace poco con su bebé y la estoy buscando. Me gustaría saber si se acuerda del nombre de sus amigas o si pudiese tener alguna idea de dónde podría haber escapado para buscar ayuda._ El pastor Paul la miró como si se diera cuenta, por primera vez, de quién era ella.

—Usted es esa periodista secuestrada hace poco, ¿verdad? Ahora la reconozco.

—Sí, señor. Buscaba información sobre Michiru y sigo en ello. —Serena esperaba que no supiese mucho más. Pero su gesto preocupado le hacía pensar que no era así.

—La acaban de detener por posesión de drogas, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor. Pero no era mía. Me la colaron en el coche para intentar amedrentarme y desviarme de mi investigación._ Sus pobladas cejas grises ascendieron y Serena no pudo saber si la creía o no. Frunció el ceño.

—Ando un poco mal de la memoria. Frank y Emma han venido mucho a misa, han colaborado con la iglesia, han sido buenos devotos… no me parece bien hablar de su hija sin su consentimiento.

—Han desatendido a Michiru, señor. Y Michiru es adulta. Necesito datos, sencillamente. No voy a publicar absolutamente nada de lo que usted me diga. —La fachada de Serena empezó a resquebrajarse—. Por favor, ayúdeme a encontrarla a ella y a la cría. Está sola. No tiene a nadie. Usted es mi última esperanza. Tiene que saber algo._ El pastor se quedó algo desconcertado.

—¿Su última esp…? Escuche, lo siento, pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿dónde la ha buscado, entonces?

Serena le explicó hasta donde pudo, ocultando la información que no le interesaba. Le explicó que había buscado a Michiru por las calles, que había intentado localizar al padre de Hotaru y que incluso había intentado volver al campamento cristiano donde Michiru lo pasaba tan bien de pequeña, descubriendo, al instante, que llevaba tiempo cerrado.

El pastor se movía nervioso en la silla, expresando, así, su incomodidad creciente con ella. Por supuesto, él estaba decidido a respetar la privacidad de sus devotos cristianos —una información que Serena ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Ha hablado ya con el pastor John Stevens? Él dirigía el campamento.

—Me han comentado que vendió el terreno y que se retiró hace dos años.

—Sí, es verdad. —La miró a ella y al teléfono y volvió a mirarla—. Pero sigue por aquí. Vive en su casa de siempre. Vendió buena parte del terreno, pero se quedó algunas hectáreas para él y su mujer. Decía que no quería ni pisar la ciudad._ A Serena se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Sigue… por aquí?

—Sí, sí. Vive ahí con su mujer, Connie. —El pastor Paul volvió a mirar el teléfono—. Bajan de Hinotown para venir a misa, pero cada vez le cuesta más a Connie, que no puede con su artritis reumatoide. ¿Me permite un momento? Tengo que ir al servicio. Vuelvo ahora mismo.

—Sí, claro._ Se levantó, caminó deprisa hacia la puerta y la miró de soslayo antes de lanzarse al pasillo, con gesto contrariado.

Serena se guardó la nota mental de reflexionar sobre la incomodidad del pastor más adelante y se dispuso a analizar lo que le acababa de decir. El pastor que dirigía el campamento, el que abrazaba a Michiru en el vídeo, el que se había preocupado tanto por ella, vivía en la montaña, retirado. Seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar donde Michiru lo había visto por última vez.

Por fin, por fin parecía que empezaba a ver un poco de luz. Si hubiese tenido el móvil a mano, le habría enviado un mensaje a Dar con las novedades. Pero, de momento, sólo podía sentarse… y esperar.

Minutos más tarde, oyó la voz del pastor procedente de la sala contigua. Súbitamente intranquila, salió al pasillo y caminó en busca de esa voz, deteniéndose en la puerta, que había quedado entreabierta.

—… llamado a Florida, a los padres de la chica. Me han prohibido hablar con ella. Me dijo que le avisara si venía y eso estoy haciendo. Mire, agente, no sé si es problemática, pero al menos no parece peligrosa. Parece que quiere ayudar de corazón a los Kaiou. Sí, sí. La tengo en mi oficina esperando ahora mismo.

«¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!»

Serena dio un brinco de la puerta, con el pulso acelerado, incapaz de razonar, presa del pánico. Tenía que volver con Dar. Tenía que decírselo rápidamente.

Impulsada por la adrenalina, entró corriendo en el despacho del pastor Paul, cogió su bolso y su abrigo, se quitó los tacones y salió cuidadosamente al pasillo, caminando lo más rápido que podía, procurando no hacer ruido, rezando porque no se abriera la puerta y la sorprendiera allí. Llegó, por fin, a recepción y se precipitó hacia la salida. Darien la vio corriendo por el espejo del retrovisor, tacones en mano, melena agitada al viento.

—Mierda.

¿Qué había pasado dentro de esa iglesia, por Dios santo? Arrancó, metió la primera, el pie en el acelerador, y le abrió la puerta. Serena se dejó caer y cerró de un portazo, con gesto de pavor.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!_ El Jaguar salió despedido, confundiéndose entre el tráfico y dejando atrás la iglesia.

—¡Venga! ¡Explícame qué ha pasado!_ Resollando de angustia, Serena asintió.

—El pastor… ha llamado a la policía… le dijeron que les avisara si yo venía.

—¿A tu amigo Taiki?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—A quien sea… La cuestión es que le han hecho creer que soy peligrosa._ Darien dobló la esquina, frenó de golpe e hizo una parada.

—Tiene que haber sido uno de los cómplices de Hawk._ Serena asintió.

—Exacto.

—¡Sabía que tenía que ser un policía! —Clavó un puñetazo en el volante—. ¿Y ahora por qué me estoy alejando? ¡Si es ese hijo de puta el que estoy buscando!_ Volvió a arrancar.

—¡No, Dar! ¡Sea quien sea, es un agente! ¡No puedes esperar a que salga del coche y dispararle! ¡Eso es asesinato!

—¡No se merece otra cosa!

—Sí, es verdad, pero tú tampoco te lo mereces. No eres un asesino. ¡No puedes hacer eso! Además, ahora Michiru es el anzuelo y la información que me ha dado sobre el campamento la compartirá también el agente con el que ha hablado.

Darien escuchaba, nervioso, mientras Serena le explicaba su breve entrevista con el pastor, desde las presentaciones hasta la escucha de la conversación. Después de tanto tiempo, encontrar por fin una pista, saber que alguien velaba por ella, que le ayudaría a encontrarla, que incluso la estaba protegiendo…

«¿Te lo has pasado bien en el campamento?»

«Sí, ha sido el mejor campamento.»

¿Y si Michiru seguía allí? Seguro que no. Seguro que la estaba reteniendo un proxeneta o se ocultaba detrás de cualquier esquina pútrida o se refugiaba en cualquier casa de acogida y se había cambiado el nombre. Sí, pero, ¿y si seguía allí? ¿Y si había estado todo el tiempo allí?

Entonces su búsqueda se convertiría en una carrera entre dos rivales: él o el hijo de puta a quien estaba encubriendo ese pastor. Darien volvió a ponerse en movimiento. Por una parte, la escuchaba; por otra, ya estaba trazando su siguiente plan.

—He pasado un miedo terrible, pero en seguida he sabido que tenía que salir a decírtelo. He entrado rápidamente al despacho a coger mis cosas, he salido al pasillo y me he ido corriendo de allí.

—Así has conseguido que sospechen aún más de ti, pero también era la única alternativa._ Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de hastío.

—No quería que apareciesen los malos y a ti te diera por hacer una tontería heroica como entrar a rescatarme._ Darien no pudo aguantar la risa.

—¿Y qué quieres, que te deje sola con ellos? Ni hablar.

—¿Qué me van a hacer en una iglesia? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿No vamos a la montaña?

—Primero paramos en casa y cogemos nuestras cosas._ Lo miró fijamente, sin pestañear. La celeridad se desvaneció de su voz.

—Ahí no vas a volver, ¿está claro?

—Si obra el milagro y Michiru está ahí, quiero aprovechar que la autopista me queda cerca y salir corriendo con ella. Con un poco de suerte, mañana a estas horas seremos libres y estaremos juntos. Si no está, sencillamente volvemos y seguimos buscando.

No quería pensar en el trance de dejar a Serena; dar la espalda a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado en su vida. Empezó a pensar en cómo se sentiría al volver a ver a su hermana, coger a Hotaru por primera vez, cruzar la frontera con ellas dos sabiendo que sus grandes tormentos habían acabado por fin.

Pero no sería tan sencillo para Serena. Alguien seguía sus pasos. Le esperaba un juicio por posesión de drogas. Perdería su trabajo. Y, para colmo, a lo mejor estaba embarazada.

«Cuando entras en la vida de alguien, se la destrozas, Chiba.»

No estaba dispuesto a cambiar la libertad o la felicidad de Serena por la de él. Había pensado mucho en esos días; había pensado en mil maneras de sacarla de esa odisea. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero le daba lo mismo. Tenía que procurar por su bien, protegerla y alejarla de la cárcel. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Condujo en silencio hasta casa. Serena se puso ropa más cómoda, recogieron sus pertenencias y lo metieron todo en el coche. Mientras Serena lo esperaba en el Jaguar, Darien echaba un último vistazo por toda la casa para asegurarse de que no se habían dejado nada. Sólo cuando dejó atrás la casa se dio cuenta de que los momentos más felices de su vida habían transcurrido entre esas paredes.

Fue como un déjá vu —la oscuridad, la nieve, la carretera US6 dirección oeste—. La única diferencia era que, en lugar de estar muerta de miedo al lado de ese hombre, estaba muerta de miedo por perderlo. Si Michiru se resguardaba en la casa del pastor Stevens —como así esperaba ella, a pesar de todo—, Dar se separaría de ella en cuestión de horas y escaparía hacia México, donde Michiru y Hotaru podrían liberarse, por fin, de los temores del pasado.

Qué extraño, desear con tanta fuerza algo que le destrozaría el corazón. Pese a todo, vivir sin Dar sabiendo que era libre era mucho mejor que vivir sin él sabiendo que estaba entre rejas.

«No existen los finales felices.»

Se acercaban a la boca del cañón Clear Creek, donde Dar había traspasado el bloqueo policial, había doblado la curva y había despistado al helicóptero. Era un recuerdo nítido, pero parecía que hubiesen pasado años. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Dar contempló el cañón mientras lo sobrepasaban y Serena supo que también se estaba acordando.

—Quiero que sepas que, si hubiese habido otra manera, jamás te habría hecho pasar por esto. De verdad, estaba desesperado. Y tú eras mi única salida, Serena._ Serena tragó saliva.

—No te tienes que disculpar por nada.

—¡Cómo que no! ¡Serena, por…!

—Todo lo que has hecho, ha sido por el bien de Michiru y Hotaru. Y yo me siento contenta de haberte ayudado a salir de esto. Lo único que deseo en este mundo es que tú y Michiru encontréis por fin un lugar seguro, alejado de todo, para que nadie os moleste. Y lo único que quiero…

—Dime.

—Lo único que quiero es que en algún momento podamos hablar y me digas que lo has conseguido y que estás bien.

—Ya sabes que lo haré. —La miró con gesto sombrío—. Ya lo sabes.

—Esperaré ansiosa ese momento, Dar. _Sin decir nada más, Darien le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a Hinotown, la nieve caía con fuerza y un manto blanco cubría la carretera. Los neumáticos del Jaguar eran duros y resistentes —aunque no tanto como los neumáticos de nieve de Serena—, pero Darien tenía que conducir mucho más lento de lo que deseaba.

—Por aquí: Camino rural 35. —Serena señaló a un camino pavimentado hacia la derecha. Al final del camino, se distinguía claramente un buzón con letras muy nítidas de la familia Stevens. Darien redujo y dobló la curva muy lentamente.

—¿Cuántos kilómetros de camino?

—Tres kilómetros y a la derecha._ Encendió los faros antiniebla y vio claramente el camino nevado.

—Uff, qué bien, eso significa que tenemos a ese cabrón bien cerca y que no se va a escapar.

—A no ser que sepa volar.

Pero era una situación que distaba mucho del ideal. Era un camino estrecho, sin salidas ni desvíos. Si alguien los veía, sería imposible escapar. El camino les precipitaba hacia una salida desconocida, hacia un punto de no retorno, y, con toda certeza, se verían atrapados.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. En cuanto estemos cerca, yo apago las luces y aparco a una distancia prudente de la casa. Salgo, tú esperas aquí, y me aseguro de que no hay nadie siguiéndonos. Si el camino está despejado, te hago un gesto para que salgas del coche y tú entras en la casa y capeas el temporal, a ver qué te pueden decir. Pero tienes que ser rápida: no podemos quedarnos bloqueados aquí.

—¿Y si veo a Michiru?

—Entonces entro yo, la cojo a ella y a la cría y salimos de aquí como podamos. —Darien la miró y supo que ella estaba intentando discernir si se trataba de un plan inútil o de una estrategia de incongruencia intencionada. Pero cuanto menos supiese ella, mejor. Entonces leyó el cartel: Campamento Cristiano de Chicas Pine River. —Ya hemos llegado.

Apagó las luces y dejó el coche en un camino estrecho de gravilla que debía de ser una vía de acceso para las cabañas. Agradeciendo a la nieve su función de ocultación, tapó el coche completamente hasta que, insertado entre dos cabañas, fue totalmente invisible desde la carretera. Nadie —a no ser que los siguieran— podría percatarse, por mucho que ya los estuviesen buscando. Apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y sacó la otra Glock del cajón de la guantera. La de siempre la tenía guardada en los pantalones.

—Espera mi señal y mantente escondida a unos cincuenta metros._ Serena asintió.

—La casa queda al final de todo. Es todo recto.

Salieron del coche y cerraron la puerta con sigilo. El aire era frío y cortante; el aroma a pino y a nieve se confundía con el de leña quemada. El cielo era de un negro denso y las nubes de tormenta abrigaban las montañas como una manta gruesa.

Darien caminó hacia la primera cabaña, inspeccionó al detalle la zona de aparcamiento en busca de cualquier huella de neumático o mínima señal que indicara que alguien había estado allí antes que ellos. No vio nada. Ni huellas de neumático, ni pisadas, ni Darienas de esquí. Le hizo un gesto a Serena para que avanzara mientras él se paseaba por todo el perímetro, resguardándose detrás de las cabañas, hasta que la casa de los Stevens apareció delante de ellos, con sus ventanas resplandecientes de luz dorada y cubiertas de nieve. Diez centímetros de nieve tapaban los escalones y el porche.

—Ve y llama a la puerta. Si ves a alguien raro, yo estoy aquí para cubrirte._ Serena asintió, mirando al frente con decisión. Pero, antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, Darien la alcanzó, la cogió de la nuca y la besó lentamente. La miró a los ojos para decírselo, para que se le quedara grabado: —Eres la mujer más inteligente, fuerte, increíble, preciosa y especial que he conocido nunca, Serena Tsukino. Recuérdalo cuando yo no esté._ Sus alientos se entremezclaban en una nube blanca cristalina.

—Eres la persona más importante para mí, Darien Chiba. —La nieve se posaba en sus pestañas mientras él le acariciaba los labios—. Pase lo que pase, recuérdalo siempre.

Serena se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta, quebrando el silencio. Segundos después, le abrió un hombre alto y delgado con gafas y pelo corto canoso. Darien lo reconoció al momento: era el pastor John Stevens.

Detrás de él, con un bebé en brazos, estaba Michiru.


	30. Capítulo 28

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo los últimos capítulos. Muchas gracias por seguir las tres historias. Besos y abrazos.**

Capítulo 28

Serena la miró, incapaz de creérselo.

«¡Michiru!»

Michiru estaba en la cocina con la pequeña Hotaru en brazos. La miró con perplejidad.

—¿Serena Tsukino?

—Entre, que hace frío. —El pastor John le hizo un gesto para que entrara—. No hace buena noche para andar por ahí.

Pero nadie le oía. Justo en ese momento, Michiru miró a la distancia y abrió la boca, en silencio. Dar estaba en el rellano de las escaleras, con los brazos a un lado, pistola en mano apuntando hacia el suelo, mirando a su hermana.

Michiru lanzó un grito, empujó al pastor y salió corriendo hacia la entrada, bebé en brazos, al encuentro de su hermano en las escaleras, sollozando de alegría contra su pecho. Darien guardó la pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lanzó a su abrazo, acogiendo a su hermana y a su sobrina, aplastando la mejilla contra su frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, susurrando entre suspiros.

—Gracias a Dios.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista a Serena, le nublaron el sentido del tiempo, le nublaron todas las percepciones excepto la intensa sensación de alivio que la inundaba —y la amargura en su pecho. Michiru y Hotaru estaban sanas. Estaban bien. No habían sufrido en todo ese tiempo. Serena nunca se había sentido tan llena, feliz y desolada como en ese momento.

«Sabías que llegaría este momento, Tsukino. Esto era lo que querías. Es lo mejor que podría haber pasado.»

Sí, era cierto. Pero eso no significaba que fuese fácil. La pequeña Hotaru, impresionada por las lágrimas de su madre, arrancó a llorar, advirtiendo un poco de angustia en su rostro menudo. Había crecido muchísimo desde que Serena la vio por última vez; tenía el pelo azabache mucho más largo y mofletes colorados y llevaba un pijama amarillo tan chillón que a Serena se le antojaba como un patito. Dar retrocedió un paso y observó a su sobrina con una enorme sonrisa.

—Está preciosa, Michiru. Es una preciosidad, de verdad. Tiene tu cara. Es una… cosita._ Serena sonreía mientras las lágrimas le humedecían el rostro. Michiru se echó a reír.

—Está creciendo muy rápido. Ya tiene ocho meses.

—Tendrá frío, la niña. —Una mujer que tenía que ser Connie Stevens, la esposa del pastor, señaló con la cabeza. Las patas plateadas de su andador se impusieron detrás de su marido. De planta gruesa y ricitos blancos, les hizo un gesto imperativo con la cabeza—. ¡Venga, entrad ya, por Dios bendito! ¡Que se va el calor!

Caminaron en tropel hacia una amplia y confortable cocina, dando portazo al frío gélido de la noche. Una pila de platos en remojo inundaba el fregadero y los olores deliciosos de la cena se paseaban por el ambiente. Había un plato de galletas en la encimera contigua a la nevera. Una mesa rústica dominaba el espacio, presidida por una trona y con un salero y un azucarero en el centro.

—Tenemos sobras de potaje —patata, judía verde— y pan si tenéis hambre. —Connie arrastró los pies lentamente hacia la mesa y se sentó en una silla de madera con cojín—. Quitaos los abrigos. Estáis en vuestra casa._ De repente todo era tan extraño… Aparecían dos desconocidos en plena noche en su casa —uno de ellos armado—, ¿y lo primero que hacían el pastor y su mujer era invitarles a entrar y ofrecerles potaje?

Serena en su lugar no habría hecho eso. Sin saber muy bien qué decir, optó por echar mano de su mecánica profesional y decidió presentarse, tendiéndole la mano primero a Connie y después al pastor.

—Serena Tsukino._ El pastor John la miró de arriba abajo a través de sus lentes bifocales y le dio la mano. De estatura muy larga y mandíbula fuerte y ancha, el pastor había sido un hombre muy recio en su día.

—Bienvenida, Serena. Creo que Michiru me ha hablado de usted. Y usted es Darien, claro. Su hermano._ Pero Dar y Michiru seguían mirándose mientras la pequeña participaba, también, de las miradas. Michiru la acunaba y le canturreaba para calmarla.

—Mira, el tío Darien. Di «¡Hola, tío Darien!»._ Dar deslizó su enorme mano por su cabecita, se acercó y la besó.

—Preciosa, no llores. Que no pasa nada.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer mientras Serena lo deseaba ansiosamente. Que no pasase nada. Darien miró esos profundos ojos violetas de Hotaru y supo que estaba acabado. La niña dejó de llorar, bostezó y le concedió una sonrisa perezosa que dibujó hoyuelos en sus mejillas y reveló la presencia de cuatro dientecillos. Se inclinó hacia él, abriendo una mano regordeta.

—Quiere que la cojas. —Sin previo aviso, Michiru le dejó el bebé en las manos.

«¡No!»

—Pero yo no sé… —Se quedó tieso, maniobrando con Hotaru para que no se le cayera, temeroso de cogerla mal.

Se estaba temiendo que la niña se pondría a llorar. Era un desconocido para ella; un tío que no sabía nada de niños más allá de hacerlos. En lugar de llorar, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, se llevó el dedito pulgar a la boca y lo empezó a chupar, con los ojos cerrados y las delicadas pestañas posadas contra los pómulos rosados. Dar acercó los labios a su pelo lacio y le dio un beso delicado. Sentía una emoción enorme en el pecho, tan fuerte que dolía. Era tan divina —pequeña, inocente, bellísima—. De repente la amaba profundamente, sin fisuras. ¿Cómo se sentiría si algún día fuese padre? Nunca lo sabría. A no ser que…

Sin la menor intención, miró hacia Serena y la sorprendió observándolo, con una sonrisa en su bonito rostro y lágrimas en las mejillas mientras la mano descansaba en su vientre, venciéndose a un gesto que le indicaba que estaba pensando en lo mismo. El dolor punzante que había estado reteniendo dentro de su pecho explotó sin más dilación y un arrepentimiento desaforado se extendió por su cuerpo, calándole hasta los huesos. No quería dejarla, no podía dejarla. No tenía otra alternativa que dejarla.

En esos momentos, ya tendría que estar en la carretera. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Les pisaban los talones. Alguien perseguía a Serena y a Michiru. Hasta la muerte. Darien aterrizó de nuevo en la realidad. El anciano estaba diciendo algo sobre la habitación de invitados.

—Con la que está cayendo, ustedes no van a salir. La carretera es muy peligrosa.

—No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por Michiru, pastor Stevens. —Darien besó la suave cabeza de Hotaru y se la devolvió cuidadosamente a Michiru. Se levantó y le tendió la mano al pastor—. Le estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Ha sido una bendición tenerla aquí con nosotros. —El pastor John Stevens le sonrió—. Ha ayudado mucho a Connie y también ha sido un placer tenerla aquí en casa.

—Por desgracia, no nos podemos quedar. Michiru, recoge tus cosas. Nos tenemos que ir. Date prisa. No queremos atraer a mala gente hasta esta casa tan bondadosa. _Michiru abrió unos ojos de sorpresa y lo escrutó con la mirada. Miró a Darien y a Serena.

—¿Pero cómo me habéis encontrado? ¿Qué hacéis aquí los dos juntos? ¿Cómo habéis podido escapar?

—Es una larga historia. Ya te lo explicaré de camino._ Pero el pastor John sacudió la cabeza.

—No puede estar huyendo siempre. Tarde o temprano, todo esto le explotará en la cara. _Darien quiso saber hasta qué punto lo conocía ese hombre.

—¿Michiru le ha hablado de mí?

—Connie y yo lo sabemos todo.

«¿Todo?»

Había algo en su mirada que le inspiraba cautela.

—Michiru, recoge tus cosas. Ahora._ Michiru miró al pastor como si buscara su consentimiento y se topó con los ojos de Darien.

—No, él tiene razón. No podemos estar siempre huyendo. Necesito afrontar las cosas. Necesito…

—Berjerite Martin y Kalaberite Brody están muertas, Michiru. El tío que las ha matado viene hacia aquí. Y no te busca sólo a ti. Va a por Serena, también._ Serena observó el rostro de Michiru, que acababa de empalidecer, y se arrepintió de que Darien hubiese tenido que hablar con tanta crudeza. Pero, por desgracia, todo eso era verdad.

—Hazle caso, Michiru. Tenemos que irnos._ Connie se levantó haciendo un movimiento aparatoso, con la vista clavada en el teléfono que colgaba de la pared.

—Me parece que vamos a tener que llamar a la policía.

—¿Y qué me dice si le adelanto que el tío que las persigue es un policía? —Dar se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo afuera—. Además, por nada del mundo voy a permitir que mi hermana vuelva a la cárcel. ¡Michiru, recoge tus cosas y al bebé! ¡Vamos!_ Serena intervino de repente.

—Yo te ayudo. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? ¿Arriba?

—No, Michiru. —El pastor John entonó una voz grave—. Si huyes ahora, estarás huyendo siempre. Pagamos siempre por nuestros pecados._ Michiru asintió y miró hacia el suelo, sosteniendo a su bebé somnoliento.

—¿Y cuáles son sus pecados? —Dar se acercó al pastor con gesto áspero y una tensión palpable—. ¿No sabe que también se los llevarán detenidos a ustedes dos? Han ocultado a Michiru. Eso es delito. ¿Sabe lo que comporta todo eso, señor mío?

—Si Connie y yo nos tenemos que enfrentar a cargos por dar refugio a Michiru, pagaremos con las consecuencias. —El pastor John no parecía en absoluto intimidado—. Pero dudo mucho que nos detengan. En el ministerio se cuida mucho todo lo confidencial y la administración de los sacramentos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Michiru? Si nos entregamos a la policía y no hay heridos ni muertos, ella volverá a la cárcel y perderá a Hotaru para siempre.

—Tarde o temprano va a tener que enfrentarse a lo que ha hecho y nosotros estaremos allí para apoyar cada paso que dé. Pero si sigue huyendo, nunca jamás se librará del pasado. —El pastor John entornó los ojos. Estaba calibrando a Dar—. ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco más de ti? Ya te has sacrificado mucho por Michiru. Hijo mío, ¿qué más vas a sacrificar por ella?_ En cuestión de segundos, Dar había atravesado la sala y se hallaba delante del pastor, frente con frente. Apretaba los dientes y hablaba con voz serena, amenazante.

—Haré todo lo que sea necesario con tal de que nadie vuelva a hacer daño a mi hermana._ Retrocedió un paso, empuñando el arma. Michiru se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Darien, no!_ Serena miró fijamente el arma. Estaba segura de que no…

—No pienso repetirlo, señora Stevens. Aléjese del teléfono. ¡Michiru, muévete!

—Aparta el arma. —El pastor hizo un aspaviento en señal de despreocupación—. No nos asustas. Sabemos que eres un buen hombre. Sabemos que no mataste a Hawk Death. Fue Michiru. Las palabras del pastor tardaron en calar en su mente. Serena se repitió la frase.

«Sabemos que no mataste a Hawk Death. Fue Michiru.»

Todas las piezas encajaron con un ruido áspero y seco. Dar había ocultado la presencia de Michiru en su casa la tarde en que Hawk fue asesinado porque ella había sido la asesina.

Darien dio un paso al frente y se acercó más hacia el pastor; su primer impulso era hacerle tragar todas las palabras, pero la perplejidad de Serena lo detuvo en sus movimientos. Serena lo miraba como si lo viese por primera vez. Su voz no era ni un susurro.

—Eres inocente. Has sido siempre inocente. Has asumido la culpa, has aguantado el martirio de la cárcel, has estado en el infierno. Todo para proteger a Michiru. Y ella lo ha consentido.

—Serena, escuch…

—Me has mentido. —El agravio en sus ojos no admitía titubeos.

—Si te hubiese dicho la verdad, ¿te habrías callado o habrías ido corriendo a decírselo a tu amiguito policía? ¿Me habrías creído? Lo dudo mucho. —Sus ojos le decían que no lo entendía— Si hubieses estado ahí esa tarde… si la hubieses visto… ¡Por Dios santo, Serena! ¡Estaba fuera de sí, histérica!… Ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. La vida se había portado muy mal con ella y yo me negué a que le hicieran más daño.

—¡He arriesgado mi vida por ti! —Levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada resentida a Michiru, que miraba al suelo, con ojos de arrepentimiento—. ¡Quiero que me digáis la verdad! ¡La verdad! ¡Y que Dios te ayude, Darien Chiba!_ El rugido de un motor penetró en la cocina. Darien levantó una mano para pedir silencio, retrocedió un paso y miró a través de las cortinas justo en el momento en que un todoterreno hacía su entrada en el camino.

—¿Tenéis algún vecino con un todoterreno negro?_ El pastor caviló por unos instantes y asintió.

—Los Foster. Viven más arriba._ Darien corrió la cortina y se volvió para mirar a Serena.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Pues aquí la tienes. Hawk llegó. Michiru lo vio, se puso histérica, me cogió la pistola y disparó._ Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—¡No! La verdad y nada más. Michiru, ya puedes empezar a hablar._ La quietud de la noche devino en un sueño pesado. Por mucho que Darien repitiera sin parar que no era el momento, se encontró de repente en el salón, oyendo el trágico relato en boca de Michiru. Todos —menos él— se habían sentado alrededor de la chimenea: Michiru y Serena juntas en el sofá, Connie en una mecedora dándole el biberón a la niña y el pastor John en una tumbona. Darien había preferido quedarse junto a la ventana, con un ojo en la carretera.

—Berjerite y yo compartíamos habitación. Kalaberite estaba en la habitación de al lado. Éramos pocas, siete u ocho, y las niñas estaban apartadas. Berjerite me dijo que controlaban especialmente a las de quince o dieciséis años y ella llevaba más tiempo que yo allí._ El fuego de la chimenea se engullía un tronco, que lanzaba una lluvia de chispas. Michiru se fijó en sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo y tensas, revelando unos nudillos blancos. —Mi primera noche allí, un guardia entró, cerró la puerta por dentro y se acercó a Berjerite. Le dijo que se bajara las bragas, se puso encima y se la metió. Cuando se iba, me preguntó si me había fijado bien porque yo era la siguiente. Me eché a llorar y le pregunté a Berjerite qué estaba pasando. Yo estaba asustadísima. Se volvió loca y empezó a pegarme y me dijo que no me comportase como una niñata. «Así van las cosas aquí», me dijo._ Las ganas de haber matado a Hawk resurgieron en Darien, que no era la primera vez que lo deseaba. Ese hombre se merecía haber tenido una larga vida de sufrimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien capaz de hacerle eso a una adolescente? Distaba mucho de lo humano; tenía que pertenecer a otra especie. —La noche siguiente, entró a por mí. Me ordenó que me desnudara. Le dije que me dejara en paz y me negué. Entonces… —Su voz se quebró. Respiró lenta y profundamente, al compás de un sollozo._ Darien no podía aguantar ver a su hermana tan rota. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo. No podía.

—Michiru, no hace falta. Por favor. No hace falta._ Pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto. Serena lo ignoró por completo y cogió a Michiru de la mano, hablándole con voz suave.

—Ya no te va a pasar nada, Michiru. Ya no te van a hacer daño._ Eso no era cierto, por supuesto. En cualquier momento podían derribar la puerta y disparar a matar. Pero Darien ya había intentado adelantarse a esa posibilidad. Sin éxito. Michiru continuó con su relato, con el rostro lívido.

—M… me empezó a pegar y me agarró del pelo y me dijo que ahí mandaba él y que si no hacía lo que él decía me encerrarían de por vida en la cárcel. ¡Lo pasé tan, tan mal! Entonces él me…

—Te violó —culminó Serena en su lugar.

Darien quería desatar su rabia contra alguien, contra algo. Quería mearse en su tumba, desenterrar su cuerpo para escupirle en la cara. Quería encontrar a los guardias que le habían cubierto las espaldas y agujerearles el cráneo con una 45 después de haberles rebanado la polla para dar de merendar a un dóberman. Quería apalearlos, hacerles verdadero daño, hacerles pagar por robarle la alegría a su hermana. Michiru asintió. Tenía el rostro encharcado en lágrimas; la voz ahogada.

—Y… yo era virgen. Y me hizo mucho daño. Me dio una barrita de chocolate y me dijo que dejara de llorar. Después pasó a ser un hábito; a veces cada noche dependiendo de las guardias. Eran cuatro y se iban turnando; iban hablando por radio para controlar los movimientos de los demás guardias._ Darien sintió un vértigo repentino.

«¡Cuatro!»

«¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío querido!»

Tenía ganas de vomitar. La bilis avanzaba por su garganta. Todos, absolutamente todos merecían la muerte.

—¿Y ninguno te dejó embarazada? _Michiru sacudió la cabeza.

—Se ponían condón. «Si no hay bebé, no hay prueba», decían siempre. ¡Cómo les odiaba!_ Darien maldecía entre dientes.

—Hijos de puta malnacidos todos._ Desde un rincón de su mente llegó el recuerdo de una escena, el eco amargo de otra noche en la que no pudo ayudar a su hermana.

«¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!»

Le entraron sudores fríos. La pena y la culpabilidad avanzaban, también, por su garganta. Y, por encima de su profunda rabia, se admiró de lo fuerte y serena que estaba Michiru, de su cambio de actitud respecto a siete años antes. No era la primera vez que Darien escuchaba ese relato, pero en las otras ocasiones los hechos habían superado a Michiru, que sólo era capaz de verter nerviosismo mientras su hermano tenía que imaginarse el resto de la historia. Esa noche, Michiru lo estaba explicando todo con pelos y señales y, pese a estar naturalmente afectada, arrojaba una nueva perspectiva de los hechos repleta de coherencia.

Las heridas de su hermana estaban empezando a sanar. Serena luchaba contra su llanto, intentando agarrar algún fragmento de ese horror. Michiru había sufrido reiteradas violaciones por parte de cuatro guardias durante su estancia en el Correccional de Menores de Denver y, llevada por la histeria, había acabado por matar a Hawk. Obsesionado con protegerla, Dar había asumido toda la culpa y había tenido que afrontar seis años de penurias.

«¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Dar? Me lo tendrías que haber dicho.»

Serena sentía su rabia y su desesperación; la notaba desde la distancia y no podía culparlo. Lo que habían hecho con su hermana era inhumano, aberrante. No podía quedar impune. Pero era mucho más que rabia lo que le descomponía por dentro. Era culpa. Se seguía culpando a sí mismo. Serena centró de nuevo su atención en Michiru y le apretó los finos dedos.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado, Michiru. Esos tíos fueron unos sádicos. No tenían derecho a tocarte, ni mucho menos a hacerte daño, ni muchísimo menos en calidad de interna. Se van a pudrir en la cárcel. Y vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que no vuelvan a hacer lo mismo con nadie._ ¡Eran palabras tan poco convincentes! ¿Pero qué podía decirle a Michiru, si no? Nada.

—Tiene razón. —Connie hablaba en voz baja, meciendo a la niña—. Esos guardias debían velar por tu seguridad. Se saltaron su obligación y encima abusaron de ti.

—Es un acto vergonzoso y terriblemente violento. Un hombre que hace daño a mujeres y niñas no se puede considerar hombre. —El pastor John se levantó, caminó hacia la chimenea y lanzó otro tronco—. No tienes la culpa de nada. Ya tienes suficiente con pasar lo que has pasado._ Michiru intentaba agarrarse a sus palabras, miraba cada gesto suyo hasta que su mirada recayó en Serena.

—Me puse mala. Me entró fiebre. Me dolía todo. Me llevaron a la enfermería. El médico dijo que tenía inflamación pélvica. Le expliqué lo que me estaba pasando. Un fallo tremendo._ Serena escuchaba a Michiru mientras esta explicaba que la administración había abierto de inmediato una investigación interna, pero no se quiso apartar a los guardias de su cargo, sino que se prefirió cambiarlos de unidad. —Pensaba que los castigarían de alguna manera, pero los investigadores lo tergiversaron todo y nos hicieron quedar como las culpables. Dijeron que nos habíamos acostado con los guardias a cambio de favores. —Michiru hizo una pausa, anclada en la mano de Serena—. Hawk entró en mi habitación el día en que yo me iba. Nos dijo a Berjerite y a mí que, como se nos ocurriese explicárselo a alguien, nos mataría. Y así me he callado durante años.

—Hasta esa tarde en que volviste a ver a Hawk —recalcó Serena. Michiru asintió, se llevó las manos a la cara y arrancó a llorar, temblando a cada sollozo.

—Y… yo no quería matarlo… No… no quería…

Serena la rodeó con el brazo, pero Dar ya estaba junto a ella. Se arrodilló delante de su hermana, se la llevó a sus brazos y le susurró al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, con una voz dulce que contrastaba con sus ojos enfurecidos. Michiru se entregaba al llanto y hundía la cara en su hombro, y su hermano terminó por fin la historia.

—Hawk vino para devolverme mi juego de herramientas, tal y como le dije a la policía. Michiru lo vio, se puso histérica, me explicó fragmentos inconexos de la historia, demasiado nerviosa como para poder darle coherencia. Pero yo lo entendí perfectamente. Me enfrenté a él, dispuesto a pegarle una paliza, y cuál fue mi espanto cuando descubrí que se estaba riendo. Yo no sabía que ella me había cogido el arma hasta que disparó. Y entonces ya fue demasiado tarde._ Serena conocía el resto de la historia.

—Entonces le dijiste que se fuera corriendo y asumiste tú la culpa. ¿Pero lo hiciste como adulto o como ese niño de diez años que sigue pensando que tiene la culpa de todo en el mundo?_ Darien le lanzó una mirada abyecta. Prefirió no responder. Siguió acariciando el pelo de su hermana.

—Borré sus huellas de la pistola y le dije que se fuera a casa. Pensé que, con mi pasado de servicio militar y sin antecedentes, mi pena sería mucho más baja que la de ella, con un historial de delitos por posesión de droga. No quería que ella testificara. No quería que acabase en la cárcel. Estaba seguro de que no lo habría podido resistir y sabía que yo sí. Pero no tenía ni idea de que las cosas podrían llevarme hasta aquí._ Michiru levantó la cabeza, con los ojos empapados y llenos de súplica.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Darien! Te dejé acarrear con toda la culpa, ¡me odio a mí misma! Las drogas me hacían olvidar. Sólo cuando me pinchaba me conseguía olvidar de todo. Me olvidaba de mi pasado. Incluso me olvidaba de ti… me olvidaba de que te había enviado a prisión, de que estabas allí por mí. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No sé cómo puedes seguir preocupándote por mí!

—Eres mi hermana, Michiru._ Por un instante, sólo se oyeron los sollozos de Michiru. Pero todavía quedaban muchas preguntas por responder, muchos enigmas que Serena necesitaba saber.

—¿Por qué escapaste con Hotaru, Michiru?_ Michiru se sorbió la nariz y la miró.

—Me equivoqué al concederte la entrevista. Leyeron los artículos y sospecharon que a lo mejor te había explicado más de la cuenta. Cuando salí, ya tenía a uno esperándome. Me ofreció jaco e intentó acostarse conmigo, pero yo no podía. Es que no podía. Le dije que, si no me dejaba en paz, te lo explicaría todo, y me dijo que entonces nos mataría a las dos. Te tendría que haber avisado, pero tenía muchísimo miedo. Cogí a Hotaru y…_ Tenues sollozos. Serena se sentía fatal presionándola, pero necesitaba saber.

—¿Uno de ellos era Tiger Addison?_ Michiru se puso tiesa. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido. Asintió y susurró:

—Sí._ Serena sintió un escalofrío; se estaba dando cuenta de lo cerca que había estado. Ese indeseable había intentado entrar en su celda.

—Tiger está muerto, Michiru. Uno menos. ¿Quiénes eran los otros?_ Michiru parecía ausente. Dar se topó con la mirada de Serena y bajó la vista hacia su hermana.

—Nos vamos de aquí, Michiru. Nadie te va a encontrar y nadie te va a hacer daño nunca más. Pero Serena necesita saber quiénes son los otros dos para ir prevenida._ Michiru se sorbió la nariz.

—El oficial Fisher.

—¿El oficial Fisher? —Serena no se lo podía creer. Había entrado con Taiki cuando la sacaron de la cabaña. La había interrogado en el hospital—. ¿Quién más?

—El Jefe. —Michiru se estremeció—. Así le llaman. Se apellida… Dark. Es el peor de todos. Me ofreció heroína e intentó acostarse conmigo la primera vez que fui a denunciar los hechos a su despacho. Pero se me quitaron las ganas. Me dijo que me quitaba la libertad condicional si no obedecía y que me mataría si te lo explicaba. Así que cogí a Hotaru y hui.

«¿Rubeus Dark?»

Serena se sentía mareada. Dar levantó una ceja. Su mirada azul zafira era gélida.

—El agente de la condicional, un tío «muy majo»._ Los pensamientos de Serena empezaban a amontonarse. Poco a poco, empezó a recordar su última conversación con ese hombre.

—En el restaurante me preguntó si tú me habías dicho dónde estaba Michiru y yo le dije que no. Entonces le pedí que me ayudara a conseguir ese informe.

—Y esa misma noche, sabiendo que te olías algo, te colaron droga en el coche y en el piso. _Serena sintió otro escalofrío.

—Voy a llamar a Taiki. Tengo que darle sus nombres. Va a cogerlos y les va a interrogar.

—¿Confías en mí, ahora?_ Serena movió la cabeza buscando esas palabras, alarmada por una voz grave, familiar. En ese momento se quedó sin respiración.

—¡Taiki!


	31. Capítulo 29

Capítulo 29

—¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho! —Vestido de negro riguroso, Taiki aguardaba en el marco de la puerta: chaqueta negra de cuero, jersey negro de cuello alto encima de un chalecocantibalas Kevlar, téjanos negros, botas negras y mueca sombría. Miró a Serena y después a Dar, que ya se había puesto de pie, pistola en mano apuntando hacia su pecho.

—¡No! —Con el corazón en un puño, Serena saltó a detenerlo, interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

—¡Serena, aparta! —Gritaron los dos hombres al unísono.

—¡N… no! ¡Aquí no va a haber tiros!_ Desde una distancia prudente, Michiru sollozaba y la niña arrancó a llorar. Connie musitó una oración. Taiki miró hacia Dar.

—No me va a disparar.

—Qué seguro estás, súper madero. —El tono de Dar era frío y directo.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme._ Serena se dio cuenta. Taiki no iba armado.

—No lleva arma, Dar. No puedes…

—Y una mierda. Lleva una pistolera en el hombro y estoy seguro de que es rápido como una bala.

—Si quieres matarme, mátame, venga. —Taiki caminó hacia un lado, tentando la suerte—. Eres un tirador ejemplar. Batiste un nuevo récord en tu unidad, ¿verdad? Ochenta y cinco puntos.

—Ochenta y seis. —Dar lo seguía apuntando, con la mirada fija.

—Ah, sí, es verdad. Ochenta y seis, contando a ese líder talibán que derribaste desde un montículo a un kilómetro de distancia. Es admirable cómo calculaste el viento y la distancia desde tan lejos. Muy pocos son capaces de eso. Eres muy bueno, Chiba. Tan bueno que no llegas a la categoría de asesino; al menos, de momento._ Serena abrió la boca y miró a Taiki, perpleja. Cómo podía saber todo eso. Sabía, entonces, que Dar era inocente.

—Has escuchado…_ Taiki la interrumpió, sin dejar de mirar a Dar.

—Me he estado informando para conocerte en profundidad, Chiba. Ahora ya sé cómo te criaste, saltando de casa en casa. Ya sé que te graduaste en el instituto Grand Junction dos años antes que Serena. A Amy ya le hablabas de este tío, ¿no, Serena? ¿Este era el rebelde del instituto, tu primer amor, el tío con el que perdiste la virginidad justo antes de que se alistara en el ejército el día siguiente?_ Sin salir de su asombro, Serena se dispuso a responder, pero Dar contraatacó.

—Y a ti qué te importa, súper madero._ Taiki dio un paso hacia él.

—Sacabas bienes en geometría y excelentes en astronomía. Me conozco al dedillo tus delitos menores de tu época de gallito: robos, vandalismo, alguna que otra pelea. Sé que por fin sentaste la cabeza e ingresaste en el ejército luchando en Afganistán para servir a tu país. Te concedieron la Estrella de Bronce. Todo un hombre hecho y derecho, ¿verdad? No está mal para ser hijo de una alcohólica y drogadicta y no haber conocido a tu padre._ Conteniendo la respiración, Serena observó a Dar, que seguía con la mandíbula tensa. No sabía por qué Taiki se estaba comportando así. ¿Quería provocarlo? ¿Quería emprenderla a tiros? Taiki todavía no había acabado. —Sé que volviste a Denver para buscar a Michiru y que empezaste a trabajar para la Brigada Antidroga, obsesionado con acabar con el tráfico de drogas que le había hundido la vida a tu madre. Sé que encontraste a Michiru, que le pagaste una rehabilitación, que la sacaste de la calle. Me sé de memoria las transcripciones judiciales y tu atestado policial. Sé de los ataques que sufriste en la cárcel, que protegías a otros presos, que le salvaste la vida a un guardia.

—Eres una enciclopedia andante, Kou…

—Toda esa información unida a la barbaridad de pistas que Serena me ha ido dejando (la petición del informe, la heroína encontrada en su coche, los nombres de las otras víctimas) me ha permitido hacerme una composición de lugar. Lo que haya podido oír a hurtadillas también me ha ayudado a acabar de darle sentido.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar? ¿Estás haciendo tiempo mientras llegan refuerzos?

—Te admiro, Chiba. Te has ganado todo mi respeto. No he conocido nunca a nadie capaz de renunciar a su vida, que haya luchado contra viento y marea para ayudar a su hermana y sacarla de la calle. Muy poca gente se arriesgaría a ir a la cárcel de por vida por proteger a una hermana. Tenlo muy en cuenta.

—Déjate de gilipolleces. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?_ Taiki le clavó una mirada a Serena.

—Muy fácil. El email que le he enviado a Serena esta mañana tenía adjuntado un programa de rastreo. En cuanto lo ha abierto, se le ha descargado al disco duro y ha mandado una señal de GPS con los datos de su conexión wireless, siguiendo sus desplazamientos. Es un programa que estamos probando para localizar a los pederastas vía internet. He podido ver que se ha descargado un mapa con esta dirección y he seguido su señal de GPS hasta aquí._ Serena se acordó en seguida de que la pantalla se le había congelado al abrir ese email. Se sentía idiota.

—N… no tenía ni idea…

—Tranquila, Serena. —Dar no le quitaba ojo de encima a Taiki—. No es culpa tuya._ El pastor John se levantó de repente, como si se acordase de que esa era su casa. Confundido y nervioso, miró a Dar y a Taiki y se volvió a sentar.

—No quiero violencia en mi casa. Y usted, señor, yo no sé quién…

—Tranquilo, Chiba, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo. —Taiki deslizó la mano lentamente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un billetero negro y lo abrió delante del pastor John—. Soy el detective Taiki Kou, del Departamento Policial de Denver. Vengo a llevarme a Chiba y a su hermana, que pasarán a custodia policial.

—Ya te puedes dar media vuelta y largarte, Kou. Llévate a Serena y protégela. Me voy con Michiru y su bebé._ Taiki sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni muerto.

Serena se quedó sin habla. Darien barajaba tres opciones: las tres fatales. Podía quitar de en medio al poli —un tiro directo a la frente—, pero en su contra tenía el hecho de que Kou no formaba parte del eje del mal. Tenía, además, esposa y un hijo en camino y era un buen amigo de Serena. Kou había arriesgado su vida por ella y estaba seguro de que la cuidaría cuando él no estuviese. No, no era una buena opción.

Darien podía inmovilizarlo con un par de movimientos, pero Kou no era un rival fácil y no se iba a dejar. Si se liaban a golpes en ese pequeño espacio, seguramente alguien acabaría herido. O podía confiar en Kou, entregarse a la policía, dejar que se llevaran a Michiru —y esperar lo mejor.

«Me niego, joder.»

—¿Por qué no les dejas que se vayan, Taiki? —La voz de Serena alcanzó un tono de súplica.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiese oído nada, Serena, porque de verdad, me estás tomando por tonto. Yo no soy ningún juez. Sólo soy policía y hoy por hoy las leyes dicen que Darien Chiba es un asesino convicto y que se ha fugado de la justicia.

—¡Pero si sabes que es inocente!

—¡No es inocente! —El policía lanzó un resoplido—. Puede que no haya matado a ese agente, pero ha manipulado una escena de delito para perjuicio suyo, ha atacado a un oficial de prisiones y te ha secuestrado. ¿O fue una pantomima desde el principio?_ Serena dejó caer la cabeza como si la hubiese noqueado. Sólo recuperó la voz para hablar entre susurros:

—No ha sido una pantomima. Pensé que iba a matarme. No lo reconocí hasta esa noche._ Michiru echaba rápidos vistazos a Serena y a Darien.

—¿Q… que la secuestraste?_ Darien no tenía tiempo de explicarlo. No le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando los hechos.

—Serena no pinta nada en esta historia._ Kou lo miró con una furia desatada.

—¡Si la has hecho partícipe desde el principio, pedazo de cabrón!_ Era verdad y Darien se odiaba a sí mismo.

—Cógela y vete. Has venido aquí a buscarla; pues sácala de aquí y procura que esté bien._ Kou se cruzó de brazos y lo examinó.

—Eres duro de mollera, Chiba. ¿De verdad piensas que vas a poder hacerlo con una mujer y un bebé? Me refiero a cruzar la frontera. Es territorio sin ley; no hay más que droga, coyotes, traficantes sexuales, patrulla fronteriza… todos armados hasta las cejas. ¿No crees que ya ha tenido suficiente, tu hermana? Mírala. Ya ha sufrido bastante; sus padres, los guardias del correccional, los camellos. ¿Quieres que vuelva a recaer?_ No, desde luego eso no era lo que quería para Michiru ni para Hotaru, pero no le quedaban muchas más alternativas.

—Conmigo está a salvo._ El pastor se aclaró la voz.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Michiru qué es lo que quiere?_ Taiki asintió.

—Buena idea. ¿Michiru?_ Michiru se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar a Hotaru.

—Estoy harta de vivir con miedo. Quiero que todo esto acabe y quiero que seas libre, Darien. No quiero que mi hija corra ningún peligro._ Darien veía la angustia en su rostro, su voz era triste. Le empezaban a flaquear los ánimos.

—Michiru, cariño, te arriesgas a cadena perpetua. Nunca más podrás abrazar a Hotaru._ Michiru rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡N… no sé… qué más… hacer!

—Déjamelo a mí, Chiba. La mantendré bien alejada de esa panda de animales que le han hecho tanto daño. No le va a faltar de nada. Testificaré a tu favor. Y os voy a procurar un módulo aislado bajo la jurisdicción del Departamento Policial de Denver y no del DAP._ Darien lo escuchaba, atónito.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces todo eso por nosotros?_ El policía miró a Michiru y su expresión se enterneció.

—Tu hermana ha sido víctima de un delito. Merece que se haga justicia. Merece volver a empezar. Su hija la necesita. Y tú, por mucho asco que me des, no eres ningún asesino y también mereces justicia. Y, aparte de todo eso, Serena es como de la familia y tú eres muy importante para ella; tanto, que hasta es capaz de poner su futuro en peligro por ti. Eso significa que yo me veo forzado a tener que preocuparme por ti, por mucho que me repatee. ¿Te ha quedado claro?_ Darien lo miraba a los ojos e intentaba descifrar lo que escondía su mirada.

—Júrame que vas a cuidar de Michiru, de Hotaru y de Serena._ Kou le sostenía la mirada, convencido.

—Tienes mi palabra como policía. Como hombre._ El salón se sumió en el silencio. De repente, la pistola le empezó a pesar mucho. Darien bajó el brazo, abrió la mano y dejó que Kou se la cogiera. La mujer del pastor liberó un profundo suspiro.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío!

—Has hecho lo mejor. —Kou se guardó la pistola en la chaqueta, sacó su teléfono Nextel, llamó a un tal Tenou y le pasó los nombres de los que amenazaban a Michiru—. Ya, a mí también me ha costado mucho asumirlo, pero me juego la placa a que es verdad. Gracias, jefe.

—¿Cómo es que no nos has nombrado? —le preguntó Darien justo después de que colgara.

—Si te parece bien, me gustaría discreción con ella. Vamos yendo a comisaría tranquilamente y, cuando la prensa se haya enterado de todo, ya estaréis dentro. —Sacó un par de esposas—. Aparte de eso, nos ceñimos al protocolo legal. Ya sabes cómo funciona, Chiba._ Darien oyó el ruido de las esposas y se quedó absorto; el mundo le daba vueltas; el corazón le aporreaba el pecho. Intentando sobreponerse al pánico, respiró profundamente y asumió los hechos; separó los pies y se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

«¡Pero qué coño has hecho, Chiba! Te vuelven a encerrar.»

—Tiene derecho a permanecer…

—Sáltate el discursito, Kou. Ya me conozco mis derechos.

Mientras el policía lo cacheaba y le confiscaba la otra Glock, la recámara y las llaves del Jaguar, Darien se agarraba a la brizna de esperanza que veía en los ojos de Serena. Serena sabía que estaba aterrorizado por mucho que intensase disimular. Darien respiraba lentamente y clavaba sus ojos en ella como si fuese su cuerda de salvamento. Serena se acercó a él para tocarlo, para consolarlo. Él sacudió la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

—Nada de contacto, Serena. —Taiki abrió las esposas—. Ya sé que se te da muy bien forzarlas, Chiba, pero te pediría que te abstuvieses.

Serena escuchó el latigazo de su respiración y vio cómo su cuerpo se tensaba ante el primer roce con el metal. Pero ya no pudo aguantarlo más cuando Taiki cerró las esposas a su espalda y le forzó a sentarse en una silla. Entonces ella lo supo. Era una despedida. Taiki se lo llevaba a comisaría. Abrirían diligencias, lo desnudarían. A lo mejor incluso le harían un cacheo completo. Lo encerrarían. La próxima vez que lo pudiese ver sería… ¿cuándo?

«Nunca más, quizá.»

—Pastor, necesito que me siga en coche hasta Denver con Serena y Hotaru. En mi coche sólo hay dos asientos y no hay sillita para el bebé. ¿Qué les parece si recogen las cosas de la cría y le dejan un momento a Michiru para que esté con su hija?

El pastor John ayudó a su mujer a levantarse y Connie dejó al bebé distraído en brazos de Michiru. Caminaron hacia las escaleras. Con gesto ausente en su rostro lleno de lágrimas, Michiru se sentó en la mecedora sin dejar de mirar a su hija. Mientras Serena las contemplaba, Michiru empezó a cantar una canción con la voz rota. La letra iba sobre ella: Hotaru es la más bonita, es una niña preciosa, tiene unos ojos divinos, tiene carita de rosa.

Las lágrimas descendían por el rostro de Serena, le dificultaban la visión. Miró hacia Dar, que observaba a su hermana con ojos de tormento. Era insoportable. Y no podía ser que estuviese pasando tan rápido. Taiki aguardaba al lado de la mecedora y le rozó el hombro a Michiru, hablándole con voz suave.

—Ya sé que es muy duro, Michiru, pero es lo mejor._ Dar miró a Taiki en ese instante y, si las miradas matasen, Taiki habría caído fulminado al momento.

Con una enorme pesadumbre, Darien caminaba torpemente entre la nieve por detrás de la casa hasta donde Kou había escondido el coche. Michiru lo seguía, agarrada al brazo de Kou para evitar caerse o desmayarse. A juzgar por su respiración forzada, seguía llorando, pero Darien no le podía ver la cara.

A pesar de la tristeza, había aceptado la separación de Hotaru mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Le dio un último beso, se la pasó a Kou y le hizo una mueca alegre justo antes de darle las gracias al policía, como si le hubiese hecho el favor de su vida.

—Cuídenla bien —le dijo. En ese momento, la única obsesión de Darien había sido clavarle un puñetazo en el ojo al policía.

Pero tenía que reconocer que ese imbécil se estaba portando bien con Michiru. Ningún policía le habría dejado unos momentos con su bebé, ni habría mostrado una actitud de respeto hacia sus traumas recientes, ni la habría esposado por delante en lugar de a las espaldas.

Mientras Kou hacía su trabajo, Darien pensaba que, en un contexto muy distinto, podrían haber llegado a ser amigos. Una voz femenina quebró el silencio de los árboles, impulsándole a buscarla con la cabeza.

«Serena.»

La casa le bloqueaba la vista, pero sabía que se estaba llevando a la niña hasta el garaje. El pastor había accedido a llevar a Serena y a Hotaru hasta la comisaría de Denver, donde interrogarían a Serena y Hotaru regresaría con la familia de menonitas que la había cuidado desde que nació. Y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero todo sería distinto, a la vez. Michiru se enfrentaba a cargos por asesinato. El mundo de Serena se tambaleaba. Y lo que a él le esperaba era un misterio. Seguramente, la cárcel. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? ¿Meses? ¿Años? No sólo eso había cambiado. Ya no estaba obsesionado con Serena como antes de la fuga. Estaba profundamente enamorado. La despedida había sido uno de los momentos más duros de su vida. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que nunca más la volvería a ver, de que ya no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de tocarla. Por un instante, llegó a creer que el corazón le había explotado y le iba a saltar por la boca, despedazado.

«Te quiero, Dar», le había dicho.

Sin querer obedecer a las advertencias de Taiki, se había acurrucado entre su pecho, se había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado, llorando a la vez. Un beso intenso y desesperado —y corto, por culpa del policía. Kou la separó.

«He dicho que nada de contacto, Serena. Como lo vuelvas a hacer, te esposo a ti también, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Cuídate mucho, duendecilla», masculló Dar.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que quería que supiese. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Cuándo la volvería a ver. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la amaba. Llegaron al coche. Un todoterreno sin marca. Era un bulto negro entre las sombras de los árboles.

Darien esperaba apoyado en el coche mientras Kou ayudaba a Michiru a entrar. La nieve había cesado y el cielo estaba clareando. Orión se advertía hacia el oeste, con su cinturón de estrellas blanco y resplandeciente. Darien cogió aire. Volvió a respirar, intentando recordar esa escena de pinos nevados, sintiendo un miedo espantoso. Le dolía demasiado recordarlo.

«Respira, Chiba. Respira.»

A su lado, Taiki acababa de ponerle el cinturón a Michiru y había cerrado la puerta del coche.

—Venga, Chiba. Te toca.

Justo cuando Darien se dio la vuelta, su ojo captó algo raro. El destello de un arma iluminado por las estrellas.

—¡Agáchate, Michiru! —Corrió hacia Kou y lo derribó de un salto.

—¡Qué coño…!

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Los dos primeros disparos alcanzaron el lado del vehículo donde acababan de estar. Darien rodó por el suelo, pasó los brazos por debajo de los pies y hacia delante y se levantó rápidamente, resguardándose detrás de un árbol.

—Hijo de puta. —El policía se lanzó al suelo, se puso boca abajo y respondió con una rápida descarga.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Taiki se puso rápidamente de pie y se escondió al lado de Darien.

—¿Es una Glock del cuarenta y cinco, no?

—Sí. Le quedan once tiros en la recámara._ Dos tiros más alcanzaron al coche, agujereándolo con un estallido agudo. Desde dentro, Michiru chillaba.

—¡Dame una puta pistola! —Darien quería sangre.

—¡No puedo, Chiba! —Kou observaba los árboles—. ¡Escóndete bien!

—¡Y espero a que mate a mi hermana! ¡Dispara a esa ráfaga! —Darien salió de detrás del árbol, atisbo una sombra intermitente y volvió a resguardarse justo cuando el artillero lanzaba otras dos descargas. Una bala silbó cerca de su oído. Kou abrió fuego, sin atinar.

—¡Pero qué coño estás haciendo!

—No gastes munición. —Darien no apartaba su vista de los árboles—. Yo atraigo su fuego y tú disparas a esa ráfaga, ¿de acuerdo? Y apunta un poco a la derecha; se está moviendo en esa dirección. Está intentando flanquearnos._ Kou se puso en posición.

—¡Odio a los que disparan por detrás!

—Cobardes de mierda. —Darien cogió aire y saltó hacia delante.

¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Doble impacto contra la chapa. Una de las balas le quemó la manga izquierda. Pero Kou ya estaba preparado para una nueva descarga.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Un gruñido seguido de un gemido indicó que al menos una de las balas había dado en el blanco. Y entonces se hizo de día. Darien miró hacia el coche y vio a Michiru sentada al volante del todoterreno, con los faros encendidos. Daba lo mismo que no hubiesen apuntado bien; los faros revelaron a un hombre tendido en la nieve, retorciéndose de dolor con la mano en el muslo.

—¡Agáchate, Michiru! —le ordenó Darien a su hermana. Kou se acercó rápidamente al artillero.

—Sargento Fisher. Valiente hijo de puta. Y pensar que he comido tantas veces contigo, escoria humana._ Darien corrió hacia el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto para abrazar a su hermana, olvidándose por completo de que había resultado herido.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Estás bien?_ Michiru lo abrazaba con fuerza, temblando a la vez.

—S… sólo quería ayudar. No se veía n… nada.

—Lo has hecho genial, cariño. Ya está, lo hemos abatido. No pasa nada._ Michiru se resistía a creerlo.

—¿D… dónde está? Hay otro más. El Jefe._ Darien volvió la cabeza y vio a Kou forcejeando en la nieve con Fisher, que hacía esfuerzos por escapar pese a su pierna herida.

—Cuando acabes de hacer el pena, pregúntale dónde está Dar…_Entonces Darien oyó un disparo y el llanto desesperado del bebé.

Con las muñecas esposadas, echó a correr.


	32. Capítulo 30

Capítulo 30

Con Hotaru en brazos, Serena retrocedió un paso lenta y torpemente. Las piernas le temblaban; la sangre se le había congelado.

—¡L… lo has matado!

Rubeus Dark miró hacia abajo para contemplar su obra recién hecha. Se escogió de hombros. El pastor John yacía boca abajo en la nieve, con una bala en la espalda. Al oír los disparos, había salido corriendo hacia la casa a coger su escopeta, guiándolas con sumo cuidado y custodiándolas, cuando Rubeus salió de detrás del garaje y abrió fuego.

—¿Daños colaterales? —Serena retrocedió otro paso, con el corazón encogido y con la mente obsesionada con la idea de proteger a la niña, de protegerse a sí misma.

«Tiempo.»

Necesitaba tiempo. Si Dar o Taiki seguían vivos, acudirían en seguida. La ayudarían. Intentarían, por todos los medios, salvarla a ella y al bebé.

«¿Y si están muertos, Tsukino? ¿Entonces, qué?»

«¡Dios mío!»

El miedo que hervía dentro de ella alcanzó máximos históricos; tenía el estómago revuelto, sentía pánico por ellos y pánico por ella y la pequeña Hotaru.

«¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no les haya pasado nada!»

—Sí, daños colaterales. —Rubeus miraba insistentemente hacia las cabañas. Estaba nervioso; él tampoco sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación—. Ya sabes lo que significa. Que yo no he venido aquí a matarle. He venido a matarte a ti. Sencillamente, ha surgido._ La boca se le secó de repente. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, intentando coger palabras al aire, hacerlo hablar.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras buena gente.

—Es que soy buena gente. —La miró como si ella hubiese dicho una solemne tontería. Serena le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

—¡Desde cuándo la buena gente roba droga del depósito de decomiso! ¡Desde cuándo violan! ¡Desde cuándo se atreven a matar!

—Esas niñas tenían lo que pedían. Se hacían las listas delante de nosotros, intentaban manipularnos, querían privilegios. Se lo tenían merecido, por listillas. Si juegas con fuego, te quemas._ Serena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

—Cómo te atreves…

—¡Me atrevo y me atreveré! —Su grito retumbó en el silencio espeluznante del paisaje nevado—. ¡Eran nuestras! ¡Esta puta ciudad es nuestra! ¡Quince años cobrando una mierda para limpiar las calles de fauna en este sistema judicial que da más derechos a los criminales que al resto! Si he vendido droga a miserables o he echado un polvo ha sido porque me ha dado la gana, porque puedo. ¡Porque todo lo bueno que he hecho lo compensa!

«¡Por favor, Dar! ¡Corre! ¡Date prisa!»

—¿De verdad te crees que eres un héroe? —Se echó a reír; una carcajada estrepitosa, delirante—. Acabas de matar a un pastor anciano que ha ayudado a los demás durante toda su vida. Mataste a Berjerite Martin y a Kalaberite Brody. ¿También mataste a Tiger Addison?_ Entornó la cabeza, como sorprendido y delatado, también, por su propia reacción.

—Addison se suicidó y esas murieron de sobredosis.

—Sí, por la heroína con fentanilo que le pasaron tus jefes. La misma que metisteis en mi coche y en la habitación de Michiru en el correccional. ¿Las obligaste a consumir o les pasaste la droga sin advertirles que era letal?

—Se la pasamos y ya está. Bueno, Addison se aseguró de pinchar bien el globo y la muy puta se lo tragó sin problema. Fisher incluso consiguió una mamada gratis. —Se estaba divirtiendo bastante, hablando con una frialdad que le producía náuseas a Serena—. Por desgracia, voy a tener que matarte. Tampoco me voy a arrepentir del todo. Por muy buena que estés, eres otra abogada de las causas perdidas, metiendo las narices y perdiendo el tiempo con la pedorra esa de los Kaiou.

—¡Sólo tenía quince años!

—Es una ladrona y una drogata.

—¡Merece respeto y dignidad!

—Basta ya de gilipolleces. —Rubeus volvió a mirar a las cabañas y levantó lentamente el arma—. ¿Qué te parece si os mato a la vez de un solo tiro?_ Serena empezaba a jadear, las rodillas a punto de rendirse, el terror instalado en la mente zumbando sin parar.

—¡P… por favor, el bebé no! ¡No le hagas daño al bebé! ¡Es inocente!

—No, no. Sólo a ti. —Rubeus apuntó con la pistola—. No sufras. Un tiro en la cabeza y no te vas a enterar de nada. Serena supo que no había salida.

¡BAM!

Oyó su propio grito como si proviniese de lejos y el chillido aterrorizado del bebé y vio a Rubeus agachado a su izquierda, cogiéndose el costado.

—¡Joder! —Miró hacia la casa. Extrañada e incrédula al sentirse viva, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

«¡Connie!»

La mujer del predicador se escondía entre las sombras de la casa, justo debajo de los aleros congelados, empuñando una escopeta mientras maniobraba rápidamente para recargarla.

—¡Eres una puta! ¡Es una escopeta para pájaros, idiota! —Rubeus apuntó hacia Connie, sin separar la mano de su costado.

—¡No! —Serena tensó todo su cuerpo ante la precipitación interior de patearlo o empujarlo para que perdiera el equilibrio. Si pudiera…

—¡Cabrón hijo de puta!

«¡Dar!»

Salió despedido de detrás del garaje, penetrando en la tímida oscuridad y corriendo hasta Rubeus, con las muñecas esposadas y una furia asesina en el rostro. Pero el grito lo había puesto en alerta. Rubeus saltó hacia él, pistola en mano, apretando el gatillo.

—¡Cuidado, Dar!

Darien oyó el grito alarmado de Serena, pero eso era exactamente lo que quería: desviar la atención de Rubeus hacia él. Estaba más que preparado: siete años de cultivo de odio mezclados con pura adrenalina. Saltó, dio un giro y condensó toda la fuerza en la tremenda patada, notando, al instante, cómo el talón de su bota se hundía en la sien de Rubeus, contagiándose al momento de una satisfacción inmensa.

Rubeus lanzó un quejido y cayó desparramado en la nieve mientras la pistola se resbalaba de su mano y se enfriaba al momento en un manto gélido. Darien quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero el hielo era resbaladizo y tenía las muñecas atadas. Se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó boca arriba.

«¡Tienes que salir de aquí cagando leches, idiota!»

Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, Rubeus estaba de rodillas, con los dedos agarrados a la pistola.

—Lo estabas deseando, ¿verdad, desgraciado? —Darien saltó hacia delante y le clavó la bota en la mandíbula—. Lo siento, no lo vas a conseguir.

Rubeus soltó un alarido ahogado y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con la mandíbula rota. Tras recibir una patada en el estómago, se derrumbó en la nieve, muerto o inconsciente, con la pistola enganchada a su mano floja. Darien le quitó la pistola, le desenfundó la que guardaba en la chaqueta y se metió las dos — dos Glocks 37.45 de servicio— en los bolsillos delanteros de los téjanos mientras buscaba a Serena con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien?

El corazón le iba demasiado deprisa; hacía todo lo posible por calmarse, pero nunca se había sentido tan alterado en su vida. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo que ya fuese demasiado tarde. Tenía pensado seguir los movimientos de Rubeus, pero entonces había visto cómo ese desalmado apuntaba a Serena con la pistola, había oído los disparos y —«por Dios bendito»— el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Si no hubiese sido por la anciana y su escopeta… Había faltado poco. Muy poco.

Serena asintió mecánicamente mientras mecía a la niña con gesto absorto. Dar se dio cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock.

—Pensaba que te habían matado.

—Estoy bien. Y Michiru y Kouo también. —No quería apartar su mirada de ella; necesitaba abrazarla en ese momento más que nunca, consolarla, sentirla viva en sus brazos. Pero no había tiempo. Corrió hacia el pastor.

—Tiene una bala incrustada en la espalda. Rubeus nos ha atacado por detrás._ Darien se arrodilló ante el pastor, le presionó la carótida y notó un tímido pulso.

—Está vivo._ Pero tenían que llevarlo rápidamente al hospital.

Sabiendo que tenían que ser rápidos, Darien se agachó para quitarle el abrigo y se acordó de que seguía esposado de manos. «¡Joder!». Necesitaba una palanca para quitárselas; Kou se las había cerrado con doble llave. Miró hacia Connie, que caminaba dando tumbos hacia ellos, arrastrando la escopeta por la nieve, con gesto de angustia y consternación.

—Tu marido está vivo. Ayúdame._ Asintió y se dejó caer, de rodillas, en la nieve.

—¿Qué hago?

—Ayúdame a quitarle el abrigo.

La bala había penetrado justo debajo del omoplato derecho, dejando una herida que sangraba con cada golpe de respiración. Le había alcanzado el pulmón y Dios sabe qué más, pero no había orificio de salida. Bala antipersona. Directa a los órganos. Asesina y vil. Darien se apresuró a quitarle la bufanda y le apretó la herida, intentando cortar la hemorragia.

—Hay que apretar con fuerza.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Mira. Así. —Darien le cogió las manos y le indicó la presión necesaria, convencido de que ella se sentiría mejor si intentaba hacer algo por su marido—. Hay que interrumpir la hemorragia y evitar que le entre más aire. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Sigue así.

La mujer empezó a rezar, entre susurros. Darien se puso de pie y miró hacia Serena, que estaba acunando a Hotaru con gesto ausente. Sabía que tenía que ir a ver a Kou, pero no quería dejar a las mujeres solas. Saltó por encima del pastor y se acercó a Serena, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más alejado de ella.

—Ve para dentro. Hace mucho frío. Todavía falta para que…_ Atisbo un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

Se volvió y encontró a Rubeus apoyado sobre un codo, con la mandíbula ensangrentada y colgante, pistola en mano apuntándole directamente. Y él que pensaba que lo había matado. Sus manos estaban tentadas de sacar la Glock del bolsillo, pero sabía que así le daría más motivos para abrir fuego. Y, como Rubeus ya había sacado su pistola —¿de dónde coño la había sacado?—, estaba claro que él dispararía primero.

«Tendrías que haberlo matado a palos, idiota.»

Sus miradas se enfrentaron.

—Dispárame, si quieres, pero no vas a conseguir nada. Ya se sabe la verdad. Tanto si me matas como si no, te van a meter en la cárcel igualmente._ El morro arrugado de Rubeus se retorció en forma de sonrisa; desvió la pistola y apuntó hacia Serena, volviendo a desafiar a Darien con la mirada, como si no hiciesen falta las palabras.

«Me voy a la trena, pero al menos te voy a joder bien matándola a ella.»

Sin más tiempo de reacción, Darien se abalanzó sobre la línea de fuego, sacó la pistola del bolsillo y disparó.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Acertó con uno de los tiros, pero un dolor punzante en el pecho le cortó la respiración, cayendo hacia atrás al instante. Se mantuvo quieto, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero no podía respirar. El dolor y la presión le agujereaban el pecho. Y supo que le había dado.

«¡Mierda!»

Pero Rubeus había caído. Serena estaba bien. Estaba bien. «Siempre ella antes que tú, Chiba.» Sí, siempre ella antes. El tiempo se detuvo. O quizá se le estaba acabando. La siguiente imagen fue la de Serena, a su lado, derramando lágrimas, apretándole la herida con algo.

—¡Por favor, Dar, no te vayas!

Consiguió respirar una vez más, sintiendo un dolor y una presión insoportables mientras el pulso le caía en picado. Incapaz de mover el brazo derecho, intentó acercarse a ella apoyando el izquierdo, pero seguía con las muñecas atadas.

—Por favor, quítamelas… quítamelas._ No quería morir esposado. Notó algo que le restregaba las muñecas y sintió cierta libertad de movimiento justo cuando la cabeza del policía aparecía en escena.

—Espérate aquí un momento, Chiba. Llega un equipo de salvamento por aire. Tiempo estimado: siete minutos._ Pero Darien no necesitaba a ningún médico para confirmarle que le quedaba muy poco de vida. Ya había visto suficientes muertes. Sabía cómo era; sabía cómo se sentía. Se quiso acercar a Serena con la intensa necesidad de sentirla, de decirle lo que había estado reteniendo doce años.

—Serena… te…_ Se estaba yendo.

—¡No, Dios! —Serena contempló sus ojos, que ya se estaban cerrando, retorciéndose de pánico y sufrimiento—. ¡Te amo, Darien Chiba! ¡Te amo! ¡No te vayas, por favor!

—Déjame un momento. —Taiki se arrodilló a su lado, le apartó las manos y apretó con fuerza el trozo de camiseta que Serena le había arrancado contra la profunda herida del pecho saturada de sangre—. Seis minutos, treinta segundos.

Con las manos manchadas de su sangre, Serena se giró y vio a su lado a Michiru compungida, buscando algún gesto en Taiki que indicase que había la más mínima posibilidad de que Darien aguantase un poco más. Pero sólo vio preocupación.

—¿Por qué a él? —Cogió la fría mano de Dar y la refregó contra la suya como para darle vida—. ¿Por qué a él?

—Sabía en todo momento lo que hacía, Serena. Es un agente del Cuerpo Especial, experto y veterano. Ha preferido arriesgar. No te culpes.

Taiki intentaba consolarla, ya lo sabía, pero no servía de nada. Serena había tenido la esperanza de asistir a los últimos segundos de esa pesadilla y en ese momento preciso fue cuando Dar se interpuso ante ella, abriendo fuego con todas las consecuencias. Serena no había visto el peligro, no había sido consciente de nada hasta ese momento. Y ya era demasiado tarde. Y si no llegaban pronto los refuerzos, moriría.

«Si algún día me cogen, será para meterme dentro de una caja de pino.»

—Seis minutos.

Mientras Taiki contaba los minutos más largos de su vida, Serena le cogía la mano, le acariciaba, le hablaba. Sabía que le dolía mucho aunque estuviese inconsciente; lo veía en su frente arrugada, en su sudor frío, en su mandíbula prieta. Su respiración era casi imperceptible, los músculos de su pecho desnudo se contraían con cada dolorosa respiración, el cuerpo le temblaba.

—Conmoción —le confirmó Taiki—. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

Aparecieron un par se sheriffs, hablaron con Taiki y fueron a ver al resto, pidiendo más refuerzos y un segundo helicóptero cuando descubrieron que Rubeus todavía seguía vivo.

—Cuatro minutos._ Entonces Dar abrió los ojos. Cuando recuperó la voz, fue para hablar entre susurros.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí. —Acercó su cara para que la pudiese ver, obligándose a sonreír. Darien se topó con su mirada, le apretó los dedos y le habló con voz entrecortada.

—Todo esto… por mi culpa.

—Shhh. —Le acarició las mejillas, intentando no vencerse al llanto—. Descansa. Tranquilo. No gastes energías.

—No llores… No existen… los finales felices… Esta vez no… pero encontrarás… a un hombre bueno…

—¡No digas eso, Darien Chiba, joder!

—Me has ayudado… a encontrar a Michiru… No sabes… lo que has hecho por mí. — Buscó a su hermana con la cabeza, que lloraba en el suelo, con el bebé en brazos—. Te quiero, Michiru… Prométeme… que se han acabado las drogas… Eres una buena mamá… Dile a Hotaru… que la quiero…

—Te lo prometo. —Con el rostro desencajado de dolor, Michiru se tragó el sollozo y le acercó a Hotaru, que le cogió un dedo con el puñito.

—Compañero… —Dar miró hacia Taiki—. Cuida mucho a Serena. Y a Michiru. Y a Hotaru…

—Ya sabes que sí. —Taiki miró a Serena—. Tres minutos y treinta segundos.

—Duendecilla… —Dar volvió a coger otra bocanada dolorosa de aire; su rostro pálido, buscándola con la mirada.

—Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. —Serena le seguía apretando la mano, pero perdió fuerza. Parecía más tranquilo al verla.

—Te amo… Te amo y te amaré… Siempre. Mi preciosa duendecilla.

—Te amo. ¿Me oyes? —Hablaba entre sollozos. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torturada.

—Sí… lo sé._ No podían dejar de mirarse; el amor que sentía por ella se remontaba al dolor. Por un instante, sólo estaban ellos dos —ellos dos.

—Eres lo más importante en mi vida, Darien Chiba. Lo más importante._ Serena acercó la cabeza y le besó con cuidado, apoyando la mano en el rápido latido de su corazón.

La violenta sacudida de un helicóptero atrajo su mirada hacia el cielo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos ya se habían cerrado.

* * *

Con las manos manchadas de sangre, Serena se abandonó en el viaje de vuelta y se sometió al interrogatorio —luces cegadoras, baile de rostros, confusión de voces. Apenas fue consciente del café que le trajo el abogado defensor, de las preguntas que le hizo el inspector Tenou o de la batalla dialéctica que mantuvieron Taiki y Tenou justo delante de ella. En su mente sólo había espacio para Dar. ¿Le habían calmado el dolor? ¿Le habían operado? ¿Seguía vivo?

«¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡No le dejes morir!»

—Acabas de perder la objetividad por completo, Kou. ¡Sigue con cargos pendientes! ¡A mí tampoco me gusta, pero tiene que pasar a disposición judicial hasta que acabemos de resolver este puto lío!

—Te estoy diciendo que es demasiado para ella. ¡Mírala! ¡Tenou, por Dios! ¡No sólo tiene que hacer frente a una acusación falsa, sino que además le ha tocado vivir un auténtico infierno!

—¡Estás diciendo entonces que necesita ayuda psiquiátrica!

—¡Está en shock! ¡¿Pero es que no lo ves?_ Pero a Serena le daba lo mismo que la metieran en una celda o que la tiraran a los leones; sus pensamientos se agarraban a una única y repetitiva oración.

«¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡No le dejes morir!»

«¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡No le dejes morir!»

Darien siguió sin abrir los ojos; ni cuando aterrizó el helicóptero, levantando una polvareda inmensa de nieve iluminada por los focos. Los sanitarios le habían puesto una máscara de oxígeno, le habían tomado la tensión, lo habían sometido a una descarga de electrodos y le habían abierto una vía en cada brazo. Y sus conversaciones la habían paralizado.

—¿Le encuentras el pulso?

—Pues no sé. marca ciento cuarenta y seis.

—Está intentando respirar. Vamos a abrir otra vía. Prepárame otra bolsa de solución Ringer Lactato.

—¿Y por la yugular?

—Nunca lo he hecho.

—Mierda. Yo tampoco.

—El pulso ha caído a cuarenta. ¡Joder! Lo estamos perdiendo.

—Voy a intubar.

Le cambiaron la máscara de oxígeno por un respirador artificial, metiéndole aire directo a los pulmones mientras la máquina respiraba por él. Lo subieron a la camilla y lo taparon, cargándolo en el helicóptero al lado del pastor John justo antes de que emprendiera el vuelo. Serena se quedó mirando el helicóptero mientras este desaparecía, mandándole oraciones por el aire, abrazada de repente a Michiru y Connie, sintiendo un pavor que le bloqueaba el llanto.

«No puede morir. ¡Por favor, Dios, no te lo lleves!»

Taiki se arrodilló delante de ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Te vamos a llevar al hospital, ¿de acuerdo, Serena?

—Vale. —Le daba lo mismo.

La llevaron en ambulancia directamente a urgencias. Obedeció a las enfermeras o, al menos, completó cada movimiento, desvistiéndose, poniéndose la bata, dejando que el médico la examinara. Tampoco notó el pinchazo de la aguja al abrirle la vía y sólo reaccionó cuando la acompañaron a lavarse las manos —al ver la sangre de Dar escurrirse por el desagüe.

«¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡No le dejes morir!» «¡Dios mío, por favor! ¡No te lo lleves!»

Cuando intentaron meterle un sedante, se intentó resistir.

—¡No quiero dormir! ¡No puedo! —le gritó a la enfermera, sabiendo que estaba fuera de sí—. ¡Si me duermo, no podré seguir rezando! ¡No sé cómo está! ¡Necesito saber…!

—Lo siento, órdenes del médico. Si te resistes, vamos a tener que ponerte las correas. —La enfermera la miraba con preocupación mientras le inyectaba el sedante.


	33. Capítulo 31

Capítulo 31

Serena se esforzaba por abrir los ojos. Estaba aturdida y desorientada. La luz del día penetraba por una amplia ventana que quedaba a su izquierda y el cielo se revelaba limpio y azul. En la mesita de al lado, un vasito azul de plástico con su dosis y su apellido escrito. En su mano izquierda, un catéter. ¿Estaba en un hospital? No entendía nada.

«No existen… los finales felices… Esta vez no.»

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las escenas de la noche explotaron a la vez, provocándole un nuevo acceso de pánico.

—¡Dar! —Se sentó de repente—. ¡No!_ No quería desmayarse, no quería dormir. La habían sedado y no sabía qué…

—Tranquila, Serena. —Era Amy, sentada a su lado, ojerosa, con un libro en el regazo—. Descansa un poco. Estás a salvo._ Pero Serena no quería estar bien o mal. Estaba paralizada de miedo, pero quiso hacer la pregunta, temiendo la respuesta:

—Dar… Darien Chiba… ¿Está… viv… está… bien? _Amy asintió.

—Está en Cuidados Intensivos. Le han hecho una operación de cinco horas. Sigue necesitando respiración asistida, pero el médico dice que saldrá adelante._ Serena cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en la almohada, sintiendo la inyección de alivio más potente que jamás le habían insuflado. Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas.

«¡Gracias, Dios mío! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!»

Amy la cogió de la mano y se la apretó, hablándole con cariño y ternura, calmándola con su acento georgiano.

—El pastor también se ha salvado. Su mujer está con él, muy buena persona. Me han dicho que te ha salvado la vida._ Serena asintió, intentando contener la emoción.

—¡Me siento tan feliz! ¿Y Rubeus?

—Vivo, por desgracia. Le tienen que recomponer la mandíbula y la columna le ha quedado afectada. Va a tener que ir en silla de ruedas, con bolsa de orina y tubos._ Parecía un buen castigo, aunque insuficiente, por tanta violación y asesinato. Amy siguió explicándole. —Fhiser está bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero le han salvado la pierna. Le ha dicho al inspector Tenou que quiere llegar a un acuerdo con la fiscalía del estado. Fhiser quería colaborar con la fiscalía a cambio de una pena rebajada y quitar a Rubeus de en medio; conseguirle, quizá, una pena de muerte._ Serena respiró profundamente. Tenía los ojos húmedos, las mejillas encharcadas.

—¿Y Michiru?

—Está en la sala de espera. Está bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. La niña está con la familia de menonitas, los padres adoptivos. —Amy le dio un pañuelo de papel—. Lo has conseguido, Serena. Por fin las has encontrado. Les has salvado la vida._ Poco a poco empezó a entender. Estaban vivas. Estaban todos vivos. Y todo se había acabado. Serena tragó saliva.

—Gracias, Amy.

—Para eso están las amigas._ Hubo un silencio espeso y Serena supo que era el momento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Amy. Perdóname por haberte ocultado tantas cosas, por haber puesto en peligro a Taiki. Sobre todo por eso._ Amy desvió la mirada, con una mueca seria.

—No te lo iba a decir, pero ya que tú has empezado… Has tenido a todos tus amigos pendientes, Serena. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Mi marido ha arriesgado su vida y su prestigio por ti. De verdad, espero que algún día me expliques por qué no confiaste en nosotros en su momento.

Serena quería explicárselo. Comenzó por el principio y le explicó todo lo que había pasado, desde su primera noche de amor con él en el Monumento, doce años atrás, hasta el aterrizaje del helicóptero y la angustia de pensar que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Amy escuchaba atenta, capturada por la emoción cuando Serena acabó de contarle el infierno por el que había pasado y toda la verdad escondida tras el asesinato de Hawk. Cuando Serena, todavía sacudida por el horror de esa noche, empezó a sollozar, Amy le cogió la mano y le apretó los dedos reforzando su amistad.

—Tienes que llorar. Desahógate. Lo has pasado muy mal._ Y Serena lloró. Lloró como nunca antes. Sólo había llorado así cuando asesinaron a sus padres.

—Le quiero, Amy. Le quiero muchísimo._ Amy le dio otro pañuelo y cogió uno para ella.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. Me tienes que perdonar, me va a costar un poco aceptar a ese hombre. Después de lo que te ha hecho, secuestrarte, amenazarte con una pistola…

—Perdóname por no haberte contado la verdad. Al principio no era muy importante para mí, pero más tarde empecé a tener un miedo terrible de que Dar volviera a la cárcel otra vez, a revivir ese tormento. Y tenía mucho miedo de que él y Taiki la emprendieran a tiros. No podría haber soportado la culpa si uno de ellos hubiese acabado herido o muerto._ Amy le sonrió tímidamente.

—Así que los estabas protegiendo._ Serena asintió, se lamentó y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Dios mío, seguro que Taiki me quiere matar. Seguro que m…_ Una voz grave la interrumpió.

—De eso nada._ Desvió la mirada y vio a Taiki apoyado en la puerta, notando al instante un resurgir de lágrimas.

—¡Lo siento muchísimo, Taiki!_ Taiki atravesó la habitación, se acercó a la cama y le frotó el hombro.

—No pasa nada, Serena. No te voy a decir que no estuviese cabreado, pero sobre todo estaba muy preocupado. Menos mal que ya estás bien y que se ha solucionado todo._ Se apartó de ella, rodeó la cama y se agachó para besar a Amy en la mejilla. Consciente de que un guardia custodiaba la puerta de la habitación, Serena se armó de valor y le hizo la ansiada pregunta a Taiki, que esperaba que pudiese responder.

—Voy a ir a la cárcel hoy, ¿verdad?_ Taiki le sonrió abiertamente.

—Eso era lo que te quería explicar. Fhiser está cantando que da gusto. Ya se ha declarado culpable de haber metido coca en el piso de Chiba y en tu coche. También ha confesado que diseñó un plan junto con Rubeus y Tiger para matarte. La heroína cumplía la función de desacreditarte y ponerte en el punto de mira de Rubeus. Supongo que esta misma tarde serás absuelta de los cargos de posesión de droga. El fiscal del distrito a lo mejor dicta una orden de arresto por encubrimiento y auxilio de un fugitivo, pero, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de capas que tiene este caso, pasará un tiempo hasta que se resuelva. En cuanto estés libre de cargos, te vamos a llevar a comisaría para el interrogatorio y ya te podrás ir a casa._ Serena se hizo cargo de la situación, horrorizada al pensar lo cerca que había estado de morir asesinada y aliviada al saber que pronto regresaría a casa, por fin.

—Gracias, Taiki. Gracias por todo. Sobre todo, por no haber disparado a Dar…_ Taiki frunció el ceño.

—Me ha costado, no te creas que no. Ha sido mi máxima aspiración durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cuándo lo podré ver?

—Los dos estáis bajo custodia policial y él está en la UCI. Vas a tardar un tiempecito. Vas a tardar bastante, Serena.

—¿Se puede? —Lita se asomó por la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban Molly, Rei y Mina. Taiki frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que no puede recibir visitas. Tú tampoco, esposa mía._ Amy le miró con gesto enojado.

—Yo soy más que una visita. Estoo…_ Taiki entornó los ojos.

—De acuerdo…_ Interpretando su firme prohibición como una clara invitación a entrar, Lita y las demás entraron en tropel, llenando a Serena de besos y abrazos y reuniéndose alrededor de la cama.

—¿Nos explicas qué ha pasado, si te encuentras con ánimos? —preguntó Lita, al fin—. Es que no dejo de oír especulaciones por la CNN.

—Ni siquiera tengo yo la información, y eso que estoy cubriendo la noticia —afirmó Mina, sacando una libreta de notas. Rei miró a Serena, indecisa.

—Me parece que te estamos molestando. Te tendríamos que dejar descansar.

—¡Y un cuerno! —saltó Molly, a los pies de la cama—. Cuenta, cuenta. Y no escatimes detalles, sobre todo si son jugosos. ¡Es que estamos hablando de un hombre que ha recibido un disparo para salvarte la vida!

* * *

Darien supo que estaba vivo porque el dolor era insoportable. Abrió los ojos y vio un rostro de mujer. No era Serena. ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Quería preguntarlo en voz alta, pero no podía hablar. Tenía algo metido en la garganta.

—No intentes hablar. —La mujer pulsaba los botones de una especie de monitor—. Estás en Cuidados Intensivos. Estás conectado al respirador. Si sigues estable, mañana te quitaremos la respiración artificial.

¿Cuidados Intensivos? ¿Respiración artificial? Eso explicaba todos los tubos y máquinas.

«¡Mierda!»

—El cirujano te ha quitado la bala del pecho y te ha salvado el pulmón, pero hay mucho tejido que cicatrizar y va a ser una recuperación lenta. Tienes unas cuantas costillas rotas y has perdido mucha sangre. En tus primeras veinticuatro horas has necesitado cuatro bolsas._ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

—Te estoy programando el goteo de morfina. En seguida se te va a calmar el dolor. Si te duele mucho, pulsa este botón. —Le guió la mano hasta un mando que colgaba del eje de la cama.

La enfermera le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Quería apretar el botón, pedirle que no se fuera, escribirle las preguntas para saber cuanto antes las respuestas. Pero una sensación cálida penetró en sus venas y ya estaba soñando de nuevo.

* * *

Las dos semanas siguientes en la vida de Serena fueron una sucesión aletargada de interrogatorios, entrevistas con el fiscal del distrito y vistas judiciales. Tras la confesión de Fhiser, fue absuelta de los cargos de posesión de droga, pero la fiscalía la inculpó de un delito criminal, obligándola a testificar contra Dar a cambio de algún tipo de atenuante. Su abogado, John Kirschner, le había insistido en que estuviese tranquila, asegurándole que el fiscal ya le habría imputado esos cargos si creyese que de verdad podía ganar el caso.

Pero, como seguía bajo sospecha por un delito de faltas, no podía regresar al trabajo. Aunque la junta directiva se hubiese reunido y hubiese acordado el despido unánime de Karmesite y no el de Jedite —circunstancia que había arrancado grandes brindis en la sala de redacción—, seguía muy de cerca el caso de Serena y su trabajo seguía pendiendo de un hilo. Así, en lugar de escribir sobre la investigación que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida, su tarea de periodista se mantuvo en punto muerto y la encargada de informar al respecto fue Mina, cuyo reportaje fue recibido con una enorme expectación social.

—Esta es tu historia, Serena —le había dicho Mina—. Me siento mal escribiendo sobre tu historia.

—Mira, gracias a ti, he recuperado el prestigio, Mina. He vuelto a nacer. Además, ahora me preocupan otras cosas.

Como la horda de reporteros que la esperaba siempre a la salida de su casa, o las pesadillas que le hacían saltar de la cama, repitiendo el tiroteo una y otra vez en su mente. O el cansancio acumulado que la atacaba y la dejaba dormida en cualquier rincón de la casa durante el día. O la imputación de asesinato en su grado máximo que había dictado el fiscal contra Michiru y la extensa lista de delitos a los que Dar debía hacer frente.

¡Lo echaba tanto de menos! De una manera dolorosa. No lo había visto —ni siquiera de lejos— desde que lo cargaron en el helicóptero. El juez había mandado aislar a Dar, alejado de los testigos, y Serena no había hecho más que recordar los días que habían pasado juntos; sus caricias, su voz, la calidez de sus brazos al despertarse junto a él.

«Ya no es dónde, sino cómo. Serena, contigo es tan diferente. Ninguna mujer se puede comparar contigo, con tu sabor.»

A veces llegaba a pensar que nunca más volverían a estar juntos —si es que él la seguía deseando—, y se dormía llorando.

«Es estrés postraumático», le había dicho Lita.

«¡Pues claro que te querrá ver! —le aseguró Amy—. Cuando un hombre te defiende en un tiroteo, eso es amor verdadero. Te lo digo yo.»

Al borde de la tercera semana, Serena empezó a pensar si había algún otro motivo para sentirse tan cansada. No había podido ir a comprarse un test por culpa de los insistentes paparazzi, que la seguían incluso hasta el súper, así que prefirió ir directamente al médico, que le mandó un análisis de sangre y la llamó directamente para decirle el resultado.

—Estás embarazada.

—¿D… de verdad? —No le cabían motivos para la sorpresa, pero, aun así, tardó un buen rato en creérselo—. ¡Dios mío!

—¿Era lo que querías, no?_ Con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena se rió nerviosamente.

—Sí, sí. Era lo que quería.

—Bueno, felicidades entonces. Según la fecha de tu última regla, el bebé nacerá sobre el dieciocho de noviembre. Pide hora para la primera visita con la matrona.

Todavía taciturna, colgó el teléfono después de pedir hora y se topó con el pensamiento de que se vería obligada a ocultar su embarazo a casi todo el mundo. Si la prensa se enteraba, intentaría exprimir la noticia al máximo. ¿Y qué pasaba con las repercusiones legales que podía acarrear, también, para ellos? Marcó el teléfono de Amy, intrigada por saber si su amiga compartiría su alegría o se escandalizaría.

—Amy, tengo una buena noticia.

* * *

Darien caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia la sala de interrogatorios, esposado de pies y manos. Se sentó y esperó. ¿Para qué le habían llevado allí? Ya lo había contado todo, con pelos y señales. Pensaba que ya habían acabado los interrogatorios. Kou entró, cerró la puerta y le lanzó una mirada sobria.

—Serena está embarazada._ Las palabras le impactaron de lleno en la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás sordo?_ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Que está…? ¿Pero está bien?

—Bueno, aparte de embarazada, sola y hecha polvo, sí, está perfectamente. —Kou se puso tieso—. Supongo que ya sabrás cómo y cuándo.

—Sí. —No tenía ganas de explicarle a Kou que ella había querido quedarse embarazada. Por muy decidida que la hubiese visto, él tampoco se había puesto el condón; y eso había pasado más de una vez. Él también tenía la culpa.

Aquellos días de ensueño le parecían inalcanzables. Hacer el amor con Serena, tenerla entre sus brazos, contemplarla mientras dormía. Recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de su rostro, su olor, el roce de su piel. Sólo los recuerdos lo apartaban de la locura.

La Prisión del Condado de Boulder, donde permanecía interno en una celda de aislamiento, estaba muchísimo mejor que la prisión estatal. Aun así, seguía estando encerrado. Y Serena embarazada. ¿Acaso no se lo había advertido ya?

«Entonces, ¿por qué, idiota de ti, te sientes tan feliz, Chiba?»

No podía parar de sonreír.

—¿Le puedes decir que la amo?

—¿Tengo pinta de Cupido, cojones? —Kou le sostuvo la mirada—. Además, yo, personalmente, más que hacerte de mensajero, lo que haría es romperte la piñata.

Y Darien seguía con cara de tonto, sin poder borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

* * *

**25 de agosto**

**Seis meses después**

Sintiendo un hormigueo incesante en el vientre, Serena subía las escaleras del City and County Building de Denver, atravesaba los flashes y pasaba por la marabunta de micrófonos. Andrew caminaba delante de ella, Lita a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano, protegiéndola en todo momento.

—Señorita Tsukino…

—¿Está embarazada de Darien Chiba?

—¿Ha sufrido abusos sexuales por parte de Darien Chiba?

—¿Tiene algo que decir a las declaraciones de Rubeus Dark de que mantuvieron unos encuentros y él es el padre de su hijo? ¿Se va a someter a unas pruebas de paternidad?

La última pregunta la cogió totalmente por sorpresa y a punto estuvo de tropezar. No era la primera vez que Rubeus lanzaba declaraciones envenenadas contra ella desde prisión y sabía que esa situación se prolongaría en el tiempo. Aunque los fiscales querían solicitar la pena de muerte, todavía no había una sentencia firme. Y, por mucho que lo sentenciaran a pena de muerte, todavía le quedaban años para estancarse en el proceso, tal y como ocurría siempre con los procedimientos de apelación. Mientras Rubeus siguiese atrayendo a la prensa, las acusaciones hacia ella seguirían a la orden del día. Lita le apretó la mano y le susurró:

—Tranquila, Serena. Ya estamos a punto de entrar.

Pero Serena tenía los nervios a flor de piel y se estaba empezando a marear. Después de esperar una eternidad, todo dependía de un solo día. ¿Qué sentencia dictaminaría para él el juez? En ese día, Serena podría saber, por fin, si les aguardaba un futuro juntos o si estaban condenados a vivir separados. Andrew le abrió la puerta, la llevó suavemente de la espalda y la condujo hacia adentro.

—Esperad las dos en la sala de testigos. Hemos llegado más de un cuarto de hora antes. Os guardo sitio en la sala.

—Sí, perfecto —respondió Lita—. Guarda también sitio para Amy y Taiki. La niñera les ha fallado, así que se van a retrasar un poco y vendrán con Para (Para PAra). Ah, y también para Molly y las demás. _Andrew enarcó una ceja.

—Vamos, que guardo una fila entera._ Lita lo besó en la mejilla.

—Ay, qué inteligente eres… para ser hombre._ Atravesaron la pequeña y austera sala y Serena se dejó caer en la silla, sin poder reprimir las primeras lágrimas. —Ya verás como todo sale bien, Serena. —Lita se sentó a su lado y la cogió de la mano— . ¿Te acuerdas de lo mal que lo pasaste con lo de Michiru? Y, al final, todo salió bien, ¿a que sí?_ Serena asintió.

Michiru había sido acusada de asesinato en su grado máximo, pero el jurado, conmovido por su testimonio desgarrador, aceptó la legítima defensa propuesta por su abogado, que alegaba que Michiru había matado a Hawk en una situación de riesgo de su propia vida y de sometimiento extremo a una gran presión psicológica, y la absolvió. El juez, a las puertas del llanto, había dictaminado que Michiru fuese a vivir con Connie y el pastor John en lugar de enviarla de nuevo al centro de reinserción social, argumentando que estas dos personas habían contribuido a su bienestar emocional y no la institución pública. También había ordenado un seguimiento psicológico y había legitimado las visitas a Hotaru. Para Serena, había sido un milagro.

—Tenías tanto miedo de ir a prisión y te han retirado todos los cargos —le recordaba Lita. Serena se rió amargamente y sacó un pañuelo del bolso.

—Gracias a John Kirschner y a Jedite.

El fiscal del distrito había acordado una serie de reuniones con Kirschner y Jedite, quienes habían echado por tierra, uno tras otro, sus argumentos sobre síndrome de Estocolmo, libertad de prensa, criterios de confidencialidad y necesidad de informar. Finalmente, se había dado por vencido, decidiendo que el tema ya no daba más de sí y que tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Serena regresó al trabajo a la mañana siguiente y se encontró con un ramo de flores en su escritorio, acompañado de una tarjeta de bienvenida con unas letras gigantes: ¡Por fin libre! Pero, mientras todo empezaba a ir rodado para ella y Michiru, Dar no corría la misma suerte. Lo habían absuelto por el delito de asesinato, pero debía afrontar todas las demás causas pendientes. Y eso era lo que más le asustaba a Serena.

—Kirschner dice que le podrían llegar a caer veinte años o más.

—Sí, pero también dice que lo más seguro es que se le reduzca a diez y que le dejen salir en dos o cinco si hay buena conducta. —Lita la envolvió con el brazo—. Ya sé que suena muy fuerte, pero hay un montón de atenuantes. El juez no lo pasará por alto. Ahora tranquila, respira. Este estrés no te va bien ni a ti ni al niño._ Serena se secó las lágrimas y cogió aire, pero el hormigueo no cesaba y el bebé no paraba de dar patadas, corno si también sintiese el cosquilleo nervioso.

—Gracias, Lita.

—Tranquila. No te pongas impaciente; todavía faltan unos minutos.

Darien hizo su entrada en el juzgado, examinando detenidamente al público en busca de Serena, como siempre hacía. Estaba sentada en primera fila, justo delante de su banquillo, arropada por sus amigos. Sabía que había estado llorando y pensó en si se debía a la última acusación vertida por Rubeus o a la preocupación que podía sentir por él. Contemplarla era como ver un rayo de sol en invierno.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, con el rostro iluminado. Se levantó y se puso de perfil para que él pudiera ver su espléndida barriga. Darien le sonrió, ilusionado. Seguía sin acabar de creerse que iba a tener un hijo —su hijo—; que iba a ser padre del niño que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Kou le había enseñado las fotografías de la ecografía de la semana anterior; en una de las fotos en blanco y negro se le veía claramente el rostro. Darien se había emocionado como nunca antes.

Pero tardaría mucho en poder disfrutar de ella y de su hijo. Ese día el juez lo iba a devolver a prisión, dictaminando una sentencia por delitos que sí había cometido: perjurio por mentir sobre el asesinato de Hawk; manipulación de una escena del crimen por ordenarle a Michiru que se fuera; encubrimiento por asumir la culpabilidad de su hermana; atentado contra la autoridad por su ataque a Kramer; secuestro por coger como rehén a Serena; posesión ilegal de armas por robar las pistolas; amenazas por usar esas armas para escapar de prisión; falsedad documental por hacerse pasar por detective; allanamiento de morada por entrar en casa de los Kaiou y utilizar su coche. Había más delitos relacionados con esta lista, pero estos eran los principales.

«Vergüenza de ser como eres, Chiba.»

Podía ser peor. Un año antes, su única expectativa era la de permanecer por siempre en prisión. Tomó asiento, sin poder dejar de mirarla, ignorando por completo la norma que le prohibía el contacto con el exterior. Serena se inclinó hacia delante, alargó el brazo para rozarle y le susurró.

—Te quiero, Darien. Me da todo igual. Te voy a esperar siempre._ Era la primera vez que le hablaba desde la noche de los disparos y el sonido de su voz fue como un baño de agua caliente. Pero quería hacerle saber algo.

—Serena, yo quiero que seas feliz. No quiero que tengas que ver nada…

—En pie._ El juez entró y se sentó, con gesto serio.

—Siéntense._ Su Señoría aburrió a la audiencia durante unos buenos minutos con la larga lista de delitos cometidos por Darien.

—Se trata de delitos graves. El acusado ha incurrido en una falsedad y perjurio reiterado y deliberado contra el sistema judicial y ha engañado a la justicia durante siete años en relación al asesinato de Hawk Death por impacto de bala. Con posterioridad, el acusado agravó los mencionados delitos asaltando a un guardia, tomando un rehén y provocando la busca y captura más cara de la historia de este estado. Ha infringido reiteradamente la ley, con una negligencia insistente y repetitiva.

«Qué mal lo tienes, Chiba.»

No le venía de nuevas. Ya le había tocado pasar por lo mismo antes.

«No existen los finales felices.»

—Sin embargo —prosiguió el juez—, estos delitos se han producido en el contexto de una serie de circunstancias atenuantes, insólitas en los procedimientos delictivos que atañen a la trayectoria de este jurado y, en parte, justificadas por fallos muy concretos del sistema judicial de este país. La hermana del acusado, siendo menor, fue objeto de abusos sexuales reiterados por parte de funcionarios del estado que debían velar por su bienestar. El fuerte impacto de esas violaciones injustificadas debe ser tenido en cuenta._ ¡Cómo le gustaba hablar a ese hombre! ¿No podía ir un poco más al grano? —Además de todo ello, el acusado cometió la mayoría de estos delitos con el objeto, finalmente conseguido, de localizar y proteger a su hermana y a las demás mujeres víctimas de esos mismos hombres, considerando, probablemente de una manera acertada, que el sistema judicial era incapaz, en su negligencia, de proteger a esas víctimas. Es innegable que el acusado les ha salvado la vida arriesgando, sin lugar a dudas, la suya en todo este proceso. En el transcurso de todos sus actos, el acusado ha demostrado coraje y lealtad. En la deliberación de este jurado también se ha tenido en cuenta su cooperación y voluntad de colaboración con la policía en el final de este proceso.

—Levántese el acusado, por favor.

«Prepárate, Chiba.»

Darien se enderezó y miró al juez.

—Este jurado le condena a una sentencia que ya ha cumplido…_ Un rumor empezó a ascender en la sala, superponiéndose a las palabras del juez. O quizá eran los latidos de Darien, que le taladraban los oídos.

«¿Qué coño dice?»

El juez lo miró directamente, esbozó una sonrisa, asintió discretamente y dio un martillazo.

«Sentencia que ya ha cumplido.»

¿Y ya era suficiente? Darien empezó a oír voces y exclamaciones de felicitación y notó unas sacudidas en la espalda —su abogado, Taiki y el senador Andrew, amigo de Serena.

—Vamos a ver, que te las quito. —El alguacil se acercó con una llavecita plateada. Sin acabar de entender, Darien observó cómo los grilletes de los tobillos se abrían y cómo se le retiraba la cadena de la cintura. —Estira los brazos. —El alguacil le dio dos vueltas a la llave. El acero cedió.

Darien era libre. Libre de verdad. Y allí estaba Serena —preciosa, resplandeciente, enorme—. Con el rostro empañado de lágrimas, se lanzó a sus brazos, temblando a cada sollozo. Serena. Su Serena.

Temerosa de estar soñando, apretó aún más a Dar para no dejarlo escapar. Él la abarcaba con sus brazos, le besuqueaba la cabeza, la frente, las mejillas, susurraba su nombre sin parar. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, tan bien con él. Entonces la dejó ir y lentamente se arrodilló ante ella.

Con sumo cuidado, con miedo de hacerle daño, posó las manos en su vientre duro y la miró con deleite. Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta, dudaba si su corazón soportaría la emoción y lo contempló mientras le acariciaba la barriga, acercaba el rostro y se la besaba. Darien levantó la cabeza.

—Cásate conmigo, Serena. Hoy mismo. Aquí.

—Eso le haría mucha ilusión a un pastor que conozco.

—El pastor John. ¿También había acudido?

Las animadas voces del público se sustituyeron por un silencio sepulcral. La expectación estaba servida. Pero todos conocían la respuesta de Serena. Sonrió y se echó a reír.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me caso contigo, Darien Chiba!_ La sala explotó en gritos de júbilo. Dar se puso de pie y tomó su rostro en sus manos.

—A partir de ahora, todo serán finales felices, duendecilla._ Serena asintió.

—Sólo finales felices.

La besó y ella se convenció por completo.


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Un año después**

—¿Y no sabe nada? —Amy señalaba con la cabeza a Dar mientras embadurnaba con crema de protección solar la cara de una inquieta y revoltosa Para de dieciséis meses que se resistía.

Con el pelo azul de su madre y los enormes ojos violetas de su padre, la pequeña Para, que debía su nombre a la madre irlandesa que Taiki nunca llegó a conocer, iba a romper muchos corazones de mayor —si alguna vez su padre les dejaba acercarse a ella. Serena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contener la sonrisa, impaciente y nerviosa.

—No tiene ni idea._ Amy se echó a reír.

—¡Qué ganas de ver la cara que pondrá!

—¡Sí!

Llevaba mucho tiempo preparando ese día. Pero Dar había esperado mucho más — aunque él no lo supiese. Entre las piernas de Serena, Endimión jugaba contento en la arena, enterrando sus deditos y escudriñando los granos con una mirada concentrada de científico mientras exploraba los misterios de la astrofísica y se llevaba, de vez en cuando, un puñadito a la boca. Ya tenía nueve meses y, para Serena, seguía siendo un milagro. Tenía los ojos zafiros de Dar, el pelo lacio azul oscuro que le culminaba en algún ricito en el cogote y seis pequeños —y afiladísimos— dientes. Aunque no caminaba —se agarraba todavía a los muebles— batía récords en la modalidad de gateo.

Endimión Orión Chiba nació una semana antes de Acción de Gracias en una noche despejada de invierno en la casa que Serena y Dar se habían comprado en el barrio Denver Capítol Hill. Después de haber presenciado el nacimiento de Jun (Jun Jun) y de Peruru en casa de Lita y de haber estado, también, con Amy cuando dio a luz a Para en su hogar, Serena estaba convencida de que iba a tener a su bebé también en casa.

Y no se arrepentía de nada. Dar había estado a su lado en todo momento, cogiéndola de la mano, dándole sorbitos de té, ayudándola a cambiar de posición, frotándole la espalda, abrazándola con fuerza y meciéndola. Le había dicho que la amaba mil veces esa noche; sus palabras habían sido su ancla. A pesar de haber sufrido las dieciséis horas más dolorosas de su vida, jamás había sentido una felicidad más plena. Después de la larga espera, Endimión había salido de su cuerpo en un pujo de dolor infernal, seguido, al instante, por las lágrimas de Dar. Verlo coger en brazos a su bebé por primera vez le dio la absoluta certeza de que volvería a pasar por lo mismo cien veces. El hombre que veía su final entre rejas se acababa de convertir en padre.

El sonido de unas risitas devolvió su atención a Lita, que estaba columpiando a sus dos pequeños: Jun, de cuatro años ya, y Peruru, de dos y medio. Helios, que acababa de cumplir nueve y ya no quería jugar con los niños pequeños, trepaba por unas barras como un mono. A la sombra de unos álamos, Michiru y Rei sacaban la tarta y el helado del postre mientras Hotaru, un diablillo de dos años tostado por el sol, se entretenía pintando de rojo el banco del merendero con el palo de un helado, el mismo banco en el que algún adulto —seguramente Molly, que iba de blanco— se iba a sentar.

En el centro del parque, los hombres jugaban al fútbol. Dar, Taiki y los demás del SWAT formaban un equipo, y Andrew, Samuel y unos cuantos compañeros de Taiki, el otro. Era plena tarde de un sábado muy caluroso de agosto y los chicos se habían descamisado casi desde el principio, atrayendo todas las miradas de las transeúntes y de Molly y Mina, que los devoraban con la mirada desde sus mantas en el suelo.

Serena las entendía perfectamente. Prefería abogar por la prudencia desde su posición, recreándose con la contemplación de su marido mientras sentía la perversa excitación interna de saber que todo ese compendio de carne y músculo era suyo. Esa noche no iba a dudar en catarlo.

Serena seguía observando a los hombres mientras estos, aglutinados en la línea de juego, saltaban corriendo hacia la pelota. Taiki se quedó en la retaguardia y lanzó un chute que voló por encima de las manos de Dar e impactó contra un tronco.

—Oye, ¡qué tal si me la pasas a mí en lugar de al árbol! —le gritó Dar, chutándole la pelota. Taiki la recibió.

—Oye, ¡y qué tal si te apartas y mueves un poco el culo!_ Serena y Amy intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Si me dices ese día en el hospital que iban a ser tan buenos amigos, habría pensado que estabas mal de la cabeza. —Amy liberó a una Para rebozada en crema para que pudiese ir a la arena y se guardó el bote en la bolsa de pañales—. Darien es como su hermano._ Serena se rió.

—Eso sí, ellos no te lo van a reconocer.

Por mucho que no lo quisiesen reconocer, Dar y Taiki se cuidaban como hermanos. Se llevaban la contraria, forcejeaban sacando lustre a su técnica de artes marciales y no paraban de rivalizar y lanzarse pullas en todo lo relativo a su hombría —desde ser el encargado de la carne de la barbacoa hasta ganar al videojuego Halo—. Sin embargo, en los peores momentos habían sabido mantenerse unidos, y esa terrible noche de invierno habían forjado una unión que se había vuelto inquebrantable.

El día después de la sentencia absolutoria de Dar, el inspector Tenou le había ofrecido un puesto como agente del SWAT y había discutido con los agentes del FBI para que le dejaran llevar arma —absolutamente prohibido para todo sujeto atado a un historial delictivo—. Pero el inspector Tenou no tardó en ver los frutos de su decisión cuando, en su segunda semana en el SWAT, Darien inmovilizó y redujo a un atracador de bancos que había disparado a un banquero y había cogido como rehén a un niño de cinco años. Atraco frustrado, rezaban los titulares de los periódicos. Dar y Taiki se habían vuelto inseparables desde entonces.

—¡No, no! ¡Hotaru! ¡La gente se sienta aquí! —Detrás de la mesa de picnic, Michiru cogió el rollo de papel y empezó a arreglar el desaguisado que había hecho su hija.

—¿Se sabe algo de su juicio contra el DAP? —preguntó Amy.

Con ayuda de John Kirschner, que estaba obsesionado con la injusticia del caso de Michiru, esta interpuso una demanda contra el DAP por rehusar su protección y la de sus compañeras víctimas de Rubeus y su entorno y por contribuir al lavado de imagen y al intento de censura de la investigación sobre las violaciones. Los daños y perjuicios ascendían a millones de dólares.

—El DAP sigue encallado con su burocracia para intentar retrasar el proceso al máximo, pero está claro que tienen todas las de perder.

—La pobre se merece exprimirles al máximo. —Amy restregaba el pie contra la arena y movía los dedos para que su hija los viera—. Taiki me comentó que ha ido a visitar la tumba de sus compañeras._ Serena asintió.

—Dijo que tenía que explicarles todo lo que había pasado; que tenía que decirles que por fin Rubeus y los demás habían tenido su castigo. Dar y el pastor John fueron con ella. Dar dice que rompió a llorar un par de veces y que estuvo a punto de sacarla de ahí y llevársela al coche. Supongo que se sentía culpable de haberse salvado.

—No puedo ni imaginármelo. —Amy se colocaba los mechones azules detrás de sus orejas—. Pero le fue tan bien estar con el pastor y su mujer… ahora es otra persona.

—Dar y yo lo comentábamos ayer por la noche. —Serena le apartó suavemente la mano de la cara a Endimión para impedir que tragara arena—. Dar, pensó que hizo bien asumiendo la responsabilidad, pero resulta que lo que a ella le consumía por dentro no eran las violaciones, sino el hecho de que su hermano estuviese en prisión por un crimen que no había cometido. Le dijo a Connie que en aquellos tiempos sólo se conseguía olvidar de la culpa cuando iba puesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes eso de que «la verdad os hará libres»…

Sí, la verdad le había dado a Michiru la libertad. Pero también le había devuelto la vida a Dar. El día anterior —cumplido un año de la sentencia absolutoria de Dar— el gobernador le había expedido el indulto. Pero ese día no celebraban nada, estaban en familia.

La noche anterior hicieron una fiesta en un local nuevo de Denver que Andrew y Lita habían alquilado: el Igneous Intrusión. Por supuesto, fue Andrew quien se ganó el favor del gobernador con el fin de modificar el funcionamiento interno del DAP. Andrew se dedicó a exponer todo tipo de pruebas concluyentes sobre la negligencia y corrupción interna del DAP, capaz de querer silenciar un caso de abusos sexuales en una institución pública. La legislación se renovó en tres puntos básicos. El primero prohibía los grilletes y esposas en mujeres embarazadas. El segundo tipificaba automáticamente cualquier contacto sexual entre guardia e interna como violación, aunque fuese supuestamente consensuado. «Cuando una persona está encerrada y es otra quien maneja las llaves, no existe el consenso», había argumentado Andrew con vehemencia en el Senado. El tercer punto fijaba un presupuesto destinado al cuidado sanitario en prisiones o correccionales, especialmente dirigido a las gestantes.

Serena no sabía cómo agradecerle a Andrew todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Gracias a él, Dar era un ciudadano normal, despojado del estigma de la prisión, y lo mejor de todo era que difícilmente se podría volver a repetir el mismo caso con otras mujeres presas. Rubeus perdía recurso tras recurso en su corredor de la muerte y Fhiser estaba sentenciado a cadena perpetua mientras este capítulo de sus vidas estaba llegando a su fin. ¿Y si Dar volvía a recordar esa amarga experiencia en la cárcel? Ahí estaba ella para sacarlo de las tinieblas. Detrás de Serena se oyó la voz de Lita.

—¡Míralo! ¿Me equivoco o es él?_ Serena se volvió para mirarlo. Sí, era él, escondido en la esquina. El inspector Tenou había llegado justo a tiempo, provocándole un inesperado nudo en la garganta.

—Es él._ Amy lanzó un chillido.

—¡Ay, qué celoso se va a poner Taiki!_ Molly y Mina también advirtieron su presencia y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, dejaron de fijarse en abdominales y bíceps. Serena se levantó con Endimión en brazos, emocionada e impaciente.

—¡Venga, el postre!_ Y la que esperaba que fuera la sorpresa de su vida.

Darien le daba a probar helado con el dedo a Endimión y esperaba su reacción al frío y al sabor dulce —un gesto de sorpresa, con esos enormes ojos de inocencia, abriendo la boca para pedir más.

—¿Te ha gustado?_ Darien le dio un beso en la cabeza y cogió otro poquito del plato de plástico y se lo dio en cuchara.

—Qué estará pensando, ahora que lo descubre todo. —Rei contemplaba a Endimión con devoción—. Claro, es un mundo nuevo para él._ Darien asintió.

—Sí.

«Un mundo nuevo.»

Era una buena manera de describirlo. Darien miró a toda esa gente reunida en torno a la mesa, los mismos que se habían convertido en su familia —Samuel, sus compañeros del SWAT, Andrew y Lita, Taiki y Amy, Molly, Rei y Mina. En una esquina de la mesa, Michiru se reía de algo que había dicho Samuel mientras Hotaru hundía los dedos en la tarta, haciendo manualidades con el postre. En la otra punta, Serena charlaba con Lita mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro, y Taiki estaba sentado al final, cogiendo a su hija en brazos y haciéndole arrumacos a su mujer.

Ese era su nuevo mundo, un mundo que una vez se le había antojado tan lejano como las estrellas. En lugar de yacer en una caja de pino, tenía un buen trabajo, un buen jefe, un hijo precioso y una mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma, a la que le debía la libertad. No se podía pedir más.

Algunas veces, de noche, se quedaba contemplando a Serena, temiendo que todo eso fuese un sueño. Pero cuando ella estiraba el brazo hacia él, su calidez le devolvía un único pensamiento: su amor por ella. A veces, seguía castigándose a sí mismo al pensar que no se la merecía.

Bueno, estaba aprendiendo a combatir esa angustia. Serena había sido su salvación e iba a invertir el resto de su vida en amarla. No iba a hacer nada más. Cogió otro poquito de helado con la cuchara y se partió de risa mientras Endimión abría una boca enorme.

—Está incluso más bueno que la leche de mamá, ¿no? Tranquilo, no se lo voy a decir._ Taiki se puso de pie y empezó a repiquetear con una botella de cerveza.

—Bueno, me han dicho que diga un par de palabras y no me voy a alargar.

«¿Qué les ha picado a estos?»

Darien no se lo esperaba.

—Siéntate, Kou.

—Cállate, Chiba. —Taiki se aclaró la voz—. Hace cosa de un año, la vida nos dio un vuelco a todos cuando Chiba secuestró a Serena. Ahora nuestras vidas han vuelto a dar otro giro inesperado cuando hemos visto que Chiba no es tan mal tío como parecía y que incluso le gusta a Serena. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres…_ Los hombres se echaron a reír y una indignada Amy saltó a protestar:

—¡Ehhh!

—Bueeno, aparte de a mi fantástica esposa, por supuesto._ Más risas.

—Pero ayer, Chiba volvió a nacer cuando recibió la confirmación oficial de indulto por parte del senador Rollins._ Gritos de alegría y aplausos —y una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew. Taiki levantó la botella. —Muy pocos hombres tienen las pelotas de hacer lo que tú has hecho, Chiba. Has arriesgado tu vida por la mujer a la que amas y lo has conseguido. Así que este brindis va por ti, Chiba, por ser uno de los mejores tíos que conozco.

—¡Por Chiba!

—¡Por Chiba!

Con Endimión en un brazo, Darien se levantó, miró a Taiki y levantó su botella, contagiado de la emoción. En el otro lado de la mesa, Serena quiso hablar, resplandeciente de alegría.

—Queremos daros las gracias a todos por apoyarnos. Sin vosotros, no lo habríamos conseguido._ Más brindis. Entonces Serena se puso de pie y sacó una venda del bolsillo trasero de sus téjanos. —Bueno, ahora espérate al regalo.

—¿Regalo? —Como si no tuviese suficiente con el indulto—. ¿Qué regalo?

—Ahora lo verás. Venga, siéntate. —Serena rodeó la mesa, se acercó a él y le tapó los ojos con la venda.

«Joder…»

Oyó un repiqueteo de teclas. Serena estaba marcando un número.

—Sí, ya estamos preparados.

Suspiros de asombro. Riñas infantiles. La risita inconfundible de Molly. Y un rugido profundo y tímido. Cada vez más cercano y fuerte. ¿Un coche? ¿Serena había comprado otro coche? Pero… El rugido se volvió imponente a su lado; le sonaba mucho…

«¡Coño! ¡No, no podía ser!»

Serena le desató la venda.

—¡Sorpresa!

Darien se quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de articular palabra. Lo tenía delante. Un Chevrolet Bel Air 55 azul brillante. Su viejo Chevy Bel Air. El mismo con el que había conducido hasta Monumento aquella noche de verano. Al volante aguardaba el inspector Tenou, con una enorme sonrisa. Salió del coche y le pasó la llave.

—Serena dice que ya puedes volver a conducir, que ya no eres un peligro._ Atónito y emocionado, Darien se levantó, le pasó el bebé a Serena y cogió las llaves.

—Pero por qué…_ La policía se lo había confiscado el mismo día de su arresto. Lo último que supo era que iba a salir a subasta. Jamás se había esperado volver a verlo. Se acercó al coche, deslizó la mano por la chapa, inspeccionando cada detalle de cromo y acero. Ni un rasguño. Y por dentro —el mismo diseño de dos tonalidades— seguía todo intacto. —¡Madre mía!

—Tenou me ayudó a recuperar nuestras pertenencias después de la boda. He estado todo el año buscando el coche y negociando con el propietario. Ahora es tuyo, Dar._ Darien desvió su mirada del coche y descubrió a Serena mirándolo, con los ojos azules teñidos de lágrimas. Se lanzó a sus brazos sin saber qué decirle.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto._ Darien sólo podía reír de alegría. —Pero si ya me has dado mucho. Mucho.

—Oye, este coche tiene un morbo que no veas. —Kou miraba el coche de arriba abajo, con ojos traviesos—. ¿Así que era tu coche?_ Molly acariciaba la chapa como si estuviese tocando un torso masculino.

—A este coche hay que sacarle partido. ¡Mira el asiento de atrás, qué espacioso!

—Ya me lo dejarás algún día, ¿eh? —le dijo Andrew, antes de asomarse por dentro—. Acuérdate de dejármelo._ Darien se rió entre dientes. En su mente, sólo un pensamiento: estar a solas con su mujer.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos de estos y nos vamos a dar un paseo?

Dejaron a Endimión con Amy y cogieron la 170 en dirección a la montaña. Pararon en un tramo de carretera para contemplar las vistas, un poco más arriba de Genesse. La ciudad de Denver se desplegaba ante ellos, hasta casi tocar el horizonte.

Serena esperaba mientras Dar ponía el freno de mano. Movió el dial en busca de una emisora de canciones antiguas, sintiendo una fuerte emoción interna. Era lo mejor de amarle tanto: se sentía feliz de verlo feliz. Si llegaba a los cien años, seguiría recordando su cara de ilusión al ver el coche.

—Ven aquí. —Se acercó a ella, la cogió de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, admirando las luces de la ciudad mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. La brisa fresca de la montaña rezumaba a pino y una canción de amor se interponía a las voces de los locutores. Una a una, las estrellas salieron a escena; los exiguos rayos de sol de la puesta trazaban líneas rosas en el cielo y la aparición de la luna parecía un milagro. Volvió la cabeza y le olisqueó la oreja.

—Soy el idiota más afortunado de la Tierra._ Serena ladeó la cabeza, ofreciéndole su cuello.

—¿Por qué?_ Le mordisqueó el cuello, se metió el lóbulo de su oreja en la boca y susurró:

—Porque te tengo a ti, duendecilla.

Volvió la cabeza hacia él, tendiéndole los labios, que quedaron atrapados al momento por su boca, interrumpiéndole la respiración, mientras su lengua se deslizaba dentro y sus pensamientos se desbarataban completamente.

—Ahora ya no hace falta sacar la llave de tubo —murmuró Darien—. ¿Qué va a ser de ti? Te lo advierto, duendecilla, voy a abusar de ti esta noche.

—¡Lo estoy deseando! —Se agarró a él—. Enséñame las estrellas, Dar.

Y se las enseñó.

Fin


End file.
